


The Mimicker

by AdareThompson (TalisRuadair)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Feminization, Harems, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Partners, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 143,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalisRuadair/pseuds/AdareThompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes into a rare magical inheritance upon his sixteenth birthday after defeating Voldemort. He is pulled toward collecting his mates. All male Harem. I am rewriting this story, so it has changed if you have read this once. Warning, this is a work in progress and still rather rough. If you are not looking for plenty of smut, then this story is not for you.</p><p>Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Department of Mysteries Aftereffects

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just wanted you all to know that I’ve been distracted by RL. I am pursuing a career in linguistics and have to jump through loops as I am choosing to do so in an opposite to civilian manner. I have started a rewrite of this fiction thanks to some very helpful reviews. I hope that this rewrite will not seem so rushed and I will give more depth to my original characters. I apologize that it will be a bit while I recap before I reach the moment I was previously.

Harry was more than a little overwhelmed with what had happened just hours before. Though he currently sat in a chamber with a full court, which reminded him of the summer before when he was on trial for the use of underage magic in sight of his Muggle Cousin. Dumbledore was in the middle of everything even though he hadn’t been present for the majority of the battle. He appeared only after Harry had defeated Voldemort once and for all and claimed the spotlight or rather took hold of the reins. It wasn’t that Harry was upset, as he would rather sit back a bit and not be stared at by everyone.

He still wondered how he had managed it and what the heck the snake man had meant by his last words, “Damn that Fairy.”

He had received that false vision and met the Death Eaters instead of his godfather in the Hall of prophecy. The battle stared and Sirius showed up with the Order to help defend him, which made Harry realize that Severus had contacted the Order. Maybe the man really was on their side. Everything was getting hairy in the atrium of the Ministry as Harry attempted to fight a man old enough to be his grandfather. The wizard had him pined and tried to possess him, but when Harry fought back with love something warm filled him inside and out. He wasn’t really sure what happened, but it was like the protection his mother had given him had returned. The monster of a man screamed and moved away before sending his snake Nagini after him. He didn’t understand where Severus had come from, but the next thing he saw was the snake engulfed in cursed fire and the self-appointed dark lord turn to dust much like the Defense teacher had at the end of his first year.

Everything else seemed to slow down and Dumbledore showed up taking everything in hand. He was having trouble focusing on anything until he heard Dumbledore arguing with Sirius about him, “He will go back to his family because he still needs the protection their home will offer. I understand that you’ve been cleared now that Peter has been found, but I cannot allow that protection to fall.”

Harry shivered. Something in the Headmaster’s voice didn’t sit right with him. He had tried to tell the man how his relatives treated him but the Headmaster would always brush him off and now he was fighting with his godfather. Harry just sighed realizing that he would still have to stay at that house. How could there be anything there protecting him? Wouldn’t years of abuse degrade the blood wards that were supposedly created by the ultimate sacrifice in the name of love?  

In the end it didn’t matter what Harry thought, as he ended up back on Private Drive. Upon his arrival, his magical trunk was confiscated and locked under the stairs where he once slept. He once again wouldn’t have the time to finish his summer work. He was expected to be up at dawn to start his outside chores. He took a break around eight to make breakfast for the oversized slobs, and if he was lucky he was allowed a couple pieces of toast before going back outside to tend the lawn and gardens some more. When his chores were finished, he was expected to pass the rest of his day in the bleak junk room his relatives moved him to after receiving his first Hogwarts letter.

It was during these quiet moments when he focused inward that he remembered how close he was to losing his godfather. He had fallen for that trap because he hadn’t learned Occlumency. He was determined to find a way to erect the walls that would protect him from invasion in the future. Sure one enemy was gone, but part of him wondered if one still remained. Perhaps that enemy was far worse than Voldemort and his followers. He managed to erect walls of fire, ice, earth, and wind for which he hid his deepest memories, feelings, and thoughts. He had no way of knowing if the barriers he created were enough to keep a skilled Legilimens like  Severus Snape out of his mind, but he continued to construct them through careful meditation. He couldn’t downplay his hope that they would work.

Most of his summer passed with the same daily routine except for the occasional letter from one of his friends or his godfather. He didn’t have the heart to tell that wonderful man how horrible his life with his relatives really was. The man was just recently cleared of all charges and Harry didn’t want Sirius to end back up in Azkaban for harming his Muggle relatives.

It was a week before his birthday when he started to notice a shift in his consciousness. He found himself thinking things and knowing things that just didn’t mesh with his own cognitive capabilities. It was during one of his bouts of strenuous weeding during the heat of the day when the subconscious voice first seemed to take form. _Why do you allow them to push you around? Why do you act so submissive when you are the embodiment of the exact opposite?_ The voice had a gravely edge to it that just didn’t fit with any voice he had ever heard, but at the same time there was an unwarranted familiarity to it.

The young wizard couldn’t help but mumble back in response, “Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my head?”

_Youngling you are the precipice of the beginning of the rest of your life. This week will be an interesting one for you that is for sure. I cannot divulge my true existence until after everything become much clearer, but know this. I am your connection to a vast and ancient knowledge lost to the Wizarding World well over millennia ago. You are the first of your kind in just as long, but have no fear, as you will not be the last._

Harry couldn’t help but shake off the voice as it disappeared from his mind. It surely belonged to that of a male but with it no longer plaguing him; he was able to concentrate once again on his current task. It was later that night when he slipped into an exhaustion induced sleep that things started to get weird. He was busy brewing several potions at once. Part of him knew that he needed to finish the required medicinal potions before the start of the next school year. It was the only thing keeping his mind from wandering back to the many horrible things he had seen in his life. He quickly shuttered his mind against the powerful bombardment of those memories, but he couldn’t stop a handful from managing to slip within. His chest started to constrict and a sob tore through his lungs, but he couldn’t allow his full control to slip until he was done. He had responsibilities to finish before he could start his next great adventure far beyond the pain and hopelessness of his current reality. Harry felt something forming within himself, but woke up in a cold sweat before he could determine what he had just witnessed or what it might mean.

He rolled over to his side and slipped back into a deep sleep. This time he was busy chasing his tail. Thinking was so much easier in this state. He didn’t have to worry about the complexities of the human mind because he was too easily distracted by the scents of his surroundings. He always felt better in this form ever since he took it to escape the memories pushed upon him by those foul creatures. He was never good at occluding his mind. It didn’t matter how many times his horrible mother tried to cram it down his throat. He just couldn’t concentrate on anything she wanted because of the way she looked at him. It was as if she saw something he had that his father was lacking. He managed to catch her looking at him with unbridled lust. What kind of mother would look at her adolescent son that way? Harry felt himself transform back into his human form with a heavy heart. He heard a voice not belonging to him mutter, “Well damn, not even that form can keep those horrible thoughts from my head. I guess it’s time to raid the fire whisky. The burn will surely cement my living status.”

Harry sat up with a gasp trying to figure out what the hell was going on in his mind. He vaguely recognized that second person. Something pulled at his heart, and he was filled with a longing he never felt before in his life. Why was he dreaming of these different people? Had he developed multiple personalities? Was this summer bad enough for him to crack? Sure he murdered a man, but it wasn’t like he bloody well did it on purpose. He rubbed his eyes forcefully before lying on his stomach and hoping the next dream wouldn’t be so weird.

He stared up at the night sky in both reverence and disgust. The moon seemed so much larger than any other night. He was thankful for the potion that allowed him to keep his mind within the beast he’d become. However, running all night and giving into the baser instincts that made him a monster seemed even more unbearable when he kept his mental faculties. He knew deep down that he would never be accepted by others. He was too much of a wizard to be accepted by his bestial brothers and too much of a monster to be accepted by wizarding society.  He whimpered as he felt the pull and need for a mate, but he wasn’t lucky enough to be able to choose. Only fate would decide who that one person for him would be and there was no telling if he would ever meet him or her. Perhaps he needed to spend more time with others like him. The overwhelming loneliness brought Harry back into reality.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and groaned, “What the hell is happening? I just want to bloody sleep. Do you think you could just leave me alone?”

He flopped onto his back in the hope that restful sleep would take him away. His desires were not met as he was too busy trying to restrain the Hungarian Horntail he had faced off during the Triwizard Tournament. She apparently was nesting again and very protective her clutch. He was only trying to feed her when she decided to turn on him. He was thankful for his scales at a time like this; however, he wasn’t expecting the arrival of Reggie Gamp. He didn’t want to share his creature form with anyone and part of him didn’t trust the man before him. The wizard who had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, which seemed to scream pureblood snob than dragon tamer. He was strongly built like anyone else working on a Dragon Preserve, but his blue eyes shown with an otherworldly power that made him question if the man before him had a creature inheritance, as well. The other man gave a roguish smile before pulling out his wand and aiming it at the dragon, “She’s always been a major bitch when she’s nesting. I still can’t believe the British Ministry talked you into including her for that tournament task. I heard it was a fourteen year old who ended up going against her. I’m surprised the little runt managed to survive. I know I wouldn’t’ve at his age.”

Harry gasped once more and rubbed his temples before groaning. If the strange dreams didn’t stop soon, he would be barely functioning during his chores the next morning, which unfortunately or fortunately was the day before his birthday. He quickly took a drink from the glass of water on his nightstand before attempting sleep for the final time that night. He slipped into a blissful sleep. He was surrounded by water and the world was peaceful and calm. He’d been within these waters for so long. Nothing seemed to matter but his daily activity. He couldn’t remember the last time he took on human form. He didn’t see a reason behind doing it since the woman he loved died at a young age from dragon pox. She had the perfect almond shaped green eyes and a voice of a siren. She drew him to her like she would sailors to their deaths. He knew from the moment he first heard her sing that she was the one and only for him. Her honey colored blond hair spoke of her natural beauty as it blended in with her golden skin. She was the epitome of perfection and she was no more. He didn’t even have the opportunity to tell her how he felt. In his sorrow, he went back into his true form that he’d evolved from decades before. He vowed never to return to the castle before him. He was safe in his water form, as no one would ever touch his heart again. He once again found himself near those windows, which always seemed to call to him. It was summer though and no one was behind them to stare at him. He was so lonely, but protecting himself from further grief was more important than the unimaginable loneliness.

Harry awoke one final time and sighed climbing out of bed. There was no point as the sun was starting to rise. He would have to get up and face the day after all, but he smiled at the thought that his birthday would arrive at midnight that night. It marked the beginning of the end of his summer. He would soon be away from the horrible place he currently found himself. He could look forward to leaving them behind as he spent time with people he loved and those who cared for him in return.

* * *

 

Severus wiped the sweat from his forehead. He hadn’t felt the same since he killed his first master’s snake, and still found himself tied to his second master. What the hell was Dumbledore still expecting from him? Why did it seem that there was something just as sinister with that man as there had been with Voldemort? What he really could do without were the dreams, those terrifying nightmares that were on the borderline of night terrors. Why did he have to have so many horrible memories? Why was he tormented by his past, present, as well as his future? Was he bound to spend the rest of his life teaching snot nosed brats how to brew a burn salve? He sighed as he stood to make his way to his liquor cabinet. He knew that he shouldn’t be relying on alcohol as heavily as he was after the Ministry debacle. Why couldn’t the Potter brat trust him? If he had bloody well trusted him, then no one would’ve been there and there wouldn’t have needed to be such a confrontation.

He brought the bottle of fire whiskey to the bed with him. The only way he was getting a good night sleep was after he drunk himself into a total stupor. The loneliness was the worst part of being in his childhood home. It somehow seemed to be a close tie with the memories plaguing his mind. It had been years since he lived there with his father after his mother’s death, but some wounds never heal. No one wanted an ugly, hook nosed, greasy bat of the dungeon like him. He pretended that he never heard what his students said about him behind his back, but he heard it all. It didn’t matter that he was a real person because he would always be whatever caricature his students thought up.

It was nights like that one when it took two bottles of whiskey to finally warrant a good night’s sleep that he wanted nothing more than to end his pathetic existence. Sadly, his life was not his own. When he told Dumbledore that he would do anything to ensure his best friend Lily’s life, he didn’t expect the man to tie him to him. His oath was all encompassing and prevented him from even taking his own life. His will belonged to that old man, and the bastard was holding him to his oaths after the deed was done. Hadn’t he done everything to protect the Potter Brat and now he was expected to continue doing Dumbledore’s bidding. He was to remain a lonely slave of one master since he had successfully helped with the dispatching of the other. Sure there was one loop hole, one way he could get out from under the old man’s burdens, but it was as unlikely as Potter successfully brewing Liquid Luck. It just wasn’t going to happen.

He held back the traitorous tears that threatened to slip through at the thought of Lily. She was his best friend and only friend for the longest time. She was the only person he let close enough to fall in love with and even she couldn’t love him. She couldn’t see past his haggard appearance and chose the arrogant James Potter over him. Who was he kidding anyway? He could never compete with the spoiled only child of a wealthy pureblood family. James was everything Severus was not. He was attractive, sociable, and popular. Severus never understood how to communicate properly or the importance of proper hygiene until it was too late.  He never had caring parents who would make sure he was presentable. He never had that well cared for look that those two had on the train. He was unwanted, washed up, and used. No one would ever want him. No one would ever love him. It was hopeless and fruitless to dream about something that would never happen.

* * *

 

Harry lay in his bed on the night before his 16th birthday at number 4 Private Drive. His hope of never returning was quickly dashed by the meddling of a twinkling eyed old man. The all mighty Dumbledore had argued with his godfather that it the best place to hide Harry from the masses who possibly wanted to hurt him. Many Death Eaters were still on the loose after all. Too bad Dumbledore never listened to him when he tried to describe his life with the Dursleys. He was nursing several wounds at that moment from an overly angered Vernon. Then again Dudley still loved to get him in trouble. He could only swear that his cousin did it knowing it was the day before his birthday. Harry never remembered a birthday he experienced without the lasting effect of a beating still paining him.

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose wishing the pain would just go away. He knew his magic was generally responsible for healing him faster than usual. He felt his body enveloped in a warm light and sighed as all the aches and pains washed away from his body. He fell asleep and missed his birthday owls as the relief came right as the hour struck midnight.

Harry smiled as he awoke the next morning and almost yelled when he was face to face with the large tennis ball sized eyes of Dobby the house elf. He cleared the sleep from his eyes and mumbled, “What are you doing here Dobby?”

“You called me Master Harry. Do you accept the binding magic that will make me your house elf?” The little elf with stacked hats questioned.

Harry smiled down at the little creature, “Of course Dobby. I would love to have you as my personal House Elf.” He was about to ask the elf to take his items to Grimmauld Place when he looked around and realized he was in the middle of a field somewhere. “How the hell did I get here?” He then looked down and blushed, “What am I doing starkers in the middle of a luckily unoccupied field?”

Dobby shook his head, “I don’t know, Harry Potter, sir.”

Harry wiped his eyes and sighed, “Well, I guess I should ask you to pop me back to my bedroom first so I may get dressed. I then want you to pack up all of my items into my trunk and shrink it so it will fit in my pocket.”

The elf just snapped his fingers and Harry found himself fully dressed still in the field and a shrunk trunk sitting before him, “There’s no need for me to leave to perform such tasks. I am bound to you now, Harry Potter, sir.”

The young wizard just nodded before having an overwhelming feeling to go straight to where that dark eyed potion master from his previous night’s dreams came to mind. “Please take me to Severus Snape and then look into the Potter Properties. I don’t know why but I don’t trust Dumbledore. Please contact me if you find a property that will fit my needs.”

The little elf nodded, “Yes, your mate needs you.” The elf grabbed his hand and popped him into drab looking room surrounded by books.

“Thank you, Dobby. Do not forget to follow my other orders. I expect you to inform me soon or I will call you if I need you. Do you think you could talk Winky into joining you as one of my bonded elves? I think Kreacher needs a mate, and I think she will do for him. Perhaps we can talk him into leaving that dreadful house.”

The little elf bowed, “Thank you gracious Master Harry. I shall do as you request.” He then popped out of the room.

Harry wasn’t sure why he felt such a need see Snape but then he remembered Dobby referring to him as his mate. What in the bloody hell was going on? He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he felt a warm pulse in his magic and he soon was close to the ground. He never studied Animagus transformations, but he swore that was what he just did. He slithered behind some books to where stairs were hidden and quickly made his way up there. He felt vibrations of magic, which directed him in the correct manor towards his quest. He found a dilapidated room littered in fire whiskey bottles and his mate lying in an unconscious heap upon the bed. He slithered up the bed and across the wizard’s chest before he stared at his face. He never remembered seeing his potions professor looking so defeated and couldn’t help but wonder what caused such a binge.

The wizard’s eyes opened to show the bottomless pools of inky blackness. He let out a groan, “Nagini, you’re finally here to tie up your master’s loose ends. Go ahead and bite me you snake. I have no desire or a reason to continue on with this façade of a life. I never should’ve made it through the first war. I forfeited my life the moment I allowed that monster to kill my childhood friend.” Tears started to form in his eyes, “I’m so sorry I failed you Lily. I’m sorry I was selfish enough to consider sacrificing the life of your husband and son just to ensure your survival.”

Harry couldn’t take much more of the broken man’s confession. He would ask him later about his relationship with his mother. He knew about some of the relationship he had with James, but Lily seemed an undiscovered gift. He coiled around his hysteric mate before reaching his left neck. He bit down and released his venom knowing it wouldn’t harm his mate but attack the potion residue that suppressed his rare gift. His metamorphic abilities had been locked away by a potion given to him as a baby. Harry could only assume it was done to protect him from the wrath of Tobias Snape by Eileen Prince, who did love her son, but had too much to deal with to fully protect him. Part of him wondered once more where the strange thought came from before remembering that voice that he’d heard earlier during the week. Did he really have access to knowledge he had no basis for knowing?

Harry slithered down the bed where he changed back into his true form. He watched as Severus grasped the blankets below his hands in pain. Sweat beads formed on his forehead as he gasped out, “Thank you Nagini. Thank you for finally doing what I was unable to accomplish all these years because of that bloody oath to Dumbledore. I should’ve died the night I found her lying there motionless in that blown apart room, but I couldn’t because my master needed me to live to protect her son.”

Harry quickly relieved himself of his clothing before climbing back up on the bed, “Don’t worry love. I will make everything alright.”

“Now I know I’m hallucinating from the poison. No one has ever called me that. No one would ever love an ugly thing like me. Even my own parents couldn’t look at me without flinching. Oh blessed death, please end my suffering.” His eyes were shut tight as he prevented one tear from falling.

The green eyed wizard couldn’t help but shake his head. Surely, the man before him remembered that it was he who had killed that blasted snake. How could Severus forget his own role in helping Harry end the war? He ran his nimble fingers along the tie to the black dressing gown, which was the only barrier between him and his first mate. _Wait, first mate. Does that mean I have more? How many more do I have?_

His fingers ran along the heavily scarred but milky white chest. They ghosted against the dusty brown nipples before pushing the cloth off the other wizard’s shoulders. He pulled out the man’s arms allowing his fingers to gently probe and caress. He followed the black line of hair down and quickly slipped off the man’s utilitarian black pants. He sighed in comfort when he saw the perfection of his mate’s member, which was standing at attention. “I will show you all the love that’s been lacking from your life, my darling Sev.”

He wrapped his hand around the velvety flesh and moved it up and down. This caused the almost unconscious man’s hips to thrust. He moved his other hand down toward the entrance he would claim as his own. He groaned in excitement when he found the entrance already lubricated. He slipped one finger in as his other hand continued to stimulate the man’s ever hardening manhood. He was soon slipping in a second finger and making a scissoring motion before adding a third and a forth, which caused the wizard beneath him to let out a load whimper.

The messy haired wizard removed his fingers from his lover’s perfect entrance before slamming into him. He stopped moving for a moment for his lover to adjust. He felt his lover relax around him, which hinted at the pain going away. He pulled all the way out before thrusting back in, and out once more. For his first sexual act, Harry managed to keep himself controlled for much longer than he ever thought possible. He brought his mate into bliss before he spilled his seed. He slowly pulled out and climbed next to his still burning up mate. He pulled him into a hug and covered their naked bodies with the blankets.

When he awoke, he found a completely different person staring back at him. His mate’s dark hair faded to delicate silver, his face had predominated high cheek bones, a strong jaw, and a perfectly straight nose. His lips were a pouty fullness that they never had before, which made him want to kiss his mate even more. His mate was absolutely and perfectly handsome. The only thing that remained the same was his hauntingly cold black eyes. He ran his fingers through his lover’s hair and down his cheek, “Severus love; my darling mate. I’m not finished with you yet, I want you on your hands and knees darling. I want you panting, moaning and begging me for completion. I’m afraid you were a bit out of it during the claiming, so I must make up for it.”

Severus slowly turned over and climbed up on his shaky limbs. His eyes were clamped close and he bit his lip as he prepared for the pain. Harry saw all of this from the mirror that hung above the headboard. He quickly prepared his mate before swiftly entering him. He pressed his chest to his lover’s back as he reached down to take his lover’s staff into his hand. “I will never hurt you love. I want you to look at yourself in the mirror. I want you to see the handsome man I have trembling underneath me. I want you to see your true face. The one you will pass on to our child.”

Harry watched as those dark eyes connected with the mirror. He felt his lover’s entire body shake with unsuppressed sobs, “I would never look like that. I’m ugly and undesirable. Even my parents couldn’t stand the way that I looked.”

The younger wizard kissed his lovers ear before whispering, “You’re a Metamorphmagus. Your mother fed you a potion as a baby that suppressed the ability and your true appearance. This is your true appearance my love, but if you wish to see the familiar face you’ve lived with for so many years, I love that one just as much as this one.” He started moving within his mate once again and enjoyed the warmth and the tightness of his untouched mate. “I’m so happy that I am the first person to touch you. I love that you’ve only ever been mine. Do you like how I make you feel, love?”

“Yes, yes I love the way you make me burn. I love the pleasure you feel me with, but I fear that you’ll just toss me out when you’re finished with me. I never allowed myself a relationship for the fear that they would just leave me in the end.” He let out a sob, “I don’t know why I’m telling you this. You’re James Potter’s son and likely only here to torment me. I know that you’re also Lily’s son, but she couldn’t even love me. She left me and ran off with James.”

Harry pulled out before flipping his mate over on his back. He lifted the man’s legs up and allowed them to rest on his shoulders before he pushed right back in, “I am neither my mother nor my father. You’re my mate Severus Snape; I would never leave you broken because it would break me.” He reached up and wiped away the falling tears before angling just right to hit the other man’s prostrate with every stroke. “Now love, you’re going to come for me like you’ve never come before. I want you to collapse to the bed in pleasure and blissful sleep.”

Harry pulled his knew mate into his arms and fell into a blissful sleep. It didn’t take long before his mind seemed to travel from consciousness to consciousness. Who were these new personalities? Was he developing multiple personalities? Was he going insane from his last encounter with the poisoned dark lord? His thoughts drifted away as he could only feel the feelings of the person he was becoming.

He stood before the mirror staring at his nonexistent manhood. Who would want him when he looked the way he did? His wife surely didn’t want a damn thing to do with him. He knew that she continued to lust after her deceased cousin. What was it with women from that family and their obsession with other relatives? He wished with every beat of his heart that his son would be dominant. He could feel the pressures of the bonds still controlling him long after his father’s death. He never wanted his beautiful son to go through what he did, but he knew in the end he didn’t have enough strength to fight his father’s dominance. If only his true mate would appear. If only he could find the one that would complete him. He shook his head before donning his expensive silver robes and prepared for his day at the ministry. He was lucky that he hadn’t been caught the night his old lord perished.

Harry was somewhere completely different. He was in a manor, which screamed opulence with frescos that screamed of Italy. His mother had always lectured him on the importance of choosing the proper bed mate, as many could not keep up with the sexual needs of a Succubus. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought about how his mother made her fortune. All she had to do was choose the wizards with weak hearts and then screw them to death. It really did work out well for her after her true mate died shortly after his birth. He sometimes wondered whether or not he would ever meet his true mate. Would his fate be similar to his mother’s? Part of him really hoped that there was much more to his life than making a profit at being a widow.

A short haired pixy faced young man sat on a tall branch of a tree. He had two very large wings attached to his back as he seemed very lost in thought. He had seen many years pass and every year seemed to weigh on him more. How many more years would go by leaving him still alone? How much longer would he remain unclaimed? He wanted his mate to find him. He desired above all else the starting of his knew family. He needed something more than the curse he placed on that blasted snake faced man who had tried to pervert a faery made object of wisdom. He looked up into the night’s sky with one prayer on his lips, please find me soon. I need you to fill me in a way that no one else ever could.

Harry awoke for a moment and looked around before finding the lovely face of his mate. He rested his head on the other man’s chest as he slowly slipped back into sleep. He was staring up at the full moon and howling in pain. He had been alone for too long and his body needed a cub. He needed to find his mate again soon. He once had an alpha but he died and nothing has ever been the same since then.

His mind passed and he was busy roaming the old cobble stoned streets of some ancient city in Eastern Europe. Something within him flared as he found a particularly intoxicating muggle. He didn’t need to drink blood all the time but sometimes the desire for a particular taste was overwhelming. He pulled the blonde toward him before biting down on the pulse point and sampling the sweat honey nectar.  

He was huddled in the middle of his bed hoping his father wouldn’t join him. There was something not right about that man. His demands always seemed too much and somehow he knew that he would soon end up dead by his father’s hands like his mother before him. He would try everything in his power to survive. At least it appeared that the plan he and his best friend constructed was working. Soon the two would marry and he would have some protection at home. He just hoped it would happen soon.

He lay in a familiar colored room, which screamed Slytherin. The boy lay in bed with his hands down his pants. He knew that his inheritance would come soon and he was expecting to take on the allure of a Veela. He already had the natural beauty that screamed otherworldly. He would soon be surrounded by his own harem of teen witches. He wouldn’t have to worry about pleasuring himself as he will have a long list of witches ready to pleasure him. He couldn’t wait until that day came, but the closer he got the weirder his father acted. Part of him wondered if there was something going on between his parents that he didn’t know about.

Harry rolled back over as the visions of others finally left his mind. He held onto his first mate and felt content. He slipped back into a blissful sleep and didn’t think anything was out of the ordinary until he awoke the next morning. He was again in some vacant field in the middle of nowhere naked as the day he was born. He groaned, “Dobby.”

The tennis ball eyed elf popped before him, “I found Potter Manor. It would be perfect for you and your mate, Harry Potter, sir.”

“Yeah, I think I would like to see it. Please bring me there,” Harry groaned trying to stand.

Dobby pointed over his shoulder, “It is right there. This is the second time you have appeared before it. Do you want me to collect your things and advise your first mate to pack his things?”

Harry shook his head, “No Dobby. I think I’d like you to bring me there and then move my first mate from his bed into the master bedroom at the manor. Then you may bring a few house elves with you to pack up his whole house. Move all of his potion things to the potion lab or create one if the manor doesn’t have one. Move his books to the library and his other personal items to the Master Bedroom. Go ahead and put all of that dreadful furniture either in the attic or the cellar, wherever the old furniture is stored.”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir.”


	2. Welcome Home Harry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds his ancestral home before being called to Malfoy Manor. The plans are made for Draco's blood adoption and Maeve is introduced. The other mates possibilities are discussed.
> 
> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You may notice that this chapter is much different than the one that was originally here. I’m trying to spend enough time with each character. Also, Harry may suspect some of his mates, but at the same time he doesn’t want to believe that some of them could really be one of his mates. I hope that this version will work out better than the last one.

Harry walked into the overly large home happy that Dobby was once again able to snap clothing on him. He knew it was called a manor but really it appeared as more of a smaller castle. White marble towers poked out from the horizon. The field gave way to a forest that surrounded and northern and southern sides. Upon entering the large home, he found a view of the Irish Sea from the western facing windows. The manor was set back a bit from a cliff overlooking the sea. Harry never thought he would be that close to the ocean, and something just clicked into place as he sighed. He was finally home.

He walked through the large entryway and up the mahogany grand staircase that was the focal point of the entry way. With each step he felt pulled toward the Master Bedroom, where he assumed his mate was already awaiting him. He continued to climb and soon stood in shock at the portraits lining the long hallway with multiple doorways. His ancestors lined the walls and they all had the same messy black hair. They all peered at hem through rounded eye glasses, but it was the two portraits flanking the doorway he was pulled toward that captured every bit of his attentions. His mother’s familiar smiling face stood on the wall right of the doorway and his father’s portrait on the left of the doorway had a smug look.

His mother’s portrait spoke first, “It is so nice to finally see you home sweetie. What has taken you so long? I thought Sirius would’ve brought you here right after we died.”

Harry shook his head no, “He was framed Mum. The ministry threw him in Azkaban without a trial or a confession. I was left on the doorstep of the Dursleys Family, where I was raised and had to return during the summer holidays because of your sacrifice and the blood wards.”

His mother’s matching green eyes glowed with fury, “Who sent you to my sister? Who didn’t follow our requests in our will and sent you to a family that hated magic?”

Harry shook his head, “It’s a long story Mum. I’m tired and really just want to spend some time with my first mate before I’m called toward my next one. However, I will advise you that it was Dumbledore who sent me there. He had Hagrid take me from Sirius’ arms and fly me there. Part of me wondered what would’ve happened had Sirius refused. If he had to care for me then he probably wouldn’t have chased after Peter and he would’ve been able to raise me. Then again, who knows what Dumbledore would’ve done to ensure his plans?”

Harry opened the door and closed it to his parents’ conversations. He looked around the overly large room. There was a sitting room portion near the fireplace upon entry. A couple of finely made dressers flanked a door, which Harry could only assume was a closet door. Another door stood open showing a very nice looking bathroom. The floor had very comfortable white carpet and the bed in the room was a king sized canopy bed. All of the furniture was in a dark cherry wood and the bedding was in gold. Harry smiled as he stared at his still sleeping mate.  He quickly stripped from the clothes he bore and climbed into the bed. He pulled his mate close to his chest and tried to stop the spinning questions from circling his mind. His parents were shocked to find out he was forced to live with the Dursleys. Why hadn’t he received a copy of their will? He added it to a mental list he planned on asking Dobby to look into. He quickly fell to sleep in his mate’s warmth.

* * *

 

Harry was awoken to the moan that slipped from his mate next to him. He opened his eyes and took in the ethereal beauty that once was his Potion’s Professor. He ran his fingers through the silky strands and sighed when the black eyes opened to him, “Severus darling. Perhaps we should practice our ability to change forms. I managed to regrow my hair once, which might’ve been accidental magic, but I think it was a latent ability. Close your eyes and concentrate on your hair. I would love to see it auburn red like the color of my mothers. Do you think you could pull that off?”

Severus nodded closing his eyes. Harry watched as the silvery hair faded into a bright auburn color before shifting to blue, green, and back to silver. Harry pulled his mate into kiss and couldn’t stop his hands from groping his lovely mate. “I can’t keep my hands off of you darling. You’re just so delectable.”

Severus just sighed into the kiss. Harry pushed back the blankets before sitting up, “I think you have the perfect mouth. I would love to feel it surrounding my cock. I want to see that mouth wrapped around my manhood. Go on and show me what that mouth can do besides that sharp tongue you possess.”

Harry was shocked when his mate paled significantly and started to shake. His black colored eyes stared out with a vacant look, “No, please stop. Don’t make me do that. Please father stop!”

The messy haired wizard quickly grabbed his mate and pulled him into a tight hug, “It’s okay Severus, you are not with your father right now. Tell me what you’re pleading for him not to do. What do you want him to stop doing? Please speak with me.”

Severus shook his head no as he hid it in Harry’s chest, “No please just stop. I can’t talk about it. I was too weak to stop him. My magic wouldn’t even help me.”

Harry was soon overwhelmed with a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. His vision clouded over as if he were viewing the memories from within Severus’ mind. A gangly looking pale boy with stringy black shoulder length hair was sitting naked on his bed with cum smeared all over his stomach crying. He fisted his hair with both hands in his distress. He wasn’t speaking but Harry could feel every emotion. The young wizard was disgusted by his body’s reaction. Why did he have to react to that man’s touch?

The bedroom door slammed open and a tall man with short black hair and a huge beak of a nose walked into the room. “I’ll give you something more to cry about. If you’re going to whimper with that mouth of yours, how about you use it to please me instead? Get over here now, boy.”

The red-eyed teen slumped his shoulders as he kneeled before the man. It wasn’t long before that blurry figure was pushing his erect penis into the young man’s mouth, “You better keep your teeth off of it. That’s it keep that jaw relaxed. If you cooperate it will be over sooner.”

The boy tried not to choke as the man started thrusting fiercely down his throat as he violently held onto the dark hair. The man was lost in the pleasure as he made disgusting sounds. Soon he was releasing down the throat of the young man before pulling out and slamming him to the floor, “It’s all you’ll ever be good for you know. You’re just like that slut of a mother you had before she decided to die and saddle me with you.  Don’t worry, I expect you to perform that well every day for the rest of this summer. You won’t tell anyone about these activities because they would never believe I would touch something as disgusting as you.”

The memory faded and Harry held his mate tighter. He whispered in his ear, “I will never ask you of that again love. I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I had no idea that the abuse you experienced went beyond watching your parents fight as you hid in a darkened part of the room.” He pushed the still shaking body to the bed and pulled his mate’s limp member into his mouth. Just because his love could never perform head on him, didn’t mean he wouldn’t give his mate pleasure with the same thing. His head began to bob as he found a delightful rhythm and his mate’s delicious moans only spurred him on more. He swallowed every last drop of his love’s seed before allowing the member to drop. He quickly prepared his love before entering, “I want to make you feel wonderful love. Once we’re done in here we should go shower and then I will give you a grand tour of our new home.”

It didn’t take long before they finished and Harry quickly pulled his mate into the large bathroom. It was surrounded in white marble with black veins. The room looked lovely and had a huge skylight over the Prefect Bathroom sized bathtub. He pulled his love into the wonderfully musk scented bath water. He took his time washing every part of his new mate, “I guess there are some things we should discuss love. I’m not sure what creature I am, but I am something that hasn’t been seen in over one thousand years. I will also have more than one mate. You are the first of my mates and I can tell that you are dominant even though you submit to me. I guess I am an Alpha and you are likely Beta, which leaves Omegas. Some of my mates will likely be submissive to you. Do you think you could protect them as well as I am willing to protect you?”

Severus sat up proud, “I am fully capable of protecting others. However, I am not sure that they would be interested in being with someone like me.”

Harry sighed, “I just wish I knew who they all were. I’ve been having some interesting dreams the past couple of nights. I know for a fact now that the dream I had about brewing must have been you. I had another one about chasing my own tail and about my mother having inappropriate interactions with me, hmm, no that couldn’t be who I thought that was just now.” Harry shook his head for a moment and cleared the thought from his mind. It would be more than wrong if one of his mates was his beloved godfather. Surely, his parents wouldn’t approve of that. “Another had to have been a lonely werewolf. I had two dreams about him, but it’s just likely it was because the last day of the three day full moon cycle was my birthday, which probably has nothing to do with me waking up outside of this manor each morning in that damn field.”

Harry remained silent for a moment as he allowed his fingers to ghost down his silent mate’s back, “The next one was of a dragon tamer working with this guy named Reggie Gamp who somehow looked familiar to me. I have no idea why though I really didn’t get a chance to see the dragon tamer. The only dragon tamer I know in Romania is Charley Weasley, him being anything but a human wizard is laughable. I think the last one was the bloody giant squid, but I’m sure that was just my subconscious running away from me. It’s a bloody squid. How the hell would I even approach the thing?”

Harry poured a bit of shampoo into his hand as he slowly worked it though his mates silver locks, “Not to mention the weird dreams I had after mating with you. Let’s see. I stood before the mirror worried about my son being submissive like I was and stared at my nonexistent manhood. Who the hell would remove a submissive’s cock?”

Severus moaned for a moment probably due to the feel of Harry’s fingers massaging his scalp, “I’m not sure but if he were from a pureblood family, then it would make sense. Some pureblood families frown upon their heir being submissive. I know for a fact that Lucius Malfoy went through hell when he discovered his tendencies at school. He was in seventh year when I was in my first year. I remember how pale he looked the day after his birthday. I found him crying in one of the bathrooms crying about what his father would do to him when he discovered he wasn’t dominant. I was so scared seeing one of my protectors so broken that I never approached him. I don’t believe he ever saw me.”

Harry sighed for a moment before remembering that there was also a son in one of the dreams worried about the way his father was acting, “You know I’m beginning to think that both Lucius and Draco Malfoy may be my mates as well. Then there was a Vampire somewhere in the east and a fairy in a forest somewhere. Lastly, there was an Italian with a succubus for a mother and another wizard who was afraid of his father after the man killed his mother. I have no idea who they could be; however, I think we should visit Malfoy Manor right away. If Lucius is the one I dreamed about, then he might be forced into doing something to his son.”

Severus’ eyes widened, “It is quite likely that if Lucius’ father followed in perpetuating the line by impregnating his submissive son, that the child would be sickly. The only reason why Draco has survived as long as he has is because of the potions I brew for him. He had been suffering from hemophilia for years and why didn’t I see it sooner. Yes, we must get to Malfoy Manor and we must transport the two of them here. We will need to research blood adoption rituals and see if we can come up with a candidate who could replace Abraxas’ genetics in Draco.”

Harry quickly rinsed off his mate before draining the tub. He had a couple of mates to retrieve. Also, he had a mystery, “Wait, did Narcissa love her dead cousin?”

Severus’ eyes widened even more, “I could tell by the way she stared at Regulus at Death Eater meetings that she cared for him greatly. He was a year younger than me and his brother Sirius. Yes, I do believe that Narcissa Black was in love with Regulus Black.”

Harry fought the urge to pull out his hair and quickly got dressed. He didn’t think as he went through the motions and before he knew it, he stood before the doors to Malfoy Manor. A small house elf opened the door to him, “Master’s mate has finally arrived. He’s been waiting for you for such a long time. Quickly go to him before the influences of his horrible father take hold and he does something to the young master.”

Harry just simply nodded and wondered how much of the world Wizards missed. Apparently, house elves new much more about what was going on around them. He followed the pull he felt and found Lucius standing naked before a mirror staring at his missing manhood. Harry sighed as he approached the man and the urge to claim him took hold. He quickly turned toward his other mate, “I’ve got to do this alone. How about you check on Draco and make the suggestion about blood adoption. I think we should let him make some suggestions. He’ll probably need to find someone who is not distantly related to him. I think that a muggleborn may be best. He can’t be related to any of my dominant mates.”

Severus just simply nodded before leaving the room. Harry focused on one of his first submissive mates. He quickly shed his clothing and pushed the gorgeous man to the bed. The need to claim overwhelmed him and soon fangs formed in his mouth. He bit down and sucked in a bit of the sweat blood. He could feel from the moment he broke through the skin that this mate would do anything to please him. He had been so starved of affection for so many years. He reached down and quickly found his first submissive mate’s pucker. He pushed two fingers in his lover’s mouth, “Suck.”

Once the fingers were properly covered in saliva, he pushed them into the tight heat. He took his time to stretch his delicate blond submissive. The man just fell apart under his touch and was a whimpering and pleading mess. He pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his throbbing member. He pushed right in and started moving quickly. It didn’t take long before he felt his damaged mate twitching around him in orgasm. He quickly filled him full of his seed. He pulled out, cast a quick cleaning charm, and pulled the man’s head into his lap, “What are you, love?”

“I am a Rakshasa.”

Harry nodded in understanding, “So does that mean that you have a Halfling form?”

Lucius nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. Harry gasped when a tiger tail started swishing between their legs, tiger ears perked up from his blond hair, and the gray markings formed on his milky white skin. Harry groaned at the sight, “Just seeing you in that form love makes me ready to go a s second time.”

Lucius rolled onto his back and lifted his well sculpted legs into the air. Harry gasped as he noticed another hole closer to the front on his new mate. His fingers went right to it and he gasped in surprise as he felt the warm wetness under his fingers. He removed the fingers before pushing straight into the hole. He cringed when he realized the opening must have had a hymen as his mate cried out in pain. Harry stilled and waited for his love to adjust. He was soon again moving quickly toward another orgasm, but it wasn’t pulled from him until his mate’s eyes closed and the walls surrounding were too much. He had given his mate a true orgasm and something fluttered in his gut at the thought. He slowly pulled out and pulled his mate into a kiss. He broke away and called, “Dobby.”

The elf popped before him, “How may I help you, Harry Potter, sir?”

“Please take Lucius to the ritual baths at Potter Manor. I will be with him shortly. Also, please ask my father’s portrait about the family magics. I need to know if we have any proper cleansing spells. I can feel the compulsion spells surrounding that mate.”

The elf nodded and popped away with Lucius. Harry sighed as he quickly dressed. He needed to find Severus and his other mate. He found the two huddled in the drawing room quickly chatting by the fire. Harry walked into the room and the conversation stopped as Draco looked at him with wide eyes, “You’re my mate, aren’t you?”

Harry nodded, “You are submissive Draco. I can smell it on you. Something tells me that Submissive mates do not come into their inheritance until age 17.”

Draco nodded, “Most creatures dominant and submissive come into their inheritance on their 17th birthday. I’m a bit surprised to see that you got yours a year earlier.”

That gravelly voice answered in Harry’s mind, _it is because you are a Mimicker Harry. You’re creature always appears on one’s 16 th birthday._

Harry shrugged, “Apparently, it is because I am a Mimicker. I guess that is also the reason why I have so many bloody mates. I guess if I counted correctly, I have eleven mates total. I believe five of them are dominant and six are submissive. Let’s see, one’s a werewolf, one’s a vampire, one’s a fairy, one’s a dog, your father’s a Rakshasa, one has scales, one doesn’t know what he is but fears his father, one’s mother’s a succubus, one’s a bloody squid, Severus is a beautiful shape shifter, and you’re a Veela.”

Draco’s eyes widened, “Do you think that the one with a Succubus for a mother might be Blaise Zabini? I mean his mother goes through so many men after all.”

Harry chuckled, “That would make sense. By chance is his mother marrying one of his friend’s father’s this summer?”

Draco nodded, “Yeah. Theodore Nott’s dad is marrying her next week.”

Harry smiled, “Well, I’ll expect you to keep an eye on those two when we return to Hogwarts. You share a dorm room with them, right?”

“Yes, I do. Boy, am I happy that several of my friends will be pulled into this crazy mateship.”

Harry kneeled before the boy in the chair and kissed him strongly. It was a few minutes before he broke away. “I’m so happy you are one of my mates. So, would you be against having Hermione Granger as a sister?”

Draco just smiled, “I could only hope the blood adoption gives me some of her ability, just think how my grades would improve if I got her eidetic memory.”

“I wasn’t aware she had one of those,” Severus remarked.

“How do you think she’s able to recall answers from her text books verbatim?” Draco raised a blond eyebrow almost as if mocking his godfather’s patented look.

“I am sure the rewards will outweigh any lower blood purity concerns. Now, how about you pack what you’d like to bring to your new home while Severus and I go speak with Narcissa.”

It didn’t take long before they found her. Harry cleared his throat, “I’m taking your son and husband with me. Fill free to remain here for as long as you’d like. Did you want me to speak with Sirius about having your wedding contract annulled?”

Narcissa looked up and smiled beatifically, “Yes, please do that. I’m happy you’re finally taking that beast off of my hands. You wouldn’t by chance know where a Reggie Gamp may be located, would you?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “What would you ask?”

Her blue eyes sparkled, “Well, I’ve been keeping track of my dear cousin since he faked his own death.”

Harry gasped, “That’s why he looked familiar. Reggie Gamp is the assumed name of Regulus Black who’s Sirius’ brother. I wonder how Siri would react if he knew that his brother was alive and working on a dragon reserve in Romania with Charlie Weasley.”

Narcissa grabbed his hands and spun them around in a circle, “Don’t worry about telling him that. I’ll have Reggie contact him before the winter holidays. Perhaps he could visit. I’ll leave for Romania as soon as he can finalize the annulment. So, please speak with him before you have to return to Hogwarts. You can then have the house elves seal this home until you are ready to return one day.”

Harry nodded, “We will. I really need to get back to my manor.”

* * *

 

Harry walked into the ritual baths at Potter Manor. He found Lucius sitting against one of the Roman like columns shivering. “Why didn’t you walk into the heated baths?”

“I didn’t want to disobey you master.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he wondered if this went along with what Abraxas had done to his son. “Get into the bath while I read over this ritual.” He walked over to where Dobby was waiting for him. The elf handed him a piece of paper detailing a ritual. Harry quickly added lavender soap to the water, which the ritual required. The calming scent filled his senses and calmed his frayed nerves. He read the spell component and took his spell pointing it at Lucius, and chanted, “Aufero sordibus, aufero dolorem, aufero vinculis eius.”

A bright light came out of his wand and surrounded his mate. He held his wand and continued to chant until the light flashed and was absorbed by Lucius’ skin. He wiped the sweat from his brow and set his wand back down next to the tub. He slowly approached the now shaking blonde. “How do you feel now?”

Lucius had tears falling from his eyes, “How could I have even considered doing something like that to Draco? Why would I want to put him through the same lonely existence I have lived? Thank you for coming when you did. If you had waiting another week, I may have turned into the same monster that created me.”

Harry pulled off his clothing and waded into the water and pulled his mate into his arms, “What happened to your manhood?” His mate just shuddered in his arms and sobbed harder. “Your father did something to it, didn’t he?”

Lucius whispered hauntedly, “I am not deserving of male parts. I am a submissive when I should’ve been a dominant like my father. I can only bear but not give seed, so there is no need for me to have a functioning sex. I should enjoy being taken and I shall never have the power to be the one taking. No woman would want me when they found out what I freak I am.”

Harry stopped him from continuing, “Your father castrated you and not just by removing your testicles but also by removing your manhood?”

Lucius nodded his head and continued to break down.

“Is that what you would’ve done to Draco?”

Lucius gasped at the thought. “I would never want to but he I could feel him pushing me toward it the more I suspected that Draco was submissive. He continued to control me even long after his death. I’ve been forced to listen to his portrait. He would’ve eventually discovered that Draco was submissive and command me to put him through the rituals.”

Harry nodded, “Since Draco is your son and the Malfoy heir, there is no need for you to keep your father’s name. I think you deserve a new name and since I prefer the way you look in your Halfling form, a new name is needed. Are you able to transform into a full tiger form?”

Lucius nodded and climbed out of the tub before being replaced by a bangle tiger with grey stripes instead of black. Harry looked at the back of the tiger and contently sighed, “It’s good that you appear as a female tiger. It will make more sense when you’re pregnant in that form. Oh yes Lucius, you shall have more children. You are the first of my submissive mates after all. Now transform back into your Halfling form please, love.”

He watched as the disgruntled and malformed man faded into the striped beauty. The mutilated genital area faded into a flat form and the delicious hole appeared. Harry just wanted to push into that delicious heat once more. He really needed to give Severus a taste of that beauty in bed that evening while he once again enjoyed his dominant mate submitting to only him. “We will need a name for your tiger form, since you’ll be arriving at Hogwarts as my pet tiger. I think stripes is really too plebian for such a gorgeous animal. I think the name Maeve will work for you. You do rather seem like a queen of tigers. Now what was your mother’s maiden name?”

Lucius moved closer to him as pain filled his grey eyes, “Delacour.”

Harry tilted his head to the left, “So, your mother was a Delacour. I thought it was Fleur’s mother who was the half-Veela.”

“The Delacour family was known to breed with members of the royal Veela family for centuries. She was related to them but they were cousins. He didn’t have any of the characteristics so he married a half-Veela woman.”

Harry reached down and slowly ran his hand up the Rakshasa’s tail, “You are such a good kitty. Your name is now Maeve Delacour whenever you are in your Halfling or Tiger form.  Any daughters you birth will have that last name. Draco will be the last of the Malfoy’s and any children he has that favor the Malfoy coloring will carry his name.”

Harry’s brain was invaded once more by the annoying all-knowing voice. _You need to call the Delacour family plug. You must place those plugs in each of your mates. It’s a part of stating your claim to them as you are the only one able to remove them unless you key one of your other mates in as well._

Harry nodded and held out his wand, “Accio Delacour Family plug.”

Instead of having it flying toward him Dobby popped before him and handed him a black plug with a silvery family crest with a transformed Veela upon it. Harry quickly scanned the plug and noticed it had proper waste disposal charms as well as fertility charms. He felt a contentment coming from the plug, “Maeve, you must turn around. I need you to stick your luscious bum in the air so that I may fully claim you as mine.”

Harry summoned some healing oil, which he used to stretch his lover’s pucker. It didn’t take long before he pushed the plug inside. He cast a simple warming charm on the plug and moved it around until he got a gasp out of Lucius. “I want you to bend over the side of the tub, Maeve. Let’s see if I can make you explode with so much pleasure you will be crying for days.”

Lucius bent over the side of the tub allowing Harry to manipulate the plug while he moved within Maeve’s warm channel, for the warm hole surely belonged to Lucius’s Halfling form, who would forever be called Maeve. Harry continued to torture his mate with pleasure. He lost track of time as he continued to hold back his own orgasm. He also lost track of how many orgasm’s he’d given his new mate before he finally exploded within her. They spent some more time within the tub washing up.

Harry quickly got an wonderful idea and smirked at his darling new mate, “Since you’ll be accompanying my as my pet, I think that we should limit what you wear. You’ll mostly be in tiger form after all.” He once again called forth a house elf and was presented with a single mini-skirt and a delicious leather harness. “Do you think you’ll be able to absorb the skirt but keep the holster separate when you transform into a tiger?”

Lucius nodded his head yes, so Harry helped his lover into the tight fitting black leather skirt. He then noticed the harness had a spot to hook up to nipple piercing and he felt the overwhelming need to piercing those light pink nipples. He pushed his mate up against the wall and couldn’t help but slip back into that warm heat as he summoned the necessary items from the adjacent sex magic room. “Oh love, this might hurt a bit, but I will enjoy it.”

He pinched the right nipple so that it was a perfect little nub before pushing the needle through it. He quickly followed it with the nipple which because an unbreakable loop magically. Harry paused only to thrust in and out from the wet hole for a bit before attacking the other nipple. He then quickly cast healing spells which removed the redness. He pulled out of his little mate, which caused her to whimper. “It’s okay love. I just need to get that harness on you now love.”

He slipped the harness over her and clipped the front parts onto the newly pierced nipples. He attached the leash, “Get down on your hands and knees love. We need to try this out.” He followed behind his crawling mate before deciding to randomly stop to see how quickly his lovely pet would respond. It seemed instantaneous, as the pain commanded Maeve to stop. He quickly vanished the leash into the retractable part of the harness before having his mate stand up, “Don’t worry we’ll used that again later love. Now we need to meet Severus and Draco so we can discuss contacting Hermione and what is required for the blood adoption ritual.”

Harry held Lucius’ hand as they walked out of the ritual rooms. It wasn’t long before they walked up the stairs to the main floor. They soon walked into the library where they found Draco and Severus sitting at one of the tables. The room was a perfect English style library but with an overlooking balcony. Harry walked Lucius over to them, “I just wanted to let you guys know that Lucius Malfoy is dead. He may one day make another appearance, but for now he will disappear from the wizarding world. This here is his Halfling form, which I have named Maeve Delacour. He also has a tiger form, which I will call Maeve and she will accompany me to Hogwarts this year.”

Draco looked up and smiled, “I’m just happy that someone’s there to take care of you now.”

Lucius just nodded as he sat down in one of the chairs, “So, when do you expect to contact Hermione Granger?”

Harry looked over at his newest mate, “You don’t seem to be reacting the way I thought you would with the idea of a muggleborn adopting your son as a brother.”

Lucius simply shrugged, “It’s interesting how my thinking changed as soon as you removed all of those compulsion charms that horrible man who called himself my father placed upon me. It is more important that my son will no longer have to suffer than the donor’s blood purity. In this cause a muggleborn is the best option as there is no chance that she is related to us.”

Harry nodded and looked over at Severus, “So what have you learned of the requirements for the ritual?”

“It will need to be performed from the moment the moon rises on the 100% visible full moon. As you know a werewolf transforms three times during the full moon phase as there are technically three full moons in a row. The middle moon is the one we need to perform this ritual. When I checked my lunar atlas, it appears the next full moon is the 28th of this month. That gives us plenty of time to prepare and for Draco to recover before returning to school.”

Harry nodded, “I guess I should go write a letter to Hermione asking if she could stay with me for a bit, I think I will send it via Dobby instead of an owl.”

* * *

 

Harry and the tiger Maeve awaited Hermione’s arrival in the large hall where the only working floo connection was located. Severus was busy performing the cleansing ritual on Draco to remove all of the compulsion charms from him. Harry was sat in a chair facing the fireplace with Maeve resting her had on his lap. The wizard stared into the fire as he scratched behind the tiger’s ears, which elicited a purr from the beast, which had proved the ability to morph with the skirt and keep the harness visible. Dobby popped into the room at the same time the floo turned bright green and Hermione stumbled through.

Her hands were quickly resting on her hips, “What was the meaning of sending Dobby to me with a message? Why are you using an elf as an owl?”

“The situation called for it. I do not mistreat Dobby and he has chosen to bond to me as a family house elf. So, I called you here to ask that you contribute your genetic material in the form of blood in a ritual to gain a younger brother.”

Her brown eyes widened, “To whom would I donate my magic and genetics?”

Harry smiled, “Draco Malfoy.” Her face went directly into a scowl, “No, hear me out before you decline. Narcissa is not his mother. His father Lucius carried him because he was a submissive and his grandfather Abraxas was his true father. Draco is a product of incest and has been sickly since he was young and suffers from hemophilia. The only thing keeping him alive is Severus’ brilliance as a potions master.”

“I know there’s more than that going on, Harry. What are you trying to hide from me?”

The mimicker sighed, “I came into a creature inheritance on my recent birthday. I’m not sure if any other names exist for what I am, but I’m a Mimicker. I have the ability to temporarily take on any magical being’s ability by just being in the same room as me. I have a fated number of mates with one less dominant mate than submissive. I have already found and claimed two of my mates. Draco is one of my submissive ones.” Harry wondered for a moment where the information about his creature inheritance had come from, but he just wrote it off as coming from that well of knowledge to which he now had access.

“Sixteen is a little young to come into a creature inheritance. Most witches and wizards come into their abilities on their 17th birthday when they come into the wizard majority. I admit that I have never heard of a being with your talent before. Perhaps it’s just so rare that there aren’t any modern books with information on it.” She blew a curly lock out of her face, “I will do it under one condition.”

“What is your condition?”

She gave a feral smile, “You give me free rein of your family’s library.”

“Of course,” he rolled his eyes. “Why didn’t I anticipate that request? I shall show you to my family’s rather extensive library. I suggest you research adoption rituals while you’re at it. We plan on performing it at the end of the month during the next full moon.”

Harry stood from his chair with Maeve walking beside him as they left the room. Dobby already set to preparing one of the other guest rooms for Hermione’s stay. Double wooden doors opened into a large room, which was extended by wizard space several times. The room was filled with floor to ceiling bookshelves and had a familiar air to it. It greatly resembled the Hogwarts’ library without the restricted section. The higher shelves likely had age wards that prevented those under a certain age from handling them. “This, my darling Hermione, is my family library. I believe some of Severus’ books have been moved here as well. I’m not sure where the elves put them, but I am sure that he can easily find them.”

Hermione turned toward him with widened eyes, “So, what do you know about your mates?”

Harry went into his dreams and descriptions of the mates he encountered in them before concluding with, “I have already claimed Severus. This darling tiger here is Lucius, who has a female tiger and hermaphrodite Halfling form, which I call Maeve. I have already claimed him, er her. Okay I’m even confused about that one. Not really sure which pronoun to use. Maybe it’s just easy to refer that mate as Maeve. I cannot claim Draco until he comes of age. We believe that Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott may be two of my mates. I have no idea regarding the vampire or the fairy. The only dragon tamer I know is Charlie Weasley, and that just seems weird to me. I doubt the werewolf will turn out to be Remus only because he’s the solitary werewolf I know. I guess the dog one could be Siri, but again the idea of mating to my godfather just seems wrong on so many levels. I don’t even want to think about the giant squid because that one seems more than a bit impossible.”

Hermione sat down at one of the research tables made from ebony colored wood and sighed, “Well, I guess that’s quite the conundrum. However, I would suggest that you at least meet with Siri. I believe you would know at first whiff or whatever tell you who your mates are when you are in their presence. Wouldn’t it be better if you discover that he is you mate rather than never finding out because the idea makes you feel uncomfortable?”

“You’re probably right. I’ll go tomorrow. I’ve got to talk to him about absolving Narcissa and Lucius’ wedding contract anyway. I believe she wishes to run off to be with a Reggie Gamp who may or may not be the supposedly deceased Regulus Black.”

Hermione shook her head and chuckled, “Only you could find yourself in a situation like that, Harry.”

Harry left Hermione in the library to find Severus. He had Maeve transform to spend some time with his now cleansed son before pushing Severus against the wall of the sexual magic room. “I’ve been needing to fill you full of the Prince Family plug, but first I must fill your hole full of my seed. I cannot wait until you are rounded with my child.”

Severus shook his head no, “I have to teach Potions this year. Can’t we wait until after all of us have graduated from Hogwarts? You are starting your sixth year along with Draco in the fall.”

Harry sighed running his hand through his hair, “You’re probably right. Have you been using a conception charm?”

Severus nodded, “Yes, only until I have the potions brewed.”

“Go ahead and brew it for any of our mates who may find themselves in the same predicament as you.”


	3. Enter the Dogfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is pulled into the group. While spells are found and some of what Dumbledore is up to has been found. Hermione finds out the existence of her mates.
> 
> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

Sirius hated being in his home. He was forced to stay there even though he had been cleared as soon as the Ministry got their hands on that horrible rat. He was still angry that even though he’d been cleared, he was banned from taking in his godson. Why the hell did he have to stay with those horrible muggles? He knew that Lily never wanted Harry to live with the Dursleys. I was unable to remove him before because of the fact that Dumbledore had Harry’s guardianship in the Wizarding World and had placed him with those muggles. He was an escaped mass murder as far as the Ministry was concerned. However, something struck him in the back of his mind that Dumbledore was completely full of it.

The darkness of his home was just too much. He couldn’t escape those horrible memories, and that portrait was happy to remind him whenever he was there alone. Her grotesque portrait would coo at him and remind him how good of a boy he’d been before he ran off to live with the Potters. She asked him why he couldn’t stay and continue to please her like a good son should’ve. Deep down he knew that his mother was beyond crazy, but it still hurt. What kind of mother only cared about her own sexual fulfillment over the health of her child?

 His life improved the moment he met James Potter on the train. Something in his mischievous smile called to him and told him that he had to be with that boy.  It was what caused him to beg the hat to place him in Gryffindor. He loved the James from the moment he set eyes on him. Frankly, his mother’s atrocious behavior turned him off to every member of the female gender. He soon discovered that his feelings for James were unrequited. His best friend was in love with Lily Evans and had been in love with her from the moment he saw her on the train. She was friends with that horribly greasy Slytherin who gained James attention more than any of his best friends. Sure, James attention toward the sad looking boy was always negative, but it still hurt Sirius. Why couldn’t he capture his best friend’s attention like that? He dreamed that James would one day return his feelings.

The dog Animagus laid in his bed in his old bedroom. He stared at the scantily clad muggle women he had stuck to the walls as an adolescent. Their bodies did nothing for him because he preferred the firmness of a male form. How would Harry react when he shared his secret? He had dreamed of surrendering himself to James. He wanted that man to claim him and ride him like a werewolf in heat. He wanted to be loved and claimed. He needed to be possessed in every way possible. He could no longer handle the horrible thoughts that kept on circling. Did Harry really need him to stick around any longer now that he had conquered the terror who plagued the Wizarding England for far too long? Was there really a reason for him to live any longer?

The coldness, which had clung to him since his time in Azkaban, had grown over the past few months. He was desperate to end it. He had to get rid of the memories and the feeling of despair. Nothing he did ever stopped his thoughts and he finally decided that it was time to end it all. He stood up on the bed and quickly conjured a noose and stuck it to his bedroom ceiling with a permanent sticking charm. The headmaster would just have to find another Defense Professor. Hopefully, the news of his demise wouldn’t be received too late for another to be found. He slipped the noose around his neck before stepping off the bed into the air. He felt it tightening around his neck and instantly wondered if he’d made a mistake after all.

* * *

 

Harry woke with a pain in his heart. It felt as if something was wrong with one of his mates. It was only a moment later that Kreacher popped before him, “Blood traitor master is trying to kill himself. I’d rather have him alive than have to serve a half blood like you.”

Harry grabbed a hold of the house elf, “Take him to me now!”

The elf popped him right into Sirius’ bedroom where the man hung from the ceiling. Harry only hopped that he wasn’t too late. He quickly levitated his godfather before sending a cutting hex at the rope. He checked the wizard for life signs as the passed out wizard remained lying on the bed. He touched the man’s head and new right away that he was one of his mates. He delved into the man’s recent memories and sighed. He stepped out of the room before casting the awaking spell. He had been in the room long enough to pick up Sirius’ Animagus ability. He concentrated on transforming and soon a familiar stag stood in his place. Harry knew the somewhat off kilter man needed him to claim him and do it quickly before he descended further into the madness for which his family was known.

Harry transformed but kept his eyes closed before giving the command, “I want you Padfoot. You are mine and you need punishment for trying to kill yourself. You need pleasure from the years of bleakness you suffered. Go brace yourself against that wall and do not look at me. I want your full submission my dear Padfoot.”

His godfather stood pulled his wand to vanish his clothes before bracing the wall and resting his forehead against it. Harry quickly rid his body of his clothing before standing behind him, “My darling Siri, please tell me if you want it rough like the dog you are or if you want me to worship every inch of your body like your large heart deserves.”

The curly haired wizard shook his head no as sobs shook his body, “I’m not deserving of anything but a quick fuck. Give me the pain I need to take away the pain that churns inside of me.”

Harry shook his head as he realized his second dominant mate was still too skinny for his own good. His ingestion of Molly’s high caloric meals was not enough to put meat on his bones. He moved his hands down to the little bud demanding his attention. He growled in lust when he felt the lubricant dripping from the awaiting cavern. He started with one finger and quickly added a second and third. The wizard before him was completely relaxed and waiting for a pounding.

Harry groaned removing his fingers and pushing into the warm heat. He waited a moment for his second mate to adjust before he pulled out and pushed back with a quick snap of his hips. He did it a second and third time placing his hands on his mate’s shoulders before leaning forward near his neck. He felt fangs lengthening and the desire to bite down hard and mark the man before him. He felt a bit of venom press through his teeth but inherently knew it was different than what he pumped through Severus’ veins. His godfather groaned and squeezed around him in orgasm, which ripped the strongest one from Harry so far. After the pleasure slipped away from his body, he slowly pulled his fangs out of his mate’s neck and licked the wound closed.

He led his third mate out of the room before apparating him to the Master Bedroom at Potter Manor where his other two mates were sleeping. “Siri, I am not my father, but you are my mate. I’m not sure how many I have total but you are the second of my dominant mates. I’m the Alpha in the group, but you and Severus are my two Betas. I’ll be looking for my submissive mates soon. Now get that sexy arse of yours in bed next to my first mate so I can continue to ride you until we both pass out. I can feel your aura changing and a magical binding breaking free the more I claim you.”

The grey eyes widened, “Harry? You’re my mate?”

“Shh darling our other mates are sleeping. We don’t want to wake them right now because I want to concentrate on you. You are my new toy darling. Now lay on your back and take it like a man. I want you a shuddering mess by the time I’m done with you,” Harry smiled wickedly before lifting Sirius legs flat against his chest and pushing back into the still stretched hole. It just felt so good to be in his second dominant mate that the two of them came another four times before collapsing to the bed. Harry quickly cast a cleaning and refreshing charm before cuddling up to the naked Severus who was already spooning Lucius. Sirius was soon spooning him. “None of my dominant mates will be able to claim me until after all of my mates are found because only then the circle may be sealed.”

Harry awoke the next morning in a heap of tangled limbs and filled with a thrumming of magic barely contained under his skin. A consciousness not his own sounded in his mind. _Harry you must have your two betas except their role and relationship with each other. The only way to do that is by having one submit to the other. Make sure to pick who you want your dominant beta to be_.

The messy haired wizard shook his head no and thought in response. _I will not have one have power over the other. With their history that would be a very bad idea. What would happen if I forced them to submit to each other?_

The voice laughed. _Then you would create an equal beta relationship between the two. Not many who are of our race choose that path. You are a breath of fresh air youngling._

Harry simply nodded as the voice disappeared from his mind. He smiled to himself while he wondered what the shadows that seemed to dance around his second mate really meant. He could sense the magical suppression spells that bound his godfather, and they seemed as old as he was. What did Walburga Black want hidden about her eldest son? He slowly nudged Sirius awake, “My two betas need to bond with one another. Sirius, I want you to submit to him first because of your history. I fear he will not respond well when his turn arrives. You and my father humiliated him when you were in school.”

Sirius’ grey eyes widened, “Your other mate is Snivellus?”

Harry grabbed and twisted Sirius’ right ear, “Don’t call him that. You and my father were bullies, and I don’t and never will like bullies. Now get up on your hands and knees Siri and take it like a man!”

Sirius mumbled as he threw the blanket off and exposed his back side and assumed the requested position. Harry turned toward his other mate who continued to sleep. Severus jumped away and Lucius opened his eyes confused. Harry smiled, “Maeve, how about you go take a shower while us dominants have a meeting?”

The blonde nodded as he climbed out of bed and walked toward the dresser to select clothing to change into after his shower. Harry removed his attention from his only claimed submissive mate and back to his first mate. Harry pulled him into a heated kiss, while using one of his hands to caress his leg. He kissed down his jaw and licked the sensitive mating mark his snake form had given him, “I love you Severus. You are so beautiful inside and out. Now ride our newest mate like a dog in heat.”

Severus nodded as he moved behind the waiting wizard. Sirius’ head was resting on the pillow with his arse wiggling in the air. The Metamorphmagus shifted nervously before pushing into the waiting heat and closing his eyes in pleasure. Harry stood on the end of the bed right behind his second mate. He grabbed his mate’s hips and pressed into him before calling Dobby.

The house elf appeared with wider than normal eyes, “How may Dobby help you, Master?”

Harry nodded, “I want you to secure a disruptive magical barrier ring to my lovely Siri, so he cannot come until I allow him. You will be able to charm it to where he cannot remove it but I will be able to summon it, right?”

The elf smiled before snapping his fingers and disappearing. Harry pulled Severus toward him, which allowed him to hit the other wizard’s prostrate. He pushed the man back toward his other waiting mate, which caused him to press back into the warm heat. Harry held back a chuckle as he listed to the stream of swears flowing from the Potion Master’s mouth. It didn’t take long before Severus was clenching through an orgasm bringing Harry along with him. Harry pulled out of his first mate and kissed his ear, “Severus, I know that you might be a bit tired after these activities, but I want you to bend over the bed so that it will be your turn to enjoy being the passive one.”

Severus nodded his silvery blond head and assumed the required position after pulling out of the quivering but unable to release wizard. Harry took Sirius by the shoulder and led him off the bed before summoning the prince plug, “Siri, you will push into that still stretched and wanting flesh, while I enjoy your tight little hole. When I’m ready for you to come, I will summon the ring.”

Sirius simply nodded before pushing into Severus and letting out a guttural groan. Harry pushed into Sirius and led the pace again until Sirius started pleading, “Please let me come. Please let me have my release. It hurts so much and it feels too good at the same time. Please Harry, please let me have some release.”

Harry wandlessly summoned the ring and after one more thrust, Sirius tightened around him causing him to explode a second time. He pulled out of his lover and called his house elf back, “Dobby, I need the black family plug for my new mate.”

The house elf nodded and produced a black plug with the Black Family Crest engraved on it in silver. The top of it had a textured bulb, which was likely intended to set against the man’s prostrate. Harry took it and pushed it into the filled hole when the elf explained, “It has cleaning charms on it which will banish all waist matter, but will keep anything injected within.”

Harry smiled at the thought of Sirius walking around with Severus and his seaman within him at all times. He studied the second plug he’d placed in his first mate the night before, which was also black but had the Prince Family Crest engraved instead. Its bulb was completely smooth but seemed to have a vibrating feature. He happily pushed it into his other man turning the vibration dial on the low setting. He turned toward the house elf, “I’m guessing this has the same cleaning spells. What do you know of these family plugs?”

The house elf smiled, “Each ancient family has one for when a Mimicker finds his mates. They were forgotten but they still existed where bonded house elves could find them. The Prince family plug is also enhanced with additional fertility spells. They were known for only having one child at a time, but with the plug he is likely to have two or three children for you master.”

Harry smirked at the Potions Master who was attempting to pull out the plug as soon as he heard children, “Yes, and the only ones who can put in or remove the plugs are Alpha mates only. Severus, you might as well stop trying to remove that. You’re a beta after all.”

Severus turned toward him and pouted, “Why are you making me carry children? I’ve never gotten along with them even when I was one myself.”

Harry took Severus’ nipple between his thumb and forefinger rolling it with just the right amount of pressure, “That’s not true love. You and my mother got along quite well until you called her that horrible word in your fifth year. Now, turn around so I can switch that plug off and the three of us can join Maeve in a nice warm shower. I want a large family, Sev. However, we’ve already agreed that you will wait until after all of us have completed our Hogwarts education.”

Sirius smiled, “Did I forget to tell you that I’ve been given the Defense position at Hogwarts?”

Harry just chuckled, “That will only work out better for us. Perhaps I’ll have the two of you come out as a couple so that you may share quarters. It would make it easier to visit you if you’re in the same place after all.”

* * *

 

After breakfast, Severus, Lucius, and Draco joined Hermione in the library where they continued to research the adoption rituals. Harry pulled Sirius down into the ritual bathes. He had opened a couple of portraits for his parents to meet him down there. He needed to speak with his father regarding the suppressant spells he had felt on his godfather. He was sure that he could start with the cleansing ritual but worried that he would need something stronger than it.

Upon entering the ritual bathes, Sirius froze in shock. “James, is that really you?”

The Maurder nodded, “Yes Padfoot, it’s me. My son advised us of your mating. I’m happy that you finally found your mate. I understand that you fancied me for years but I knew that I wasn’t the one meant to be with you. I apologize that I didn’t tell you that before I died. You’re a creature Siri. I don’t know what your mother placed on your but she bound just about everything that you were born with. She really was a despicable woman.”

Sirius slumped against one of the columns until he was sitting on the stone floors, “You don’t know the half of it. I never told you the full extent of what went on. I was just so ashamed and afraid you wouldn’t want anything to do with me if you knew.”

James shook his head no, “Siri, there is nothing you could’ve told me that would’ve made me want to end our friendship. You were my brother from another mother. I wished for the longest time that you were my brother. I always wanted a sibling man and you would’ve made a wonderful big brother. Oh, well I guess you were a big brother, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, but I failed him to. I ran off with your family and left him with that horrible witch. She um…you see my father didn’t really find her attractive…I’m still not sure how I was conceived since he really preferred the same gender. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that she used to play this game with me…she’d force me to pleasure her. It started with me noticing her giving me looks that a mother should never give a son. However, those uncomfortable leers only worsened the summer before our sixth year. She came into my room one night and told me it was my duty to please her. She didn’t stop when I asked her to and soon she was riding me. I felt sick but she casted a spell on me that made me hard and forced me to finish. It was my first sexual experience and I just felt so dirty. That was the real reason why I packed my shit and ran to your home. The only thing I regret is that I didn’t take Reggie with me, and somehow I cannot help but feel that leaving him behind is what led to his death.”

Harry looked at him and shook his head no, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I recently discovered that Regulus is still alive. I think he may’ve faked his death and changed his name. He seems to be working on the Romanian Dragon Reserve as Reggie Gamp. Narcissa wants you to annul her marriage contract so that she can chase after him.”

Sirius chuckled, “He was always in love with Narcissa and was devastated when he discovered that she was forced to bond with Lucius. I will take care of that contract. I can’t help but thinking the two of them would be happy together.”

Lily’s eyes widened, “Aren’t they too closely related as first cousins?”

Sirius shook his head, “Reggie wasn’t carried by Walburga. My father had a male lover from the Gamp line, who died giving birth to Reggie. Orion brought him into the house as a second child. He claimed to have found him and forced my mother into adopting him. They never told the public and by that point my mother already had a lover of her own. With the two children contract fulfilled she wasn’t required to have any more children, which she was happy about since she swore her pregnancy with me ruined her body.”

“Wow, I guess the Blacks have some pretty hefty family secrets. So, you’ll take care of that and then we’ll contact Narcissa by floo and she can pack to leave for Romania. She said she’d speak with Reggie about inviting you over the winter holidays. Perhaps we’ll have to take everyone with us. Now, I think we need to start with the cleansing ritual.” Harry stood and added the lavender soap to the ritual baths.

He still remembered the words and spoke them as soon as Sirius settled into the bath nude, “Aufero sordibus, aufero dolorem, aufero vinculis eius.” A bright light came out of his wand and surrounded his mate. He held his wand and continued to chant until the light flashed and was absorbed by Sirius’ skin.

As soon as the light was absorbed, Sirius stood with a glower on his face, “I’ll kill that bastard.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry wondered why Sirius responded differently than Lucius.

James shook his head, “That cleansing ritual only removes compulsion charms, Harry. By his response, I’m guessing that someone had placed compulsion charms on him without his knowledge.”

Sirius turned red before screaming, “How dare that twinkling eyed bastard place those damn things on me. I wasn’t able to fight him more about removing you from the Dursley home because he had me under so many charms I could barely think for myself. I bet you, that’s the reason why I handed you over to Hagrid that day and chased after the rat. I don’t know what dumble-whore is up to, but I’m sure it can’t be good. We need to meet with the others and take caution when we return to his bordello.”

Lily started to laugh, “Did you just make references to Albus being a whore and Hogwarts being a whorehouse?”

“Okay, I think I’ll send a house elf to bring Severus down here. Perhaps he too needs these cleansing rituals.”

* * *

 

Severus was busy reading books about blood adoption rituals, when his reading was interrupted by a bushy haired Gryffindor. “Severus, it says here that the recipient of the ritual needs to be cleansed of any influencing magic so that the adoption will stick. I understand that you performed a ritual on him last night. Was it by chance the Aufero ritual?”

Severus looked up at her and nodded. She sighed, “That’s what I thought. That ritual only cleans a person of compulsion charms. It doesn’t do anything about any other magics on an individual.” She pulled her wand and casted a few diagnostic charms on the wide-eyed Draco before pointing it at Lucius. “Both of them are under sexual suppression spells that will limit their desire for sex. Apparently, they are placed on submissives to have them only automatically in the mood only when their dominant mate has an interest in providing it. It takes away their will and natural heat cycles. They also are exhibiting many power blocks and binds. I can’t help but wonder if Draco’s hemophilia wouldn’t be as bad without the blocks. His magic could probably protect him better without them. The two spells have different magical signatures. The sexual suppressant seems similar to their signatures; however, blocks have a completely unrelated signature.”

Her eyebrows furrowed before she pointed her wand at Severus. Her eyes widened even more from those results, “Severus, you have compulsion charms on you cast by the same magical signature as their blocks. You also have quite a few magical blocks and binds as well. When could a stranger have the ability to cast blocks on people?”

An elf interrupted their conversation, “Master Harry has requested Master Severus to join him down in the ritual bathes. Master Sirius had compulsion charms cast on him by the twinkling buffoon and they fear that you may have them on you as well.”

Hermione let out a gasp, “Dumbledore?” She started quickly casting without saying anything for a few minutes. “I have just gone through quite a few spells to determine the exact person to which that signature belongs. I fear that our headmaster has much to explain. Why was he binding people and how many other wizards have these compulsion charms and magic blocks on them? Perhaps we should contact the Aurors for a full investigation.”

Severus just nodded before walking down to the ritual rooms. Upon entering the baths he automatically related the information, “Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to go through the compulsion ritual as well, Harry. We also need to look into a ritual that will remove blocks and magical binds. So far, I, Draco, and Maeve need them. I wish I knew what that horrible man had up his sleeve. I wonder how many people would believe his humble grandfather act if they knew of this.”

Harry looked like he was going to be sick, “We’ll just have to put each of our mates through these same rituals with each one we find. I can’t help but wonder if there’s some way to prevent people from placing these things on us. What if there’s something in the wards that automatically place these things on the students. Think about it, what is one way for someone who’s using Hogwarts as a power seat? If he’s controlling every student that comes through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, then he can maintain his power over Wizarding England.”

Severus felt a sense of dread in his stomach, “Well, we should get started. Lily, do you think you could cast and keep track of the spells on us? I understand you’re just a portrait, but sometimes additional features allow the remaining essence of a witch to cast things.”

Lily nodded, “I must admit that most of my magic went to this portrait after I passed on. I wanted to have as much energy to protect my son when he was raised here. Of course, a meddling old coot sent my baby to live with abusive muggles, so I haven’t had the opportunity to use those stores until today. I just hope that Harry finds a way to bring us to Hogwarts with him. I want to haunt that bugger.”

A couple of hours and several group rituals later and everyone was feeling much better. Harry had a list of all the spells on him prior to the rituals as did Severus. Lily was able to sort each spell by magical signature and most of them were from Dumbledore. A few other spells were from Molly Weasley, which made Harry’s brow furrow. His mother was most unhappy when she read those spells and quickly retreated from the portrait. Severus wondered what Lily had discovered and hoped that she would share it soon. He started to make a mental list of all the things they needed to do and added visit Gringotts to the list. Harry needed to speak with his account manager and have his wizarding guardianship fixed. After coming into a magical inheritance, Harry was now considered an adult in the Wizarding world. It didn’t matter if it happened a year sooner than most.

* * *

 

Lily was absolutely belligerent with anger. First, her son was taken from his godfather and handed over to her horrible sister. Second, he was magically bound down to ten percent of his magical power. Third, he was under so many mentally suppressant spells that she was surprised he was still capable of coherent conversation. All of that done by the headmaster before placing him with her horrible relatives, and then Molly Weasley thought she would add to them. That woman cast sexual suppressant spells on her son that prevented him from finding anyone attractive but her darling daughter. What was that woman after? Not to mention the compulsion charms to trust Dumbledore and the Weasleys but distrust Severus. She wasn’t even going to get into the traces of imperious potion used to get him to marry the youngest Weasley when he came of age.

She could only thank Merlin that her son was able to overcome the Imperious Curse and thus the effects of the potion. She soon found herself in one of the paintings in the library. She found the girl for which she was looking. “Hermione, we need to have a discussion. Will you come over here?”

The bushy haired woman approached her painting, “You’re Harry’s mother Lily, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I have come to give you the results of Harry’s diagnostics. The two signatures associated with the many spells were Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. That woman seemed to be set on having her youngest daughter marry Harry. He was under so many wit dampening spells that I’m surprised he was able to learn anything while he was at Hogwarts. Most of his magic was bound and he managed to win against Voldemort with having access to ten percent of his magic. I don’t know what the Order is up to, but part of me worries it is not what we think it is. I suggest you also go under the diagnostic charms and rituals. Here let me cast them on you.”

The brilliant witch nodded her head yes. Lily’s eyes widened once more, “Honey, I don’t know how to tell you this, but you’ve also been bound. You only have access to fifty percent of your magic. You have compulsion charms on you preventing you from thinking on your own. It causes you to believe what is written in books without question. The compulsion forces you to believe professors not matter what. Not to mention the bloody love potion you’re under. Oh, oh…”

Hermione gasped, “What is it?”

“You have two destined mates and someone was trying to get you to choose their little brother over them. You’re meant to be with Fred and George but someone gave you a love potion for the idiot Ron. I want you to get down there and go through those rituals now. Then I’ll have my son invite those delightful twins over here, so that you can seal the bond with those twins. They’ve been looking for their grounding mate for a long time. I fear that if we didn’t catch this one of them would die. The both of them cannot survive without their grounding mate. Fred seems to be the weaker of the two and he would likely be the one who would just die.”

Lily just sighed as she watched the woman run down the stairs. She couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in the world. They had quite a bit that they needed to figure out. Who could they contact to have all of this fixed? They had to still have allies in the world who were not in the pocket of Albus Dumbledore. If only they knew that man’s plants, she just hated being in the dark.

* * *

 

Harry sighed in frustration after spending hours in the ritual baths. He felt so much better with all of the magic off of him. He could think so much clearer and his magical strength increased so much he had to get used to channeling less through his wand. He didn’t have to force so much through his wand anymore. His mates looked so different without their bindings. Severus just seemed so much happier than Harry ever saw him. Sirius had the ability to concentrate on things. He was no longer flitting from one subject to the next like a dog distracted by a squirrel. Lucius was far cuddlier and continuously wanted Harry to pet him, and Draco seemed a bit healthier.

Hermione was a different story. She was beyond furious after her rituals. She didn’t describe what she felt but Harry could tell she noticed something that had been suppressed for too long. After everything was done she just turned to me, “Please floo Fred and George and invite them to move in. I fear they need the rituals as well before I ground them.”

Harry had simply nodded at Hermione’s request before walking to the reception floo. He threw the powder in and quickly found the successful business men in their dragon hide suits. He called their names and put up with them playing ping pong with their words. He couldn’t help but wonder if it had gotten worse. “Please just be quiet for a moment guys. Hermione’s over here and she wants you to join us. You could just leave your shop with Verity and get your butts over here?”

The two redheads simply nodded before coming through the floo. “Why didn’t you tell us you’ve come-

“-into possession-”

“-of your family home?”

Harry held up his hands, “Please remain quiet until I show you to the ritual baths. Hermione has quite a few things she needs to cast for you and then she has some plan. I’m not really sure what it is but I’m sure it will eventually have something with cementing some bond.”

Both of the twins’ eyes widened and they spoke together, “You’re saying that she’s out grounding mate. She’s the one we’ve been waiting for all our life. Why didn’t we notice it right away?”

“I don’t know guys. You’ll have to ask her. I’m sure it has something to do with the rituals.”

* * *

 

Hermione was nervous as she waited for her mate’s arrival. Upon them entering the ritual baths she quickly cast all of the diagnostic spells that Lily had showed her. She quickly found the same spells on them as there had been on her. Why would someone do that to them? Did the person who cast the spells frown upon triads so much? She quickly undressed them before climbing into the baths with them. She started ritual after ritual. Once the spells were swept away, she felt the overwhelming pull to command the both of them. It was in that moment that she realized she was the dominant.

“Fred, bend over the side of the tub. George, prepare to enter him.”

Hermione felt a warmth gathering in her gut as she watched George move his fingers in and out of his brother’s pucker. Soon Fred was shivering and whimpering. Hermione commanded, “I want you to slam it home George. I want you balls deep in his backside.”

George did exactly as she commanded before he stopped waiting for his next command. She walked toward the two before pushing them back. They were light enough to move in the water. She then grabbed Fred’s manhood with one hand and put her other hand on his shoulder. It was only a moment before she was surrounding that giant cock and it felt delicious. “George I want you to set a fast pace until you feel Fred orgasm.”

She then surrendered to the feel of being taken by the twins. She almost lost consciousness when her orgasm hit. They were soon all lounging in the tub trying to catch their breath. Hermione felt a magic settle over her and looked over to see both of the twins glowing white. She smiled and knew that the bond formed. She found her mates and they would be happy for the rest of their lives. “I really hope the two of you took the rest of the day off because I plan on taking you to my bedroom and not letting you leave until tomorrow. I own the both of you now. We will discuss bonding next summer.”

The twins smiled and spoke in unison, “Yes mistress, your wish is our command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I must admit that this chapter is a bit shorter and all over the place. I hope that if I’m starting to rush things that someone will let me know. I will try to slow down next chapter.


	4. Narcissa’s Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we find out what Narcissa is hiding, have some time with an unsure Draco, and see Hermione with the twins some more.
> 
> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

Two too many days had passed since her fake husband and supposed son had left her alone in the manor.  The young man who left with them had promised to speak with his godfather to have her marriage annulled. She may have lied to him about her virginity; however, she was honest when she stated that she and Lucius never consummated their marriage. How could they? Lucius monster of a father had removed that possibility long before the two were wed. Oh and what a monster that man was. She didn’t want to think about what life was like when she first moved into the manor, but the even the deepest buried memories hat to surface sometime.

It had been their wedding night when Abraxas shoved that horrible male fertility potion down Lucius’ throat and mated him as if he were nothing but a dog. Narcissa had been forced to watch in her white gown as her new husband pleaded with Abraxas to stop. The man had done nothing to prepare him before entry, and the copious amount of come was mixed with Lucius’ own blood. The scene didn’t bode well for the rest of her marriage, and somewhere deep within her, she knew that something needed to be done about the beast before her. It was announced a week later that Narcissa was with child, as Abraxas would never tell the truth about his submissive son.

One thing the man hadn’t expected when he had chosen a Black daughter for a bride was the fact that Narcissa was a Black. She’d been raised with knowledge of both poisons and Dark Arts, and she was soon utilizing the vast library at the manor. She knew she needed to do something about the monster that had control before her life lay in ruins.

Everything came to a head the day that Draco was born. Apparently, the beast didn’t like the sickly way that Draco looked. Something about him being nothing but a weak submissive who wouldn’t even live long enough to attend Hogwarts. However, his comments didn’t stop Lucius for caring for his son. The red rimmed eyes she saw were remnants from the tears that Lucius shed for his son. It wasn’t long before Severus was called to the manor to assist with Draco’s condition. Her husband was determined to have his son live.

That night when she slept in her bed, she awoke to an uninvited visitor. She’d smelt the fire whiskey on the man’s breath and knew that whatever was to follow did not bode well for her. She reached for her wand but he’d already summoned it to him. “I should’ve known my useless son couldn’t carry anything but a useless son. We need another child darling, but we must keep my son’s inferior genetics out of it. You shall carry my dominate son. I know the strength that runs through the Black veins and now I really do regret marrying that Delacour bitch.”

Narcissa hit and kicked the man as he came closer, but with a quick flick of his wrist had her tied to the bed, “Now, now. Surely you knew what you were getting yourself into when you married my son. He could never satisfy your needs, so that delight falls to me.”

She shook her head no as she felt anger boil though her so strong that she was sure she’d died from the flames running through her veins. This man thought he could take something from her that only belonged to her mate? He would die. She would make sure he died a horrible grizzly death and then she’d find her mate. She knew he was still alive no matter what the family thought. She would’ve sensed it the moment he’d died if he really had. Her mate was crafty and surely faked his own death to get away from her horrible aunt. The aunt that decided that she should be the next Lady Malfoy, she pulled against the ropes as she let out a high pitched screech that couldn’t have come from her throat.

It didn’t stop him from entering her and with a few quick thrusts release within her. Her chest burned and her mind gave away to something primitive. It wasn’t until she woke the next morning and found the claw-like marks that appeared all over the passed out man’s chest. She quickly checked for his pulse and sighed when she realized he was still alive. She levitated him into one of the bedrooms for the sick. It had all of the proper safety protocols that would prevent the man from leaving the room. She smirked as she left knowing that man would regret the day he ever decided to violate a Black.

She hummed to herself as she walked back to the library, “Now, what horrible disease does a demon like you deserve to suffer?”

She looked through book after book before she found the debilitating symptoms of Dragon Pox. Sure they had created a vaccine for it, but it wouldn’t take much for her to brew a resistant strand. She could even make sure it only attacks Abraxas’ magical signature. Now she just needed to find what other poisons she could add to his food. She smirked knowing he would be dead within the month and to everyone else, it would look like natural causes. She could then control her husband, as a submissive like him would need someone to hold everything together. He wouldn’t mind if she disappeared from the manor and she could spend time with her mate. She knew she’d search for him the moment that Abraxas kicked the bucket, and she hoped he kicked it really hard.

She had been correct in her assumptions as Abraxas was dead before Draco’s first month of life. It didn’t take much to have everything taken care of and all assets transferred to her husband’s name. No one questioned his death and Severus offered to live with them so that he could help take care of the sickly Draco. She remembered the first time her eyes met those innocent grey ones. Her heart swelled and something in her knew that he would be a creature like her. She smiled and ran a finger over his light platinum hair. “I may not be your mummy love, but I will protect you as if you were one of my own until your daddy’s mate makes an appearance. You will no longer need me when that day comes and I will finally be free to find someone of my own.”

It was two weeks later that she discovered her own prognosis, “That bastard had to be that fertile. I never wanted to carry a child from someone other than my mate. If he weren’t already dead, I’d rip his head off and feed it to a bloody dragon.”

She quickly ran to her bedroom and packed for her trip. It wouldn’t be long before she found her mate and hopefully he could make things better. As soon as her bags were packed, she closed her eyes and focused on the string that connected him to her. She pulled and soon stood before a stone cottage with a thatch roof. She looked around at the cobbled streets and got the feeling she was somewhere in the eastern part of the continent. She had no idea where exactly, but she did look around and see dragons in the surrounding mountains, “I should’ve known you’d run off to a dragon preserve, Reggie.”

She knocked on the door and gasped at the man who appeared before her. He looked so much different than the Reggie she’d grown up with. His long dark brown hair now fell in black cherry streams, his eyes glowed silver with a knowledge that remained unknown to her, and lastly his usually rounded ears came up in delicate elfin points. “You look so much different than I remember, Reggie.”

“I must’ve forgotten my glamour when I sensed your presence.” His eyes sparkled as he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her inside, “My mate, what are you doing so far from your husband?”

She shook her white-blonde locks, “No, I never wanted him. I was forced into the marriage by your horrible mother. You were gone and I never consummated the marriage bond because he was made a eunuch by his own father.”

He started sniffing her with his delicate button nose, “Why do you smell with child if you never consummated your marriage?”

She felt sorrow well up within her and tears forming in her already cried out eyes, “I never wanted it. Abraxas forced me after Draco was born so weak. What did that bastard expect would happen when a child was born from such incestuous relations? Worry not about him, love. I put my Black ingenuity together and he is no longer of the living. Though, I wish I remembered how I almost flayed his skin from is bones that night.”

Regulus tipped his head back and let out a strong laugh, as the light reflected from his moonstone shimmering skin, “Darling Narcissa, did you not know of your own Veela inheritance? You must’ve turned into one hell of a harpy to not remember the damage you did to your rapist.” He gently kissed her temple before pulling her to his chest, “What are you going to do about the baby?”

“I can’t keep it. I fear I will not be able to give it the love it deserves. I will have to return one day to play my part as the perfect mother to poor Draco. I fear he may not make it past his first birthday. That boy was pooling blood after birth. I’m surprised that Severus was able to stop it with blood clotting potions. He’s the boy’s godfather you see. He’s been there since day one and I fear he will be an even larger part of our life as time continues on.”

Regulus lifted her into his arms and smiled beautifully showing perfect white teeth, “We can continue this conversation later, but if we want that child of yours to carry any of your mate’s genetics then we should go fulfill our bond. I can’t wait to have you lying between my sheets begging me to take you another time. I understand that you will need to leave our child with me, but know that I will love and raise that child as if you were able to live with us all the time.”

Tears fell from her eyes, “You promise.”

“Of course love.” He set her down on his large platform bed. It’s bedding was a black as midnight along with the curtains that framed the single window in the room. The walls were exposed stone and the floor seemed to be unfinished slate. However, he had several butter soft rabbit rugs around the bed. His long and tapered fingers worked each button on her blouse. Once he had access he started kissing her exposed chest and worked to free her taught nipples from the constraining cups of her bra.

Heat pooled in her belly as his fingers caused hot desire flood through whichever part of her body they touched. It soon became too much for her delicate sensibilities, “I can’t take anymore teasing. I need you in me now!”

Reggie chuckled, “I shall always fulfill the demands of my queen.” It was only moments later that his overly hard membered was pressed into her. Narcissa felt bliss when he started moving to his own beat. The experience before her felt so much better than she ever thought possible. A piece within her seemed to reach out to him and complete something that was missing from within for far too long. Everyone one of her nerves was in sensory overload when fireworks exploded from behind her eyes. It only took him a couple more thrusts before he was following her into perfection. She soon cuddled up to her mate in their bliss. She had felt at peace and fell into the most refreshing sleep she had had in her life. Her dreams were filled with those of twins, a girl and boy, blond and brunette.

She had stayed with him until the following year in January, when her children were born. She had been in labor for an undetermined amount of time, but she really wanted the pain to end. She pushed with all of her might and heard a perfect scream. Reggie placed the baby on her chest when she felt another overwhelming need to push. Reggie’s father Alexander gasped, “Oh my, what a beautiful Veela. I wasn’t expecting to have such a beauty for a granddaughter.”

Regulus admonished him, “Come on, with our elf ancestry and Narcissa’s Veela heritage, you had to know that at least one of our children would be Veela.”

Alexander coughed, “Yes, well your son is definitely a shadow elf like his father. You have twins that are polar opposites of one another. One girl and one boy, one dark and one light, I think you’ll have a handful when it’s time for them to go to school.”

Regulus crossed his arms and glared at him, “I guess that our son will just have to go to Durmstrang and we’ll send our princes to Beauxbatons so she can be close to other Veela’s her age.”

Narcissa looked down at the two little miracle babies and was happy to see her beloved mate within both of them and none of her rapist, “Now, I don’t want you to go planning their future from the first day they’re born. They are two little individuals and they’ll need the freedom to bloom. Now we just need to figure out whom to name as their godparents.”

Regulus smiled, “I would love if you’d allow me to make Vidor Clovis Baum, a longtime family friend, our son’s godfather. I’d love to make my brother Sirius our daughter’s godfather, but we wouldn’t be able to notify him of it. I’m not sure how he’d react when he discovered that I faked my own death. Also, I have no idea how to contact him. We need to keep their existence secret, so perhaps we can do the ceremony without his knowledge.”

Narcissa nodded, “I would like to make my mother’s youngest sister Apolline Delacour our daughter’s godmother, since she’s half-Veela. I would like to think of someone appropriate for our son. I know, my sister Andromeda was disowned when she married a muggleborn. I would like her to be our son’s godmother.”

“It’s settled then. I’m sure that we could get her to travel here for the ceremony. Perhaps we could also get Sirius here and obliviate him after the ceremony. Andromeda’s able to keep a secret, right?”

Narcissa smiled, “She’s a mind healer, what do you think?”

“You could probably use a consultation from her after everything you’ve been through. I guess we should see if we could get her, Teddy, and their daughter to stay with us for a bit. You know that you’ll have to return to England soon. I’ll invite them all right away. I don’t need to tell Sirius why he’s being summoned to a dragon preserve. Perhaps I can even use his Auror status against him.”

The ceremony had ended with Sirius being obliviated and sent on his way. Andromeda stated along with her family and promised to keep the children’s existence a secret before they all returned to England a month later.  Narcissa was delighted to meet Vidor, but found him to be quite odd. He apparently was much older than her and had seen many horrors in his life. He had short pixie like reddish brown hair and a rounded face with high cheekbones and a tiny little nose. So, basically everything about him screamed fairy, which made sense when he pulled out his large wings.  She couldn’t help but notice the protective look he had on his face when he held her little Aquila Dominicus Gamp in his arms. At the same time there was great sadness in his golden eyes.

She smiled when she remembered the happiness she saw in Andromeda’s eyes when she held little Venus Zinnia Gamp. She really was both a proud aunt as well as godmother though Apolline had stolen the little girl from her. Andromeda was just as happy to hold little Aquila, for whom she was the proud godmother.  Narcissa missed both of her children when she returned to Malfoy Manor, but she had the promise of both Apolline and Andromeda that they would visit her children regularly. Also, Regulus had promised to send plenty of photos by owl. It was shortly after Draco’s first birthday that Narcissa made her annual shopping trip where she used that as an excuse to spend time with her mate and children in Romania. Once Draco went off to school, Narcissa would spend the fall and spring terms with Regulus. She would still make trips in the summer so she could see her children, but she always had to spend winter break at home with her “son” Draco. She had a reprieve in his second year, as Draco had decided to stay at Hogwarts.

She even had to fight Lucius about sending Draco to Hogwarts because she really didn’t want the little brat to meet her perfect son at Durmstrang. Her daughter was doing wonderfully in her first year at Beauxbatons where her godmother’s eldest daughter Fleur took her under her wing. She enjoyed hearing her daughter speak fluent French and then switch to perfect English. Narcissa never had to worry about her daughter having a horribly thick French accent. Narcissa was also happy after the return of the Dark Lord that her children were protected at schools far away from Wizarding Britain. Her son had been taken under Viktor Krum’s wing and he was training to become his replacement seeker for their house team. The young man really took after his father.

Narcissa wanted to scream as the memories floated away and she stared at herself in the mirror. She missed her family and she wasn’t able to even sneak away to visit them when the manor was occupied by that horrible snake man. She was itching for that annulment and wondered why Black didn’t act quick enough. Her son’s unknowing godfather really needed to get his act together. Then as if by merely thinking it, an owl tapped on her window. She smiled as she opened the window and read the announcement that her marriage to Lucius had been annulled. It didn’t take much for the Magic within the marriage department to determine that the two married had never cemented their bond. It was based on magical signature and thus Abraxas’ actions did not seal the bond. She quickly called an elf to have all of her things packed and delivered to Regulus’ home. She smiled when it was time to spin on the spot.  She appeared before that same familiar dark wood door.  She barely knocked when the door was thrown open and her perfect mate stood before her. She smiled as he pulled her into a hug, “It’s over darling. You’re bother had my marriage annulled and we are finally free to legally bind out mateship. We will finally be a true family.”

Regulus’ silver eyes fixated on her, “What happened to Lucius?”

She smirked, “His mate finally found him. Harry Potter is some sort of unknown creature that needs more than one mate. He’s not only Lucius’ but also Draco’s. I’m not sure how many others are tied to him but Severus was already one of his mates and if I read the letter correctly, I believe our dear Sirius is another. You better hide your other bother. That boy is collecting mates like other’s collect Chocolate Frog cards.”

Regulus laughed, “Then I just really must keep him away from Alin.”

Narcissa shook her head no, “That’s not possible. I plan on inviting them to stay with us during the winter holidays. It’s time that we celebrate as a huge family. I’d like to invite the Delacours and Andromeda as well.”

Regulus sighed, “Does that mean I’ll have to deal with your father? You know that didn’t go over well when I first met him after your mother told you the truth. I mean how did we not see it sooner. The Blacks were never known for Veela heritage. Sure your mother had a half-Veela as a little sister, but that was because your grandfather remarried. It’s still surprising that your mother had an affair with Lucius’s mother’s brother. That makes the two of you cousins, so I guess Abraxas really did want to keep it in the family after all. Not only did he violate his own son, he also made him marry his cousin.”

“Oh hush you. Neither Abraxas nor Walburga knew that I wasn’t Cygnus Black’s daughter.”

“I know darling. The kids are out with Vidor and Alin watching Dragon Handler Weasley. I’ve missed you so much at its time that I rechristen my mate.” He lifted Narcissa into his arms and led her to his bedroom. “I will make sure you’re deliciously sore love that you will never contemplate leaving us again.”

* * *

 

Draco sat in the library with his godfather knowing that his world had tilted on its axis. He knew that his parents never loved one another, but he never realized his grandfather was his father. He knew that he was sickly and that he had many other health issues, but never realized why. How could any father do that to his son? He understood that things were bound to improve once the ritual took place over the next full moon. At the same time, he couldn’t determine how he really felt about having Hermione Granger as a blood adopted sister.

He looked over at Severus, “Do you really think this blood adoption is a good idea?”

The potion’s mater’s black eyes bored into him, “Are you really asking me that? Of course Draco, you’d rather continue with your blood clotting potion regimen instead of pollute your pureblood with that of a muggle. It doesn’t matter that Hermione is the brightest witch in your year. All you can see is the bull you were raised with. Do you still see a Mudblood, Draco?”

Draco’s grey eyes widened, “That’s not what I meant. I just really hoped that it wouldn’t cause me to get her hair. I mean it would be horrible if I had that curly mess. I know that there will be plenty of health benefits. You also know that I’ve always wanted as sister and at this point, I would accept the know-it-all. I still don’t know how I should feel knowing how my grandfather treated my father. Not that I remember Abraxas as he died shortly after I was born.”

Severus pulled him into a hug, “I understand that things are confusing for you right now love. Finding out that your father’s more female than male is probably one of them. Don’t worry though love, Harry will take good care of him. I’m sure he will be happy to give you more brothers and sisters. I know that Harry really wants to start having children soon. I’m happy I’ve been able to talk him into allowing me and Sirius to wait until the rest of you have graduated. I’m still not sure if I want to pass along my genes.”

“I’ll just be happy when that bastard’s contribution is overridden by Hermione’s. Do you know when she might be joining us with making those plans? I mean she’s already gathered all of this information regarding the ritual, but we still have so much to decide before the day comes. I think she plans on making sure that the ritual is modified so that she is adopting me as a sister and not a child. At the same time, I haven’t been feeling well recently.”

Severus whipped out his wand and started casting diagnostic charms. He just cast spell after spell while Draco sat still waiting for the verdict. His godfather looked at him, “There’s nothing physically wrong with you, but you’ve been under quite a bit of emotional trauma.” He pulled out the familiar lavender colored potion, “I want you to go to your room and drink that. I think you could use some more sleep. We will continue with the ritual research without you. I’m sure that Hermione and her mates will come down shortly.”

Draco just took the potion and nodded before leaving the library. Too much was on his mind the night before that prevented him from sleeping. He really hoped he’d feel better after a potion induced sleep. Part of him knew it wouldn’t change the person his grandfather was, but at least it would allow him to rest and refresh. He needed all of the strength he could get when it was time to perform the ritual. He wondered how his appearance would change. Would her bushy hair override his baby fine blonde hair? Part of him knew that his mate would never reject him no matter what changed in his appearance from the blood adoption. Would he loose some of the more pointed features that made him resemble a ferret?

* * *

 

Hermione sighed as she looked over at her two mates. She was sandwiched between the two twin redheads and part of her wondered how she was able to tell the difference between the two. She placed her hand on the chest of the one facing her and automatically knew it was the weaker twin Fred. Her hands moved up to his face, where she gently brushed over his features. Her mind remembered their hurried coupling in their desire to obtain balance. She wanted to take her time that morning though and she figured it was best to start with Fred, who was the submissive of the two.

She rolled him onto his back and quickly grabbed her wand to tie him to the bed before casting a quick sleeping spell on George. It was time to give each of them some quality time. A wicked idea came to mind, and she found herself calling a house elf, “Winky.”

The completely sober elf appeared before her, “How may I help you?”

“Do you think you could find me a couple of plugs that will allow me to torture my mates?”

The little elf in the pink dress nodded and popped out before popping back in with two silver plugs, “These are traditionally for Gemini twins.  They assist the twins’ mate to ground them. They have all of the necessary cleaning charms along with a few setting that allow you to tease them into a frantic desire for release that they can only get from you.” In her other hand was a couple of figure eight ties, “I think that you might need these as well. They will be spelled to your signature. When they have these on it prevents them from even getting hard, which allows you to control when they can jump you or each other.”

Hermione smirked, “Thank you, Winky.” She took the plugs and restraints and put them on the nightstand. She lifted her lovely’s legs so she had access to his perfect little pucker. With a few cleaning, stretching, and lubrication charms, she was able to push the plug into his behind. She looked at the instructions with the plugs and smiled. She turned on the vibration feature and Fred yelped awake.

Hermione watched in excitement as his member grew into a delicious size. She straddled him and started grinding against it. She stared into his open blue eyes, “I’m going to give you plenty of pleasure my mate. Are you ready to feel me surrounding you love. Don’t you want my heat surrounding you?”

Fred just nodded as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. Hermione let out a moan as she fully sheathed the lovely manhood. She squatted and moved up and down on his rod fully concentrating on her own pleasure. She reached out and tweaked both of his light pink nipples before running her hands down his well-defined but very pale chest. “Love, we’re going to have you exercising every day. I want to see you and George with six packs. I think we can use one of the training rooms to practice sword fighting. I learned how to fence as a child and I’m sure I can teach you.”

She pulled all the way up to drop back down on it impaling herself letting out a moan. She repeated the process until she felt an explosion within. She felt her walls tighten around her and charmed the plug in her darling to move in and out of him until he screamed his own orgasm and filled her with warmth. “Did if forget to tell you that you’re going back to Hogwarts with me where you will complete your N.E.W.T.s?”

She climbed off of him as he groaned in response only to hear him whisper, “I doubt that Dumbledore will allow us to return.”

She looked over at him for a moment before tying George up and waking him up. She smirked at him as she cast the cleaning and lubrication charm, “I’m sure you’ve never had someone impale before, have you?”

George shook his head no as she stuck her finger in his rear, “I’ve always given Fred what he needed.”

“I have you now. I will give you so much pleasure you’ll be begging me to do it to you all the time.” She slipped in two fingers as she stretched him some more. She felt around for that one spot that would surely get a reaction from him. She smiled as he groaned in pleasure. Once she had his pucker lose enough to accept her plug, she pushed it into him. She charmed it to move out and apply pressure on his prostrate. “You will keep that in you from now on love. You’re mine and I get to determine when you release in pleasure. That is mean to help ground you. Now, I’m going to temporarily release you from your bonds and you’re going to fuck me so hard that I’m going to see stars.”

She flicked her wand and George was on her. She was quickly flipped over and he pushed into her with a groan. He whispered, “I don’t know how long I can last with that pressure on my prostrate. I’ll try to make you see stars though love.”

Hermione closed her eyes as he moved within her hitting that delicious spot while his thumb blissfully worked her numb. She didn’t know how long she would last either. However, part of her knew that it would be sooner than she would like. She was correct when she felt the warmth rushing though her and him follow her over the abyss. He pulled out and collapsed next to her, “I think you’ve found an new way to torture us Hermione.”

She pulled her wand and soon he was tied back to the bed, “Oh I have even more ways than you know.” She quickly applied the restraint to both of them with another flick of her wand. “Now you won’t even get hard unless I allow it. The two of you will be returning with me to Hogwarts and you will complete your N.E.W.T.s to a satisfactory standard after retaking your O.W.L.s.”

The twins both groaned, “Ah you’re killing me, Hermione.”

She smirked at them, “I’m going to release you so that you both can wash me perfectly in the shower. I expect the two of you to work together and we’ll need to go to the library soon. The two of you have some studying to do and I have some more research. If you’re good, I’ll allow the two of you to have more release this evening, but you’ll be wearing those plugs from now on. I think at some point I’ll be ready for the both of you to be inside of me at once. Oh how delicious it would feel to have both of you filling me. I think that’s how we’ll need to conceive our child after I stop taking my contraception potion, which will not happen until after I am done with my schooling and have established my career. Now we just need to discuss when we’ll have our wedding ceremony. I turn 17 in September, so perhaps we could have a Halloween wedding.”

George looked at her for a moment, “I don’t think that our mother will like that. She’s expected you and Ron to end up together. Something about how you could bring prosperity to her baby. I don’t know about her, but sometimes I wonder if Ron and Ginny are her actual children. How could that be possible though? Unless dad doesn’t prefer the fairer sex.”

Hermione shrugged, “I don’t know, but Lucius and Narcissa recently had their marriage annulled because they never consummated it. It’s possible for the same to occur if your parents never consummated their marriage, but with that many children how would that not be possible?”

Fred popped up from bed with wide eyes, “Mum’s brothers were Gemini twins as well. What if dad was their grounding mate? It would make sense why Mum’s been trying to prevent us from finding ours.”

Her brows furrowed, “I thought that those two died in the last war at the hands of Death Eaters.”

George shrugged, “They could’ve faked their deaths.”

“I think we should go and ask Severus about that after we’re done getting ready for the day. I’m sure he’ll know a way to look for relatives. I think it might make sense if your father was a submissive because he could’ve been the one to carry you. I’m sure with the proper spells; Molly could’ve made everyone believe that she was the one who was pregnant.”

“Well, we have several different creatures that run on both sides of our family. Dad’s side tends to breed true Sirens, but I’m not really sure what runs on Mum’s side besides Gemini twins,” George admitted.

“Percy and Bill both show signs of being Sirens. Charley is something else entirely, but he always kept it hidden for some reason. Ron and Ginny have shown no signs of anything. Then again, neither Prewetts nor Weasleys have had daughters in many generations. Yet they both have had one girl in the last generation,” Fred climbed out of the bed.

Hermione looked at both of them, “How would that happen? Perhaps we need to get a sample of Molly and see if her genetics match either one of yours. I can’t help but wonder if she was the twins’ half-sister. Maybe Molly learned from her mother how to have a daughter.” She tapped her chin, “Perhaps they just had an affair with redheaded muggle men. Just think about how non-magical genes could influence a family with creature inheritance. Then again if your maternal grandmother didn’t have any then she wouldn’t have anything to mix with the muggle.”

“Wait a minute, how did that large-

“-beautiful brain-

“-come up with something as-

“-direct as she had an affair-

“-with a muggle?”

Hermione just shook her head at the twins’ antics, “It’s only a hypothesis. Now let’s go get ready so I may prove it right or wrong.”

“Too bad you think divination is pointless.”

“Because you’d make an excellent seer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I tried to give you some better interaction between Hermione and the twins. I’ve also tried to explain Narcissa’s reaction by jumping into her head. Though I must admit that some of this inspiration came from AR’s comments, and I hope I’m improving a bit. I really don’t want to have to rewrite what I wrote right now. I think I’m going to push on and then maybe do another major re-write or edit after I have completed it. Also, I changed my Fairy submissive’s name because I thought that Alin and Eugen were too close in names.


	5. Blood Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry questions his monthly sleepwalking under the full moon, Draco has a breakdown, Harry is close to getting answers, and Draco gets adopted.
> 
> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

Severus kicked out, rolled, and moved his arms as if her were fighting off an attacker. One standing over him would notice the sweat beading at his forehead and the worry showing in his furrowed brow. He made noises similar to a drowned cat, as he continued to toss and turn in the overly large but empty bed. His pale chest contrasted with the dark comforter, as the early rays of dawn peaked through the window. As the nightmare came to its end, the curtains of black hair parted, and the man sat up in bed with a loud gasp as if drawing in oxygen after coming up from a swim.

The man slowly stood from the bed on shaky legs, as the memories of the dream started to fade away. He really hated waking up alone, as no matter the amount of occluding he managed the night before, his subconscious always wreaked havoc on his slumbering mind. His mind had gone back to Harry’s claiming of him and just what was playing out in his mind while that act occurred. He had quickly blamed it on the after effects of way too much fire whiskey, but he couldn’t help but wonder if there was something more to it. He had promised himself that he would never use alcohol as a crutch like his horrible muggle father had. He slowly walked into the connected bathroom. He allowed the blessedly cold water run over his hands keeping his eyes closed.

His claiming had been absolutely horrible when many of it as such a wonderful event. He was lighter knowing that he had someone for which he could spend the rest of his life. He had many people he could consider family, but part of him couldn’t help but wonder how long his alpha would keep him around. Sure he could change his appearance to something more favorable, but he would never be the most attractive person. His personality had been wanting for many years and no matter how many years he spent around people, he was still socially awkward.  He splashed the cold water on his face, which helped drive those memories from his mind.

In his cloudy mind, he had seen Harry as his father. As his perfect mate was moving in and out of him and showing him he was loved, Severus couldn’t help but see his childhood bully getting his final laugh. He could hear the taunts flowing out of that man’s mouth, “Snivellus, I never thought would be so quite while you were impaled by my cock. I really should’ve taken you ages ago. To think that you could have such pleasant expressions on your face, when you’re being fucked like a dog. Why am I even looking at that ugly mug of a face? You really should have your face shoved in a pillow so I can at least pretend to be doing this with someone mildly attractive.”

Part of him knew that he deserved every taunt from that man. He was the one that cost his and his wife’s life. Oh wonderful Lily with her beautiful waterfalls of brilliant auburn hair. Her emotions were always visible in those vibrant green eyes, those same eyes that were staring at him as if they could love him, even though Severus knew that she would never forgive him. She was willing to forgive Potter for being an arrogant toerag for so many years, but she could never forgive him for one slip of the tongue after being so thoroughly humiliated. He had felt so emasculated when his female best friend had stood up for him. Those eyes could never bestow him with the love he was seeing within them. They were only a mockery of what could’ve been.

Severus looked up at the unfamiliar reflection within the bathroom mirror. The image soon faded into his true self. The ugly, greasy-haired, potions professor with a huge hooked nose. One that showed that it had been broken one too many times, and that horrible sallow skin that made him look like an inferi except for the blue veins that stood out. It wasn’t long before the tears were forming and falling from his black soulless eyes. He groaned before splashing some more water on his face from his cupped hands. He could feel his shoulders shake with sobs. He really hated waking up alone.  He slowly turned off the water moments later and grabbed the black towel hanging on the hook hear the sink. “Where did Harry go? What was so important that I had to be left in the bed alone?  Well, I might as well get dressed and make a cup of tea. I’m not going back to bed anytime soon.”

* * *

 

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t even want to open his eyes as every part of his body was sore. Just moving a caused his muscles to flare in angry protest. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned even more. It was an overly familiar scene before him. He was seated in his birthday suit on the green grass belonging to the meadow that lay just outside from his home’s wards. The meadow was sprinkled with wild flowers made up of daisies, lavender, and dandelions. Toward the rising sun, the meadow gave way to a half circle of trees. Their green leaves shook in the ocean breeze coming from the opposite direction. Harry could smell the salt on the air before it mixed with a coppery scent of blood. He looked down at his chest and groaned at the five scratch marks that were still bleeding across his chest.

“What the hell happened last night?” He scrubbed his bangs from his sweaty forehead. He concentrated on any forthcoming memory, as his memory lapses just didn’t bode well. It had started with those dreams the night before his birthday. He groaned as he stood and wiped off the grass that was sticking to his nude form, “Didn’t I go to bed last night with pajama pants on? How could I not remember undressing? Am I sleep-walking and fighting with a cougar at night?”

Upon entering the kitchen, he found Severus sitting there waiting for him. The usually soft-spoken man looked up from his cup of tea with haunted eyes, “Why’d you leave me to sleep alone last night? If you remember, you sent Maeve to sleep with Sirius. Why’d I wake up alone?”

Harry whispered, “I don’t know what’s happening Severus. This isn’t the first time I’ve woken up out in that meadow, but this is the first time I’ve woken up with marks. It wasn’t my intention to leave you alone because I had every intention of spending my night with just you. Please come and look at these scratches on my chest. We need to figure out what I’m doing out there. Have I been turning into some other Animagus form? Is another one of my dominate mates around? I mean I turned into a snake when I first met you and then I turned into a stag when I went after Sirius. I knew that he needed to think I was my father at first because he was in such a horrible state. I still don’t understand why I turned into a snake for you though.”

Severus stood for a moment with his lips pressed in a thin line. He shook his head as if shaking off stray through before he walked toward him before transforming into a black snake with black eyes scenting the air with his blood red tongue. Harry gasped, “I transformed into your Animagus form, but why?”

The snake shifted away and once again the silver haired, black eyed, man stood before him, “I am not sure why. I guess since my form doesn’t really have an inherent creature form, you linked with my Animagus form. I’m sure you also have the ability to transform into a Rakshasa Halfling form; however, I assume that yours would be male. From what I can gather, your mimicking abilities are linked with the other person’s magic. Just because my magic was suppressed by a potion didn’t mean that my metamorphic abilities didn’t touch my magical core. You really need to start practicing tapping into that gift that allows you to access others inherent magic and mimic it for yourself.”

“It’s interesting having this magical theory conversation; however, do you think you could look at these scratches before they get infected? I mean I’d rather they not get infected,” Harry quickly stored the information Severus provided for perusal at a later date.

Severus pulled out his wand and started casting healing spells before letting out a gasp, “Those are cursed scars. Have you tried centering your healing on them? There isn’t much I can do with a wand, but perhaps you have the ability to heal faster than a normal wizard. I will have to look into this further, but have you ever thought about the significance of it being a full moon last night?”

Harry shook his head, “No, it’s a full moon tonight. Remember we’re doing Draco’s adoption tonight because it needs to be done during the full moon.”

“Silly child tonight is the apex of the full moon. Tonight is when the moon is 100% visible, however the day before and the day after are also considered full moons. That’s the reason why werewolves transform three days a week. Surely, you understood why Lupin was missing from class for three to four days every month. If a werewolf transformed only on the most visible evening, then Lupin would’ve only missed one day of class a month.”

Harry let out a gasp, “One of my mates is a werewolf. Have I been infected? Will I be cursed to change every full moon? Is that the reason why I’ve gone missing?”

“Honestly, I don’t know, but I think you might be safe from the curse since you were only scratched and not bitten. I think I’d rather sleep with Lucius and Sirius tonight, if you don’t mind. I really hate sleeping alone. It just brings back too many memories and frankly I don’t want to go into what my life was like before you found and claimed me. So, let’s get something to clean that out and hope that if one of your mates is a werewolf that you can tap into the quick healing that goes along with that infliction without succumbing to the fatigue.”

Harry just shook his head and walked toward the bedroom they had shared the night before, “After we get me all fixed up, how about we go back to bed. I’m sure that you’ll sleep better now that I’m here to join you. Perhaps we could partake in some delightful activities when we awaken.”

“We won’t have time as we need to prepare for the evening ritual. I have to get together with both Draco and Hermione to determine everything we need to finish before tonight. He’s my godson after all, and I don’t want to see another damn thing happen to him. Was it not bad enough that he was a product of his father’s rape at the hands of his grandfather? He was born so sickly, so weak, and so quick to bleed that many didn’t believe he’d make it to his first birthday? Not to mention the pain he’s lived with all of his life. His muscles have always been far tenderer than most wizards and on more than one occasion he’s walked around with a hefty bruise for many days. Though, there’s one thing I can say about him and that’s his strength. Even though it must’ve felt like his arm was separated from his body when he was attacked by that hippogriff in your third year, he still managed to make it look like he was faking his grave injury. Then again he knew it was best not to show weakness while he called the Slytherin house his home. ”

Harry couldn’t help but see those experiences in a completely different light. He thought his own life was horrible when it consisted of the darkness of the cupboard under the stairs, but in that moment he wasn’t so sure. Draco may have been spoiled and shown love by his parents, but he had to have a higher threshold of pain. He had to hide his weakness from everyone in his house. His mind flashed back to the way his youngest mate acted after being kicked by Buckbeak. His mind remembered what his hemophilia must’ve done to that injury. If he hadn’t been brought to the Hospital Wing as quickly as he was, he could’ve bleed out. His mind quickly went to later on that same year when Hermione punched him in the face and landed that punch straight for his nose. He shook his head clearing the image of a bleeding nose that just wouldn’t stop. He looked over at Severus hoping to properly change the conversation before the sadness he was feeling overwhelmed him. “Now let’s get these cleaned and then go back to bed. I’m sure that Hermione will send up one of the elves when she wants us awake.”

Severus nodded, “Speaking of elves, have you drafted a contract for the finalized bonding between you as master and Winky and Dobby as house elf?”

Harry’s eyes widened, “I wasn’t aware that one was needed. I’ve just been treating them as friends. Is there more that I really need to do?”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yes there’s much we need to discuss, but I think first we should just sleep for a bit longer. It’s too early in the morning for me to have to deal with dunderheads.”

Harry looked over at him, “Hey.”

Severus only smirked as he pulled out the antiseptic potion.

* * *

 

Draco sat in the library nervously reading over the notes on his adoption ritual Hermione had meticulously taken. He could feel the blood drain from his face as he continued to read the more damning parts of the ritual. He didn’t know how he felt about sharing a room with Hermione both completely naked. He understood the magical significance, but he wasn’t ready to show anyone the scars of his youth. He didn’t want anyone to see what his childhood illness had caused his body. He didn’t want any of them to see his deformities. Sure they knew about his hemophilia and his overall sickliness as a child, but no one, except for his father and godfather knew about his deformity. He had managed to keep it hidden well while in school. He never fully undressed when others were present. He wore a swimming speedo in the Quidditch locker rooms.

His hands started to shake when he realized that Harry had to be present for the ceremony as well. Would his mate still want him after he saw his deformity? Sure, it could easily be blamed on the inbreeding. They knew that he was even more inbred than most Purebloods. He didn’t know of another except for maybe Vincent Crabbe who could claim their grandfather as their other father. He blushed as he tried not to think about his deformity. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind. He needed to clear it of everything and organize all of his worries. He needed to ground himself before he took the next big step in his life.

One thought tickled the back of his mind. Would the adoption repair what magical surgeries couldn’t? Would the hole at the base of his penis from his underdeveloped urethra be visible after his adoption? He felt horribly inadequate knowing that no other male had the same problem from which he suffered. Harry already had so many mates. Wouldn’t it be easy for him to throw away a defective one? One look at his horribly disfigured sex should be enough for Harry to decide that he wasn’t wanted. One of his hands dropped from the death grip he had on the parchment to tap his thigh as if he were playing the piano. He sighed. He really missed the piano and the outlet he had with playing and composing music. Part of him really wished that there was a music room within Potter Manor, but so far he hadn’t found hide not hair of one.

His thoughts stopped as he felt something warm encircle him and a low velvet voice whispered in his ear, “You are my mate Draco. Nothing about you would ever make me want to abandon you. You are just as precious to me. Now what was this about a deformity?”

Draco couldn’t handle his mate knowing. He was far too ashamed and he could feel the deceitful tears welling up within his eyes. This wasn’t going to break him. He’d lived with much more pain than the emotions twisting within his gut, “I was born with an exposed urethra at the base of my penis. No matter how many spells cast, healing balms, and magical procedures performed, evidence of it still remains.”

Harry didn’t speak but his actions were far different than what the young Veela expected. He was pulled back into the well-defined chest of his Alpha mate. A hand with calloused fingers ran through his hair in a way that none but Pansy Parkinson was known to do for him. All the worries and shame began to melt from his body as he was filled with Harry’s acceptance, warmth, and surprisingly love. Soon the quiet gave way to a soothing lullaby that seemed like a balm on his very heart. Something deep within him seemed to break free and his bitterness began to fade away. Draco knew in that moment that he was loved and that the wonderful being behind him had promised to protect and care for him for the rest of their lives. He relaxed further and allowed himself to fall asleep like he was unable to just hours before.

* * *

 

Harry shook his head as he carried his now sleeping mate in his arms toward the room where he had left a sleeping Severus. He knew that he couldn’t be away for much longer because for some reason that man had yet to tell him, he hated sleeping alone. Harry sighed when he noticed the already struggling Metamorphmagi in their large bed. Was Severus that needy of human contact that as soon as he was left alone, he is plagued by nightmares? Harry had his own fair share of those kinds of dreams. He did have to admit that they had lessoned since he started sharing a bed with at least one of his mates. He gently laid Draco down next to Severus, who quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde and fell back into a restful slumber. Harry climbed back into the bed and hoped that he wouldn’t awaken again to another one of his mate’s distress. There was still so little he knew about what it means to be a Mimicker. Where was that ancient voice when he needed him?

As if invoked by the simple thought a voice boomed within his almost slumbering mind. _We have been waiting for you to figure out how to pass through the waterfalls of consciousness. We have been awaiting your visit for almost a month now. What took you so long?_

 Harry looked out into the scene before him. He was in a majestic valley between two waterfalls. The sun reflected off of two crystal clear pools of water. The land was a luscious green that looked like something belonging to the Emerald Isle. He knew he couldn’t have been magically transported without any jerk or tug to Ireland. The mountains were littered with deciduous trees in their Autumn Brights, as if October had already come to the valley. However, the sun was still warm enough to belong to summer. Something with him filled with perfect tranquility as he walked toward the glittering white marble buildings. The obsidian interlaid path meandered through the small village, but he was somehow drawn to the largest building in the valley. He didn’t know if it was a library, the head of an ancient council, but he just felt a pull to that specific building. “Where are you?”

 _I await you in the halls of your ancestors. There is much we have to share with you. So much knowledge that has been lost in the sands of time, but I must warn you that you will be stuck here for a while. Time passes here differently than where you’ve left your body. I do hope that you’re mates are smart enough to know you’re merely in a deep sleep. It wouldn’t be the first time a youngling awoke in the catacombs. We will get started as soon as you walk through the doors into this hall._ The voice answered in his head and Harry continued to walk toward the white monument that only seemed to grow in height the closer he got. Part of him wondered what the elder meant about young mimickers waking back up in their family’s tomb. Surely, they wouldn’t just burry an unresponsive wizard or would they?

* * *

 

Severus awoke feeling content. He hadn’t felt that good in a while upon waking. He looked down at who he was wrapped around and was a bit shocked to see the familiar slender body of his godson. How could cuddling up to his godson make him feel so tranquil? He looked to the other side of the bed and noticed a still sleeping Harry. His eyes widened as he registered the stillness of his mate’s chest. He couldn’t help but jump from the bed in fear. He scrambled to grab his wand from the bedside table to his left and quickly started casting diagnostic spells he had learned as part of his Potion’s Mastery. His quick movements had awoken the young Veela who was busy rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Severus didn’t have to look at Draco to know that his movements resembled the way the blond had woke up since he was very little.

Upon reading the results of his diagnostic spells, Severus let out a breath of relief. Harry wasn’t dead, but he was barely breathing because he was sleeping so deeply. It almost resembled the magical sleep of the Draught of Living Death, except Harry’s complexion remained a bit too rosy for that to be the cause. He quickly ran his hands through his color cycling hair. His emotions were so erratic that his hair color couldn’t remain on one particular shade. He shook his head as he realized that he still needed to work on his abilities. Perhaps it was time to call Nymphadora over to see if she could instruct him on his abilities. The young Auror had her whole life to master her gifts whereas Severus only had access to his over the past month.

The girlish scream that came from right beside him announced Draco’s brain catching up to the situation. Draco looked over at him with huge overly innocent eyes, “What’s happened to Harry? Why is it that the moment I feel that I’ve found a protector in him that he goes off and dies on me?”

Severus shook his now grass green covered head no, “It’s not what you think Draco. He’s just sleeping so deeply that he appears not to be breathing. He is though. I have already checked. I can only assume this has something to do with the Mimicker thing. I’ll just have to sic our inherent know-it-all on it while we make the final preparations for your adoption.”

The blond uncomfortably crossed his arms as he looked back and forth between the motionless Harry and his godfather, “What are they going to do to me? You know when they discover the fate of their friend? Surely, I’ll be blamed for this.” He gulped, “You don’t think that Hermione would refuse to go through with the ritual, do you?”

“I am sure everything will be fine, Draco. I really think you should go take a shower. I’ll go check on the elves and make sure they’ve started breakfast. I’m sure that Hermione can get her mate’s to assist her with the research. If those two are such geniuses with the pranks they are capable of creating, I am sure they they’ve done plenty of research in the past. You know enough to have become proficient at it. They would’ve excelled at Hogwarts if they hadn’t been so distracted with becoming the next bloody Maurders.”

Draco smirked, “Sure, you’d automatically go straight to blaming the Maurders for the way the Weasley twins have acted.”

Severus laughed at his godson’s antics before kissing him on the temple, “Don’t worry. Everything will work out perfectly, my little dragon. You will be feeling much better once you have recovered. Speaking of which, I should probably have you sleep in here with me and Harry. I’m sure that as soon as he comes out of his catatonic state, he will leave us to take another frolic through the woods under the light of the full moon. I really hope whoever his werewolf mate is will just get pregnant already. The more I think about it, the more apparent it seems that Harry is being called away by a Werewolf mate in heat. You’d think they’d have something like that less often than every lunar cycle. Also, I think it would be best if I could keep an eye on you while you recover from your changes. It will likely take a few days shy of week for you to recover fully. Hopefully, just in time for the beginning of your sixth year.”

* * *

 

Hermione had spent the whole rest of the day in the library with the twins. They had everything figured out regarding the ritual that was about to start in a couple of hours. They had eaten every meal at the library table surrounded by books. She found plenty of information about plenty of different creatures known to appear in magical families. She could find plenty on the differences between female and male pregnancies for each creature. She even discovered that Lucius, as a Rakshasa, would not conceive unless in heat and that heat wasn’t created until a certain number of orgasms occurred. Unfortunately the exact number of orgasms required differed for each individual and it required basically an all-night fuck fest before the number could be determined. They could carry anywhere between two and six cubs and their pregnancies had a shorter gestational cycle of approximantly four months to the traditional wizard pregnancy of six months.

She even found out that Incubus and Succubus gestational cycles were twenty-four months, which was four times longer than normal wizard pregnancy and two-thirds longer than a witch pregnancy. Hermione shook her head at that information. She couldn’t contemplate what it would be like to be pregnant for that long. She found something quite interesting, which caused her to share it with the twins, “Hey, did you guys know that dragon-like species are not only pulled toward working with their own kind, but they also have children by laying eggs? The eggs are fertilized within them for twelve months. Half of that time frame is done in their full dragon forms before they lay the eggs and remain near them until they hatch. That can take anywhere from an additional two to six months. You did say that Charlie was something else and that you were sure he wasn’t a siren didn’t you?”

George looked up from the book that he was reading, “What are you saying that Charlie is one of those dragon-like species?”

Hermione just shrugged before going back to her reading. She mumbled, “I don’t know. It just seemed to fit you know. You know his love of dragons and everything. But you’re probably right. He’s probably something completely different that we’ve never heard of before.”

Fred looked at her for a moment like he wished to say something but he remained quiet. She raised an eyebrow before going back to her reading. She found a very interesting section on the different types of elves and how other ancestral creatures could cause new species to occur. For instance if a Veela bred with a dark elf, it was possible that one of their child might be a light elf instead of a dark elf or Veela like his or her parents. She still couldn’t figure out what the heck Sirius was besides some sort of shadow wielding hound, but that didn’t make sense. Trying to find the proper creature category for Sirius seemed as elusive as finding anything on Mimickers. It just seemed more and more apparent that any knowledge of that species had been wiped from the face of the wizarding world. What could’ve happened to completely decimate any knowledge of certain beings?

Her brow furrowed for a bit longer before she just stood up and walked out of the library. Something told her she needed to speak with the Potter ancestors. Surely, if a Mimicker had ever been born to their family in the past, they would have information on them. Harry had to have gotten the inheritance from his father, right? His mother was a muggleborn so there wasn’t a chance that she had creature ancestry. It just didn’t seem logical as the magic would’ve remained in the family. She tapped her lips as she walked and it was only a moment longer before she recognized the flaw in her logic. If muggles didn’t have an ancestry of magic, then how did muggleborns come about? If her theory that every muggleborn had some magical ancestry is correct, then what was stopping that same ancestry from having a creature tied to it? Sure many pureblood families did what they could to suppress creature inheritances in their desire to fit the pureblood model. Surely, werewolves and vampires were looked down upon as half-breeds. They couldn’t possibly look positively at family members who brought forth evidence of their not so pureblooded pasts.

She stopped before a door to a room she had never been in before. The dark wooden door was carved with the Potter family crest, which was that of a flaming phoenix with grasping a large stone in its talons. Upon the stone, was an unfamiliar symbol. It was of an equilateral triangle with a circle in the center so that the lines of the circle and triangle barely touched. In the center of the circle and triangle was a vertical line that split the symbol in half. Below the crest was a gold banner that simply stated “Novissima autem inimica destruetur mors.” Hermione gasped, “The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death, how fitting?”

She pushed open the door and found herself standing in a black marble circular room with a dark blue tinted glass roof. She could only assume the roof was one of the castle’s many turrets. Upon the black stone walls, hung several portraits and Hermione knew she had found the center of the castle. She had found the room where all of the family knowledge was kept in the essence still remaining in the portraits. On the center of the polished black floor was the same crest placed upon a compass showing the cardinal points where she decided to stand.  It didn’t take long before all of the portraits started talking at once. Hermione lifted their arms and threatened to spell them all quiet if they didn’t shut up and listen to her.

The oldest looking portrait spoke first. She didn’t mean the portrait was of the most ancient looking subject but only that it seemed to belong to the oldest ancestor. That wasn’t reflected in the age of the individual within the portrait, as it appeared he was quite young when it was commissioned. “What is an impertinent Granger doing in the hallowed halls of Peverell Castle the ancestral home of the Potters?”

Hermione’s eyebrow shot up, “How do you know my surname? I’m a muggleborn.”

The same man shook his head, “What are muggleborns but the descendants of squib lines? You, my young witch, are quite powerful. I have to assume that you are the melding of several squib lines. It is the only way that such a powerful witch could be created from muggles.” His blue eyes twinkled as he looked at her more. “You my dear should have an inheritance ritual done. It would give you a list of ancestors and the gifts associated with their lines. From looking at your magic, I cannot help but see the earth elemental magic within you of the Shafiq line. Not to mention the eidetic memory of the Grangers and the magical strength associated with the Black line. Again I strongly suggest you have your ancestry charted.”

“I will take your advice and will do that as soon as possible, but I am here for another reason. Your descendant Harry James Potter has recently come into a very interesting creature inheritance. I was hoping you could tell me more about it.”

One of the many portraits with messy black hair puffed out his chest in pride, “I’m happy that one of my line has finally come into the family inheritance. What type of phoenix is the boy? I was a wind phoenix back in my day.”

Hermione’s whiskey colored eyes widened, “Wait, are you telling me that the Potters are known for a humanoid phoenix creature?” All of the portraits nodded and she looked down and mumbled, “Then how the hell did he become a Mimicker?”

The first portrait that spoke with her answered, “The last Mimicker that appeared was back in my day. He was of the Ravenclaw line, but many don’t know that Rowena had a son. He had many mates but none of them were of the Peverell or Potter line. One of them was from the Black line, so Harry could’ve gotten it from his grandmother, but that is unlikely. The only one who can pass along the Mimicker genes is a child who was carried by a Mimicker. Since they are inherently alpha dominant, it is unlikely that one will ever submit oneself to carrying a child when one is able to impregnate one’s subordinate mates.  I can’t help but think that a carrier may have matted with a muggle, which allowed it to be passed down but never come into fruition. Do tell me about Harry’s mother.”

Hermione let out a gasp, “She was muggleborn, and there is not much known about her. Her maiden name was Evans, but I would have to do an inheritance ritual on Harry as well to see what information we can find about her side of the family.”

The same wizard who didn’t have the messy hair associated with the Potters nodded, “I think that would be your best bet. I believe you have an adoption ritual to complete. I really do feel sorry for that young Malfoy. He’ll have to accept some of the insanity involved with having Black ancestry, but at least you do not seem to exhibit too many of those symptoms. Perhaps he will also find immunity to it as well. Maybe it has something to do with the combination of the grounding energy of earth and the eidetic memory. We will talk to you later, Hermione. We understand that you’ll have more questions before the month dies. Until we meet again. I proudly introduce myself as Ignotus Peverell. It was my granddaughter to married a Potter.”

Hermione just shook her head before walking out of the room. Still she left with far more questions with answers, but at least the questions she had held promise. Perhaps whatever put Harry in the deep slumber he was currently experience will bestow upon him the knowledge that continued to slip through her fingers. She quickly checked the time and rushed down to the ritual room. She didn’t want to be late as she played an important part in the ritual.

* * *

 

Sirius stood outside of the circle where the ritual was taking place with the twins on his left. Severus was inside the circle overseeing the ritual, Hermione was in there to give her blood and magic in the adoption, Draco was sitting back on his haunches nude with his open palms resting on his thighs, and Lucius was there to give his permission for the adoption as the only living parent. Sirius was worried about what was going on with Harry, but he couldn’t leave as he was just as worried about his youngest submissive mate. It was his job as a dominant to protect the submissives, and there was something about Draco that pulled at him to show him love. The boy was good at hiding his pain and emotions, but there was something in his magic that called for love, as if it was absent from this childhood. He just felt like the blond could understand how he had felt growing up.

Severus started chanting in an ancient language that wasn’t Latin, which made Sirius wonder where they had found the ritual they were performing. At the same time he was fighting back the hard on he was experiencing at hearing that velvet voice chant the musical words. It just oozed sex and he wanted to have that man under him as he ploughed into his tight heat. Something about his matting with Severus had endured him to his childhood nemesis. The man was filled with such exquisite sexual energy and he didn’t even seem to know his attractiveness. A light was building up in the circle surrounding everyone within the space. The full moon mixed with the energy being raised from the skylight that made up the ceiling. Severus turned toward Lucius first, “Your son, the flesh of your flesh and magic of your magic, is before you asking your permission of his adoption. He wishes to find acceptance as a Granger in all but name. Do you give your permission Lucius Abraxas Malfoy?”

The blond nodded in his sliver ritual robes, “I do give my permission freely as both Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Maeve Arielle Delacour. May my son find hope in this adoption where sadness once existed.”

 Severus turned toward Hermione next, “Do you Hermione Jean Granger accept Draco Lucius Malfoy as you brother?”

Her golden robes shimmered in the moonlight as she nodded her head, “Yes I do.”

“Do you offer your blood and magical gifts as you would a younger sibling?”

“Yes I do.”

“Do you promise to protect him as if he were bore by the mother you were bore?”

Hermione placed her head upon Draco’s bowed head, “I welcome you Draco as my younger brother to the house of Granger. I bestow upon you the magical gifts associated with my blood. I share with you the eidetic memory passed down through the Granger line that was once magical and has become magical once more. I gift you the earthly energy associated with the Shafiq and the magical strength I have gained from the Black line. I am descended from these three and I bless you brother with my blood and magic so that you may have the strength you deserve.”

Upon speaking her vow a golden light surrounded her before pulsing and pushing into the palms resting in Draco’s lap. Hermione then walked over to an awaiting goblet that was likely filled with a specific potion. She lifted her wand and cast a cutting hex across her palm. She allowed quite a bit of her blood to fall into the cup before healing the cut. She walked back over to the submissive positioned Draco and lifted his chin with one hand and brought the cup to his lips with the other. “Drink of this chalice my blood. Take the life force within to seal this ritual and become my brother in all but name.”

Draco looked up and drank all that was in the cup. Once it was empty and the cup was removed from his mouth he sealed the ritual. “I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, thank Hermione Jean Granger for taking me as her brother in all but name. I am grateful to be welcomed into her loving family and her protection. May we only give back to magic everything that she has blessed us with.” Gold light twirled around him before moving into Hermione’s outstretched palms and he slumped into sleep.

Severus scooped up the unconscious boy before closing the circle and walking out of the room with billowing robes following him. He spoke just as he walked through the door, “I will keep an eye on both Draco and Harry. Though the later will have quite a bit of explanations when he awakes, and I fear he will be unable to do so until after we wakes up in the meadow tomorrow.”

Sirius shook his head as it went over the ritual he just witnessed. What did Severus mean by his parting words and would his alpha really answer their questions? Hermione made her way over to them and he couldn’t help but burst out with one of the many questions dancing around in his mind. “Have you found anything about the Mimickers? Also, what did you mean when you invoked the Black family?”

She shrugged, “I guess I’m descended through one of their squib lines. I’m sure that it’s far enough removed that you need not worry about mating with Draco.”

He nodded, “Good. I was really worried for a moment there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I coped out when it came to the ritual. Don’t worry we will see what Harry is going through over the next chapter and perhaps the one that follows. It depends on how much I can write while he’s among the Mimickers. I have to really figure out more about their history, so it might be a bit before I update. I’m trying to slow things down, but give hints about other mate. To address some concerns regarding favoritism, Alin is not one of Harry’s favorites. He is mentioned in the last chapter simply because he is Reggie’s younger brother. Narcissa was making a joke about his younger brother and doesn’t suspect that Alin really is one of his mates. Also, Harry is unlikely to meet the Vampire-Elf over the winter holidays because they simply will not be there. I have other plans for that meeting.


	6. Gazing into the Pools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry starts his knowledge journey by connecting with his dominant mates.
> 
> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

Harry finally reached the heavily carved arched door. The carving astonished him as it was a perfect rendition of the village he just walked through. The door was flanked by two Grecian looking marble columns, which seemed to help support the arched doorway. He pushed the door open and walked into the room where the voice had to have been coming from. He held in the gasp at what he found within the torch lined walls. The ceiling was domed in a similar manner associated with Ancient Roman architecture, but had rows upon rows of columns supporting arched doorways. The intricate mosaic borders seemed to tell a wordless story about one man and his many creature mates. Harry could recognize Veelas, werewolves, vampires, fairies, and a being so ethereal he had no idea what they could be. They had tall pointed ears, pale shimmering complexion, and striking eyes. If he didn’t know what house-elves looked like, Harry would’ve believed it was depicting elves straight from the works of JRR Tolkien. At the same time there were many other creatures of which Harry wasn’t familiar. He sometimes wished that Hagrid was a better teacher in Care of Magical Creatures.

He finally tore his eyes off of the mosaic and looked back up at the ceiling. The geometric patterned banner going around the very top of the room were reminiscent of the Muslim influence on some buildings in Spain from the Moorish invasion. It wasn’t until he looked down at the many small pools of different colored liquid that he noticed the Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics running along the middle path on black marble floors in gold. The path split the room into two sides of the room, where five circular pools stood on the right side of the path and six oval pools stood on the left. He followed the writing he didn’t understand along the center path with his eyes until he found a man standing upon a raised platform in the middle of the room. The man’s hair was to his waist and the same dark colors as Harry’s. His eyes were closed and his palms were held out with the palms up as if he were communing with a higher power. His body was adorned in a white toga and his features reminded Harry of the elves on the wall, but it was the pointed ears that gave away his possible relation to those beings.

Harry just stood there with an open mouth and the man’s eyes popped open of their own accord. The familiar green eyes stared back at him and Harry shivered. The man’s mouth stayed closed as his voice boomed in Harry’s mind. _Welcome youngling to the hall of your ancestors. We are in the room of mates where you shall gaze upon each pool and see into the very soul of each of your mates. You must understand their past and their insecurities so that you can properly protect and love them. You have done well on your own, but there is still much you must learn. The first pool is the past, where you will learn the secrets of each of the mates for which you have come in contact. Peer into the inky blackness of the pool so reminiscent of your first mate’s eyes._

Harry simply nodded feeling as though speaking aloud within the hall was forbidden. He walked toward the obsidian lined pool and gazed within the sparkling liquid. It wasn’t long before he felt a pull on his mind and flashes of the past started to play as if he’d stepped into a pensive storing all of his first mate’s earliest memories. He quickly found himself remembering things about Severus that he couldn’t even remember about himself. He went through the birth canal had been like for his mate. The bright light of the hospital and being out of the warm and dark place that had sheltered him for so long, but at the same time he watched it as if he were an observer rather than experienced it.  He looked upon the young woman with dark hair and the familiar black eyes. A tawny haired man stood beside her with bright blue eyes. He seemed excited at the prospect of the child. The man reached out, “He’s so beautiful Eileen. I never thought we could have a child so handsome. How are you going to hide my assistance with the creation of this child from your husband?”

She shook her head no, “I have to find a way to hide it. Look at him Reginaldus. How am I supposed to hide his changeling heritage? I’d hope the curse would skip a generation, but apparently I will need to suppress it like my mother did before me. Of course it will take one more binding potion to insure his metamorphic abilities are hidden as well and that he takes on the appearance of Tobias. I really do hate lying with that filthy muggle.”

Something in the man’s handsome face seemed familiar, but Harry just couldn’t place it. Part of him knew this was something Harry shouldn’t know about his mate. The man’s voice was low and pleading, “Why did you face losing your inheritance to marry that muggle?”

Eileen’s dark eyes peered at him with so much love that Harry could feel his heart in his throat, “I am the younger sibling. I wouldn’t be able to be with you, love if I had married that man. I had no desire to face the wrath of that horrible Abraxas, plus how could I explain my already pregnant status. Who would want to marry him? He would’ve would have killed me upon the realization. I didn’t want to marry him, and I couldn’t marry you because of my sister Belladonna. I knew after we were able to convince her of Rabastan that we couldn’t force anymore children upon her, so I went out and found one of the worst Muggles out there and eloped. The poor man will never know about the memory charm I put him under.”

“You can’t rely on those forever, love. Didn’t you say something about finding him in a seedy club dancing with some bloke when you mesmerized him? How can he even believe that he’s been with you?”

“You know that’s the only escape I had from that betrothal after Dumbledore refused to help me because I was a horrible snake. If I had been one of his precious lions, then he would’ve found some way to assist. He has so much power after his defeat of that dark lord. Yet he refuses to help those in need when it is asked of him. He’s the reason why I had to do something so drastic. Are you sure that she doesn’t suspect Rabastan’s true parentage?”

He smiled at her, “You know it does come in handy to have an affair with the sister of my wife, as there’s bound to be a family resemblance. We were fortunate enough that he took more after my line. The only concern I had was finding a way to hide it from Rodolphus without damaging my heir. I would take this little one off your hands as well, but Belladonna had herself sterilized when Rabastan was still and infant. Her opinion was that since she already gave me an Heir and a spare, she didn’t need to go through pregnancy anymore. That’s what I get for allowing my parents choose which sister to marry. Of course the Lestrange curse caused them to choose the crazy sister.”

“I love you more than anything Reginald.”

He kissed her and the baby’s head, “I love you both as well. If only you hadn’t fallen pregnant with Rabastan while still attending Hogwarts. What are you going to name him, love?”

“I rather like the name Severus and Tobias for a middle name so that no one has any questions.”

Harry tried to close his mouth at the news he already uncovered. His beloved Severus was a pureblood, but his mother hid it from him along with his gifts.  His mind didn’t even want to grasp to whom his mate was related. The scene faded away and was replaced with the familiar neglect associated with Severus’ childhood. He did notice that when Reginaldus was around after Tobias went to work; Eileen would pay attention to Severus more. It was when Reginaldus didn’t appear for years on end that she and Tobias started fighting more often. It was during those years that she left Severus to fend for himself. Tobias started focusing on Severus because he was too young to fully fight back as his magic appeared.

Eileen did speak with Severus while Tobias was at work. She explained to him his magical heritage and the importance of the houses in Hogwarts. It was during these scenes that Harry saw why Severus ended up in Slytherin. He continued to watch where Eileen’s lover didn’t appear, but he wasn’t sure what was going on in the wizard’s life. Harry felt some relief mixed with great sadness when he watched Severus reach out to a beautiful muggleborn witch. The Mimicker didn’t know how to feel when he was faced with the mother he never knew and his horrible horse faced aunt. He clapped when he watched Severus get angry and almost hit Petunia with a branch. He continued to watch and it was the summer before Severus went off to Hogwarts that Reginaldus reappeared. He was watching Severus and Lily from the tree line before going off to visit with Eileen.

Harry wanted to resurrect his father only to kill him, when he saw the interaction between James and Severus. First, the arrogant bully looked down upon the neglected boy because of what he was wearing. Then he laughed at him when Severus mentioned his desire for Slytherin. Harry felt his heart almost break when he watched Severus’ face as Lily was sorted into Gryffindor with Sirius and James. He continued to watch as Severus’ dorm mates ostracized him because he was someone they didn’t know. He wasn’t a part of their Pureblood play groups as children, so they knew that he couldn’t have been more than a half-blood. Harry watched as Rabastan Lestrange, who was three years older than Severus, pinned the gangly first year against the wall. He was stopped by a rather angry looking Lucius Malfoy.

Harry could feel Severus’ relief when he found a friend in the blond pure-blood. He seemed to rule the roost and Severus was safe because he was taken under the Seventh year’s wing. Harry watched as Severus stood outside of a bathroom stall where a broken Lucius was crying. His grey eyes were filled with tears as he pleaded with a higher power. “Please protect me from him? Someone please help me. I’ve grown up knowing what would happen if my birthday passed and I showed signs of being anything other than dominant. He will definitely check this summer and I will be subjected to the dominant way before he finds me a bride.”

Harry continued to stand by that stall as the young Severus snuck away. Part of him wanted to comfort Lucius as much as he wanted to continue to learn about his other mate’s life. The scene shifted again in a whirlwind of Severus being a victim to the Maurders plots. A couple of years of the same repeating events passed before, another emotionally strong memory came to the forefront. A heavily pregnant Eileen had picked Severus up from King’s cross. She was maybe a month shy of giving birth, but the scene soon shifted as she was pushed into a wall by a very drunk Tobias. He was screaming, “I know what you’ve been doing bitch. You’ve been using your freakish ways on me. How dare you!”

Harry’s eyes widened as he noticed the blood dripping from Eileen’s leg. A very scared Severus helped his mother into her bed. Severus cried, “What do I do?”

His pale mother spoke through gritted teeth, “The baby’s coming.”

Harry felt his hands clamp down as he watched an unskilled Severus deliver a baby, but luckily he could stand off to the side, so he didn’t have to see everything that was involved. He felt relief when he heard the baby let out a strong cry, but it was short lived as he watched Eileen’s eyes glaze over as blood gushed out. It was a few moments before Severus took his eyes off the bundle in his arms and over at his visibly dead mother. He let out a whimper, “Please Mummy, please don’t leave me. What are we going to do without you? You can’t leave us with him. Please don’t leave us with him.”

Harry understood the fear. Severus only had to be there for the summer holidays, but he couldn’t trust his father to care for his sibling. The blood covered boy wrapped the baby up in a dark worn blanket before lifting his wand to call the knight bus, which was observed with a sense of déjà vu as Harry remembered his own trip the summer before his third year.  The dark hair obscured the young wizard as he climbed upon the bus, reached in his pocket, and pulled out a few sickles, “Prince Hall.”

The bus stopped outside of a tall but dark gothic style manor. The gates were reminiscent of something straight out of Dracula. However, Roses were worked into the black ironwork. Severus didn’t seem to shiver as he walked through the gate and up the long path to the manor’s front door. Harry could feel his hope that somehow his unknown grandparents would do something for the two of them. It was as if Harry could see the thoughts from the way the boy walked. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a tea towel wearing house elf.  It’s large black eyes looked up at them, “What’s you doing here? No muggle spawn is allowed here.”

Harry never thought he’d hear his mate plead but he was wrong in that moment. The thirteen year old Severus begged, “Please just get the master and mistress of the house. I must speak to them. I bring news of their youngest daughter.”

The elf scowled at him before closing the door. Harry watched as the boy cried but seemed to remain strong for his sibling, “Please, wee one. You have to hold on. I will get you someplace warm soon. We will find you a home. I will not allow that man to touch you, you darling little girl.”

Harry stared down at the baby girl’s hair and watched as it changed shade randomly before a very harsh looking woman came to the door with black hair, “What are you doing here boy?”

Severus held the baby out to her and Harry noticed the pointed ears at that moment, “Please find her a home. My mother died giving birth to her and I don’t trust that muggle to care for her while I’m at school. Please let her grow up somewhere safe. Please find her a family.”

The woman with matching dark eyes looked down her nose at him and scowled, “I will find a suitable home for the half-blooded brat. Now, you should head back home. I’m sure you have a mother to burry and a father to console. It’s too late for you boy, but I’ll find a proper home for this little thing.”

Severus just nodded before walking away from the home. Harry watched as the teen walked back toward the gate. He seemed to walk to a phone booth and called someone for a ride. Harry was surprised when he recognized the red head that climbed out of the car. She helped him back in and seemed to sooth him as her parents drove off. Severus’ school days seemed to get darker as Rabastan Lestrange cornered Severus in the boy’s shower. “I’m sure that someone like you’ve never been propositioned before, but as a lowly half-blood, I’m sure you still need to be taught your place. Now get down on your knees and take my magnificent pure-blood cock into your mouth you filthy whore.”

Harry watched the scene unfold until Regulus Black walked in and pushed Rabastan against the wall. He helped Severus to his feet and rushed him out of the room. “Are you okay? I really don’t know what’s wrong with that boy. You’d think that Reginaldus, his father, would teach him how to behave more like his older brother Rodolphus. My mother’s just sure that he’s spoiled since he’s the youngest.”

Harry’s mouth dropped, as he could no longer deny the connection. Severus had just been propositioned and forced to perform oral by his own older brother. Harry paled at the realization that Severus was related to the Lestrange brothers’ who’d helped torture the Longbottoms. Harry watched as Regulus comforted a still shaking Severus and tucked him into his bed. The younger black ran his fingers through Severus’ hair, “I know that you need to wash your hair to remove the potion fumes, but I think it would be best if you only used the Prefect’s bathroom. My brother told me the password, so I will take you up there once a week. I think you should just stick with cleaning charms until then. I really don’t know what’s wrong with that boy. Remember, He’s only here for another year after this one.”

The vision faded before revolving through the holiday at Spinner’s end he’d already saw into the rest of Severus’ Hogwarts years and melding into his initiation as a Death Eater. Harry saw the man broken down in Dumbledore’s office as he mourned the loss of his best friend. Harry watched as Severus was forced into the role of a spy and Potion’s Professor. Soon everything faded away Harry took in a deep breath wondering which mate he would connect with next.

* * *

 

Harry wiped away the tears for everything his beautiful mate had gone through. He broke his eye connection with the onyx pool and looked back up at the being in the middle of the room. He wanted to gasp as he noticed the pale, pointy-eared, mimicker was not standing on the platform but floating over it as if he were a ghost. Before he could speak the same voice invaded his mind. _Each one of these pools represents one of your mates. They have a particular color associated with their magical center, which may be expressed in many ways. That one was linked to your mate’s eyes as he is still under a creature binding. The potion you removed only allowed part of his powers to appear, however, the rest is still suppressed._

Harry stopped his racing mind as he prepared for his next journey. _Do I really need to travel in the next pool? Could I not learn more about my own history before bonding with the next mate?_

The white clad, ethereal, priest’s eyes bored into him. _You are not the first one of our kind to ask that question; however, this is the way it has been done and we shall not deviate from the ritual. You must first get to know your mates by understanding their pasts. I admit that even mates you have not met will lay bare before you; however, you may not see as much in their pools. As the stronger the connection, the more detailed a past you shall see._

Harry rubbed his temples before walking down the black pathway. He wondered why the eye of Osiris seemed to frequently repeat in the golden pattern. He wished he remembered what that symbol meant to the ancients. He stepped before the second pool on the right side, which was a deep purple that it was almost black. If the light wasn’t giving away the highlights and lowlights within the pool, he would believe it was as midnight black as Severus’ pool had been. He stared at it a bit longer than the first pool had taken before he was tugged within. He looked around as he was once again experiencing one of his mate’s births. He looked around the familiar room, and realized that Eileen Snape must have given birth to Severus in the same hospital. He knew instantly he was in the Wizarding Hospital. The baby was screaming red thing that was quickly swaddled in a white blanket. The healer handed him to the dark haired and grey eyed witch, who had a pinched look on her face. She refused to look at the baby and handed him over to the wizard standing beside her. “Here’s your bloody son Orion. You better not expect me to do anything more for him after carrying the little bugger for nine months.”

The wizard had familiar curly locks in a warm wine shade. He shook his head and whispered, “Of course not Walburga.”

Harry wanted to gasp as he realized he had watched the birth and poor treatment from birth of Sirius’ mother to him. The scene quickly faded away as nothing of importance seemed to take place. Harry watched as the baby cared for by his father and the house elves. Sirius was barely a year old when Harry noticed the rounded belly Orion was walking around with. He wanted to strangle the witch of the house as she continued to spit vitriol. Harry watched as a year old Sirius was subjected to a horrible blood ritual that seemed to bind away his creature appearance. At the beginning of the ceremony, he had more pointed ears, and deep purple eyes that resembled the pool Harry had looked into. Harry was surprised when Orion gave birth in the upstairs bedroom and that baby Sirius was present in a crib in that same room.

Walburga hadn’t been in the room; as the house elves assisted the wizard give birth. The baby had even longer and pointed ears. His eyes opened to bright violet eyes and his skin shimmered in an opalescent manner. Harry gasped at the beauty of the newly born child. It wasn’t long before Orion quickly muttered a spell, which hid those features. He heard the man speaking, “I’m sorry love but we must hide your appearance from Walburga. If she saw your natural appearance, she would bind you like poor Sirius. He won’t ever have access to his powers, as his mother bound him like her mother before her. We do not practice that in my line of the family, but I was forced to marry her.”

Sirius’ childhood continued to remain bright as he and Regulus grew up together. His mother was in the background while his father and the elves mainly cared for them. As he got older, Harry noticed the not so proper looks coming from the woman when she was in the same room with the children. It was a lustful look that made Harry shiver. Seeing the same Hogwarts train memory still angered him. He started to watch the same Hogwarts years over again, and it wasn’t until Sirius returned home the summer before his sixth year that things got bad.

Harry tried not to gag when he watched Walburga come into his room while he was sleeping. He closed his eyes but the noise was still pretty bad as she forced him into horrid acts. He could hear Sirius plead with her to stop. He could hear the sobs while she continued to not listen to him. Harry sighed as he heard everything finish and her walk out of the room. He watched a tear streaked Sirius started rapidly flicking his wand causing things to shrink and fill his bag. He heard the whispered promises the Animagus made, “I will never return to this house. That woman will never touch me again and I will warn Reggie to protect himself.”

Harry felt the tears well up as he saw his paternal grandparents for the first time. He watched as Sirius was welcomed into the now familiar Potter Manor. Harry continued to watch the rest of that summer holiday with Sirius and James spending it on broomsticks. The following fall passed with Sirius hunting down his younger brother. Harry gasped as he pulled the unsuspecting Slytherin into a broom closet, “Reggie, I need to speak with you. I need to tell you what Mum did to me. I need to explain why I left you there alone. I’m sorry Reggie but I couldn’t handle it. She forced me Reggie. She took away my choice and forced me to please her. I hope she doesn’t try anything like that on you.”

Regulus pulled him into a tight hug, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. Papa taught me special locking charms and wards that would keep her out of my room, but he didn’t do so until after you left. He wasn’t mad at you when you left, but he was very sad. He was sad that he lost you.”

All of the memories swirled after that. Harry growled when he watched the Werewolf set up of Severus, but it stopped when realization dawned on Sirius. His grey eyes widened as he shivered in fear. He watched as Sirius threw up and started sobbing uncontrollably. He watched as a very angry Remus refused to speak with him. Harry couldn’t help but feel sorry for Sirius as badly as he had for Severus the first time he’d watched that scene.

However, the worst memories for Harry were those of his parents. He watched their relationship bloom in their Seventh year. He watched their wedding ceremony and saw how happy the two were when he arrived. He watched as Dumbledore appeared and let them know about the prophecy and that they needed to be careful. It wasn’t until the following year that Voldemort decided on him. They were informed to go into hiding for their protection. He watched as Sirius’ went to meet with Dumbledore. Harry wanted to scream as he saw his godfather’s eyes cloud over and the elder wizard commanded him to switch places with Peter Pettigrew as secret keeper. Harry screamed as a few days later, Hagrid, took baby him from his crying godfather’s arms. He watched as Sirius pleased with the half-giant to let him keep Harry. He cried as he looked up at the man before him, “Please don’t take him from me. He’s all I have left of them. James and Lily are gone because Dumbledore made me do it. He made me switch with Peter. Please just let me keep him. I need Harry for he is the only reason for me to continue on. I’ve already lost Reggie. Please don’t take Harry away from me as well.”

Hagrid shook his head no, “I’m sorry but Dumbledore commanded me to take him to them.”

Sirius shook his head no as he handed over baby Harry, “Take my bike while you’re at it. I won’t need it any longer.”

Harry watched as Sirius walked out of the destroyed house. Sirius met up with Dumbledore’s wand and an obliviate later making him believe that it was his idea to switch Secret Keepers. Harry watched as he confronted Peter and was thrown into Azkaban without a trial. Those years in Azkaban flew by as nothing of importance really occurred until Sirius received that paper. Harry gasped as everything else flew by and all of the sorrow that accompanied it. Harry was soon out of the pool with more information regarding the twinkling old man. He gasped for oxygen as it was all too much.

* * *

 

Harry didn’t even wait for the sadistic bastard to point him to the next pool. He’d got the just of the exercise before. He knew that he’d have to continue on, but hoped he could have a break after he finished the pools on the right. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take in any more information and not explode. The voice answered in his mind anyway. _You have twelve days here, which is equivalent to the same number of hours in your reality. You may take a meal break after you finish the pools on this side, but you will continue on with the submissive pools. You cannot leave this room until all pools are viewed. I promise you the next room will contain a bed in which you may rest._

Harry just nodded as he walked toward the next pool. It was a honey amber shade that sent a shiver up his spine. He’d seen eyes that color before and part of him hoped that he wasn’t going to find the same face surrounding those eyes. He wasn’t sure how he could deal with something like that. He once again watched the birth. He watched as a baby with honey tufts was handed to a kind looking mother. She had warm brown eyes and a proud father stood next to her. His blue eyes glimmered with emotion as he looked down at his son.

Time passed and his mate’s childhood was ideal until one night. He watched as his father John was walking through a village and met up with a human Fenrir Greyback. His father had stood up to the man and the feral grin made Harry shudder. The next full moon found the four year old little boy infected. Harry wanted to cry for his little mate as he watched him shunned by the wizarding community around him because he was a werewolf. He watched as at eleven he received his Hogwarts letter, but his parents seemed apprehensive.

He watched as the twinkling eyed headmaster promised to allow him to attend. He would make sure the proper protections were in place. He smiled down at him and made the comment, “You’ve been so brave dealing with your affliction Remus that I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful Gryffindor.”

Harry once again watched the Hogwarts years over again. He watched as the others discovered his affliction. He watched the expression that passed over his face when he watched his friends pick on Severus. He was just too afraid of losing his friends. Harry once again was bombarded with memories of his mother and father. He saw the wedding from another perspective. He saw himself as a baby held by a sniffing Remus. Harry couldn’t hold back the gasp when he heard Remus’ words to him, “I don’t know why this has happened to me. Harry, you smell like you’re my mate, but how can that be? How could someone as special as you be saddled with me? I can’t claim you because I recognize you as my dominant mate, which doesn’t make sense. I’m a dominant wolf but I tend to be a submissive wizard. I’m just so confused, but I can’t tell your parents. They would never understand.”

Harry struggled not to laugh at the absurdity of it as he watched his third year at Hogwarts over from his Defense professor’s view. He saw the hatred originating from his first mate, but the man still diligently made the Wolfsbane potion for him. Harry watched as Remus struggled with being around Harry. He knew in the moment that Severus sheltered them from Moony that the wolf only wanted to claim his mate. He wanted to be claimed by his mate.

However, it was the most recent memories that caught in this throat. He watched as an Emerald eyed, black furred, werewolf mounted the familiar tawny werewolf. It was the location that gave it away for him. He was watching the reason for his blackouts. He was the one thrusting so fast and hard into the howling wolf below him. He couldn’t help but wonder why he had yet to mark his mate during a mating. Was it because he wasn’t conscious? He soon shook himself from the vision.

* * *

 

He looked up at the being floating above the platform. _How many of these details will I remember when I return? Will I remember what I’ve already done with my werewolf mate?_

The being actually smiled at him. _I must admit that some of this will not be as vivid when you return. There is just so much information that it will take a bit for your brain to acclimate it. If you were a master Occlumens, then you would be able to quickly organize your memories and retain all of the knowledge upon your return. However, we both know you have a horribly unorganized mind. You might want to have your first mate teach you how to organize your mind. This is only your first trip here after all. I’m sure you’ll have many more to discover more information about your different mates and how to care for your special children. Now move on to the next pool._

Harry looked down at the flickering liquid that was much too similar to fire. It appeared as if a flammable liquid was on fire atop the water of the pool. It wasn’t long before he was sucked into more memories. However, the ones before him were not as sharp as his mates that he’d had partial or full bonds with. He saw two identical men sitting next to one another in a well decorated room. A third man joined them with matching red hair, but Harry recognized the third man. It was a young Arthur Weasley. The identical men resembled the Wesley Twins quite a bit. They had the same smiles. Harry raised an eyebrow, which the memories couldn’t see. One of the twins was heavily pregnant, “I fear Arthur that this one will take after me. He feels like a strong dragonite, but how will you hide this one from Molly. We hate how she claimed our first son as her own. How does she get away with keeping you under her thumb?”

His twin answered his question with wide eyes, “Don’t tell us that she has Dumbledore on her side. How are we ever going become the family we’re meant to be? If she does manage to take him away from us, promise us that you will not allow her to bind him. He must not be bound.”

Harry continued to watch but everything just started to get blurry. He could only make out a few different shapes and he soon was once again consciously staring at the pool. He couldn’t help but wonder what the heck was up with that memory. It was the first one that started before his mate was born though the twin did go into labor shortly afterward. The question was what was Molly Weasley up to and how could Arthur have more children with the Seven the two had together for goodness sakes.

The voice once again broke into his mind. _You just saw what happens when you try to look into the pool of a mate you have yet to claim. You will have to return here to fully bond after you have claimed him. Only then will his secrets be reviled fully. Then again you might have discovered enough to find answers before you track him down._

* * *

 

Harry stood before the last dominant pool wondering how much he would see of this mate. He knew that he likely didn’t have any connection with that particular mate. He couldn’t have ever even met the being that lay within the Aquamarine pool. It seemed to scream water being to him and he couldn’t help but wonder if each of his mates were attuned with one element or another.

As his consciousness landed within the memory, he found himself in the most interesting place. He was in a dark cave where witch was in labor. However, in the water pool next to the woman was a squid. The squid looked familiar, but Harry knew it wasn’t the same one in the lake at Hogwarts. The woman spoke aloud between screams, “I can’t believe you’re hiding in that form Neptune. You’ve got to be kidding me. Why not face me like a wizard and show yourself in a form that would allow me to beat you into a bloody pulp. You put this thing in me. You could help me deliver it. Get it out of me now!”

The memory faded and Harry just groaned. _Why do I have to enter pools belonging to mate’s I’ve never met. They make my head hurt._

The voice had an audacity to laugh in his mind. _You have to enter them because sometimes they give you clues as to how you may find those mates. You know that you cannot close the circle until all of your mates are found and claimed. Now how about you take a break before you start on the other pools? You’ll want to start with the one closest to you on that end. So, I guess you’ll be examining the pools on the right side. The door that you’ll need to enter is on the other side of the room after all. Now eat._

 _Bossy, bossy._ Harry mentally grumbled as he sat at a large table that appeared before him on the far end of the room closest to the aquamarine pool. He sat down and tucked into the wide verity of food that appeared and with each bite he could feel the weariness slipping away from his mind. Perhaps the food there didn’t give his body energy but his mind and perhaps his very essence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologized for my continued mistakes. I do my best editing when I come back and read through it as a whole. However, since this is not fully written yet, it is a bit difficult to do so. I understand that this chapter might be a bit much, but I hope that some enjoyed it. We’ll have more pools in the next chapter. The one after that should deal with a bit of Mimicker information and probably the passing of days as Harry attends lessons and goes to the great library. I’m not sure how many of these chapters will take place while Harry is out of his body, but twelve days is a long time.


	7. Seeing the Submissives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry looks into the Submissive Pools, retires and awakes to a bunch of research.
> 
> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

As soon as Harry felt well rested, he was once again instructed to look into the first pool. He could only hope that the six submissive pools would pass by quicker, as he only had mated with one of them so far. His only relationship with his unmated submissive was Draco, so the others would surely pass by quickly. He looked into the grey pool and wondered if it belonged to Lucius or Draco, as they both had grey eyes. He stared into the pool as everything faded before him.

He was in another all too familiar scene; however, he had to admit that the room was much different. It seemed that the Malfoys opted to have their births at home. Of course that tradition would allow a submissive Malfoy’s pregnancy to be hidden by his father. A beautiful woman with silvery blond hair and bright blue eyes stared down at the bundle in her arms with a smile lighting her features. However, the statuesque man hovered over the two with menacing crossed arms. Harry watched Lucius’ childhood as the boy spent most of his time with either his mother or their house elves. He watched the play groups that were common among Slytherin families. Harry smiled when he saw Lucius playing with a much younger Sirius and Regulus Black along with Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa.

Things seemed normal until the first holiday after Lucius returned from Hogwarts. It was the first scene Harry saw Abraxas take an interest in his son. The conversation was riddled with veiled threats, but it was the affectionate yet lustful ways Abraxas petted the young man’s hair. “Just remember Lucius, if you turn out to be a submissive, I get to do my dominant duties. I can’t wait because I already smell those submissive pheromones all over you.”

Harry shuddered at the scene and more of them that followed. It seemed that Abraxas was far more twisted than he first thought. It was as if the man wanted his son to turn out to be submissive just so he could violate him. What kind of father felt that way? What kind of sicko thought about their child that way? Was there a way that man ensured his son was submissive?

Harry continued to watch the dismal life of his beloved Maeve. However, his heart pained him greatly when he looked upon the overly distraught wizard on his 17th birthday. Tears were rolling down his grey eyes as he hugged his legs and sat on his bed. He was mumbling, “Why did I have to be submissive? Why must I continue to be under his control? There’s nothing to stop him from claiming me now. He’ll perform the ritual and I will be nothing more than a hole for him to impregnate. I know he’s already spoken with Professor Slughorn about the potion. What if after everything he does, I have a submissive son? I will not be strong enough to protect him and knowing me, I will love him more than anything. The only good thing to come from any of this would be my connection to my only son.”

Harry watched as Lucius broke down in the bathroom several more times than the one that Severus witnessed. Lucius was resigned when his Hogwarts education ended and he was to return home. It wasn’t long before his parents started fighting. With Francesca’s Veela heritage, she was very protective of her son. Unfortunately, even her partial transformation wasn’t enough to defend her cub from the raging Rakshasa dominant. She died trying to protect her son.  It was as if all light left Lucius’ eyes after his mother’s funeral and he resigned himself to his fate.

Harry had to fight back the urge to expel everything from his stomach as the Malfoy Ritual played out before him. Lucius was strung up on a crucifix in the center of a circular cobblestone patio surrounded by the Malfoy gardens. Harry could spot albino peacocks in the distance. With so many flowers in bloom, Harry could only assume it was summer. The sweat dripping from Lucius’ brow and the sun beating down on the scene gave credence to his assumption. Lucius was completely nude as his father stood in front of him in pure white ritual robes, “Prepare yourself Lucius, as I will now preform the dominate rites. I will have to wait to impregnate you until the night of your honeymoon. You’ll need a wife to hide your deformities after all, someone from a strong family who will produce dominant heirs.”

Harry watched as ribbons of red appeared in his first submissive mate’s chest with each whoosh of the whip that broke the perfectly porcelain skin. Harry watched as Lucius’ body twitched under the red beam of the Cruciatus Curse. Everything seemed to grey around Harry as the monster of a father spoke, “I just needed to make sure you weren’t under any pain potions. You will feel everything as I sever that manhood from you. As a submissive, you must never impregnate another. You will be the one to carry your heir and he will be from my loins. Now, the only way to properly do this to prevent any possible reattachment is for the use of our family’s ritual blade.”

The frozen faced man with unfeeling grey eyes pulled out a black blade. Harry could feel the dark magic imitating from the horrible blade. It was double-bladed like any other dagger, but it had a crescent shaped curve that made it reminiscent of a blade used for harvesting grain. Greenish black magical energy moved up and down the inky black metallic blade. It wasn’t long before Abraxas pulled onto the scrotum of his son. He was slow as he sliced through the connective tissue. The energy surrounding the blade must’ve acted as fire and automatically cauterized the wound, which only caused Lucius to scream and pale even more from the pain. Harry fell to his knees as he watched the Malfoy Lord grabbed ahold of the limp cock between his beloved submissive thighs. Harry felt the agony as the man hacked away at his mate’s manhood.

Harry let out a breath as the scene faded and was replaced with a beautiful wedding in the same garden. The alter was set up in that same exact clearing, as if Abraxas purposely reminded his son of the events that took place there on his wedding day. It was like a threat of what was to come that night. As soon as the guests left, Abraxas dragged Narcissa along with Lucius to his bed chamber. He forced a potion down the man’s throat before looking up at the wedding dress clad Narcissa, “You will enjoy this love.”

He motioned her to a chair near the wall before he pushed Lucius to the bed before securing him to the bed. Lucius was shackled on his hands and knees in a position well known as doggy style. The Malfoy Lord didn’t even prepare Harry’s mate before pushing into the tiny hole. Lucius let out a scream as his father pounded into him, as if he were mounting a dog in heat. Harry shook with fury, which was only heightened by Narcissa’s pleading voice for him to stop. Harry was thankful when the scene faded away.

Harry watched as Draco was cut from Lucius’ abdomen by the monster that put him there.  The male fertility potion did not give Lucius any way of birthing Draco without surgery. Abraxas looked furious as he looked down at the pale but very bruised Draco, “He’s too weak. I should’ve known that my good for nothing submissive son would birth such a delicate creature. I doubt he’ll live past his first year.”

The Malfoy Lord stormed out of the room, while Lucius clutched his baby in his arms and cried. It was only a few moments before Lucius called an elf to him. “Please go get Severus Snape and bring him here. Tell him that I need help with the care of my son.”

Lucius examined every little thing associated with the little bundle in his arms. He kissed the silvery blonde head and promised, “I will not allow anything to hurt you. I will protect you like the precious little thing you are.”

The storm cloud, which was the Potion’s Master at that time appeared before him. “Why did you summon me, Lucius?”

“Severus, I want you to be my darling son’s Godfather, but you need to help me if we want him to live. My father just left him upon one look and I must protect him. He’s my first cub and I will not let him suffer because of his parentage.”

Severus’ eyes held so much warmth as he stared down at the little blond bundle, “What shall you name him?”

“I was thinking that someone like him deserves as strong name, so I decided to abandon my family’s tradition and adopt my wife’s. I shall name him Draco Lucius Malfoy. Now take him Severus, and please find out what’s wrong with him. Why are those bruises so prominent and why won’t my healing spells work on them?”

Severus’ brow furrowed as he flicked his wand over the child, “He has a bleeding problem that has magic resistance. I can only treat it with potions. Also, I don’t know if you noticed, but he has a hole at the bottom of his penis. I fear that his urine will leak through there and it will not close with magic either. I fear it will take something drastic to assist him with his ailments. He will one day need to have a blood adoption done, but we have to be careful as to whom we choose as a donor. He will need someone not related to any other magical family. I fear this is a result of inbreeding.” He handed the bundle back over to Lucius, “Here take him back and care for him. I must go to the lab and start brewing if we wish him to survive this night.”

Harry shook his head as his consciousness returned to the room. Why hadn’t he saw more of Draco’s life there? Was it because of the fact that Draco was his mate as well? Was he meant to see that childhood only through Draco’s eyes?

* * *

 

Harry didn’t even wait for the being to instruct him to move onto the next pool. He silently walked and found himself before a light blue pool that only reminded him of crystal clear drinking water. Which one of his mates could possibly have magical energy so refreshing? He stared down and found himself in the exact same room he left only moments before. The scene picked up where it left off with Severus rushing back in with a potion.

“I will spell it right into his stomach. It should work right away and stop the bleeding, but I fear nothing will help with the deformity.” Severus flicked his wand and the bright blue potion disappeared from the vial and glowed as it entered the infant. Harry watched as the baby went from overly bruised to just pale. It was in that moment that Harry realized how unhealthy Draco’s complexion really was.

He continued to watch as Lucius and Severus were the main staples in Draco’s childhood. Shortly after Draco’s birth Narcissa was too busy caring for her father in law. Apparently, he was infected with a horrible strain of Dragon Pox within a few days of Draco’s birth. She had to stay away from the infant because of his weak constitution. Draco was only a month old when Abraxas died and Harry noticed that no one in the family cried when he was entombed in the family crypt. Severus offered to stay with him to help care for the sickly Draco.

It was shortly after Abraxas’ death that Narcissa laid eyes on Draco for the first time. Harry shivered as he heard the words spoken to the baby, “I may not be your mummy love, but I will protect you as if you were one of my own until your daddy’s mate makes an appearance. You will no longer need me when that day comes and I will finally be free to find someone of my own.”

Two weeks later Narcissa disappeared for several months. She did not reappear until February of the following year and something seemed different. She looked more womanly than she had when she left. Her hips were a bit wider and Harry couldn’t figure out why that might be.  However, the woman disappeared again shortly after Draco’s first birthday. Harry watched as the little blond played with his little play group. He was intermingling with Crabbe and Goyle. He played closely with Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson enjoyed dressing him up like a doll.

Harry’s feelings changed as he saw Diagon Alley from Draco’s perspective. It was his first opportunity to interact with others who he didn’t know from a young age. Harry noticed that Draco’s words were only meant to impress the scruffy looking little boy. Harry could notice how something drew Draco to him. It must’ve been Draco’s still slumbering Veela recognizing his mate. Harry watched what it was like for Draco in the snake pit. He watched how frightened Draco was when the attacks started his second year. He knew the ones petrified would be freed, but he wouldn’t live from something like that. He knew of his own delicate nature and his godfather reminded him why it was important not to wander alone. Harry could see the fear in those grey eyes when it was announced that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban and was likely looking for Harry Potter.

Harry was surprised when he saw the worry etched on Draco’s face as he went to Severus. He pleaded with him, “Harry didn’t put his name in the goblet. Something’s going on and someone wants to hurt him. Please don’t allow any harm to come to him. He’s my mate professor. I’ve known it for a while now, but I can’t do anything about it. We hate each other. I know he’ll never want to protect me.”

Harry felt tears fall as Severus pulled a very unsure Draco into his arms and kissed his forehead. “If he’s truly your mate Draco, he will love you no matter what history the two of you have had. Fate has a way of making things work out for everyone. Just wait until your inheritance arrives on your 17th birthday to be sure. You might just be feeling a pull toward him for a completely unrelated reason.”

Harry watched as Draco tried to disrupt the toad the previous year. He’d joined the squad to protect Harry. It was something that never crossed his mind. Why would Draco be such a prat and try to get him in trouble if he were Harry’s mate? However, watching the scenes from the previous year from the blonde’s eyes allowed him to understand his somewhat shy mate better.

The memories faded into something Harry knew as taking place in the present. Harry watched over the whole adoption ritual with rapt attention. He watched as everything ended and Severus carried an unconscious Draco to their bed. Harry felt warmth settle over him as he returned to the familiar room. Two pools down and four more to go, he could only hope that the memories would pass quicker as he didn’t know the last four mates very well if at all.

* * *

 

He walked along the right side of the room as he stood before another pool. The one before him was a dark shade of Navy blue. He stared into it wondering whose past he would witness this time. He wasn’t surprised when it started with the usual beginning. He was in a familiar hospital room where all wizarding births must occur at St. Mungo’s. A beautiful woman with long blond hair and solid grey eyes stared down at the bundle of joy in her arms.

The man that overlooked the two had a similar continence to Abraxas Malfoy. Something deep within Harry knew that this man would cause just as much harm to his submissive son as Abraxas had to Lucius. He looked to be about the same age Abraxas was when Draco was born. The childhood continued to pass before him. Theo seemed to be a very quiet child that liked to read. He didn’t really interact much with the other children at the play groups.

It was the summer before Theo was to start at Hogwarts when his father first attempted to attack him. His mother stood before him and took the brunt of the beating at the drunken wizard’s hands. He ended up pushing her down the stairs, which were so steep and stone that she died upon reaching the bottom. Magic couldn’t help a snapped neck. Harry wanted to cry for his mate and quickly understood why Theo was one of the few that could see the Thestrals with him the year before in Hagrid’s class.

Harry sighed as he was forced out of the pool. It was apparent that he didn’t know that mate well enough to see anymore. He remembered him as the quiet boy sitting with Draco in the library when Hermione told him about how his article had named his father as a Death Eater. He had never even known his name prior to that. He never really paid too much attention to the Slytherins.

* * *

 

Harry sighed as he walked toward the next pool. He stared down into a blood red pool, which made him shiver. It reminded him too much of blood. He stared into it and soon saw an older version of his classmate Blaise. He was speaking with his lovely mother, “Mum, please do me this favor and seduce Edwin Nott. He’s been treating my best friend poorly. I can’t let it continue and you’re between husbands and he’s quite wealthy.”

His mother got a predatory smile, “Don’t worry love. I will have him wanting to marry me before the end of this year. I’ll enjoy our June wedding. We will protect your friend love, and if he meets a grizzly death, well it will only be better for our bank accounts.”

The dark haired Italian smile, “Yes it would, Mum.”

Harry sighed wondering why things were going so quick. He missed the time he spent in the first pool finding out so much more about his first mate. How was he supposed to bond with his other mates when he didn’t have such a strong connection? He didn’t know what insecurities they carried and he surely didn’t know how to communicate with them.

* * *

 

He walked toward the second to last pool. This one was shimmering gold that was much different from the amber he encountered in Remus’ pool. He soon was sitting on a familiar tree next to a full grown fairy. The woods were thick and you couldn’t even see the sky through the canopy. Everything just seemed quiet and peaceful until a red-eyed man entered the grove. He was quite young and handsome with dark hair if it weren’t for his unnatural colored eyes. He was heading straight toward a hallowed out ancient tree. The man’s hand came back empty and he let out a furious howl. Harry just watched as the fairy dropped out of the tree and confronted the being.

“You must know where it is. I demand you tell me where you hid it!” The young wizard demanded but the fairy refused to answer.

The fairy’s golden highlighted brown hair stood up in a perfect pixie cut. His arms were crossed as his rainbow colored butterfly wings fluttered behind him, “It was never yours. It was given to a fairy friend and returned to us when her daughter put it in that tree.”

Harry gasped as the fairy shook under the red light of the Cruciatus Curse expelled from Tom Riddle’s wand, “You will tell me now!”

The fairy didn’t respond as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconscious. Tom lifted his body and he tied him upright against the tree before reviving him, “If you’re not going to spill your secrets, then I’ll just have to make you talk.”

Tom cast a flame curse that he flung against the fairy’s chest. It wasn’t long before he pulled a new growth branch from one of the trees and began to use it like a switch. “I will make you talk little fairy. Do you like the feel of this wood breaking through your skin? If you’re good, I might just leave you without pounding into that delicious flesh. Once I’ve marked you fully, I shall fill you with my seed. Just imagine how much fun my followers could have with you.”

The fairy just shook his head no and refused to speak. Harry watched as Tom’s anger rose. It wasn’t long before he was pulling out a dagger from his boot, “If I must carve you up, then I guess I will.” Harry had to close his eyes as he heard the tortured screams from the being.

Harry was surprised when he heard the melodic speak of the fairy. He spoke in a language Harry wasn’t familiar with and his golden eyes faded into a soulless black. Harry watched as Tom’s red eyes widened and he pulled his wand once more. The fairy continued to speak as his body pulsed with the pain from the Cruciatus curse. Soon the glade filled with several other fairies and Tom was banished from the wood. The vision faded from him and something with him clicked as he appeared in the familiar room. When he had defeated Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic’s Atrium, he remembered the beast’s last words about a fairy. Voldemort must have went in search of Ravenclaws Diadem before he tried to create whatever had anchored him to the world when Harry was a baby, but it was after the Diary was created. Harry had destroyed the diary, but it hadn’t sent Voldemort off because he was already tied to the reality in a spirit form. However it did make sense why he was able to kill him for good that night. If he had created more of those things like the diary, then Harry would’ve had to find the things and destroy them.

* * *

 

After that realization, Harry felt he was completely drained. He grudgingly walked toward the final pool that was a bright royal purple. He stared into it until he found himself standing in a familiar village. He looked around and saw the dragons in the distance. He watched as an elf with bright silver eyes sweated. A very dark red eyed vampire stood next to him with a look of concern on his face.

Harry gasped when the baby was born and knew the half elf and half vampire child was his final submissive mate. He wanted to see more and something told him that once again he’d find some sort of secret if he continued to watch. However, everything faded and he was back into the room. He wanted to growl as something about the little being had drawn him toward him. Something told him that he would work wonderfully with Severus. Something about that being seemed to be the perfect submissive to assign to his darling Severus. Perhaps he was meant to be his apprentice or something.

He looked back up at the being. _I have completed your bloody request. What am I supposed to do next you great big blooming idiot?_

The ever cool voice entered his mind. _I understand the frustrations you have encountered with these pools youngling, but do try to rein in that Gryffindor anger. You may go through that archway and rest. You shall continue on with your studies tomorrow. I do believe the next step is to trace the trees of your known mates and discover the creatures in their linage. Just because certain traits are dominant within your mates doesn’t mean some of your children may not inherit other traits long forgotten in their lines._

Harry simply nodded in defeat before walking through the archway. He found a large bed in the middle of a very barren room, but he no longer had the strength to fight his weariness. He climbed into the bed and fell fast asleep knowing that the first day of twelve had passed before him.

* * *

 

Harry stretched as he woke in an odd place. He looked around at the undecorated white stone walls. He looked down at the marble floors and remembered all he had learned the day before. A different voice filled his mind as he climbed out of the bed. This one was female and had a musical lilt to it in his mind. _Welcome youngling. You have already met your ancestor in the room of pools within the hall of your ancestors where one will experience the clarity from the eye of Osiris. The eye allows you to separate truth from lies and tap into your inherent wisdom. Next you will join me in the hall of records. Please walk through the door with the carving of the scroll. You will return to this room at the end of the day. You’ll probably notice the other symbols on the various doors._

Harry let out a gasp as he noticed the white stone arches that blended so seamlessly with the white marble walls that he hadn’t noticed them the first time.  He walked forward and noticed two doors were hidden behind the slight shadow casted from the arches. He recognized the eye of Osiris on the door that he must’ve came through on the left the night before. He quickly looked to the right and only saw a black blank door. He stepped back out of the archway before he spun around. He noticed that if there were two doors expertly hidden behind each archway, there were a total of eight doors in the room.  He walked clockwise from the first archway on the blank door side and peered into the next. He looked at the door on the left and it was carved with a giant tea leaf before quickly peering over at the door on the right which was carved with a brain. He continued to walk the room clockwise. He looked to the left and found a door carved with a circularly moving ball, which he figured represented energy. On the right a door carved with an intricate sword wrapped in vines. He moved to the final wall and looked to the left finding a door carved with an open book. Harry nervously ran a hand through his hair as he turned to the final door. He looked to the right and found two closed scrolls stacked atop an open one carved into the door. He pushed through the door and gasped by all of the family tapestries.

The four walls in the room had the pull down map like thing he remembered from Muggle School. However, instead of pulling down maps one had the ability to pull down family tapestries reminiscent of the one stuck to the walls of the drawing room at Grimmauld Place. The bottom half of the walls were covered in something that looked to be a cross between a wine bottle holder and a book shelve. The shelving was encased except for holes that had detailed pointed ends sticking out. Harry could only assume that each hole contained a scroll with family information. He noticed the filing system but didn’t fully understand how everything was organized. Four tables were about located on each quadrant of the room centered about four feet from each wall. In the center of the room was another pillar with a different being floating above it. However, Harry noticed drawers in the pillar that reminded him of the index cards in a Muggle Library. He could only assume it was how he would be able to discover the location of a particular scroll if summoning spells didn’t work.

He looked up at the being above him. She had long flowing auburn red hair that reminded him of his mother. Her skin was once again pail and flawless. Her ears were just as pointy as the other ancestor and when she opened her eyes, he was once again staring at his same green eyes. He was going to assume that if every being he came across had his same eyes that he must’ve inherited his Mimicker ability from his mother’s line and not his father’s line. The mimicker before him smiled before once again speaking within his mind. _The first step in this journey for you will be to trace your own ancestry. You will want to start with the Potter, Evans, Peverell, Black, Gryffindor, and Slytherin family trees._

Harry simply nodded before getting to work. He knew deep down that Hermione would be ecstatic with all of the information at her fingertips if she were there. He started with flicking his hand and summoning the Potter and Evans family trees. They didn’t land in his hand but rather covered the wall in front of him and the one to the right. He summoned a parchment and quill and began writing down the names that appeared on each of the trees. He wrote down each name of a wife that married into the family. He noticed that many of the names were muggle in origin. There were plenty of Johnsons, Smiths, Waddells, and Parkers. However, he did manage to suck in a breath when he came across the name Slytherin, Gamp, Meliflua, and Selwyn. The names that stood out for him on the Potter tree were Peverell, Gryffindor, and Black. However, there were plenty of pureblood names he recognized and quite a few more that he didn’t. He continued to make these lists moving from each of those family trees until every name on those trees were completed.

Her voice entered his mind once again. _The next step for you is to list each of the names on each of your known mate’s family trees. Though you won’t have to worry about Sirius because you’ve already taken care of the black line since your grandmother on your father’s side was from that line, so you’ll probably want to start with your first mate._ Again Harry just nodded before pulling up the Prince and Lestrange family trees. He gasped a bit as he looked over the Prince Family Tree. Underneath Eileen Prince were three children, Rabastan Crassus Lestrange, Severus Tobias Prince, and Nymphadora Eileen Tonks. Harry almost wanted to bash his head into the wall for his own stupidity. Sure, he didn’t know the year that Tonks was born, but he did know that she graduated from Hogwarts the year before he attended as a first year. Surely, he could’ve quickly counted back 7 years from 1991 and get 1984 and then subtract 11 to get 1973. It was all simple logic and was bloody well staring him in the face but somehow he just overlooked it. He just wanted to blame it on the information overload.

After that he moved onto the Malfoy and Delacour family trees before perusing the Nott and Zabini trees. He also pulled up the Prewett and Weasley family trees since they were also listed on the Black family tree and thanks to his pool gazing, he was sure that one of his mates was descended from one of those lines. Part of him was sure that it had to have been a child raised by one of those twins. He looked up at the Prewett family tree and frowned. The names Gideon and Fabian Prewett were listed and showed that they were still living. Harry rubbed his temples trying to remember why he thought those two had died in the first wizarding war.

What caught his eye even more were the breakup of lines. Arthur Weasley was bonded to Gideon and Fabian rather than Molly Prewett. Underneath Arthur and the twins were William, Charles, Percy, Fred and George. Molly Prewett didn’t even have the name Weasley associated to her name and the lines below her were linked to Ron and Ginny Prewett. Harry’s brow furrowed wondering why Ron and Ginny had their mother’s maiden name. He understood that it must have something to do with the legality of Molly and Arthur’s marriage, but then he remembered that Severus’ last name was listed as Prince instead of Snape. So, if Molly slept with muggle men to conceive her two children, then the tapestry would only recognize the magical name associated. He could only assume that Lestrange appeared for Rabastan because he was acknowledged by his father and Tonks had to have been through an adoption ritual. It probably wasn’t a blood adoption, but he was sure there were many different magical binding and naming ceremonies that would’ve changed her name.

Harry tapped his parchment and organized the names alphabetically before the voice once again sounded in his mind. _Your next step is to call forth the creature scrolls to see which beings each line is associated with. You will want to draw a line from those names and list those creature types. You will be spending all day tomorrow in the Hall of Knowledge finding out as much as you can about those beings. Of course, you’ll only want to search the beings of your mates. It’s good to have this list though so that you may research possible outcomes from your future mating and children. We Mimickers come into being when magic needs to be infused with magical beings. It is these beings that are the bases of all magic. Unfortunately, this has been forgotten by many mostly human witches and wizards._

Harry began listing the many different creatures associated with each line. Harry wasn’t surprised when Rakshasas were associated with the Malfoy line or Veela being associated with the Delacour and Rosier lines.  He was a bit surprised when he found the Potter line was associated with producing humanoid Phoenixes. He was a bit surprised when he discovered that the Slytherin line was known for producing Yuan-ti, which was only able to be passed down in magic lines. So, even though Harry’s mother was descended from that line, the genes faded away as the line continued to produce muggles. However, as soon as the magic appeared the gift of serpent tongue had to have appeared. Harry couldn’t help but wonder how his mother had hidden it for so long. The Notts, Gaunts, and those descended from Cadmus Peverell who had married a daughter of the Magical Slytherin line. The Potters were descended from Ignotus Peverell, who was known for marring a full-blooded humanoid Phoenix which caused the creation of the Potter line. Antioch Peverell married a Rakshasa, which led to the Malfoy, Yaxley, Scrimgeour, and other tiger lines.

Harry paused for a moment when a meal appeared before him. He started eating which allowed his mind to sharpen. He continued to trace the lines.  In the end he had a list of ten possible associated creatures from his known mate lines. They consisted of Elf, Shadow Demon, Rakshasa, Yuan-ti, Veela, Phoenix, Sirens, Dragonites, Dryads, and Shape shifters. He then had to add the creatures he had seen in his visions of the mate’s he’d never met before, which were Vampire, Fairy, and squid something or other. He also wrote down Werewolf even though he wasn’t sure if it was possible to pass along curses through the act of mating. If Remus were to fall pregnant, would he have a wolf or something else? Did it matter if he was caring the child or fathering the child? He again ran into a road block where not having too much knowledge on his own being was limiting him. He knew that he could impregnate any of his mates including the Dominant ones, but they were able to impregnate each other. All of the submissive mates could be impregnated from any of them and some of them needed multiple partners to gain a pregnancy. He also needed to figure out what the heck Blaise was. He knew that Blaise’s mother was a Succubus, but no matter how many trees he investigated there was no actual line for Succubae. He had no idea where it came from for Mariposa Nott. It was too difficult to list every name she possessed, so he might as well list the one she was currently using.

He sighed after the list was complete but he felt far more fatigued than he had the day before. He was always more of a hands on learner rather than the scholarly type. Perhaps the fact that he was only there mentally instead of physically caused his cognitive functions to waver faster when he was researching rather than viewing the past. He could only hope learning about different creatures and beings would be more interesting and less time consuming tomorrow. He looked up at the red haired guarding. _I think I have found all of the information I could at this moment. May I please retire back to my room? I think it would be best for me to sleep. I must admit that time flies when one gets lost in research. There’s just so much here and so much to absorb. I still can’t believe that 16 hours have passed me by._

The woman nodded. _The more time you spend here the more you will acclimate. You will no longer tire so easily. You shall be called by the next guardian upon awaking. I hope you enjoy your search for knowledge. The information here automatically updates with each magical birth, death, and ritual performed. However, it has been over a millennia since one of us have appeared. You are welcomed here among us and we hope you will stir things up so that the stagnant air that has been here for so long._

Harry just nodded as he walked through the same door he had entered the room from. He was once again in the bland bedroom, but again he was too tired to care. He set his scrolls on the floor next to the bed and just crashed. Part of him wondered what type of information he’d find tomorrow. His mind also couldn’t help but wander back toward what was going on in his reality. Were they performing the ritual at that moment or had he just somehow watched something that had yet to pass? If the days there were really only an hour there, then he’d only been asleep for two hours. He was sure that his mates wouldn’t really miss him that much when he returned, but he would miss them greatly. He shook his head and worked on trying to clear his thoughts so that he could fall back into blankness and prepare for his next day of surprises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am really starting to wonder how many of these chapters will occur. I think I’d really only like to write one more here before I deal with what’s happening in his reality. I can already see what he will do upon returning.


	8. The Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry returns and collect three more mates.
> 
> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

Harry sat on the bed in the room where he had spent the past twelve days since arriving in Avalon, which was a shocking realization in itself. He ran his fingers over the knot work decorating the book he’d found that replaced all the notes he had made on loose parchment, while thinking over all he’d learned over the past ten days. He learned much about his mates on the first day and discovered many more secrets on the second, but none of it compared to the information overload that followed. He could remember the sight that awaited him behind the room with the open book carved into it. Upon entering the room he let out a gasp and knew that the room before him would be the star in many of Hermione’s wet dreams. With the ancient tomb lined floor to ceiling book shelves, the large work tables, and just the overall atmosphere. The Hall of Knowledge was ten times larger than the Hogwarts and Potter libraries combined.

He had spent two days in the Hall of Knowledge taking notes on the different creatures he had listed. He discovered many interesting things and began to organize the information under each species with important bullet points. He had sections for family lines, different types, description, mating habits, gestation, and the rarity of the race. He was able to discover how to put Lucius into heat, though the number of orgasms required was still an unknown. He would just have to wait until he had more of his mates available and then they’d have an all-night love fest until his lovely tiger was pregnant.  He was interested in the different gestation periods. Also, he found it interesting that the werewolf curse could be neither passed onto a child be that child carried by the werewolf or by another. However, a child conceived during the full moon and carried by a werewolf would become a changer. Though changer werewolves hadn’t been seen in many generations, they had the ability to change from human into a werewolf and even had a third form of a full wolf. They were not limited by the full moon, but because of the narrow window of conception and various other factors they just simply hadn’t been created. Harry wondered if the mating ban enforced by the ministry had anything to do with it.

Harry was happy when he was finished in the Hall of Knowledge. Though it was out of the dreams for bibliophiles like his friend Hermione or even his mate Severus, Harry only had so much concentration he could put toward such things. He was more of hands on learner than learn from a book type. He needed something to sink his teeth into. Though the Hall of History sounded boring, the carving on the door of the vine wrapped sword spoke of the wonders behind the door. He was able to spend two days there as well; however, he wished he could’ve spent a whole lot more. It was like a muggle cinema and a pensive all rolled into one. The Mimicker history was brought to life, but he wasn’t just following disjointed memories or living other lives. He was interacting with a set story that even had the perfect narrator. The ancestor in that room was bloody Merlin himself! Apparently, he was the last Mimicker that appeared the millennia before. He was the reason why Avalon was even spoken about in both Muggle and Wizard history. Of course both societies got it all wrong, but hey how could anyone understand the true grandeur of a place that exists outside of space and time.  A place where the dead can interact with the living, Harry shook his head for the moment as he once again peered down at the book.

He had taken so many notes while in the Hall of History that he was sure at least a third of the six inch thick tomb was from that experience. His mind quickly went over some of the important things he learned about his race. Though he was expected to infuse the magical world with more magical races, he was still able to prevent pregnancy. The ancients understood that not every mate was prepared to bear children right away, and some alphas needed to get certain things prepared before expecting every mate to carry a child. Also, no alpha could handle all of his mates pregnant at the same time. Harry shivered at the thought. He needed to have a few not pregnant to help with the mates that are and also help with caring for the children. Also, Harry reminded himself to review the notes he took on the wizarding laws that protected Mimickers and their Harems. They were still on the books even though their existence was forgotten.

Harry enjoyed his two days in Hall of Power behind the door with the circular ball of energy. He took to those lessons on his mimicker abilities like he to practical application in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since he was able to teach many students that subject the previous year in the DA, he was very proud of his accomplishments. He still had a long way to go, but he had made some progress. He had learned how to access the connections that form between him and his mates. He learned how to access his power to mimic any ability he comes in contact with, which was kind of like Rouge’s power from X-men but without the whole sucking their life-force thing. Not being able to kiss his mates would really suck! His favorite power was his ability to access physical forms associated with his mates though that one was giving him a bit of trouble. He had accessed it previously, but was still unable to do it at will.

The two days spent in the Hall of Focus behind the brain carved door, seemed like a repeat of his disastrous Occlumency lessons from the previous year. There were some exceptions, like Severus wasn’t there, and the whole hall became his mental landscape. That last thing at least made the process of building fortifications easier. He wasn’t just told to clear his mind, he was able to see when his mind was cleared. He could focus on hiding his links behind huge castle walls in the dungeon of the highest tower. His inner sanctum looking like the Dursley house on Private Drive, however, his thoughts were hidden in the flower petals in the gardens he spent weeding during the summer. The house itself was a huge decoy filled with memories of those nasty slobs. The ones that he watched but never participated.   

However, it was the second day spent in the Hall of Mystery that had left him sitting on the bed for a moment thinking over everything he learned. He should’ve known that blasted tea leaf carved in the door was a warning. It was like walking into the hazy room at the top of Professor Trelawney’s tower for the first time all over again. Well, except for the fact that he was actually seeing visions of the future rather than listening to that fraud predicting his grizzly demise. Instead he got to watch the dangers his unclaimed mates still had to face. He had pleaded to the guardian of that room to let him leave, but was reminded that what had happed had yet to occur. He would still have an opportunity to do something to save his mate. Harry never knew he would feel so much for a person he hardly knew, he shook his head again before aimlessly staring at the wall. 

After that same horrible vision repeated in his mind, he quickly stood from the bed. It was time for him to leave. He had learned quite a bit and he could always return. Avalon was opened to him for his whole living life and he was likely to join the other’s in death. He walked toward the northern facing wall that held the door he first entered twelve days before. He walked through the archway, but turned right instead of left and opened the blank door. He knew it was through this door linked to the Hall of Departure, which was really only the name of his own body; he would enter and leave Avalon in the future. Stepping through the door, he slammed back into his body just in time to feel it change.  He sighed with the knowledge that he would remember his interactions with Remus that night. He knew what he needed to do for that mate, but he still had another mate facing grave danger that he needed to retrieve. Even if he had to appear in his werewolf form, he would get to that mate and protect him.

* * *

 

Remus stared down at his hands and then back up at the sky. He had been running with unaligned wolf packs trying to recruit them to the Order’s side. He had not heard from any of his fellow members for many months and was unable to take Wolfsbane because his pack mates would not take well to a medicated werewolf. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as he looked around at his new pack in the clearing where they changed every full moon. A part of him longed for a mate, but he knew someone like him would never find one. He vaguely remembered smelling his mate so very long ago, but that memory had eluded him for such a long time. It seemed more like fantasy than reality.

He took a deep breath as he mentally prepared for Moony to take over. He had fought with that beast for so long that the past year without his medication; he could feel the wizard in him slipping away. Part of him wondered if he was going feral. He felt lonely and abandoned. Why hadn’t Dumbledore contacted him and kept him apprised of the other Order Members’ health like he had in the previous war? Why hadn’t he received an owl from his best friend Sirius in months? What was going on in the Wizarding World? He let out a pained howl at the thought that the dark side had won and he was just out there a lone wolf having yet to receive any notice of their demise.

Remus’ consciousness slipped away as Moony was once again freed. He knew there was much he was hiding from his human side, but that same human had kept him restrained for too long. He ran off toward where he’d been meeting his alpha. The mate he’d been waiting for to give him cubs. He’d spent too much time alone and finally he would have his family. He needed his green eyed mate. He craved him like he used to crave raw meet. He was the only thing his wolf needed to live. Werewolves were much faster than any other creature. It didn’t take him too long to find the secluded Scottish Manor that belonged to his Alpha. He sat on his haunches and waited for his mate to meet him in the circular meadow. He hoped with everything that this mating would end his heat and bear him a cub of his own.

His kind rarely mated because many of his kind were too weak to carry cubs. Most of his kind was set on creating more in a violent manner. Many had forgotten the ways of the past, but Moony knew his alpha mate was different than others. His mate was strong and his magic would lend him strength to help their cub. He wouldn’t be able to have a cub if his human side continued to take that nasty poison. Fate was smiling on them, as his other self hadn’t taken that poison in over a year. He didn’t have to wait for long before his black furred mate appeared from the large manor home. Moony howled in glee and went around in circles. He could feel the magic in the air and just knew that his cub would be conceived that night. He also knew that his alpha would properly mark him.

* * *

 

Harry took a few moments to leave his two sleeping mates on the bed before making his way through his ancestral home. His eyes saw every little detail that he missed even while he wore his glasses. His nose picked up so many different smells he had to bite back a whimper. Too many strong smells permeated the walls of his home. He couldn’t fight the need to get out of that home. What he sensed the most was the strong waves of magical residue that he could only associate with the ritual performed earlier. Usually magic didn’t stick around as thickly as it seemed that night. He finally made it to the front door and found his clawed hands prevented him from opening it. It took a couple more whimpers before the door opened for him. He could only assume that one of his house elves intervened. Perhaps this was how he had gotten out of his house previously.

He was overfilled in happiness when he reached the outdoors. The meadow had nothing but a fresh sent and the magical residue was far enough away. The wind from the ocean left him elated as he ran towards a new sent that came toward him when the winds shifted. He smelt the sweetest fruit, but he knew it was one he never tried. He couldn’t help but feel a pull to the source of that smell. He felt his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he laid eyes on a familiar tawny colored werewolf. He felt his heart full of too many emotions to decipher except for the all-consuming need to claim what was his. The wolf before him was another of his mates and that mate was in heat. That mate was begging for a cub and he knew that Moony wouldn’t be happy until he was with cub. The tawny werewolf was on all fours with his arse in the air and whimpering. Harry couldn’t stop himself from just reacting as something more powerful than his human mind took over.

He felt the beast consume him as his body grasped onto that beautiful wolf. He was soon felt the heat consume him as he pushed into his perfect mate. The claim overcame him as he pushed toward orgasm after orgasm. It was as if his body wanted to make sure his seed would stick. He needed to conceive a cub that night. He couldn’t explain the additional feelings he was experiencing but it was rooted in instinct. When he’d finally exhausted his many orgasms, he bit into that perfect shoulder and claimed his mate fully. He felt his tongue run over the mark and lifted his now sleeping mate into his arms. He walked toward the cellar that had an opening from the outside of the home. He walked into the room and found it had a bed. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if Remus had spent some full moons here when he was younger and staying with the Potters. He tucked his mate in as well as he could with his clawed fingers before bounding up the stairs and slamming the cellar door down. He watched as a magical barrier automatically erupted.

He couldn’t remain staring at the way his home automatically reacted to him as he felt a pull. He remembered that vision of his mate in need and knew he had to go to him right away. He was soon on all fours and a bit surprised when his shape seemed to change. He no longer had the appearance of a werewolf but he felt more like a running wolf. He lost track of time as he just ran toward the pull and had no idea how far he traveled. His colorblind vision was soon looking up at a spiked iron gate. It had a square knot worked in to the center of the gate as if it were marking the family for which the manor was named. The gates automatically opened for him as he rushed up the pathway and toward the back gardens. A small part of his still human mind couldn’t help but wonder what it was with abusive pureblood parents and torturing children in the back gardens.

He felt a growl erupt from his throat as he found the despicable man taking a whip to one of his precious submissive mates. The honey blonde male was slumped over with his head resting on the wooden post his arms were tied to. His back was arched with rivers of blood running down it. The man over him looked as if he were the wizard’s grandfather rather than father. What caused his instinctual reaction was the sight of the hot iron magically moving in and out of his unclaimed mate. He just growled and pounced on the man. His jowls went straight for the abusers throat. He heard a sickening but somehow satisfying snap before he tossed the man away. There was a strange tingling noise before the body landed with a thud and Harry sat on his haunches staring at his unconscious mate. He noticed the sky lightening up and part of him knew that he would soon reclaim his human form. He would soon assist his mate and would welcome three more to his manor.

The transformation back into his human form more like he would from an Animagus rather than the painful snapping, he was sure his mate was going through. He stood and quickly called a house elf. Dobby appeared before him awaiting his orders, “Dobby, I put one of my mates in the cellar back home. Please check on him and bring him breakfast. I’m sure that he’ll probably need a couple of pain killers as well. Please bring Sirius with you when go to attend him. He’s an old friend and I’m sure Sirius will know how to care for him. Let the rest of them know that I will be home shortly with a few more house guests.”

The house elf nodded and popped away. Harry turned back toward his mate before realizing his current lack of dress. “Well, damn.” He muttered before calling another house elf. Winky appeared before him. “Winky could you please quickly dress me. I fear I’m far away from my wardrobe and I can’t meet new people in my current state of undress.”

The little house elf giggled before snapping her fingers and fully clothing the mimicker. Harry looked down at his tight fitting muggle jeans and emerald green tee shirt and nodded. “Thank you Winky. Please go check on Draco and Severus for me. If they ask, let them know that I will return shortly with a few more house guests.”

The house elf nodded before popping away. Harry slowly ran a hand through his hair before staring at his damaged mate. He pulled out his wand from his jeans pocket. He would really have to thank Winky for going the extra mile. He had his silvery stag waiting for the message to report. “Go find Blaise and tell him, ‘I am outside with your step-brother. Your step father is dead. Please come with a proper healing kit. Wounds include open whipping wounds and severe burns. Please come quickly.’” The stag bounded off to the house as Harry slowly approached his harmed mate. He’d learned quite a bit about his mate in the Hall of Mystery and even the small vision he had of his mother’s death.

He walked around to the other end of the post where the rising sun was beginning to blanket with early morning light. He slowly reached out to lift his mate’s head up. He wiped away the still falling tears from the closed eyes. He shushed the whimpers coming from his mate before severing the rope that tied his mate’s wrists together. He levitated his mate over to the stone bench where he took a seat first. He had his mate lying on his stomach with his head turned in Harry’s lap. Harry ran his fingers through his mate’s mussed hair, as he awaited help. He knew that he didn’t have any of the supplies to assist with the wounds on his mates. He also didn’t have any of the healing skill necessary. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the two dark shapes bounding toward them from the house.

Soon a son and mother stood before him. The boy had creamy mocha late colored skin and exotic wine colored eyes. His mother was an exotic beauty herself with a similar shade of complexion, but she possessed eyes so dark they were almost black if it weren’t for the slight cherry hue to them. Her eyes were surrounded in Egyptian style Kohl and her lips were as red as blood. She scowled at him as if he was responsible for the wounds on her step-son’s back. Harry shook his head and pointed toward the dead body still lying in a pool of blood on the flagstone garden path, “I arrived in time to watch that beast whip his son while magically raping him with a hot iron poker. Please heal him. I fear Ms. Zabini you are once again widowed.”

Her smile turned feral, “I say good reddens to bad rubbish.”

“Will you heal him, please? He’s in so much pain and I fear it will be a while before he’ll accept even a kind hand in his vicinity,” he continued to run his finger through the unconscious young man’s hair. He watched as the woman pulled out her wand and began casting as her son pulled out salves and potions from the basket he was holding. “I’m guessing this isn’t the first time you’ve had to come out here to heal him this summer.”

Blaise shook his head no, “We’ve had to resort to magically restraining Nott Sr., but he must’ve somehow thrown off his magical bindings last night. We didn’t know that he had Theo out here. We would’ve intervened had we known.”

Harry shook his head, “There is very little you could’ve done to stop that beast. I only had the advantage of having a werewolf mate and thus an overly strong wolf form. I arrived in said form and acted without the limits of human conscious. Since it is only a couple of days until we leave for sixth year, perhaps it is best to have you pack up this manor and stay at mine. I hope to make it a perfect home for all of my mates. Your son and step-son included.”

Ms. Zabini didn’t respond until after all of the wounds were healed, “I guess we can go and see what this manor looks like. Is that where you expect me to stay while all of you go to Hogwarts?”

Harry smiled, “I don’t expect anything of you, but I would love for you to stay there. I’ll likely be leaving Remus behind as well, since I don’t have a valid reason for him joining us. Maeve will come with us as my pet tiger. I believe we will return for holidays there, unless we are invited somewhere else.”

Ms. Zabini nodded, “Yes, it would be best for me to be secluded as long as I am in my current condition. Plus all the manors that I have acquired through my careful maneuvering are not currently accessible to us. I have put them under an inheritance contract for Blaise. We will not have access to those properties again until November, so I can stay at your home until then. I didn’t want that retched man to somehow get his hands on our wealth. I only married him at my son’s behest to protect his friend from the fiend.”

Blaise’s red velvet eyes widened, “Mother, why didn’t you tell me you’ve conceived your second child?”

She pulled he son into a side hug, “Darling, I just realized my condition this morning. You know how slow the gestation period is for me. I hope that Harry will entertain me for the full amount of time.”

Harry nodded, “I will have to discuss it with Theo, but I have a feeling that he may not want to keep his current surname. If that is the case, then I’m sure we can name your unborn child the new Nott Heir. I will take you three with me through the floo after you give the house elves their orders. I’m sure I can send over one my elves to assist them and show them the way.”

* * *

 

Sirius groaned when the bright eyed and chipper Dobby popped into the room he was sharing with his latest conquest Maeve. It had felt so good to have that blonde under him and taking his cock as hard and fast as Sirius wanted it. In part of his mind it was his own punishment against the man who had protected Severus in their first year. A man that was presented to him as the perfect pureblood heir by his horrible mother, someone she was happy to point out that Sirius would never be like. He was always the disappointment. Well, up until she decided he was ripe for the picking. His mother really was a bitch and a whore. He shook his head wondering why he was doing something out of revenge to the submissive who he was sharing a bed with. He sighed before groaning at the elf, “Yeah, what do you want?”

“Master Harry asked me to inform you that one of your old friend’s currently inhabits the cellar. He wanted me to bring the wolf some breakfast, but thought you would know how to treat him after a full moon. Do you want me to wait for you to get dressed?”

Sirius eyes widened as his mind quickly flashed to Remus. He had stopped looking for him when Dumbledore informed him and the order of their werewolf spy’s death. Why hadn’t he questioned the old man more thoroughly? Where had Remus been all this time if he wasn’t dead? He had yet to inform Harry of the information because he didn’t want to hurt the boy. Now, he was gratified that he never shared his former Professors supposed demise. What was that old fool up to anyway? He ran his palm down his face before finally answering the elf, “Yes, if you’d please. I really need to have a discussion with this old friend. Please wait for me in the hallway.”

Sirius looked down at the still sleeping Lucius, “You and I need to have a discussion. I don’t think we’ve really put our past behind us. I fear that I haven’t really treated you the best lately and I guess part of me blamed you for being everything my mother wanted me to be. I know that’s really sad when she was such a sadistic bitch, but she was still my mother. We always strive for our parent’s love don’t we? I bet even after all the crap that Abraxas put you through, you still wanted to make him proud somehow.”

He turned away from the bed and pretended like he didn’t notice the shaking form on the bed. He pretended that his acute hearing didn’t hear the sobs. He could’ve sworn the man was still sleeping before he spoke, but part of him knew in that moment that Lucius heard every word. He quickly got dressed and couldn’t help but wonder if they maybe did have something in common. Perhaps a conversation was long overdue. Not to mention the conversation he still needed to have with Snivellus. He really wasn’t looking forward to that one. He never wanted to see the good in that wizard. It just went against his principles. Sure, he’d been reserved with the man and didn’t purposefully bate him, but that was all because his godson asked it of him. A mischievous smile spread across his face, now that two of the Maurders were reunited, surely they could find ways to put Snivellus in his place when Harry wasn’t looking.

He was dressed and quickly followed the elf to the cellar. He found a rather slim looking Remus lying on the bed. It appeared that someone had tucked him in. Sirius couldn’t help but whistle at the large bight on his friends shoulder, “It looks like you had a run in with another werewolf and the other werewolf won. I can’t say you’re not a sorry sight Moony, but your appearance in a non-ghostly manner is well received. We, as in the Order, were told of your death. Which, I must admit was grossly over-exaggerated. Should we find out if we can calm that beast with some breakfast?”

Remus amber flecked green eyes stared back at him in surprise, “Was that why no one notified me from the order? They all thought I was dead.” He looked down at his hands for a moment, “I’ve been off Wolfsbane for more than a year. I’m not sure what I did last night or how I got here, but I’m so hungry I could eat a stag to myself.”

Sirius let out a barking chuckle, “Wouldn’t Prongs to hear that? I’m not sure how you got here, but I’m sure that Harry knows you’re here. On the way down here the Elf said something about Harry being out, but that he would be returning with a few more house guests shortly. I really wonder how many more will be joining this madhouse.” He looked his friend up and down, “Though I must admit you do have a just shagged air to you.”

Remus just blushed before a tray of bangers and mash was placed before him by a familiar looking house elf. Any comment he was likely to make seemed to disappear in his ravenous hunger. Sirius could barely bite back a smile. He was happy to have his best friend back. Then his mind went to the claiming and welcoming they would have of Remus to their group. Sirius had not doubt that his friend was dominant and not a submissive. The only downside was the fact that Snivellus would have to be present as well. Maybe he could humiliate the man and make him lick up his own spunk.

* * *

 

Severus awoke to an elf in a little doll dress, “Master wanted me to check on you two. He wanted you to know that he will be back shortly with a few more guests.”

He groaned and felt as if he were slipping into quicksand. His mind just wasn’t with him that morning and all he wanted to do was roll over and cuddle with the warm body that had kept his nightmares away. He rolled over and hugged that body to him, as he didn’t remember to whom it belonged. His conscious came to a head when he felt a sharp corner of something sticking him in the side. He reached for the object and furrowed his brow as he stared at a green book covered in Celtic knotting, “I’ve never seen this book before. I don’t remember going to bed with a book last night.”

A moan answered his words and he looked over at his godson before rubbing his eyes. He set the book on the night stand and decided it was time to get up. He still needed to check on his beloved godson and make sure that he was adjusting after the ritual. He sat on the edge of the bed trying to gain his bearings. He hadn’t felt this bad waking up since his Death Eater days after an all-night rival. He stood on shaky legs wondering if he had really depleted his magic reserves while participating in the ritual. He knew that he was getting on in age, but surely what he participated in the night before shouldn’t have drained his reserves so thoroughly.

He pulled open the drawer of the night stand and sighed as he drank down a bottle of Pepper Up Potion. He sighed as his energy temporarily returned. Part of him told him that he should really tell someone about his reaction that morning, but an even larger and more stubborn part refused to share a weakness with anyone. He would just shoulder it like he had with everything else in his life silently and alone. He finally was awake enough to take in the changes of the blond boy lying in the bed. Draco’s hair had grown a bit more in length and took on a bit more of a reddish hue. Severus smiled at the thought of his godson becoming a strawberry blond. However, it was the addition of perfect spiraled curls. His complexion was still quite pale but his veins were no longer blue splotches over his overly thin skin. However, the shock of the difference in his godson didn’t occur until those eyes opened. His godson’s trademark grey eyes were now a perfectly clear blue reminiscent of a crystal clear lake.

“How are you feeling Draco?”

The blond stared at him for a few moments before smiling, “I feel sore, but the pain I’ve lived with for all these years is gone. I no longer feel the pins and needles. Severus, could you please check my deformity? I want to know if it will respond to healing magic now.”

Severus nodded and pulled back the covers. He looked down at the small hole that was the cause of so many inadequacies in his godson. No wonder he had acted so overconfident and arrogant for so long. He was trying to shield his weaknesses much like how Severus had hidden behind poor hygiene and his long limp hair. His love of potions and the dark arts were also important parts of his armor. Even joining the Dark Lord’s ranks had been to protect his still hidden weaknesses. Of course he was never attractive like Draco. He couldn’t hide his freakishly large nose, his worn wardrobe, or his gaunt body. Draco could hide his small deformity and act a way that no one would look too closely at him.

He lifted his wand and pointed it at the small hole and started casting spells to knit together the tissue. He watched with a smile as the deformity finally closed with a small pink scar line as the only sign of it being there. He reached in his drawer and pulled out his scar prevention salve. One of the many salves he created while still in his youth. He rubbed it on the scar and watched it lighten, “If you apply this to your scar every day, it should fade so much that no one will notice it. You won’t even see it any longer. So, I guess you’ll see your new hair as the lesser of two evils. You know now that you no longer have to cast a barrier preventing you from peeing from the wrong hole every time you use the loo.”

Draco let out a shrike, “What about my hair?” His hands made their way up to the top of his head, “I bet I look like one of those bloody dwarves that Lockhart dressed up like cupids in my second year. Well, I guess that I’ll need to get a haircut and continue to wear my hair slicked back. There is no way I will every let anyone see just how curly my hair has become. There’s no way that I can have this long. My father was lucky enough to inherit the long straight hair of the Veela. Wait, how can my hair be so curly when I’m Veela?”

Severus sat down on the corner of the bed as he felt a bit winded from the magic he used, “I’m not sure Draco, however, you have yet to come into your inheritance. It is quite likely that your hair will change again once you’ve become a true Veela. I think you should still rest for now. I’ll call an elf and we’ll have breakfast in here. I’m not really in the mood do deal with that know-it-all and those twins this morning without Harry there to keep them in check.”

* * *

 

Hermione took breakfast with the twins on the patio overlooking the ocean views. She stared out wondering what was bothering her. She’d fell asleep in the library the night before as she tracked the Weasley and Prewett family trees. She couldn’t shake the feeling that a puzzle lay before her to solve. What was she missing? She finished chewing her jam topped scone and looked over at her counterparts. A huge part of her could never fathom a life without the two, but a logical part wondered where the hell those feelings had come from. She was coming of age in less than a month, but she was still far too young to end up in such an untraditional relationship.

She had spent more time researching Gemini Twins wondering how children were conceived. Was it magical or was it biological? How would a mateship work between three males? However it was the question that was twisting in her mind that she just couldn’t stop from asking, “How do you know that Bill is a siren and Charlie is some other creature? When did you find out?”

The twins looked at each other before George spoke for the both of them. “Well, we must admit that neither showed any creature tendencies until they were away from home for a couple of years. When we visited Bill in Egypt the summer before your third year, we noticed how his aura and magic changed. At first we thought it had to do with being surrounded by such ancient magic for so long, but then we caught him singing in the shower and felt the magical trawl. Though his siren characteristics have faded recently since he and Fleur have moved home, and we noticed the same with Charlie when he met us in Egypt. Though his magic screamed predator and part of me felt very drawn to him and his fiery power. I couldn’t help but feel like he could protect me, but I never figured out from what.”

Hermione felt her brow furrow as she concentrated on everything she had read over the past month while staying with Harry at Potter Manor. Was there a way to temporarily suppress creature gifts that wasn’t as evasive as ritual binding? How would one administer something like that? A plan started forming in her mind until Fred spoke up breaking her train of thought. “You know, I’ve noticed that even Fleur’s Veela Allure has toned down a bit since she started staying at the Burrow. It doesn’t seem as strong as it was at the Tri-wizard tournament, but perhaps she’s just controlling it while she’s been around her boyfriend’s family.”

Hermione quickly stood, “No, I don’t think that’s what happened. What if there was a potion one had to administer for a certain amount of time that would dampen one’s creature gifts? Would it be possible to slip some of that in the family meals during the holidays, so that enough of it would be built up in one’s system that it doesn’t wear of while away from home? However, two years had to be long enough for it to fully wear off. It would explain a few things, don’t you think?”

George’s eyes widened, “Are you saying that our mother has been drugging us? Is it possible that we are more than just Gemini twins?”

Hermione nodded, “I believe that is quite likely.” She quickly called an elf, “Where’s Harry? Is he awake yet?”

Dobby shook his head no, “He’s with his new mates and mates’ mother. He told me to tell you guys that he will be back shortly with some new guests. We’ve already prepared two rooms for mates and mates’ mother. One mate hurt badly and will need his brother’s care.”

Hermione gasped for a moment while wondering who Harry was bringing with him. “Well, I want you to prepare for a trip after they arrive. I believe we need to make a trip to Gringotts. I have to pop out for a bit, please keep an eye on these two while I’m gone.”

The elf nodded and just stood there staring at the twins, while Hermione ran back into the manor. She had so much to do. She needed to go to the bank and schedule an appointment with an account specialist. She didn’t have a vault there so that might be a bit challenging. Perhaps she could make the appointment on Harry’s behalf and make sure the goblins understand that she would be returning with him and several others. She would need to have them prepared for inheritance rituals, blood analysis for foreign potions, and need to make sure that they have both their employees Bill and Fleur present. She was sure that whatever was discovered was going to lead to several very angry Goblins. A shiver ran down her spine as she grabbed her little beaded bag that she had casted an undetectable extension charm on before the end of term. She had much to do and they still had little time. She could only hope that Harry went along with her suggestions and didn’t fight her on this issue.

As she walked to the floo she couldn’t help but grasp at the many questions circling her mind. What was Molly up to? Why would she want to drug any of her family? Why hadn’t Bill or Fleur noticed their powers weakening? What happened to the Prewett Twins? If they were truly dead than why didn’t their family records that were linked by blood show them that way? If a person under the effects of Polyjuice was killed, would the body revert back to its normal appearance or would it remain frozen in the way it appeared at death? Was that a viable way to fake one’s death? Why would the twins fake their own death? What was she missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so here is me starting to get things rolling again. I hope it’s not so rushed and that I’ve given enough hints for you to chew on.


	9. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where some secrets are discovered, some settle in, and others prepare for their meeting at Gringotts.
> 
> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

Hermione arrived back at the manor in time to have the fireplace light up behind her. She witnessed Harry step through with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott and a woman who closely resembled Blaise. Hermione rushed to Harry’s side when she noticed the status of Nott. “What bloody well happened to him?”

Harry just sighed as they continued to walk through the room, “Apparently, the Malfoy’s weren’t the only family with submissive rituals. Let’s just say that Edwin Nott won’t be hurting anyone anymore.”

She stopped for a moment and tapped her foot and crossed her arms, “What did you do Harry James Potter?”

“Look, I will explain everything after we get him to the guest room. He needs to rest still and I need Severus to look him over. I’ll get him as soon as we have Theo settled.” Harry brushed her off before he pulled his wand and levitated Theo up the stairs and into the guest room.

Hermione continued to follow him because she needed to apprise him of their meeting at Gringotts. After he settled the blond into one of two single sized beds in the room, she finally spoke. “Harry, I have discovered too many inconsistencies with my research, so I decided it would be best if we met with the goblins at Gringotts. I made an appointment at noon with them. I need you to come with me, Fred, and George. Also, we need to bring as many of your mates as possible. I really think that inheritance rituals are required in this instance.”

Harry nodded before looking at her with a sparkle in his green eyes that she couldn’t help but compare with Dumbledore, “I think that’s brilliant. I was going to suggest the same thing after returning from Avalon. Now, Theo and Draco cannot come with us because they are still healing. I’m sure that Remus will remain too tired in between transformations, so it would be best to leave him in the cellar. We can move him up to one of our bedrooms after his final transformation this evening. I’m sure that we can leave those three here with Blaise and his mother, Mariposa Zabini. Now, let me go get Severus to check on Theo.”

Hermione just shrugged before walking out of the room and looking for her mates. She found Fred and George waiting for her in the library. They had books open before them and George looked up from one, “So, there’s something I just don’t understand about Harry and his mates. How can some of his dominants be both dominant and submissive?”

She sat down and sighed, “I cannot pretend to know everything about Harry’s creature, as I have found absolutely no empirical evidence. There’s nothing, not even a legend about his being. However, if I were to guess something about his mates’ dichotomy is that it is close to that of a wolf pack. Harry is the Alpha of the pack and thus above everyone. The level below him are the betas, which are the other dominant mates like Severus, Sirius, and I’m guessing that Remus would be dominant as he’s a bleeding werewolf. However, I have yet to do too much research into werewolves, so for all I know there could be different types like Harry’s mates.  However, they tend to only submit to their alphas sometimes even if they tend to be an alpha themselves. The last type of mate is omega, which would be the submissive mates like Lucius and Draco.”

Fred shrugged, “I guess that makes some sense.”

* * *

 

Harry walked into his bedroom to find two of his mates having breakfast in bed. He smiled at the scene before him and realized that the two before him wouldn’t have to work on their relationship. It was obvious that they were already very close. Harry could only assume the same could be said for their relationship with Maeve. However, Severus hadn’t show any inclination to any of the submissive mate’s yet. Harry was aware of the ideal pairs that would occur between his betas and omegas. He two would have one, but again, he wasn’t feeling a pull toward anyone of his omegas. Harry could only assumed that his ideal mate was one of the omegas that had yet to come into their inheritance, or one of the two he had yet to meet. He would continue to watch his mates to see which are drawn to each other. It was his job as an alpha to encourage strong relationships within his harem. He would still be involved in many more conceptions, as he was still the only one who could impregnate any of his betas.

He paused in his line of thought realizing that only time would assist in the true mates’ appearances. He would do his job as alpha until everyone paired off. He looked over at his Veela omega and took in all of the changes. He was has handsome as ever except he looked healthier. His grey tinged complexion was now a warm cream. His hair had more body and life to it. Harry smiled realizing he really liked the curls. However, it was the now predominate blood red Cupid’s bow lips that caught his attention. He just wanted to kiss those before dipping his tongue in between and sample his little cupid’s sweet palate. In the end, it was the crystal clear blue eyes that drew him in like fresh pool of water in the middle of the Sahara. He cleared his throat gaining the two’s attention, “Draco, I must say that you are looking quite edible now. I can only assume you will only become irresistible when you come into your inheritance. When is your birthday, anyway?”

The blond raised an eyebrow, “I just had my 16th birthday. It is June 5th.”

Harry nodded, “So, you’ll likely be the last of the omegas to come into his inheritance.” He turned to Severus, “We’ll still have another year of education after he becomes eligible for mating. I think we should probably put him on a biannual potion for pregnancy prevention. We should probably give him his first dose before we leave for Hogwarts. I think that you and Sirius should also switch from the monthly to the biannual. We should also dose Theo because I’m not sure what inheritance he will face, but I know he is likely to have a shorter gestation period. I think it best for us to finish our N.E.W.T.s and make career plans before we have our first cubs, kits, clutch, pups, or whatever else our inherent beings would call our young. I already know that potions won’t work on Blaise because he’s likely to take after his mother. Sexual beings like thesuccubus and incubi are always far too fertile for contraception to work. Luckily, their gestation period is 24 months, so we will have finished our education before he welcomes his first child.”

Severus’ eyes widened, “Well, aren’t you a source of knowledge.”

Harry shrugged, “I spent almost two weeks in Avalon learning about my kind and my mates. You would expect some of it to stick.” He looked over at the table while he thought about how to express his need for Severus’ healing skills without divulging his recent murder. He furrowed his brow as he recognized the book that was filled with his notes from Avalon. He pointed at it, “Where did that come from?”

Severus looked over at the green book on the nightstand, “I don’t know. I just woke with it poking me in the side. I must admit that I am not familiar with it at all.”

Harry smiled as he picked up the book running his fingers over the Celtic knots, “I wouldn’t expect you to be familiar with a book filled with my notes. I’m just surprised that I was able to bring it back from Avalon with me. Apparently, there is more to that place than even I understood.” He looked back up from the book and locked eyes with Severus, “I have yet to mention that I’m in need of your assistance. Suffice to say, the Malfoys weren’t the only ones with submissive rituals. I fear that another one of our omega mates was subjected to his father’s torture. He’s been healed a bit but Mariposa, but I fear that even she doesn’t know how to heal burns from a heated tire iron. Also the location of such a burn is in a very delicate spot. He’ll probably need to remain in bed until we leave for King’s Cross.”

Severus paled and quickly pulled his wand to dress before flicking it at Draco, who was instantly dressed in black silk pajamas. “Draco will need to come with us. I do not want to leave him alone, as he should also remain in bed until we leave for King’s Cross. He still has quite a bit of healing to do. I want him to be fully acclimated to his new body before he attempts walking for the first time. I shall levitate him.”

Harry nodded, “I was going to suggest you bring him along. We have a meeting at Gringotts. We’ll need to leave Blaise, Theo, and Draco here while we go. I wanted them all in the same room that way Blaise could get his mother if they need anything. I’ve got two single beds in there right now, but I think I’ll ask the elves to add a double for you and Draco. I don’t want you sleeping alone when I’m spending another night under the full moon with Remus.”

Severus scowled, “You mean that Lupin is one of your mates? Just how many Gryffindors will I have to deal with?”

Harry smiled, “Don’t worry you won’t have to sleep alone at Hogwarts. You and Sirius will be sharing quarters. We don’t want Dumbledore to discover the truth and thus you two will pretend to be lovers while we’re there. It will give the two of you a chance to work on your relationship and neither one of you will have to sleep alone. You know that Maeve will be in my dorm room with me. Draco, Blaise, and Theo will be sharing a dorm room with Crabbe and Goyle like they have since first year. It’s really the only option you have. Remus will be staying here with Mariposa. I still have to figure out how I am going to spend three nights during the full moon with him. Moony really needs his alpha during the full moon, after all. I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me share quarters with that mutt. If you want two living mates, I would suggest you rethink that one.” Severus growled before casting a levitation charm on Draco and heading out of the room. Harry walked in front of him leading the way. He called an elf and asked that a double bed be added to the guest room where two single beds were to remain. It was only a few moments before Severus had Draco settled into the double bed.

Severus looked over at the covered Theo, who still looked pale from everything that he endured. “Now, I am going to start by casting diagnostic charms on you. I need to be apprised of all of your injuries. I understand how difficult it is to speak after such a traumatic event, so I will not ask it of you.” Harry was a bit flabbergasted at how his gruff mate actually had a bedside manner when dealing with his snakes. Perhaps he was a better Head of House than Harry ever thought possible.

The willowy wizard just nodded, but didn’t speak as the magic circled around him. The only shock that could be seen on Severus’ stoic face was the widening of his eyes. He managed to hide all other emotions from his face and had improved his metamorphic abilities so that his emotions no longer affected the silvery white hair he normally wore. The time seemed to pass forever while Harry watched the scene unfold. Everyone else remained just as silent as him.

Severus was the one who finally broke the silence. “It will take some time for all of your wounds to heal. I fear that you have some internal injuries that will require a healing potion colonic. I will not put you through that process until before you go to bed tonight. However, I will need to put a spell on you that will vanish your waste byproducts until you have fully healed. I don’t want you to develop any infections.” He swiped his wand and cast a few spells on the still healing omega before turning toward Draco, “I will also need to place those spells on you, as well.”

Harry walked over to the bed of one of his newest mates, “Theo, I am sorry that I couldn’t get to you sooner. I wish that never happened to you. You’re precious to me and I hate to see any of you hurting.” He reached up and ran his fingers along the startled wizard’s hairline, “I’ve already suggested that Severus make a biannual contraceptive potion for you and a few of our other mates. Don’t think I don’t want you to carry our young; however, I want us all to finish our education first. Blaise will just have to deal because he’ll likely be of a magical breed that contraceptive potions won’t work anyway. I was wondering something.  When is your next birthday?”

Theo’s dark blue eyes seemed to glisten with unshed tears, “My birthday is April 3. I understand why you wouldn’t want me to carry your young. You know there’s no need to try to reassure me. My father already helped me understand how useless I am. I don’t need my future mate to have that discussion with me.”

Harry gasped, “No, Theo. That’s not what I was saying, at all. Have you ever thought about what you want to do with your life after Hogwarts?”

The pale wizard shook his head no, “I don’t have a right to make plans without my dominant’s permission. I would never consider being anything above my station. I understand what my life will consist of after I graduate. I’m expected to keep the home perfect and prepare for children. I’ll stay at home and make sure all our heirs remain healthy. I understand now that it will be our other mate’s young that I will help raise, as I am not meant to have any of my own.”

Harry felt his mouth drop open and he couldn’t even fathom a response. Thus, he turned away from his second youngest mate and just looked at Blaise, “Has he ever shown an interest in anything at school? I know you’re his brother and friend. Surely, you’d know.”

Blaise’s red velvet eyes locked with his, “He really should’ve been sorted into Ravenclaw. He’s a total bookworm and has a thirst for knowledge. He hasn’t stated what he wanted to do for a career, but I have a feeling that he would do well as a researcher. I could see him writing future text books for Hogwarts. He’s really the scholarly type.”

Harry sighed in relief, “We still have plenty of time to discover what he has interest in doing. I don’t expect any of you to just stay home with the children. I mean if one of you really has an interest in doing that, then I would be okay with it, but I don’t think that’s what’s going on here. I fear Theo needs to undergo a cleansing ritual. I believe he’s under compulsion charms placed there by that despicable Nott. Now, so that we may change the subject, when is your birthday?”

The Italian looked down at his brother in the bed, “I will come into my inheritance on November 5th. I must admit that I’m a bit afraid. I hear that it can be very painful, not accounting for the heat, and the unquenchable need to be filled. How can I possibly go through this while still a student at Hogwarts?”

Harry pulled him into a hug, “Don’t worry you won’t be alone. You belong with us Blaise and we’ll make sure you get through that inheritance.”

Severus’ scathing voice broke it up, “Well, isn’t this touching. Didn’t you say something about a meeting we all need to attend in a half an hour’s time?”

Harry pulled away and cast a quick tempus. “Well, crap. Blaise, will you please watch over these two while we’re gone?”

Blaise looked up at him and smiled, “I’m sure we can find something to entertain ourselves with, while you’re gone. I’m just happy that I won’t have to search for my mate when this November arrives. We have time to get to know each other, as well. Do you by chance have any books on your family tree?”

Harry just shrugged, “They are in the library. Just call Dobby and he will bring them up to you.”

* * *

 

Hermione was sitting in the library looking over many other books when one was placed atop the one she was reading. Her brows furrowed as she opened it, “What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with this? It written in Coptic, do you know how long it will take me to translate this?”

She blew a curl out of her face before looking up at a surprised Harry. “I didn’t realize I took notes in a completely different language. Then again if they wanted to keep the secrets of Avalon from most of the Wizarding World’s eyes, it would make sense to have my notes come into this reality in an ancient and obscure language. I’ve never even heard of Coptic before.” He seemed to look over her shoulder before adding, “It reads like English to me.”

“I would expect the same if you read something written in Parselscript. You don’t even know when you’re speaking the language of the snakes, after all.” Hermione chuckled before sharing her vast knowledge on the topic, “The Copts were the native Christians in Egypt and came into existance a bit before and around the time of Jesus. Many of the lost books of the bible were written in Coptic rather than the Latin they were later translated into before being combined into the first edition of the Bible. The Coptic language was spoken in parts of Egypt up until it died out completely in the 16th century, but has only remained a liturgical language within the Coptic Orthodox Church. However, we can be thankful it has remained or many of the Dead Sea Scrolls found back in 1947 by a young Bedouin shepherd would’ve not been deciphered.”

She paused for a moment before furrowing her brow and tried to organize her thoughts realizing her last statement was wrong. She had read somewhere that they were written in Coptic, but then remembered she had later found that source unreliable before she found another reliable one. “Well, I guess that’s not exactly true as those were mostly written in Hebrew, Aramaic, and Greek. However, the information in the chronological Coptic Bible continues to be contested by many muggles Christian communities.  It was really the Coptic Gnostic Library, which continues where the Dead Sea Scrolls left off that would’ve been lost and funny that I forgot those were uncovered in the Upper Egyptian town of Nag Hammadi in 1945. Ah well, I digress and completely change the subject. The truth is that I do not forget anything with my eidetic memory; however, as I have yet to master Occlumency much of what I have learned can become misplaced within my mind. I don’t know if that makes any sense. I really should have Severus teach me. I know that he’s been able to overcome some of the downsides of having an eidetic memory by mastering it. I’m sure he’s even found a way to forget some of his more traumatic memories.” She shrugged before looking back down at the book wondering where she’d find a codex on the language that she could read and memorize.

Harry laughed and Hermione couldn’t help look back up to notice how younger he looked as he did so, “You know I didn’t know that fact about him. I guess it makes sense. If he didn’t have such a memory, surely he would’ve succumb to one or both his maters in the previous wars. Well, I guess you’ll have time to translate that and uncover everything I was able to discover while in Avalon. I already know that I can inherently read it, but something tells me I need another’s opinion when it comes to my discoveries. I believe it should be you, but I do ask that you keep it away from anyone else. I only trust you with it. Now, we should all probably meet in the entry way so we may make the meeting you scheduled at Gringotts.”

Hermione groaned, “I really do need to learn how to organize my mind better. I swear it’s like I don’t have the ability to remember everything. Did someone hit me with a disorganization spell centered on my brain? Perhaps it’s because I’ve had so much on my mind recently.”

* * *

 

Severus stood in the entry way with Hermione and the twins. He wasn’t sure how he should feel about the appointment the know-it-all had made. He couldn’t help but scowl at her, “Please remind me why we have this appointment at Gringotts? I know you’re the one who made it because Harry is still too unorganized to get to something like this so soon after waking.”

Hermione looked at him and smiled. What was that bint thinking that she should smile at him? In response to her smile, he turned his features back to the feared Potion Master of Hogwarts and fixed his best scowl. However, all that did was cause her to laugh. He wanted to scream that she felt the need to laugh at his scowl, but then she stopped laughing and started speaking. “I’ve been doing quite a bit of research and too many things are not adding up. Some of them surround you, but I really didn’t want to look too closely at the Prince Family tree. I wonder if you knew that the Lestrange Brothers are your first cousins. You’re mother had an older sister, Belladonna Prince, who married Reginald Lestrange. He had died under questionable means during the summer of 1973. His death is listed as natural causes, but many believe that he killed himself for one reason or another. It was Belladonna who chose Bellatrix as Rodolphus’ bride. There were quite a few articles in the society pages regarding that match that I was able to locate in the Potter Family archives. I do wonder what they had meant regarding a Lestrange cures, as I haven’t been able to cross reference any information on one existing or to what it would pertain.”

Severus couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his nose as he thought about the bane of his existence. The reason why he stopped showering alone at Hogwarts and the wizard that called him so many horrible names and tried to force him into sexual acts for which he was not ready. Why did she have to mention those two? His mind swam with memories that he had kept locked away for so long. There was no way he wanted his childhood memories to float back to him during inopportune moments like they were at that moment. However, this memory was one he didn’t even realize he had.

He was still young enough to need a crib and his mother was sitting in a rocking chair in his nursery, which later became his bedroom. She had tears running down her face and a bruise blooming on her cheek, “I’m sorry for condemning you to this place darling. I wish I could’ve sent you to live with your father, but Belly had to ruin that for me, as well. Why did I have to have her as a sister? She wanted to marry him so badly and she was always Mum and Da’s favorite. So, of course she got the marriage contract she wanted and I was stuck with Abraxas Malfoy. Could you imagine me married to that horrible man? He would be all for leaving our children unbound so that they could access their full changeling potential. I should say child because I doubt he would want to have more than one. You love are special, and you don’t even know it. I have bound you, but you still manage to show your strength. Tobias is starting to fight against my imperious, which is weird since he is just a muggle. They should be unable to fight against magic. I really didn’t have a choice darling. I hope that one day you’ll forgive me.”

Severus quickly brought his mind back to the conversation at hand. He hated it when he was drawn into a memory, but unfortunately his mental absence didn’t go unnoticed. Her knowledge filled eyes locked with his, “You just remembered something of importance, didn’t you?”

He shook his head no because he really didn’t want to contemplate the importance of that memory. Tobias Snape was never his father. How could he have buried that knowledge so deep and not remember it until over thirty years later? If he wasn’t the biological child of Tobias Snape, then why did his Hogwarts Letter arrive with the name Severus Snape? Wouldn’t it have arrived with a different name? Was his name even Severus Tobias Snape or something different? Wait, if his father wasn’t that muggle, then what really was his blood status? Was he really a half blood or something more? His mind shifted back to his memories of why he never knew that information. He growled when he found the traces of several memory charms preformed on him shortly after arriving at Hogwarts. He quickly analyzed the magical signature to see if he could discover who had obliviated him. He clenched his teeth when he discovered who it was, “That bloody meddlesome old fool. He will pay for ever casting a memory charm on me.”

He didn’t even acknowledge the others in the room as he pushed to figure out what other things the man tried to wipe from his mind. As a memory charm can only suppress memories in someone with an eidetic memory, and not completely wipe them away. He continued to search through his memories when he found another one that had been tampered with. He watched the sorting of first years in 1984 and noticed how his eyes were trained on the witch with the continuously changing hair. He continued to watch her with a knowing smile; his younger sister had finally arrived at Hogwarts. His grandmother had done something right for a change and found her a loving home with a pureblood and a muggleborn. However, he also frowned when he noticed how her unbalanced equilibrium was causing her to trip over her own two feet.  He would need to research what would cause something like in a being with her abilities. Severus stared at the witch waving her hand in front of him bringing his attention back to the garish entry way belonging to Potter Manor.

He sighed as he voiced his concern, “How difficult would it be to invite Nymphadora Tonks to Gringotts? I fear that she is under creature bindings which are contributing to her clumsiness. Also, I think it’s about time for her to discover her true roots. I’m not sure if Andromeda has had the opportunity to inform her that she was adopted. I held her as a newborn baby, as I pleaded with my grandmother to find her a home where she’d be safe. My mother had just died giving birth to her and I knew that she wouldn’t last long if left with Tobias, when I went to school. However, now it seems unfair I was left with that muggle when he isn’t even my bloody father. I swear that old fool will pay for all he has done.”

Both twins’ mouths dropped open before they spoke in unison, “Tonks is your sister?”

Severus just shook his head as he wasn’t ready to answer anything, “Let’s just say that someone cast a memory charm on me. However, there must have been more spells than that on me, as I would’ve recognized the effects of the spell sooner if there wasn’t something preventing me from doing so. I guess this appointment is important, after all. I shall require a full cleansing along with the inheritance ritual. I fear I may not be a cousin of the Lestrange brothers, but rather a half-brother. Apparently, my mother had an affair with her sister’s husband. If the headmaster tried to wipe my knowledge of that away, I cannot help but wonder if he did something to Rabastan, as well.”

He didn’t want to finish that thought aloud, but surely in his mind he couldn’t stop the thought that perhaps some spell was involved in the way his brother acted toward him. Did Dumbledore want him so badly broken that he tried to keep all knowledge of his true roots away from him? What could that man have gained with having him remain in an abusive home? Unless he was molding the perfect spy from the moment he entered Hogwarts, had the man let the Maurders pick on him because he needed him to choose the Dark Lord when the time came? Was he chosen because of his relationship with a muggleborn Gryffindor? What didn’t that man plan?

The realizations of the moment did nothing for his head. He could feel the beginnings of a head ache just as Harry and Sirius entered the room. He prepared himself to face the realities of his realizations at Gringotts. He could only hope someone contacted Nymphadora and asked for her presence at the meeting. He hoped that his knowledge of her existence would only keep her safe from any further meddling by that old man.

* * *

 

Harry left all the others in the entry hall where the only fireplace hooked up to the floo was located. He quickly made his way down to the cellar where he needed to retrieve his godfather. He wanted to spend time with the human Remus before he took him again that night when they transformed. He could only hope he’d find the time when after they got back from Gringotts. He was a bit happy with Hermione for making the appointment for him knowing it would be the best way for Severus to discover his true heritage; however, he really wished he could do it on his time.

He walked down the stone stairs that accessed the cellar from inside the manor. It could be properly warded to prevent the werewolf from entering the home later. Upon reaching the bottom step, his godfather’s boisterous laughter flooded the room. He found a rather pale and tired looking Remus under the blankets while his godfather was busy telling some story or joke. He didn’t fully catch what was being said, as his attention was more on his sickly looking mate. He walked forward and placed his hand on Remus’ forehead, “How are you feeling?”

The werewolf’s more human hazel-green eyes looked back at him. Gone were the amber colored wolf eyes, Harry had seen the night before. Remus cleared his throat, “You’re my alpha. I can smell it in your pheromones, but why am I still accepting Padfoot as a pack member?”

Harry smiled and just ran his fingers through the grey flecked tawny hair, “I am your alpha in this pack, but we have many mates. Sirius here is one of our betas like you darling. We also have a few omega mates, as well. I’d like you to stay in bed for the rest of the day. It is likely Moony will entertain my desire to take him in the bed down here. I’m pretty sure he’ll do whatever is necessary to protect his cubs.”

Remus’ eyes locked were filled with so much sorrow when they met Harry’s, “I knew I was in heat from the way my body was reacting shortly before the transformation, but how could you mate with me? What about my poor innocent child who will be saddled with my curse?”

Harry shook his head no, “Do not worry about that right now my darling little wolf. We can discuss that later. You need to rest right now and Sirius needs to accompany me to Gringotts. I promise to explain to you what I have learned about your kind when we get back. Tomorrow, we will need to cement your beta rank within this pack and we shall discuss our future plans for this upcoming school year.”

Remus nodded closing his eyes. Harry grabbed Sirius by the arm and pulled him up the stairs, “You should’ve let him sleep. What were you thinking? I understand you were excited to see your friend again after so many months, but you need to keep his condition in mind. He needs all the rest he can get before he goes through his final transformation this month. Don’t think I won’t punish you for your behavior Sirius. If you continue to act so irresponsibly, I will have no choice but to paddle some sense into you. I love you Sirius, but you really did lose 12 years of emotional maturity in Azkaban. If you are going to be the dominant mate in an ideal pair, then you need to learn responsibility. You can’t expect your omega to protect you, when it’s your job as a beta to protect him.”

Sirius pouted when they reached the door to the manor, “What happened to you Harry? You used to be so much fun and now you’re acting like you’re older than Remus. Why don’t you act like any normal 16 year old wizard? Where’s the Maurder in you?”

Harry scowled at his godfather. He didn’t understand why Sirius’ carefree attitude was grating on his nerves so much, but he figured it was time to enlighten his misbegotten mate. “I’ve never really been carefree you dolt. I never had a childhood because I was always responsible for taking care of my muggle relatives. Those same relatives that rather use me like a bloody punching bag than show me any kind of comfort or care. I was deprived of love and mistreated in a manner similar to Severus before entering Hogwarts, and the summer holidays after. I was so excited when Hagrid came and told me I was a wizard after the letters were continuously destroyed by Vernon. Hagrid was the one that took me to Diagon Alley for the first time. It wasn’t the Deputy Headmistress that Hermione got, and I wasn’t able to read my books and practice spells before my first year like she was either. Then I got to Hogwarts and had the weight of the world thrust on my shoulders, as I was expected to defeat a dark lord that I was famous for defeating as a newborn. Very few saw past the Harry Potter from the stories they heard as children, and saw just Harry.

“Then, you idiot, I managed to face my destiny and rid the world of that being just to be thrust back into the not so caring arms of my relatives. I come into this inheritance where I am once again a bloody freak. I’m the only one of my kind and the first to appear in over millennia. Do you know who the last one of my kind was?” Harry poked his forefinger into the gob smacked Maurder’s chest, “It was bloody Merlin. He was the bloody father, each with a different mate, of the four Hogwarts founders. I spent close to two weeks in Avalon; you know the fabled burial place of King Arthur. The place where Merlin retreated to after the fall of Camelot, you know the place of legends?”

Sirius’ shoulders slumped, “I guess I never knew all that you’ve had to endure. Dumbledore had promised that you were safe there and that you were treated like a bloody prince.”

“Yeah, I was treated just like Severus Prince.” Harry felt his teeth clench before he continued, “You will not speak that man’s name in front of me. I’m sure that you’re still under the delusions that he is a bloody benevolent grandfatherly type; however, I’ve seen past those masks he wears. He’s nothing but a cold hearted puppet master playing chess and we’re all his bloody pawns. I’m sure he’s hidden information from you and was bloody responsible for you incarceration. You were only released from your sentence because irrefutable evidence was thrust in front of the Minister’s face when Pettigrew was presented alive after I killed the dark lord.” He pulled him toward the entry hall, “Let’s get this over with. I thought you’d have changed your opinion of the man after the compulsion charms were lifted, but apparently there’s more going on than I first thought. Didn’t you say that Dumbledore was the one that put the idea in your head for the two of you to switch places as Secret Keeper?”

Sirius’ eyes widened, “I don’t remember.”

Harry stomped his foot in frustration. So much for acting more mature than the dog Animagus, “At this point I just want to get to Gringotts and get this mess over with. It’s apparent that whatever that bloody dung heap placed on you has some way of reestablishing its control over you even after putting you through a cleansing.” He picked up the floo powder and spoke Diagon Alley clearly. He soon stepped from the Leaky Cauldron fireplace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am trying to slow it down a bit and I guess I should since so many needs to happen before they arrive at Hogwarts. I wonder how many chapters will occur during this one day.


	10. Meeting at Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the meeting occurs.
> 
> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the length of time I have taken to update and I'm still not sure about this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

A tapping noise resonated through the silent London flat. The light was barely peeking through the crack in the dark drapes encasing the windows.  The tapping noise was loud enough to awaken one of the flat’s occupants.  A witch with spiked pink hair rolled over and groaned at the tapping noise. She thrashed a bit as she tussled around her obnoxiously colored bedding. She yawned as she stretched her arms behind her back. She had a childlike quality to her when she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her fists. Her one room flat was piled with clutter, stacks of books, rolled up parchment, and dirty clothes but she always made sure to have a walking path around her.

She slowly stood from the bed not worried about her bare state and walked toward the disturbance and continuing tapping. She stumbled like usual before her hair turned red in her anger. She opened window and allowed the owl perch on her shoulder as she removed the familiar Gringotts parchment tied to the tawny colored thing’s leg.

She mumbled to herself on her way back to her overly large bed, “What could this be about?”

A groan brought her attention to the now moving pile of covers. She couldn’t help but smile as she looked over at the two wizards who willingly joined her in a threesome. She had quickly found herself more attracted to one of her bedmates than the other. Fortunately, it was that one who awoke first, “Wotcher Viktor. Do you expect your teammate to sleep much longer?”

The tall, wiry, seeker looked up at her and smiled. She loved his roguish looks that seemed accentuated by his sharp profile and his slightly curved nose. His dark hair, closely shorn to his head, and dark penetrating eyes caused warmth to pool in her gut with just one look. He gazed over his unconscious teammate before looking back over at her, “I think ve have vorn him out.”

She just smiled at him, “Are you up for round two?”

He just nodded as she straddled him and let out a moan as his overly thick manhood quickly filled her. “Remember to thank my boss for assigning me as a part of the security force for the Vratsa Vultures Quidditch match against those pesky Appleby Arrows.”

He just continued to moan and grunt as she lifted up and pushed all the way back down. Each hand was gripping his muscular shoulder to keep her balance, and it wasn’t until she was screaming in ecstasy that their other bedmate awoke. She just groaned, “Ivan, why don’t you just get dressed and help yourself to the floo. I fear that Viktor and I might have a few more rounds to go this morning.”

The prissy blond, well perhaps she was being a bit over harsh, the wizard was a beater after all, so he did have a bit more of a stocky build, but he was just as arrogant and pampered as a damn Malfoy. She really would’ve left him there if she wasn’t interested in getting buggered at the same time she was boffed. She couldn’t help but groan when it was time to get ready for work, which she contemplated skiving off just to remain in bed with her insatiable seeker.

She kissed Viktor’s cheek, “Now, I want you to know that I wasn’t interested in you because you’re some international star. I mean, if fame was a contributing factor, then I’d be with the rest of those girls selling stories about Harry Potter. Sweet kid, by the way, but I have no desire to add to his bad press. What I’m getting at here, Viktor, is that I felt a connection, and I’d really like to get to know you better. I mean, why not try for something more than a one off when you have such a thick wand and you surely know how to use it?”

“I think I vood like that. How is Harry doing anyvay?” He stood and summoned his robes and started to dress.

“Ah, well he’s been a bit shook up, you know. I don’t think he was expecting to face off Voldemort at fifteen and end it all. He’s very talented at Defense that one. I really think he’d do well as an Auror, but between you and me, I don’t think that’s something he’ll choose to pursue. I’m not sure what he’ll end up doing, but I think he’s sick of hunting down the bad guys. Wait, you were in the Triwizard Tournament with him, weren’t you?”

“Ja, I vas,” he leaned in and kissed her on the lips before grabbing a handful of floo powder. “Ven Vood you like me to stop by again?”

She just smiled at him, “I’d love it if we could do all that again tonight. You know, just the two of us this time. I’ll key you into my wards.”

She watched while he disappeared into the flames and they turned back from green to golden yellow. She looked over at the letter she had received from Gringotts and opened it. Her dark eyes widened, as she recognized a summons for a meeting at noon. She quickly cast a tempus and groaned. She needed to get moving as she only had a half hour to prepare.

As she showered and washed away the remaining evidence of her night with her new love interest, her mind traveled away from her previous night’s activities to wonder what the meeting was about. She couldn’t help but hope that it had something to do with her biological family. She had known since her parents sat her down after she received her O.W.L. scores the summer before her sixth year and told her she was adopted. Her mother stated that her parents had tried for children for many years and discovered that she was barren. She was to suffer from the same curse that her older sister Bellatrix was experiencing. However, Tonks couldn’t help but think such a curse was beneficial when placed on her psychotic aunt. She was happy the day when that woman withered away once her master was no more. She shrugged remembering that she really wasn’t related to the woman.

Her mother had told her that she was a miracle presented to her parents by her biological grandmother. Her mother couldn’t tell her anything more about her biological family as she had taken an unbreakable vow to never discuss their identity. However, she was able to share with her that she had an older brother. That he was responsible for saving her life and bringing her to her grandparent’s door and requesting a loving home was found for her. Ever since that day, she had hoped she would be called to Gringotts. She just knew when the missive was delivered that she would finally learn of her true existence. Perhaps she would even meet that brother to which she owed her life.

She sighed, as she picked up the green powder and prepared for whatever life changing moment, she was sure was awaiting her. One of the benefits of being an Auror was the ability to floo directly to Gringotts. As she stepped out of the fireplace, she was met by a familiar looking goblin, whose name she couldn’t remember. He quickly led her down the hallway to a meeting room with a long table. He ushered her into the room that seemed a bit over the top even for goblins; however, it was the group sitting around the table that caused her mouth to drop open. “Wotcher, Harry.”

* * *

 

Harry wasn’t really sure what to expect as he waited for the last person to arrive. They all were sat around a long rectangular grey stone table that had intricate carvings across the surface. The room seemed a bit too gilded with its decorations. The crown molding was either leafed in gold or as Harry thought it likely, made completely from the substance. The walls were covered in historical and rather bloody murals. They seemed to depict one of the many Goblin Wars, which only made Harry wish he had truly learned about them. It was as if the history he had learned contradicted the mural depictions. Then again, history was as dependable as those who wrote it. If the individuals responsible for wizarding history were anything like the bigoted purebloods that were in charge, then it was likely wrong. Harry tapped his thumb against his lip before looking around the room at the others seated before him.

Hermione was flanked by both twins on the other end of the long table. Harry, himself, was flanked by Severus and Sirius. Lucius sat to Sirius’ right and the only remaining open spot was on Severus’ left. They were expecting his long lost sister to sit there, as soon as she arrived in the room. Hermione was busy looking around the room and taking in the decorations as well. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the thought that she likely knew what confrontation was depicted upon the walls. The twins were busy whispering across the table from one another and smiling. Severus sat with his arms crossed and would look over at the doorway every once in a while. Sirius looked over at the twins with a longing look. Harry could only assume that he wanted to join in whatever prank the two were planning, while Lucius just traced the table with his finger, as if he didn’t enjoy the silence.

Harry looked over at the door, as he heard the faintest footsteps in the hallway. It was only a few more minutes before the Potter Family accounts manager, Gornuk, walked in followed by the bubblegum pink haired Auror. Harry tried to fight back a smile when her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open upon looking around at the group. It was only a moment before she came back to her senses and gave her traditional greeting, “Wotcher Harry.”

The goblin wore a black top hat and a smart looking suit. His nose was long and pointed and his ears were as tall as any other goblin; however, Harry noticed the differences between him and Griphook, who had shown him to his vault in his first year. Gornuk cleared his throat, “We are here today to perform several blood lineage rituals before we perform the requested stripping ritual. However, we must admit that you all would need to double up since we only have four ritual rooms.”

Hermione looked up at him and smiled, “Tonks should be able to have a room by herself” - she pointed to herself and the twins - “as we three are happy to share one of the rooms.”

Harry looked over at the two betas present and couldn’t help but notice the rising animosity between the two. He shrugged, “Sirius and Severus will share a room and I’ll share one with Lucius.”

The goblin nodded before showing his razor sharp teeth, “As long as everyone is aware of the side-effects of the stripping ritual. It will remove all foreign magics placed on a wizard with or without their consent. You may have charms on you that you may have never known existed. You may even have a glamour placed on you at birth to make you look like someone who was supposed to be your parent. We must warn you that once this is performed any changes made are permanent.”

He went around the table passing out black scrolls and small silver knifes, “Now, you will want to prick your finger and drop precisely three drops of blood on the scrolls. They will then need time to formulate the family trees, so you will leave them upon the table while we take care of the stripping rituals. You shall come back to find more answers.”

Harry nodded as he stood and took Lucius’ hand. Severus and Sirius just walked beside one another to make sure that neither one of them touched. Tonks followed the two with Hermione and the twins taking the end. Harry smiled, as he and Lucius were led into the first ritual room. A different goblin awaited them inside, “Now this ritual requires you to strip out of your clothes and to surrender all magical items before the ritual begins. The two of you will want to stand in the center of the circle and once the black flames disappear, you are free to leave it. Upon the completion of the ritual, we will return your belongings through the cabinet in the wall where you will place them. The door seal seamlessly until the ritual is over.”

Harry nodded his understanding before looking over at his blond omega mate. Neither one of them moved until the goblin left the room. Once the door closed and sealed the two undressed. Harry looked around the room wondering if the ritual would cause him any pain. He still had a large portion of his magic bound, which would likely cause something. After placing all of their items including Lucius’ plug in the tiny wall cubby hole and closing the door, the two of them walked toward the center of the room. Harry automatically felt the heat rising around the two of them as the black flames were visible. A heat pooled in the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t fight it. He felt the pull toward his delicious mate and couldn’t help but lock lips with him, “I want you. I fear that we’re going to find out your magic number this evening. I want you to ride me until these flames go away. I need to be in that tight heat of yours.”

Lucius groaned as he straddled Harry. He was soon rocking against him as sweat beaded down their marked but perfectly sculpted forms.

Harry grabbed onto his hips as he pushed Lucius up and pushed him down. His concentration went away from the flames and fully focused on his beautiful mate. He continued to thrust until he felt his mate convulse around him, but he still did not feel satiated. He just continued to thrust until another orgasm was ripped from his moaning mate. It wasn’t long before he had Lucius on his back on the flame encircled stone floor and thrusting into him.

He was quickly drawn to those luscious lips and started kissing him. “You taste so good. How are you feeling, love?”

The blond could only groan in response as another orgasm had him clenching around Harry once more.

Harry held in a laugh, “I’m guessing this is a good for you as it has been for me.”

He pulled out and turned Lucius around so that he was on his hands and knees, “Uh, that pert little arse of yours is making me want to come just looking at it.” He thrust back in and couldn’t help but lose himself to the act like a dog in heat. He could only associate his current movements with that of an animal. When he finally was able to experience his release, the flames had finally disappeared. He pulled out of Lucius and stood.

The blond only whimpered, “So warm, not enough need more. Please give me more.”

Harry scooped him up in his arms and noticed the wonderful looking bed in the corner of the room, “Of course love. I will give you as many as you need to start your heat cycle. I’m not sure how many dry heats you will have before you conceive. I cannot wait until you are round with child.”

The blond groaned, “I need you in me now, please.”

It was only a moment before he was once again enjoying the tight and heated flesh of his first bonded omega. He could only hope that the others were just as delicious to plunder.”

* * *

 

Severus couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling of distress as he and Sirius walked into the room. He didn’t have to fully pay attention to what was being said as he understood the instructions. He didn’t want to be in a room alone with Sirius starkers. The other times it had occurred, Harry had been there to act as some form of buffer. How could Harry suggest that he and Sirius, his childhood tormentor, should share a room together? They would likely kill one another. After undressing he felt the plug just pop out of him and float over to the cupboard. His alpha must have given permission for it to be removed. As soon as they closed the door to all of their worldly items, Severus was overwhelmed with a thirst. He needed to consume and be consumed. He needed to be touched in a way he never felt before.

He circled the other man in the room as the black flames danced around the circle. He was going to have that hot flesh bending to his will. He was going to finally take possession of the one that caused him so much pain in the past. His fingernails grew into claws as he batted at the other man. His mind slipped into his animalistic form. His body shifted into a sleek black panther as the man before him transformed into a large black dog. They clawed and wrestled one another until finally Severus had the squirming beast below him. He humped him raw, and when he thought he could no longer move, he was the one lying on his on his stomach while he was humped by the dog.

When the black flames went out, they both transformed into their human forms, and pulled one another into a loving embrace. Severus was once again overheated and full of lust. They thrusted against one another while gently kissing, he ran his now human fingernails up the other man’s back. One of the strongest orgasms he ever had washed over him, as he held onto the other man to prevent falling down. It didn’t stop the two of them from falling to their knees. Severus gasped for air for a few minutes before allowing his silky voice to erupt from his throat, “I think we need to talk.”

He removed himself from the other man and just stared at the changes in Sirius. His ears were slightly pointy with a black ring around the edge. His hair remained just as curly as it had always been but became an inky blue blackness that mimicked shadows. His grey eyes had a deep purple center that veined through them until the purple seemed to take over the former grey. His previously sickly looking skin from the man’s previous imprisonment was replaced with a healthy tan. 

The man before him lifted an eyebrow, “Perhaps we should start with discussing the obvious effects of this ritual.”

Severus gulped, “My appearance has changed as well, hasn’t it?”

Sirius looked down at his hands, “Well, I’ll be damned. Hmm, perhaps we should dress and find a mirror. I can only hope I appear as dashing as you do, lovely.”

Severus held his breath as the tan and calloused hand cupped his cheek. He blinked back tears before his voice broke, “What do you mean I appear dashing? I’m sure that it made me show my true face. Surely, the ugliness that I have lived with for so many years still exists.”

The mutt shook his head no, “You have an ethereal beauty about you that would draw everyone in like a moth to a flame. If I had known changelings were on the same level of beauty as elves and Veela, I would’ve considered it a travesty to bind their powers.”

Severus shook his head and ran his hand through his now overly soft hair and let out a puff of breath. “I guess it is a good thing that I have such control over my features. I can’t help but wonder how you’re going to hide your true face from that old codger.”

Sirius slapped his palm to his forehead, “You know I didn’t think about that. I’m sure we can figure something out since I have yet to learn proper glamours.”

* * *

 

 

Hermione pulled out her mates pleasure plugs before staring at their winking holes, “I hope you two don’t shrink during this ritual.” She shrugged, “Ah well, if that happens, I get to stretch you before I pop those wonderful toys back in. Now come kneel next to me in the center of the room.”

Fred took her right side when George took her left. It wasn’t long before the flames fired up around them and the heat overpowered her from within. “Get over here Fred; I want you in me now!”

He didn’t speak as he stood in front of her and she guided him within her tight heat. She turned to George, “I think I’m ready to try both of you at once. We’ll just need some healing spells afterward.”

She felt a slight burn as her other lover managed to stretch her womanhood further as he joined his brother. She pulled Fred tightly against her, “You will stay still my love as George sets the pace. Don’t worry we’ll keep you distracted.”

The delicious thrusting continued as she pulled the delicious open mouth in front of her toward her. It wasn’t long before her hunger was satiated with the nipping, licking, and tangling of tongues. Her hands ran up and down his back before grabbing onto his arse and pulling him toward her so that he was fully sheathed. That one movement seemed to set off a chain reaction as a powerful orgasm overtook her. She didn’t know how load she screamed before her vision went black and she was no more.

When she awoke, the flames had died out and two different wizards stood before her. Her Fred looked more delicate with a similar beauty to Bill. She smiled, “So, you’re also a siren then Fred.”

He ran his hand across the back of his neck as he looked down, “I guess so, but I have yet to try to sing something so…”

She smiled, “I’m sure you have a beautiful singing voice.” She looked over at George and took in his even more broad features. He was built like a bloody body builder and something fiery built from him. “I’m not sure what you are George, but you smell of the element of fire.”

He smiled before he closed his eyes and soon a fire phoenix took his place. He transformed back, “No wonder I was always drawn to the pyrotechnics when we were working on jokes.”

She felt their emotions very strongly and sighed, “I will not reject you, my lovelies. There is no need to worry about it, as I am nothing like that Molly woman. There is no need to be filled with so much fear. We will work this all out. I’m sure we can find ways to hide your changes from the old goat himself. Now we should probably get the things out of that cupboard and go back into the meeting room.”

They nodded and she thrust her hand toward the cupboard and was shocked as a stream of wind seemed to originate from her hand and the items including their wands came floating back to them. Something about the move, her new found ability to read emotions, and her eidetic memory seem to come together like several puzzle pieces. He covered her mouth with her other hand and let out a gasp.

She blinked twice before explaining, “I never thought this would bring forth a creature in me. I was so sure that I was just a muggleborn. If I find out that I was adopted and no one bothered to tell me, I’m going on a bloody rampage. I’m a fravashi, a wind nymph who tend to breed with humans. They have many specific abilities but the main one being they are in touch with the element of air. It goes along with my scholarly tendencies as the element of air is usually associated with the mind.”

George grabbed his wand and quickly flicked it, which soon had all three of them dressed. “It’s okay. When we get back into that room we will have those inheritance scrolls and we will know the truth.”

She gulped and followed the two out of the room.

* * *

 

Bill waited with his beautiful fiancé in the meeting room. They didn’t understand why the goblins had called them to the room, but were shocked when familiar looking individuals started walking in looking completely different. He didn’t know what to think when he saw so many elf-like creatures walking into the room. Ahead of everyone was a being with smooth white skin, tall pointy ears that seemed to hug the cranium, and haunting green eyes. His waist length dark brown hair was tied back. Something about the young man seemed familiar, but he just couldn’t place it. Behind him a long blond man followed him, but the face seemed too feminine to belong to a man. He expected an ample bosom where a flat chest was instead. The two took a seat on the left side of the table.

Two males walked in behind them. One had the most striking purple eyes and once again seemed to belong to another plane of existence with his black trimmed ears. The man behind him had inky black eyes, but it was his burgundy wavy hair that stood out the most. His features were inhumanly beautiful as if he belonged in the same category as Veela. His ears were pointed but barely poking up from his hair. The two sat across from the others who were already seated. The midnight haired man sat across from the blond and the other across from the brunette.

The next person to walk in was a woman, but she looked much like the burgundy man. Her hair was the same shade of red and her eyes the same soulless black. She walked with a grace that few could pull off and her pointed ears barely peaked out from her hair as well. She sat on the end of the table with her twin on one side and the brunette on the other. She was followed by another woman, whose tawny colored locks seemed to float freely in the air as she walked. Her eyes were a crystal clear blue that had little sparks of power that resembled miniature lightning bolts. She sat on the other end of the table where to very familiar but different redheads followed her.

He gasped, “Fred, George, what are you doing here?”

His different looking brothers smiled back at him, “We have found our freedom from Mummy dearest’s creature suppressing potions. Have you not wondered why your siren song has lessened or why Fleur’s allure has all but faded?”

The curse breaker clenched his teeth, “How dare she put something like that in our food?”

George and Fred looked at each other and back at him, “We don’t know. However, we think that there’s more to the story than her desire to suppress our creature inheritances.”

Gornuk walked in with the inheritance scrolls which floated over to each individual. The beauty that sat between his brothers smiled, “I guess it’s time to find out if our hypothesis was correct.”

She cracked open her scroll and scowled heavily, “Why does the name Caradoc Dearborn seem familiar?” Her brow furrowed more before she gasped, “I’m going to kill that twinkle eyed meddler. I’m apparently half fravashi and half wizard. My father somehow met my mother a few years before he disappeared; however he must not have known about my birth. Hmm, or I was somehow kidnapped from my mother and given to a couple of muggle dentists to raise with some likely memory charms.”

The wizard on the other end gasped, “Hermione, does it list your parents as alive or dead?”

Bill didn’t know what to think when that familiar name came out of the young man’s mouth. How could she be the awkward witch he had met before?  She laughed, “They’re alive. Wait, I remember where that name is familiar. Do you remember when Mad-Eye was showing that Order of the Phoenix picture last summer? He said that Dearborn disappeared six months after the picture was taken. What if it wasn’t death eaters, but that he disappeared after his child was kidnapped? Maybe they’ve been spending all these years searching for me.”

The other wizard nodded, “So, they’re still alive. Is it possible that they went into hiding around the same time that the Prewett twins disappeared?”

George looked down at his scroll and back up, “You were right. My parents are listed as Gideon and Fabian Prewett along with Arthur Weasley. Ron and Ginny Prewett are listed as our cousins through Molly.”

Bill paled, “What are you talking about?”

He felt dizzy as his world seemed to fall apart around him. He didn’t understand why he was reacting the way that he was and he could barely hear the words compulsion charms before everything went black.

* * *

 

Harry had to fight back the urge to go straight to the burrow and string Molly up by her thumbs. What the hell was the woman playing at? Why the hell would she do so many things? He had to bring his attention back to the forefront of what was going on as a goblin healer ran forth and start waving his hands. The air surrounding Bill was alight with many different colors.

The healer continued to mumble in Gobbledegook before Gornuk spoke, “Thank you, Mr. Potter for bringing this issue to my attention. You may go now as we will take care of our employee. I think it will be best for them to go through rituals here as well. If you would like to have them visit your manor, we will allow it; however, we will not allow either of them to return to Hogwarts. It appears the compulsion charms originate from Dumbledore himself.”

“Thank you, Gornuk. We shall return home, as we have more preparations to attend to before we return to Hogwarts. May I ask that you send a letter to Charlie Weasley in Romania to come here? I fear that he might be under similar enchantments and I am willing to pay for him to go through the cleansing ritual as well. No need to tell him I am the one funding it, but please see if you could have him checked out?”

The Goblin bowed to him as he ushered everyone to the floo. He turned to Tonks, “Perhaps you could join us, as I’m sure Severus is dying to get to know his sister. He has missed you greatly, but I am sure he’s happy that your grandmother did right by you.”

Severus cleared his throat, “I can speak for myself, you know.”

“I do, but something tells me in this instance, you would’ve remained silent.”


	11. Recovery, Surprises, and Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the omegas chat, werewolf mate welcomed, and Hogwarts brings forth another mate.
> 
> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

Draco lay in his bed in the room shared with his future mates. His life had changed so much just from one major ritual. He felt better than he had in such a long time even though he was still a bit fatigued. His body would take some time to heal as the new gifts acclimated themselves. His mind went over every memory he ever had. Part of him wished he’d had Granger’s gift a long time before. Studying in school would’ve been so much easier if he had been able to remember everything he had ever read.

He looked over the still far too pale Theo who was still shaking with contained emotion. Harry and Severus had left the room only a few minutes earlier. He really wanted to know what happened to his friend, but at the same time, he was afraid of what his friend was suppressing. It was bad enough finding out his own family history and what his grandfather had done to his father or was Maeve his mother? Things were just too confusing. He could only imagine what his quiet waif of a friend had to endure. He cleared his throat, “So, what did we do to get such fine looking dominants?”

Theo looked over at him and shook his head, “I’m still not sure of what my purpose consists. I’ve endured much at the hand of my father. Will I not face the same from my mates? Surely, I’m too weak to be of any use to the strong characters that surround us.”

Blaise growled from the bed across from them, “If he wasn’t already dead, I’d kill him myself. Your father was messed up, Theo. You’ll see in time what a real relationship should be rather than the warped view that bastard presented.”

“Come on, Theo. Who do you think is the most attractive? I’d say my godfather has vastly improved as his true abilities came to the surface, but I’m probably a bit biased.” Draco attempted to steer the conversation to more comfortable waters.

Blaise gave a feral grin, “I don’t know. I’m a bit disappointed that the twins are bonded to the Granger chit as I wouldn’t mind a burly redhead pounding into me. One of them smelled of strong stock that only got my pheromones going even though I have yet to ripen.”

Draco laughed, “I would warn you to stay away from my sister’s mates, but I have a feeling she can take care of herself. However, you did describe one Weasley brother. Too bad he’s off in Romania playing with dragons, I’m sure you’d drool over him if he were back in England. Oh wait, I remember you doing just that during the Triwizard Tournament.”

His friend’s deep red eyes widened and he let out a growl, “Oh, I remember him now. He had the most delicious scent that had even my dormant senses going wild. Do you remember how delicious his ass looked in those dragon hide trousers?”

Draco just let out a strong and much deeper laugh that sounded strange to his own ears. Once he was done guffawing, he wiped away his tears. “You know, you better hope he is another one of our mates, because if he isn’t and Harry hears about your desire, you might have a mad alpha on your hands.”

Theo just shuddered, “I feel safe when I dream about a big black dog. You know, many would take it as my desire for death. The dog looks just like a grim, so surely it is a bad omen. However, it is like he is guarding my dreams for me. At the same time, there is something so childlike and mischievous about him. I almost want to think of him as a real life version of Puck from a _Midsummer’s Night Dream_.”

Draco couldn’t help but feel his heart beat quicken with the memory of the black dog on the Hogwarts Express Platform. It hadn’t even been a year since he saw that dog, but that grim like beast matched his friend’s description to a tee and he couldn’t help but wonder. “Theo, have you met my mother’s cousin Sirius, yet?”

Theo shook his head no, “I have not. Why do you ask?”

“He’s an Animagus. His from is of that of a black dog, which is sometimes mistaken for a grim.”

Theo’s eyes widened as he whispered, “My protector exists. He’s meant to be mine above all others. He will give me babies even if our alpha doesn’t want me to carry his.” His friend hugged himself and began to rock as if finding comfort the only way he knew how.

Draco thought back to his own dreams, which were now just as clear as the night they first appeared. He again was thankful for his new found memory. If only he could figure out why the hell he kept on having them, then he could make sense of the very essence of allusion. Him sitting by the lake tossing pebbles at the giant squid like he did every year, but soon the image changes as the squid disappears under the water. It is only a few moments later when a man with long, curly, red hair steps from the shore. He’s wearing only a pair of leather like trousers, water dripping down his overly defined chest, which left Draco groaning in the bed. His hand quickly moved to his fully erect member, as the image continued. It wasn’t long before his hand was covered in hot liquid and he noticed his shy friend staring at him in horror while his dark friend was staring at him in awe. It took him a moment before he realized said friend also had a freshly orgasm look about him as well. “Incubus,” he muttered.

Blaise only smirked, “Yep, and I still can get off on other’s having sex even before I ripen. I must say that energy was exquisite. What were you fantasizing about?”

Theo shook like a leaf, “Are you not afraid of what our alpha will do when he discovers you spilt your seed without his permission? What do you think he will do to punish us? I don’t know if I can survive another beating in my current condition.”

Draco looked at him in horror. He knew that things for his friend had been horrible, but he couldn’t imagine what he experience that would lead him to automatically think of corporal punishment. It was apparent that his friend did not know their alpha that well, but before he could reassure his friend said alpha walked into the room looking completely changed.

The green eyed alpha looked around the room, “I’m glad to smell that some of you are feeling better. Draco, it’s good to know that everything has healed well. I’m not sure if you were able to do that with the way things were previously.”

Draco couldn’t stop the flush that covered his face. He had been so lost in the moment that he didn’t even think about the fact that he had never pleasured himself before because of his fear of that unhealed hole at the base of his manhood. It really was like he was a different person and he couldn’t thank his new sister Hermione enough. She had given him a far better life just by adopting him.

His attention was brought back to the room when Theo cried out and went limp. Everything burst into complete chaos as Harry called for Severus. Draco felt the sound disappear around him and his heart pound as his godfather entered the room. He had no idea what was going on but he knew that it wasn’t anything good. He couldn’t lose one of his mates. He just couldn’t. Especially, a mate he had known for most of his life.

* * *

 

Severus came running into the room with his heart in his throat when he heard his alpha’s call. He looked over at the unresponsive omega and his mind whirled. He observed everything about the young man and began casting diagnostic spells. He wanted to tear his hair out when he found the no longer dormant curse. He would make that man into an Inferi just so that he could kill the bastard himself. Who would cast such a horrible spell on their own son?

The spell was like a flesh eating disease but it was focused on the young man’s reproductive organs. If he didn’t find the counter curse within minutes the boy would never be able to bear children. He knew the boy would be devastated if that were to pass. He placed the young wizard in status knowing it would stop the curse from spreading and would by him some time.

He called a house elf and he was soon surrounded by all the supplies he needed for the inserting of the healing potions. He turned to Harry, “I need you to help me lift his lower half up. We need to fill him with the healing solutions. It will stretch his abdomen as his intestines are filled with water. I will spell some of it directly into his uterus, which is connected to his colon. If you can get that swot friend of yours in here, I really need her help in finding the counter curse while I continue with his healing. I’m afraid that even with the skills I possess; I will be unable to do both at once.”

He watched as Harry ran from the room. It was moments later that a bushy haired witch followed him back in. He quickly explained to her his findings and she was soon just as fast out of the room. He turned back to his patient and continued with his healing. He picked up his scar reducing balm and began to rub it on every inch of the boy’s body. He still couldn’t believe a biological father could do this to their son. Over time he was able to accept what his own so called father had done to him, but it was the realization that the man wasn’t really related to him that gave him the most comfort. Of course, he still had to hunt down his two older brothers to find out what the hell was going on with them. Rabastan’s treatment of him while at Hogwarts stunk of Dumbledore’s interference.

Once he had the boy stable again, Hermione was in the room once more talking a mile a minute. Her wand movements were just as quick but equally precise. Severus was able to take a calming breath when he watched the curse successfully countered. However, the damage already done to the reproductive organs would make conception difficult for the young mate. He was not looking forward to sharing that information with the boy. He sighed when he heard Harry’s command. Did he really need to prostrate in such away in front of his students? Did he really want them to see him in such a compromising position? He knew that he couldn’t disobey his alpha’s command so he shed his clothes and bent at his waist to place his hands palm down on the floor before him.

* * *

 

Harry groaned as he stared at his beta who followed his command without question. He turned toward the three omega mates who were still lying in their beds. “I want to see each of you pleasuring yourselves as you watch me take our handsome mate. I understand that I cannot fully have you until you come into your inheritances, but I want you to feel loved and pleasure. I never want you to think you’ll be punished for spilling your seed without my permission.”

He worked at the fly of his denims and quickly dropped his trousers. His pants quickly followed before He was moving the plug around in Severus. He was eliciting the most delicious sounds from his mate. Once he had the grown man panting and begging, he pulled the plug out and replaced it with his fully grown cock. He held back his own groan as he was fully sheathed. He held onto his mate’s hips as he made eye contact with his still shook mate. He watched as Theo’s face flushed with desire. He nodded in approval as the man reached into his pants and pulled a good sized dick.

Harry continued to grunt and press into his lovely mate. Soon he reached the edge before slipping over. He groaned loudly as he thrust twice into his perfect mate. He gasped in shock as he noticed a blond head underneath his mate sucking him hard. He felt his mate shutter and spill his seed underneath him. Draco just stood up licked his lips and climbed back into bed. “Well, that was a wonderful show.”

He smacked Severus on the arse, “How about you get dressed and climb in bed with your godson? I think I’ll call the next mate in here.”

He quickly cast his Patronus and sent Prongs after Sirius. Soon his godfather was in the room. He turned toward the other two, and smiled when he noticed Draco and Severus kissing. “Sirius, strip and get down on your hands and knees like your Animagus form.”

He turned away from his mate and approached the two snogging mates. “Severus, how about you try and return the favor?”

His mate stopped kissing Draco and went both pale and ridged. Harry quickly slipped into the bed and pulled him into a hug, “I’m sorry Severus. I just wanted to see if that was still a trigger.”

He turned toward Draco. “I want everyone in this room to know that you are not to ask Severus to return the favor when oral is involved.”

Draco pulled Severus from his arms and began to comfort his godfather, “You really didn’t need to show us his reaction, Potter.”

Draco’s words stung because he knew that he completely messed up. Instead of responding, he approached the now waiting and whimpering mate. His hand reached out and he began to play with the plug, “Do you want me to fill you, love?”

“I’ve been good. Please, please fuck me.”

Harry couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling up, “I’m not laughing at you, Sirius. It’s just the idea of how straightforward you are. Though you really are a dog, aren’t you? You’re always ready for sex.”

He pulled the plug out and went onto his knees. It wasn’t long before he was in the second tight heat. He groaned, “You’re always so ready for me, Sirius.”

He watched as Theo tugged aggressively on his engorged member. He was fully flushed and just lost as his eyes were focused on Sirius. The Slytherin wasn’t even paying attention to Harry. “I think I found your Omega, Sirius.”

He closed his eyes to ignore those around him and continued to pound into his wonderful and willing godfather. It wasn’t long before he passed the threshold and his vision exploded with pleasure. It was a couple of thrusts later and he was pulling out of his mate. Sirius was still whimpering as he still had yet to find his release. Harry quickly pulled up his pants and pulled his godfather to his feet. He walked him over to Theo’s bed.

He noticed that his young mate was still pulling on himself and unable to find release either. He pushed Sirius back on the bed and moved Theo so that he hovered over Sirius’ member. He then placed Theo’s member into Sirius’ mouth. His godfather began licking and sucking like it was a lifeline. It wasn’t long before Theo was doing the same. Harry continued to watch the two mates pleasure each other as he called a house elf. Soon Maeve was before him completely naked and waiting.

Harry led her over to Blaise’s bed. He pushed her down onto her back and began thrusting. He looked over at Blaise, “Don’t you want to sample this? I know that you’re the only one of my omegas able to give as much as you can take. You’re the only one that is both fertile and able to fertilize others.”

Blaise just groaned as he worked both hands around his cock and still not finding relief. Harry continued to pound into his delicious mate while he sucked on her enlarged nipple. It wasn’t long before he was finding pleasure for the third time. He grunted and pulled out and found Blaise still struggling with release. “Oh, Blaise, the energy is just too much for you, isn’t it?”

The dark Incubus to be just groaned and put his head back as he continued to thrust fruitlessly into his hands; Harry motioned for Maeve and soon she was riding his overly hard cock. Blaise let out a strangled groan as he continued to thrust into Maeve’s tight heat. It wasn’t long before a wave of energy went over the room and soon everyone was going at it. Blaise continued to thrust into Maeve and Harry was soon thrusting into her other hole. He looked over his shoulder in shock as Severus was sucking on Draco while the blond returned the favor. It was like they were in some kind of loop until everything just stopped. Harry couldn’t help but blush when he realized why.

Mariposa entered the room and raised an eyebrow, “I guess you just realized you were feeling an energy loop. I was able to stop it so you guys didn’t experience death by sex.” She turned and crossed her arms looking down at her son, “I warned you about this as you have yet to come into your inheritance. You have no control over your developing gifts. You all could’ve died.”

Blaise sighed in relief and Maeve climbed off and cuddled into his bare chest, “I’m sorry, Mum. I didn’t realize what was going on. Thank you for stopping it.” He breathed in the blonde’s hair and closed his eyes.

Harry stood and shrugged as he noticed that everyone was drifting off into a peaceful sleep. “Thank you, Mariposa. It appears that they are all finding some well-deserved sleep. I still have a wolf to satiate this night. Moony needs me. Speaking of which, it appears that the moon is about to rise.”

* * *

 

Harry found Remus curled into a ball whimpering on the bed when he made it to the basement. He quickly conjured some unbreakable chained shackles. He positioned his mate with his face against the mattress, his arms stretched out across the length, his waist bent over the edge of the bed, and his ankles chained against each bedpost with his feet on the floor. He pulled out the plug and pushed into his mate as the change started. He thrust to make sure he hit the prostrate and soon he was grinding against it.

Instead of groaning in pain, his mate was groaning in pleasure as he changed. Harry continued to thrust as he felt his own change overwhelm him. He continued in and out over and over again. He didn’t know how long he continued movement because at some point his consciousness left him. He awoke the next morning with Remus still chained in that position and still inside of him. Harry groaned and began moving some more.

Remus let out a whimper as Harry continued thrusting. Soon the two of them found pleasure and were gasping as they attempted to catch their breath. Harry pulled out and removed the chains. “I’m guessing you can join us now that the full moon has passed.”

“I know that Sirius explained a lot about what has happened while I was gone, but I still have many questions. Let me get dressed, breakfast waits.” Remus climbed from the bed and got dressed.

Harry sighed and ran and hand through his messy hair, “I don’t know all of the answers yet. I guess we can spend time in the library and hopefully find more answers. When we leave for the train tomorrow, you will stay here with Mariposa. I will find a way to come here and be with you on the nights of the full moon. I know that Moony will need me until you finally conceive. He is determined that you conceive cubs. I’m still not sure if that has occurred yet.” A horrible thought just struck him. If that man had told everyone that Remus was dead, what was stopping him from doing something to the man’s fertility? “Is there a way you can tell if you’re pregnant?”

Remus shook his head yes and pulled out his wand. He wove it over his abdomen and frowned when he saw the results. “I was sure it would come back positive. Why haven’t I conceived? I feel Moony whining in my head.”

“Crap, let me get Severus down here.” Harry quickly sent a Patronus message.

His Potion Master mate came bounding down the stairs with his medic kit in hand, “So, what’s this worry you have over the wolf?”

Harry sighed, “He’s been trying to conceive cubs since I came into my inheritance last month. He’s been off the potion for a bit over a year, but he still hasn’t conceived. I want you to check to see if there are any spells on him that is preventing him from conceiving?”

Severus let out a huff and pulled his wand and casting diagnostic charms. He continued to stare at the results before gulping, “Yeah, well, it looks like we will need to get him to a cleansing ritual. I know no other way of removing an infertility spell as strong as the one placed upon him. I recognize the magical signature and it belongs to Dumbledore.”

Harry let out his own growl as his wolf form wanted to fight to the surface, “I will kill that man. What gives him the right to make choices like that?”

Severus rubbed his temples, “Yes, well it appears to only be preventing him from carrying cubs but he can still impregnate someone else. I’m not sure who that man expected his wolf to impregnate but he went to great trouble to make sure that is the only way the wolf can conceive.”

Harry looked over at his agitated mate and smirked, “Well, now that he has recovered from the moon, it’s time that we welcome him as a beta mate.” He sent another Patronus and soon Sirius was joining them. “I’ve already taken him and claimed him. Severus, you get to go first.”

Severus slowly stripped as the wolf prostrated against the bed and whimpered. The changeling’s hair shifted through several different colors. “Don’t worry Remus, I will not hurt you.”

He slowly sighed as he positioned himself and pressed into the already stretched hole. He began slowly thrusting in and out carefully. Harry could only assume he was being cautious knowing that Lupin would get a chance to do the same thing. Harry watched as his newest beta was accepted into the group. It wasn’t long before Severus was replaced with Sirius, who showed much more enthusiasm. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if there was some history between the two. Harry couldn’t help but join in with the passion shown between the two.

When Sirius finished, Severus took Remus’ place. Sirius was surprisingly gentle with his former enemy. Harry couldn’t help but wonder what happened during the cleansing ritual the day before to have such an effect on them. When Remus took his turn, he was just as gentle as Severus has been to him. He overly loving toward the man and Harry noticed the shaking of the usually stoic man’s shoulders. It was as if every slow caress from the gentle wolf was a healing balm to the hurting man’s heart. After they each took their turn with Sirius, Harry pulled Severus into his arms.

“I love you, Sev. We’ll all take care of you. None of us like it when you’re hurting and you just noticed that Remus can treat you the way that you are meant to be treated. You should’ve been cherished from the beginning.” He pulled the man into a tight hug as he broke down again. Harry couldn’t help but wonder how many more times the man before him would fall to pieces before those pieces began to mend.

* * *

 

The following morning approached quickly and Harry was soon standing on Platform 9¾ with a rather eclectic group. He had Hermione and the twins on one side and Draco, Blaise, and Theo on the other. Not to mention the giant bangle tiger he had on a leash. He didn’t think he was ready to leave Maeve at the manor until he was sure she was with cubs. She had only had one dry heat so far and he wasn’t sure how many more she would have before it was fruitful.

He had left Remus with Mariposa under the expectation that she would get in contact with the goblins for him and look into breaking the curse placed upon his mate. The evidence continued to stack up against the horrible headmaster and he had to be even more cautious now that he was returning to the old goat’s domain. He knew that they all needed to be cautious; however, he was happy that Sirius and Severus decided to go along with his suggestion that they pretend to be in an exclusive relationship. It would give them an excuse to be seen in each other’s rooms.

They quickly found a compartment with Harry sitting on one side with his Omega mates and Hermione sitting on the other with the twins. Halfway to Hogwarts, Ron and Ginny attempted to join the compartment.

Ron’s red face when he saw the three Slytherins, only belayed his reaction. “What the hell are you doing in a compartment with them? Have you gone traitor, Harry? Now that you’ve defeated the dark lord, you have no desire to remain true to your friends that have stood by you this whole time?”

It wasn’t long before his true colors showed before he turned toward Hermione and muttered, “I wouldn’t have expected anything better of a Mudblood. I can’t believe you chose those two over me.”

Harry took a deep breath, “Well, if I were you Prewett, I would stop with such remarks. Surely, you would be ashamed of your muggle ancestry if you made such bigot remarks. Also, it is not your place to speak to your cousins that way. Perhaps you should call your mother and find out why she’s been keeping their father from her brothers.”

Ron’s eyes widened, “How do you know about that? No one but me, Ginny, and Mum were supposed to know about that. Who spilt our secrets?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, “How do you know about these things, Ronald?”

“My letter came with the last name Prewett and so did Ginny’s. Mum had to explain to us when that happened. Of course she had to sleep with a muggle to have us because her husband was too drawn to deviant behaviors. She had hoped that by marrying him, she’d be able to stop such behaviors.”

George’s eyes widened, “So, your mother decided to trap our father in a loveless marriage when she discovered that one of her twin brothers impregnated him? You do realize that she took Bill from them and tried to present him as her own child. It is the same thing she did for Charlie, Percy, and us. When that didn’t work she went out and got pregnant herself and had you and Ginny.”

Ron’s hands flew up in the air in frustration, “It doesn’t matter what attachment you pretend to have with those two. You’ll never find them, Mum made sure. She has friends in high places.”

Harry looked over at Draco and whispered, “I know you’re crazy aunt taught you Occlumency last summer. Did you by chance learn the other skill as well?”

Draco nodded as his curls bobbed. He looked directly into Ron’s cold blue eyes and incanted, “ _Legilimens_.”

Hermione stood over the redheads as the mind rape occurred. Once Draco looked away she was ready with a quick Obliviate. She sent the two on their way. After they left the room, she turned to Harry. “They will think they looked for you, but they found a locked compartment door instead and no sign that anyone was inside.”

Harry turned back to Draco and raised an eyebrow.

The strawberry blonde nodded, “The Prewett Twins are being held in a lesser known property in the Scottish Highlands. It appears to be secret kept and no one will find its location.”

Harry nodded in understanding, “Dobby.”

The house elf popped before him on the moving train, “What can I do for you?”

“I’m glad to see that you’ve been learning from the other Potter elves. How difficult would it be for you to locate a couple of missing twins? They are in an unplottable and secret kept Prewett Property somewhere in the Scottish Highlands.”

The little elf thought for a moment before he smiled, “The Prewetts married one of the Black Family. I can contact an old house elf who can contact the other Prewett elves. They are aligned to the true lords and will not answer to someone who’s trying to steal from them.” The elf popped away.

Blaise’s eyes widened, “I never thought to ask a house elf. Most people don’t ward against them because no one would think to use them in such a way.”

Dobby popped back with even wider eyes, “We found them Master Harry, but they are not well. They are sickly and have not been fed in a while. They’re elves are frantic and were unable to contact anyone else that didn’t know they were alive. There was some enchantment on them.”

Harry nodded, “I want you to go back there and tell the elves to bring them to Potter Manor. After you have them there, pop into the Ministry and tell Auror Tonks to follow you to Mr. Weasley’s office. Once you have the two of them in the room let them know that your master wants you to file a missing person’s case, but that the investigation must be kept secret. Then ask if you can take them to the now found persons. Dora shouldn’t have a problem going with you and hopefully Arthur will not put up a fight either. Wait, I have a better idea.” He turned to his tiger, “Maeve, I need to you to turn back into your wizard form. I think we might need Lucius Malfoy for this.”

Dobby let out a squeak at the sight of his old master.

Harry smiled, “Dobby, take Lucius with you to the ministry. He will help you find Dora and explain things to Mr. Weasley. He will also be able to get in contact with a proper healer that will keep things quiet. Dobby, when he is done, he will turn back into my tiger and then I want you to pop him back to me, okay?”

The elf nodded and disappeared with Lucius. He really hoped that things would work out quickly. Surely getting Gemini twins together with their grounding mate would only help them heal faster. He was a bit shocked when he was pulled into a tight hug by the twins.

* * *

 

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with his Tiger. Dobby had been able to get Maeve back to him just as the express pulled into Hogsmeade station. She was curled around his feet while he waited for the sorting ceremony to finish. He didn’t have an opportunity to ask what had happened, but he was happy to have his tiger back.

His attention was stolen from his tiger as the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor was announced. He looked up at the strong and muscular Dragon Tamer and knew in that moment that he was his fourth beta mate.  He would need to find a way to get to him that night and claim him. He didn’t need to share him with the rest of his mates just yet, but the urge to claim him was too strong to resist.

The rest of the dinner passed in a blur as he fed his tiger and tried to give believable responses to his friends. His mind was elsewhere, but he wasn’t surprised that so were Hermione and the twins. Of course they were likely thinking about something completely different than his current quandary. Upon reaching his dorm room, he pulled out the Maurder’s map and searched it for Charlie. He found him walking on the seventh floor, before disappearing off the map. Harry could only assume that he had gone into his room.

He climbed into the bed, “Dobby.”

The elf arrived and Harry handed him Maeve’s leash.

“I need you to take Maeve back to the Manor. Something has come up. I’m sure that Remus won’t mind keeping her company for me. Also, ask Dora to send me information about the investigation care of Severus.”

The elf nodded, “She is staying at the manor currently while she investigates. She seems quite upset that one of her adoptive cousins was treated in such a manner.”

As soon as the elf popped away with his tiger, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and made his way to down to the seventh floor. Once he reached the area on the map where Charlie disappeared, he found a couple of armored statues. He reached out toward his unclaimed mate and hoped that by pulling on the already forming bond, he could influence him to open the door. Harry smiled when a door appeared between the two statues. He turned the door knob and walked into the room.

He smiled when he found a panting Charlie slumped on the dark leather couch with his hands wrapped around his engorged length. “I see that you’re in need of some help.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, dark scales began to form on his body and wings tore from his back causing him to gasp. “What are you love?” He asked as the pain passed.

Charlie stared at him wide-eyed and gob smacked, “Harry, what are you doing in here?”

“How about you take me to your bedchamber and I will show you?”

The red head was truly under his spell as he nodded and led him to a darkly furnished bedroom. The black bedding was quickly ripped back as he lay down on the bed. Harry bit back the growl as he spelled off the wizards dragon hide trousers. “I’m going to make you mine, darling.”

Charlie’s breath quickened as Harry slipped the first fingers through his puckered bud. Harry couldn’t stop his desire to lick the being below him. He ran his tongue up and down the black scaled chest and he continued to loosen up his mate. A lubrication spell was cast without a word and Harry found himself in his beta’s tight heat. “Oh you’re so hot. It’s like you’re on fire.”

Charlie laughed, “It’s because I’m a fire dragon. My temperature runs a bit warmer than a normal wizard.”

Harry looked at his mate’s perfect blue eyes as he ran his fingers down his face, “I care for you the way you are. What made you take the position here? I thought you enjoyed working with Reggie on the dragon reserve.”

Charlie shook his head, “I was a bit shocked when I met his fiancé. She looked so much like Mrs. Malfoy that I just thought it best I left for a bit.”

Harry didn’t respond as he concentrated on finding a particular bundle of nerves. His pace quickened as his mate’s breathing accelerated. He continued to thrust into the willing but hard body below him. His fingers moved up and down the scaled chest. Each black scale gave way to molten love in hues. The light erupted behind his eyes and he bit down on the neck of his lover in his pleasure.

Upon pulling out of his mate he asked, “Anyone tell you that your appearance is similar to a Bolrog?”

The scales shifted away and a humanoid Charlie lay before him, scarred chest and all. “Very few people I hang out with have read the Lord of the Rings let alone able to make a reference like that one. Thank goodness for the corruption of one Reggie Gamp and his love of all things dragon, including one particularly gold harboring one named Smaug.”

“Yes, well speaking of your previous statement about Reggie’s new fiancé being Narcissa Black. You see, her marriage to Lucius was never consummated and well she is the mother of his twins. Draco was actually carried by Lucius after Abraxas forced the conception. Draco’s been sickly this whole time, but thanks to a blood adoption by Hermione Granger that made him her younger brother, he is much better now. Not to mention the red highlights and curls he’s now sporting.”

Charlie grabbed his pants and started getting dressed quickly, “Why are you telling me all of this?”

“You’re expecting me to reject you, aren’t you? You don’t understand the truth of the matter, do you? Molly has been feeding every member of your family a potion that has been slowly binding their creature abilities. Bill’s siren abilities are fading just as quickly as Fleur’s Veela ones. You’re one of my five beta mates. You have an omega mate to look after, but I’m not sure which one of them is yours. It could be one of three and they’re all in Slytherin and my year.”

Charlie shook his head for a moment before letting out a slow breath and sinking back to the bed. His head cradled in his hands, “I knew something was up with that woman. I never felt right in her care. It was like there was something about me that I always had to keep hidden or she would do something unimaginable to me.”

Harry rested his hand on his mate’s shoulder, “You’re fathers were concerned that she would try to bind you like she had Bill. They could tell you were like one of the twins and he feared that for you. Speaking of which, you need to come to the manor with me. We have a family reunion of sorts going on. I also need to collect Fred and George. Not to mention find a way to get Percy and Bill there as well. If I can manage to get Fleur, I will do that as well. I fear the storm is just beginning my little dragon. Soon the bonfires will be too big for the master of puppets to put them all out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to make sure that you all knew that I have not stopped writing this story. Things are just being reworked from my first attempt, but I believe it is better for it.


	12. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we learn about what happened to the other pair of Gemini Twins, Harry has more fun with his new beta mate, and a surprised in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

Gideon lay next to his twin holding onto his hand for dear life. He didn’t know how long it had been since their last food delivery, but he knew they had been without for far too long. They were making do with what little they could grow from the small parcel of land attached to the cottage. Surely, their sister hadn’t decided to let them die. What would her hold be over their mate if they were dead?

It had been years since the last of their children were born. He had given birth to two Gemini twins identical to him and his brother. They had to have reached the age where they needed to find their grounding mate or die from the consequences. Would Molly be that cruel? Would she try and prevent them from finding their mate much like she had ripped Arthur from them? He couldn’t help but feel his brother slipping from him. It was just getting too stressful for Fabian. He was the submissive of the two of them. He had spent his life looking after his younger brother, but things had only become worse when Arthur stopped seeing them a couple years before.

He still wished he knew what had happened that autumn that stopped their mate from arriving. Part of him wondered if someone had succeeded in wiping his memory of their existence. Surely, that was the only way that their perfect mate would stop. If he didn’t know where the secret kept house was, he wouldn’t have a way of finding them, right? For a year and a half the food arrived like it always did by that kooky little house elf with the hats stacked upon his head, but three months before it completely stopped. What could’ve happened in June that prevented their deliveries?

Gideon hated not getting any news of the Wizarding World. He hated everything that had happened since his sister had changed. What had made her choose to ruin their lives so thoroughly? She had been such a loving and protective little sister when they were younger. She had almost worshiped him and his brother. He wished he knew what had caused her to spiral out of control.

As the room started to spin, he heard a familiar pop. He couldn’t help but consider the irony that food would finally arrive by house elf a moment too late. He was too weak to even take in the subsidence he and his brother needed. He just had to face the reality that the two of them were going to die from starvation and never see their mate or children again. What a horrible way to go?

Gideon could’ve sworn he saw the same house elf dressed so differently in a fine little butler uniform standing next to an old elf in a loin cloth that barely covered his bits. However, he was too far gone for it to fully register before his consciousness slipped away.

* * *

 

Maeve strutted through the Ministry dressed in the finest robes made from Acromantula silk. She had her walking stick in hand as she put on the perfect air of haughtiness that had been associated with her Lucius persona for years. It was amazing what house elves could do with the simple snap of their fingers. No one questioned the reappearance of the previously secluded lord as she approached the Auror offices. “I need to speak to my dear cousin Nymphadora about an important matter.”

The red clad Auror behind the desk’s mouth dropped open in disbelief, “Are you sure you’re not here to kill her, Malfoy?”

Maeve just gave him her best ‘you’re beneath me’ Lucius glare, “If you believe I would step foot into the Ministry to kill one of the best Aurors here, you are showing the stupidity that has put you behind a desk rather than in the field. Auror Tonks, get out here. You’re services are requested by your brother’s lord.”

The pixy haired witch stepped out of an office nearby and raised an eyebrow, “Why would said lord send you?”

“We have an issue involving certain friends and he was currently bogged down by expectations. We cannot let certain beings realize his full power. Plus, I would be least missed and easily replaced. Now come, Auror Tonks. We have a Weasley to meet.”

She heard a bit of nervous laughter slip out of the witch’s mouth as she walked down the vast twisting and turning of the corridors. Maeve had wondered for the longest time why Arthur had taken such an undignified position when he was the head of a family. He never realized that Molly had betrayed him as surely as Maeve had been betrayed by her own father. Now she could only live for her son and her future cubs. She knew her alpha would get her pregnant soon. She couldn’t wait to carry healthy cubs conceived from love rather than the sickly one forced upon her by her father. She was proud of Draco, as he had become so strong, but now he was a fellow mate. She could no longer swaddle him in cotton.

She knocked against the door with her cane before pushing it forward. A sickly looking Arthur looked up at the door with wide blue eyes, “What are you doing here, Malfoy?”

“I’m here at the request to my lord. He bids you to accompany us to his manor. We may wish to acquire Percy before leaving the ministry, as well. One of your children being present will assist with what must be done. I’m sure that I can send a message to the goblins to have Bill there as well. The twins and Charlie will be required at Hogwarts, but perhaps my lord will be able to sneak them out later.”

Arthur crossed his arms and lifted his chin in defiance, “Why would I go anywhere with you, Malfoy?”

“Two words Weasley, Gemini Twins.” Maeve smirked as the man was out of his chair faster than it was possible for a man like him to move.

“What have you done to my sons?” The now red faced Weasley demanded.

“Wrong twins, Weasley, I believe they go by the name Prewett instead. You’re mates are in grave danger and we’ve been sent to reunite you.”

All the color drained from his face as a sharpness that hadn’t been there moments before appeared in his eyes, “Gideon and Fabian. You mean to tell me that they’re still alive.”

Tonks let out a gasp, “Molly really did a number on him, didn’t she?”

Maeve just nodded before walking out of the office with the two trailing behind her. It wasn’t long before a second red head joined their ranks. Once they reached the Ministry Atrium, she called Dobby and the little elf transported them all to Potter Manor. Once there, she went to her room and quickly changed back into her true form. Ever since she was accepted by her mate, she had felt much more comfortable in her tiger humanoid form. She felt beautiful with her ample bosom, long legs, and lack of mutilated genitalia. She slipped into a silky silver dress and put on some five inch stiletto heels. Her black stripes stood out on her bare arms as the sleeves were split leaving them exposed. Thigh high slits on each side, allowed her to move fluidly in the floor length gown.

Arthur gasped when she made her way back down stairs, her diamond collar visibly wrapped around her neck, “Yes, this is my true form. When I’m in this form, please call me by the name given to me by my alpha. Maeve Delacour, pleasure to meet you.” She held her hand out palm down and waited for him to take it and kiss the back of her hand.

Arthur kissed the back of her hand before looking her directly in her eye, “Please thank your lord for this reunion with my mates. Now, I can only hope that the medical intervention on your behalf will not arrive too late.”

Maeve nodded before turning to leave, “My personal healer will be arriving shortly, however, I must leave before she sees me in this form. I’d rather not have my true form associated with the mask I wear for the rest of the world to see. You know only when it’s needed.”

Dobby popped into the room without the need for being called and it wasn’t long before Maeve was transported back to Harry in her tiger form. She just hoped that she made it back before the train came to a complete stop.

* * *

 

As soon as the welcoming feast ended, Hermione ushered the twins toward the Room of Requirement. She knew enough of the situation to know that she and her lovers were needed at the manor. She just had an inherent feeling that the castle would have exactly what they needed and they needed a floo to Potter Manor. The knowledge that her lover’s fathers were found and at Potter Manor had them shaky and she knew that they needed that connection. Part of her wondered if the reason why they were so flustered and ungrounded before she bound to them was because of that missing connection.

She paced back and forth requesting a perfect floo room that would only open to her and Harry. She desired to keep everyone else from the room and especially concentrated on keeping all knowledge away from the Headmaster. She opened a simple wooden door to a small stone room with a walk in sized hearth. A birdbath like stand filled with floo powder stood right next to it. She took the powder in her hand and watched as the twins went through together. She smiled as she followed knowing that the castle had opened a secured floo.

Upon stepping out of the floo in the receiving room at Potter Manor, she noticed her twins tightly holding one another. She pulled the two into a hug, “Calm down, little ones. We shall see them soon. I am sure that they are on the road to recovery and having you all close by can only help.”

Hermione thought about the first day of class and what they would have to deal with in the morning. She couldn’t help but wonder if anyone had told Charlie about what was going on. It was likely more difficult to contact the professor without alerting Dumbledore. They walked up the stairs with her holding each twin’s hand. She wasn’t surprised when an elf popped before them and led them to one of the many guest rooms.

Upon walking into the familiar bedroom, she found two identical men lying in the bed with Arthur pacing back and forth. Auror Tonks still stood in her red robes with a notebook and pen in hand, her exposure to muggle writing instruments evident. Bill stood regally at the bedside of the unconscious men with the ever graceful Fleur on his arm. She was a bit shocked to see Percy sitting in a chair by the bed with an unrecognizable look on his face. It was as if the stick was dislodged from his arse.

The golden colored sunburst wallpaper was hidden behind white book cases. The floors were dark hardwood and the bed in the center of the room had golden yellow bedding. It had windows that overlooked the garden and it was the bedroom she stayed in for most of the summer.

Arthur looked up at them and was soon walking toward them. His eyes were filling with tears, “My twins, I remember when Gideon had you. You were so special and so alike your fathers. I’m sorry that I allowed that foul woman to remove my memory and ruin your lives. You should’ve found your grounding mate right away. It’s apparent that you’ve known her since you’re third year at Hogwarts when she arrived. I have no excuse and wish I hadn’t been so bloody weak.”

The twins let go of her and were soon embracing their father. It wasn’t long before they were moved toward the two unconscious wizards. Hermione slowly followed them to the bed. She felt out of place, but knew they needed her. She couldn’t leave them.

Fleur grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, “Make sure to thank ‘Arry. If it weren’t for him, we’d still ‘ave that nasty potion in our systems. I cannot thank ‘im enough.”

She smiled at the woman who had annoyed her so much in the past. Fleur had really changed after graduation and meeting Bill. She was nothing like Phlegm as Ginny had called her. Enough had passed since that summer; Hermione could see Ginny’s true encouragement in calling the lovely Veela by that nickname. Molly was never worried about the woman truly loving her son. She was far too worried about him finding his true creature mate. Ginny was her right hand in all things. She shook her head as a noise behind her brought her attention.

* * *

 

Harry made his way to Potter Manor with Charlie. He was delighted to find out that Hermione had already managed to get the twins there. Dobby really was the perfect messenger sometimes. They were soon joining the huddle in his largest guest room where the twins were stationed. He approached the healer who was standing against the far wall like a piece of furniture. He could tell by the look on her face that she understood the importance of secrecy. Lucius had chosen well when it came to his personal Healer.

Something about her wasn’t quite human. He couldn’t exactly put his finger on what creature blood she carried but he knew she wasn’t like Ron or Ginny. She had a slight allure that made him think she was elven, Veela, or siren. “Thank you, Healer, for coming on such short notice. Can you tell me how the Prewett Twins are doing?”

She looked him up and down as if judging his intent before giving a beatific smile at what she found, “Don’t worry, Lord Potter, you’re mate’s fathers will survive. It will be a long road to recovery, but they are already improving remarkably well with being surrounded by their whole family. However, I would have to recommend a strengthening of their bond. You know how bonded mates do that, right?”

He raised an eyebrow not quite sure what she meant.

She shook her long grey streaked brown haired head, “They will need to have some privacy to reconnect after all of those years of separation. The twins need their grounding mate to ground them once more.”

His green eyes widened and he let out a slow, “Oh.”

She smirked, “Eloquent as ever, Lord Potter. Here I thought the tripe written in the Prophet had no basis.”

Harry scowled, “Hey now, you’re beginning to sound like a Slytherin.” He paused for a moment before he looked her over again. “Bloody hell, you were a Slytherin, weren’t you? Why would a Malfoy hire anyone but a Slytherin for a healer?”

She shrugged, “Slytherin tactics are needed when dealing with a family like the Malfoys. He still thinks I don’t know his secret, but if it’s best for him to not know the truth to keep his confidence, I won’t enlighten him to the truth. I’m glad to see he finally found his mates and that he’s quickly approaching his first fertile heat. I’d say give it a couple more dry heats before he’ll be ready to carry you and your other mates’ cubs.”

He raised a dark eyebrow, “You know about my status.”

“You think I wouldn’t recognize a Mimicker when I see one? Must I remind you that Elves live thousands of years; sure we find ways to blend into the Wizarding World. I was just a young elf when the last one walked the earth, but he really was splendid with his two beta and three omega mates. I never thought one would walk the earth as powerful as you. However, there is a reason why Hufflepuff and Slytherin houses stay in the dungeons and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are in towers. If you look around enough, you’ll find the founders suites. Merlin and Morgan Le Fay’s shared suites were found on the first floor so that his other mates could easily find him. I was but three centuries old when Hogwarts was founded and Slytherin took me into his house quickly. He saw the importance of teaching wizarding magic to an elf. Of course the Yuan-ti are our cousins much like the fairies, which Morgan was one. Helga was a Rakshasa like your darling Maeve. Ravenclaw was a true changeling and her beta mate was of dragon kind much like your Charlie.”

Harry shook his head, “Just how long have you been working for the Malfoy family?”

“Since their ancestor broke his oath to the French fey council and was forced to change his name from Slytherin to bad faith by his head of house. He really should’ve just gone through with the marriage contract. Surely, a pretty little muggle wasn’t worth a lifetime of malcontent.”

Harry turned away as he looked back over at the triad and their family. He was noticing a remarkable improvement in the sickly twins with just being around that energy. They were already grounding and growing from the ambient family magic. He cleared his throat, “Perhaps we all should stay here tonight. Hermione, the twins, Charlie, and I will all need to return bright and early tomorrow to Hogwarts before we’re missed. The rest of you are welcome to call my manor home for as long as you need. Its secret kept, so no unwanted guests shall set foot here. You are all safe.”

Arthur pulled him into a tight hug, “Thank you, Harry, for all you’ve done. The Weasley family owes you a great debt and as the head of house, I pledge our loyalty to you. We shall remain your vassals until our debt is paid.”

Harry didn’t know exactly how to complete the ritual but knew he couldn’t reject the office because it would bring shame to both the Potter and Weasley houses. So, he simply stated, “I accept.”

Magic swirled around him and around every Weasley family member including the Prewett twins, as they were the submissive mates to the head of house. He felt an overwhelming urge to reassert his dominance over his newly found beta mate. He could only assume it had something to do with his mate’s change in status. As his vassal, he would have even more power over Charlie.

He assigned each guest adequate sleeping quarters for each known couple.  Percy was given one of the smallest rooms, as he didn’t have a significant other. He stopped by Maeve’s bedroom and instructed her to have Remus join her. He knew that she needed more stimulation to get through another dry heat before she’d be prepared to carry their cubs. He had sent Charlie to his room to await him.

He found his mate waiting for him naked and kneeling back on his haunches. He approached the handsome man and grabbed him by his long mane, “I’m going to show you you’re place mate. The magic of the vow made tonight demands settling. Now stand and bend over. I want you in the downward facing dog position with your hands on the floor and your butt in the air.”

Charlie followed his every instruction. His lean muscles called to him in a way that had never happened before with one of his other beta mates. He was sure it was the magical influence of the vassal ritual, but he would have to research it later. He slowly pulled out the Weasley plug and placed it on the bed bulb up. His mates already stretched hole just didn’t seem prepared enough. He wanted him as prepared as possible when they welcomed him to the beta circle, but he just wasn’t ready to share him with the others quite yet. He summoned the lube and slowly spread it over his hand.

“I’m going to make you beg for relief several times tonight, precious.”

His dragon just whimpered as he started stretching him further with three fingers. He made a scissor like motion in and out before adding a fourth finger. He continued with a fifth finger before long. Soon, his little slut was prepared for his whole fist. “You’re dying for my whole fist, aren’t you?”

Charlie moaned and pressed back toward his fist. He pressed in and sighed as his hand was engulfed by the heat. He pushed in up to his elbow before slowly pulling out. He pushed back in and searched for that bundle of nerves by opening his fist. He found it and began stimulating it with all of his fingers until Charlie was shaking while trying to hold back his orgasm. “Come Charlie.”

His perfect little beta started convulsing around his arm. Once he stopped, Harry went straight back to stimulating that same area. He didn’t it several times until Charlie begged him to stop. With that one broken plea, he pulled his arm out. He helped his mate up into a standing position and positioned him on his back on the bed. “I’m not quite done with you yet, love.”

Charlie closed his eyes and just nodded. Harry held out his hand and quickly summoned two unlit candles from one of the hallway sconces before transfiguring them into two rather large rubbery dildos. He worked one into his mate and could see so much more room left in the stretched hole. He rubbed plenty of lubricant on the second one and slowly worked it into the hole. It wasn’t long before he was stripping out of his already too tight trousers. His member was harder and bigger than he’d ever seen it before. If he knew doing something like this could bring him so much pleasure, he would’ve done it to his other beta mates by now. He smoothed the same silky lube over himself and groaned at the sensation. He pushed into his whimpering mate, “You like filling this full, don’t you? Oh you are so delicious; I fear I won’t last long.”

As if uttering those words was a self-fulfilling prophecy, he groaned as squirt after squirt was pulled from him. He sighed as he pulled out and noticed his mate had passed out from the over stimulation. He pulled the two dildos out and picked up the plug. After casting a couple of simi-permanent enlarging spells on it, he slipped the plug back into his mates still stretched hole. He then pointed his wand at the irritated membrane and cast a healing spell. He moaned as he watched the pucker tighten against the slightly narrower neck of the plug and felt himself harden for a second time. He picked up his two dildos and slipped his invisibility cloak over his still nude body.

He walked down the hallway and found a sweaty Maeve and Remus sleeping. His other beta needed preparation for their circle bonding. He first picked up the limp arms of his lovely omega and cast and transfigured a silk robe into rope and slowly tied her hands against the headboard. He cast a quick cleaning charm in the dildos before adding lube spells. He then summoned her plug and pushed one into her delightful little pucker and the other into her wet and tight hole. He then charmed them to move in and out with one going out while the other was going in. She moaned and arched in the bed before opening her beautiful grey eyes.

“Alpha, what are you doing to me?”

“I’m giving you what you need, darling. As many orgasms as your body needs to throw you into another heat. I want cubs as badly as you do.”

She nodded and let out a loud moan that woke the slumbering Werewolf next to her. “Stand with your hands against the wall Moony.”

The man jumped two with his wolf reacting to a direct order. Harry enjoyed every minute of stretching, fisting, and then bringing his other lovely beta to several orgasms. When he could hardly hold back his building release, he summoned the dildos from a whimpering Maeve. He pressed one in and then the second one before thrusting into his beta. The heat was just as delicious as his other mate. He lost himself in the movement before he was shooting hot liquid into his mate. He groaned as he slowly pulled out and slipped each dildo out. His mate collapsed to the floor with a groan. Harry flipped him onto his stomach so that he could shove the enlarged plug into him and cast the same healing spell. He bent over and whispered in the man’s ear, “The next time I remove that it will be to accommodate me and my other beta mates as we ride you rugged until beg us to stop.”

Remus just groaned and passed out on the floor. Harry sighed as he levitated him back into the bed. “I fear I broke him.” He looked over at Maeve and noticed that she two was dead to the world. He ran a hand through his hair before untying his darling tiger.

He slipped his cloak back on and climbed into the bed with the similarly exhausted dragon mate.

* * *

 

The nightmares were back and Draco didn’t know what to do about it. He couldn’t remain in that bed in that all too familiar room. It was too small. He felt like the walls were closing in on him. He had noticed his overwhelming desire to be out in the open and an onset of claustrophobia over the past year.  His newly acquired memory reminded him of the book on Veelas he had read. They were air creatures who needed vast space. He couldn’t help but wonder if his approaching inheritance had set him on edge.

He walked through the now empty dungeon corridors that he knew like the back of his hand. It wasn’t the first time he found himself walking through them at night. In the past, the pain he’d been in had been too much to sleep. He’d end up pacing the halls until he was too warn out from fatigue that his body would just collapse into sleep. He approached a rather dark corridor but wasn’t worried at all because it wasn’t too far from his godfather and beta mate’s rooms.

He sighed as he found himself wanting to seek refuge from the familiar figure. However, out of nowhere a shiver ran up his spine. He turned around in a circle looking around frantically wondering who was watching him in the darkened hallway.

An unrecognizable voice came out of the hallway, “Looks like I found a lost little dragon. What could I possibly do to teach him a lesson about his betters?”

“What do you want?” He demanded as he pulled forth as much courage as he could.

The voice turned into a feral growl, “I just want to see you in pain, Malfoy.”

He didn’t have enough time to react before he was pounced on and pushed toward the wall. His head smacked against the hard stone and he had to fight to keep his consciousness. He felt fists pummeling his chest and let out a terrified screech as he felt his trousers being undone. He needed one of his mates now. He couldn’t have something like that happen to him. He wished in that moment as everything darkened that his alpha had the foresight to place his protective plug. His attacker wouldn’t be able to make it through the barrier if it were in place. It was his last thought before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I admit that this is not a well thought out work, but I'm writing it for fun. I apologize for all of the tangents and scatterbrained ideas that come to the forefront. I will be unable to go through a full edit until it is fully written and I'm not ready to do another complete overhaul like I did last year. This is meant to be smutty and I'm trying to work in a plot so that it's not total PWP. I was told before that it was too rushed and so I've been working toward adding more and slowing it down a bit. I still know when certain mates will make their appearance. I'm not sure when I'll finish the next chapter and I kind of apologize for leaving this with a cliff hanger, however, since I removed the whole Lucius bad guy thing with the rewrite, I needed to add something else. I needed to have Draco experience something so that he could be similar to the previous character I had. I hope you will enjoy this twist.


	13. Aftereffects and Protections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry finds rooms for his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

Severus paced back and forth wondering where his alpha was and why he hadn’t been there to protect Draco. He wanted to kill whoever attacked him but the little bastard got away. He still wished he knew who had intervened on his godson’s behalf. He knew nothing of it and neither did Pomfrey as she was the one who called him frantically in the middle of the night. She awoke to her alarm when her wards were tripped and found the battered Draco lying in one of the beds.

He could tell by the way his Godson’s clothing was ripped that someone had attempted to sexually assault him along with beating the hell out of him. Fortunately, someone had stopped the act before it could progress too far, but he knew Draco well enough to know that he would no longer feel safe sleeping in the dorms. He really needed to get a hold of Harry, because he was at his wits end. His hair was cycling through too many colors as his control slipped. He really needed to get it under control before the Headmaster was alerted to the attack.

He was barely holding onto his emotions looking at the still unconscious boy. Pomfrey had cast the bone mending charms but stated there was nothing she could do about the concussion. He was already unconscious, so taking the precaution of keeping him awake would do him no good. She did relieve the swelling from removing the bruising that was forming on the back of his head.

In his frustration, he called Dobby to him. “I need to know where Potter is.”

The elf nodded, “I’ll go get him.”

The elf popped back in with his alpha. Harry took one look at Draco lying in the bed and a fire lit in his green eyes, “What happened to him?”

“He was attacked. He was brought here by whoever stopped the attack. We don’t know much more than that and that he will survive. They tried to rape him, Harry.”

“I want all three them out of those dorm rooms now. I need to locate a new place for them to share. However, I know where I can find at least three more suites, so I’ll have one for myself one for Draco, Theo, and Blaise and one for Hermione and the twins.” He turned away from Draco, “I’m going to retrieve Maeve, so that she can watch over him in her tiger form and I expect you to remain here as well. Whoever got to him mustn’t have another chance.”

Severus sighed as he watched his alpha walk out of the hospital room. Part of him wished the boy had noticed just how unsettled he was. Part of him wished his alpha had pulled him into a comforting hug and let him know that everything would be alright. Another much larger part hated himself for needing such comfort. Wasn’t he used to being alone with his own strength? How could one summer in such a dependent relationship have turned him into such a weakling? He sighed and sat down in the chair next to his godson’s bed. He needed to find his omega mate. He needed to feel like a protector again instead of the protected.

His mind slipped from reality as it wandered to a far off place. There stood a small family of three, two fathers and a son. The fathers had black colored hair, one with bright silver eyes and elven features, the other had bright red eyes that could only be associated with those of the night. The other had to be a vampire and when the man smiled and his fangs appeared, Severus knew he was correct.

The boy in the center wasn’t really that young; however, Severus knew he had to have just entered his twenties. He was almost too young for him to consider, but there was something about the young elfin vampire that attracted him. His long black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, his skin was golden as if the creature enjoyed the sun, which was possible when it came to half vampires, and his bright purple eyes spoke of a thirst for knowledge. However, the young man stood in a stone room with a large caldron over an open flame. It was reminiscent of the three witches in Macbeth.

Severus was spellbound as he watched the man brew. He knew a fellow potions prodigy when he saw one. Everything about the young man pulled him forward. He had to protect this one. He had to make sure that no harm ever came to him and he would be the one meant to carry his seed. He was his omega and his life mate within the circle.

He continued to watch from his trance like state but couldn’t hold back the gasp when a familiar face walked into the room. There was something far too familiar about the bright silvered eyed elf that came to stand next to his mate. He looked in the cauldron and said something that caused his mate to smile and show of his baby fangs. He let out a gasp and took in the all too familiar hospital room, “The one I’m looking for is somewhere near the dragon reserve in Romania. I know for a fact, as that is where Narcissa fled to be with Regulus Black.”

He let out another gasp when he recognized the scantily dressed Maeve standing before him. Her blond hair was tied back into a perfect braid going down her back and her makeup was flawless. “Did I hear you correctly, Sev? Did you just say that your Omega mate is somewhere near Narcissa and her family?”

Severus ran his hands through his hair in frustration. How was he supposed to explain any of this to his longtime friend? Not to mention, he was sure that his other close friend and protector from school was still alive and living in Romania. He’d still need to find out why Black had faked his own death and fled to Romania. “I, uh, just had a vision of him. I’m assuming he must be related to Reggie because they have a similar look to them. What am I going to do?”

Maeve kneeled before him and took his head in her hands, “Do no worry. You will find him when the time is right. I’m still waiting for my beta to pull his head out of his arse and realize that I’m his bloody Omega. You’d think with just how scholarly he is and all those books he reads that he’d have enough common sense to figure out the pull. Perhaps he’s just too concentrated on carrying his own cubs that he has yet to consider that I could carry cubs for him while we figure out that issue.”

Severus shook his head, “A wolf and a tiger, what a pair.”

Maeve batted her long white eyelashes at him, “Yes, well how about we keep that between the two of us. You know like how I’ll keep your Omega’s secret from the rest of them. I guess I’m just waiting for the next full moon and hoping that his other side will recognize me.”

Severus stood, “I should really be getting to sleep. Perhaps you should as well. You look like you’ve been really well ravaged. Perhaps you should turn back into your tiger form and guard Draco from the foot of his bed. I doubt anyone will try anything while Potter’s pet tiger is watching over him.”

Maeve smiled a big bright white toothy grin, “Yes, well. They should be afraid of a tiger when they are stupid enough to try and attack her cub.”

“You’re right about that one. I’ll leave Draco in yours and the healer’s hands. I’ll be back in the morning and I’ll put the mutt to work in hopefully helping me find the bastard who attacked.”

He turned and stalked out of the room with his black robes billowing behind him. His hair once more the silky tresses that hung around his face like a black vail would hide a widower’s face. His large nose the only thing sticking out from the obscuring curtains. The dungeon bat was back and he was ready to carve the place up and take out whoever was stupid enough to attack one of his beloved.

* * *

Harry took the knowledge he was given by the Malfoy healer and made his way through the deepest dungeons. He figured that since Salazar had been the beta mate of the pair that he would’ve have more say of where the rooms would be situated than Helga. He felt pulled in one particular direction as he wandered knowing deep in his heart that he needed to find a safe place for his snake omegas. They could no longer stay in the Slytherin dorms. He had to fight back the red that clouded his vision. How dare someone attack one of his mates? Was it an attack on him through his mate? What were they planning? Why couldn’t evil fade with the dark lord gone?   


He sighed as he ran a hand through his already messy hair. He knew that the true evil mastermind was still out there and Voldemort had only been a puppet he created. Harry was just too tired when it came to fighting but he was bound and determined to protect what was his. He would not allow any harm to come to any of his mates. He looked around noticing that the hallway had grown dusty and he had found an area of the dungeons where no one had traveled in a long time. He continued to follow the dark corridor and held back a gasp when the torches hanging on the wall lit up like the ones he’d encountered in the chamber of secrets.

At the end of the corridor he approached a portrait of a familiar looking man who looked a bit like a chimpanzee.  His red eyes gave way his true heritage and relation to the now deceased Tom Riddle. He gave a quick bow, “Salazar Slytherin, I seek refuge for three of mates who come from your house. Will you reopen your quarters so that they may find safety?”

The man looked at him for a bit as if judging him. He began to mutter in Parseltongue, “ _Some Gryffindor thinks that he has power over Slytherin. Who cares about his mates? It’s not like he’s anything like my beloved Alpha Merlin. Why did things have to turn out the way they did? Why did my son have to be the death of me as he turned away from all that I taught him and changed his name to Gaunt when he married that horrible woman?”_

Harry sighed and shook his head before responding back in the same language, “ _Yes, well, I’ll have you know that I am just like your mate, Merlin. I’m the first Mimicker born since his time and believe me almost one thousand years has passed since this school was founded and he walked the earth. Will you not open up your suites for the security of three of my omega mates? Only one knows who his beta mate is, but it wouldn’t be safe for him to be found in a professor’s quarters.”_

The man’s red eyes widened, “ _You speak the language. Which one of us do you descend?_ ”

 Harry shook his head and responded in English, “I’m not sure exactly. I know I’m from Merlin’s line. I’m just not exactly sure which one of his mates carried my ancestor. Part of me wants to assume it was from Gryffindor’s line as the Potters have lived in Godric’s Hallow for many generations. I know that at one point the Potters were Peverells and descended from the third son, but then again that was just because of the fact that I was passed down the cloak hallow. I still have so much to discuss with my ancestors when I return to that chamber in my family home.”

Salazar sighed, “Fine young one, I shall open up my suite. I fear that you are correct about being of Godric’s line. Bloody annoying that one was. I see much of him in you.” The portrait swung open and Harry gasped at the room hidden behind it. It was a well decorated sitting room. All of the exterior walls were solid glass that looked into the black lake and Harry could see off in the distance the mermaid city. In the foreground the giant squid seemed to be interested in the newly lit room. It continued to sway back and forth as if it was trying to get a good look at Harry.

The floors were the traditional stone he was used to finding in the castle, but the center of the room had a very thick and soft carpet made from what looked like was multiple lamb’s skin stuck together to make it look like one really big sheepskin rug. The chairs were leather with intricately carved legs and on the other side of the room where the portrait door stood, were walls of book filled shelves. Salazar’s portrait was in the center and he could see the man’s eyes on him. On the other side of the room there was another door, which he could assume led to the bedroom and bathroom.

He opened the door and held in another gasp. One of the walls was still solid glass and looked out into the lake, but it also had curtains that one could close off. They were in the deepest forest green velvet and Harry could only assume it was made from the left over bed curtains in the Slytherin dorms. Magic could make things last for a very long time after all. In the center of the room was a huge king sized bed with floor to ceiling posts that almost looked like Grecian pillars except they were too spinally and carved from wood instead of stone. The bed was covered in black silk sheets before being piled high with many animal skins. Harry sighed and pointed his wand at the bed. He sent the animal skins to one of the storage closets. “Dobby.”

The little elf popped before him and looked around with wide eyes, “You called master?”

“Yes, I need a thick down comforter for this bed preferably in Slytherin green and made of cloth. Velvet would be nice and how about some new pillows.”

The elf nodded and snapped his fingers. Soon the bed looked perfect for his three omega mates. The floor was also stone but had a very large sheep skin rug very similar to the one in the sitting room. Off the bedroom was a very large bath that was just like the one found in the Prefects bath. He knew his omegas would feel perfectly pampered when they saw the room. There was even a very long countertop with two sinks in it. Harry could only assume that Helga was given some say when it came to the bathroom. The other door that was right next to the bathroom led to a different sitting room with many different doors. It was almost round in its design.

The floors were surprisingly dark wood and the colors and furniture reminded him more of Gryffindor tower than the first sitting room he had walked into. It even had a very large fireplace on one of the walls, which Harry could only assume was connected to the floo network. His curiosity got the best of him as he started opening the doors. Of course the signs above the doors kind of gave away his destination. One that had two intricate Ms connected to one another above the door led to another bedroom with white and black theme. The bed had actual white marble Grecian styled columns. The windows looked out on the courtyard as if the room was on the first floor. Harry was a little surprised as he didn’t go up any stairs to reach the room. “Was the door some sort of portal?”

He walked through the doorway on the other side of the room and found a black marble floored sitting room. The walls were pristine white and light and airy. The bookshelves on the other side were all painted white and a portrait hung in the center. Inside it stood a light haired man and a dark haired woman. The woman had dark dragonfly like wings that fluttered behind her and the man had the tall ears Harry had associated with the Mimicker elders. However, there was no need to think about it. He had seen this man before when he was in that foggy room learning about Mimicker history. He nodded, “Merlin.”

“Yes young Mimicker, I have awaited your arrival for a while now. I knew from the moment you stepped foot through those doors six years ago that you were one of mine. You were the heir for which I had waited so long.”

Harry nodded in understanding, “This is your suite and if I were to walk through the doorway your portrait hides, I would find myself somewhere on the first floor of the castle. How was it that I walked through a dungeon bedroom located underneath the black lake and found myself on the first floor of Hogwarts without any stairs or a lift?”

“You were right in your previous assumption, youngling. That sitting room has portals to each of my mates’ suites and now there are extra doors so that you may have access to all of your mates’ suites. All you need to do is go through the final doorway to the tower suites before then going back down into the sitting room. From there, you will just need to picture which mate’s suite you wish access and a plaque will appear.”

Harry nodded, “Thank you Merlin. I shall make this suite mine. I’m sure I’ll eventually meet my omega and bring him home here.”

Morgana giggled next to merlin and smiled, “Don’t worry; he will be a pretty little fairy just like me.”

Harry just shook his head as he walked back out of the suite. Part of him longed for that tortured little fairy that helped him defeat Voldemort just by standing up to him all those years ago. Sure he was scarred by the nose-less git but didn’t Harry have his own famous scar from the sadistic prat? He walked back into the circular sitting room with all the doors. He walked through the third door that had the a sign with a G and an R above it and found himself in a red and gold colored bedroom that was made up of two circular towers. Only magic could made a room like it and the bed in the center was like an oversized Gryffindor four poster. He could only assume that Gryffindor had too much say with the design but he knew his best friend and her mates would feel at home in the room. He walked through the door across the room and found a very light and airy blue and cream colored sitting room. The portrait of lady Ravenclaw wearing her diadem stood in the center of glass book shelves. He knew that Hermione would feel at home with this room.

He bowed to the portrait, “I have a mate who shares your gifts. You should visit him sometime. Not to mention his younger sister who is also of the Prince line.”

She smiled back at him and nodded, “Yes the Prince family comes from the daughter I had with Merlin. Helena was Godric and mine and apparently, she never got over my greatness in her eyes. I still wish she hadn’t chosen the path she did. He was Salazar’s nephew and had such a life ahead of him. At the same time, he showed a temper like many of the Yuan-ti. I sent him after her hoping that she would finally give into the feelings she was denying. I didn’t expect them to return here as ghosts. I really hope she would just forgive the poor boy. He would then no longer have to walk around with those chains and her blood. She walks around without her wound.”

Harry shrugged, “I could try to have a discussion with the Baron, but I have a feeling he wouldn’t speak with me. I guess Severus has had a better relationship with him. Perhaps it would be best for him to converse with him.”

Her light blue eyes had a faraway look that reminded him a bit of his friend Luna Lovegood. She nodded her head, “You should probably finish connecting the other rooms. Oh and Luna is one of mine as well. She comes from the combined lines of mine and morgana’s descendants. That is why she seems to see what others cannot, not to mention she has been gifted elfin foresight. She’ll probably approach you before you her. There’s a reason why she sees you as a brother. You should probably cultivate that much in the way you have with your dear Hermione.”

Harry nodded and turned to leave, “Thank you, Lady Ravenclaw. I shall return when the time is right. I’m sure there is much more we need to discuss. I’ll probably have to find your portrait on the outside of the rooms since I’ll be giving these rooms to my dear Hermione and her Gemini mates.”

“Farewell Mimicker. I look forward to this intellectual intercourse in the future.”

Harry sighed as he walked back through the room. He was already beginning to feel weary and the bedroom in Merlin’s suite was starting to call to him. However, he still had more to do before he could succumb to the call much like a sailor to a siren. He made his way back into the common room. As he was sure that was what the circular room was meant to be. It was a place where all the mates could meet and converse without invading each other’s private space. He walked toward one of the unused doors that didn’t have a sign above it labeling its destination. He concentrated on his two beta mates who were currently sharing rooms with the pretenses of dating. A sign formed above the door with an intricate P and B. He opened the door and found Sirius still sleeping in the bed.

He sighed and decided to make the doorway for Charlie’s room after he slept. Draco was safe in the hospital room and it would give him time to prepare his darling shadow walker. He climbed into the bed and let out a sigh. He snuggled up to the dark haired man nipped at his neck. The groan of his mate caused his manhood to fill his sleep pants. His godfather groaned and rocked his hips. He laughed, “Sirius, I need to prepare you. Your delicious body is calling to me mate.”

His godfather’s deep purple almost black eyes looked back at him, “Harry, I’ve missed you.”

Harry let out a loud laugh and smiled, “I haven’t been gone that long, you know. Now bend over the bed like a good little mutt. I can’t wait to make you come so many times you will sleep through breakfast.”

His lovely mate did as he was told. Harry held back a hiss when he ran his fingers down the milky white skin. He slowly pulled out the Black family plug before adding some lubricant. With how many times he had completed this same stretching procedure, he was able to quickly work through it. Soon he was pressing his whole fist into his grunting mate who was panting and pleading for release. The noises were perfect and Harry just groaned. “You’re such a pretty little slut aren’t you Siri. You love being this full, don’t you?”

“Yes Alpha, I’ve never felt this full before. Uh, I don’t know how much I can hold back.”

Harry shook his head as he began to milk his mate’s prostrate with his four fingers, “I don’t expect you to succeed in holding back. Come, my darling mate.”

He felt the clamping down on his arm and had to bite his lip to prevent himself from following. He continued stroking and made his mate come two more times before pulling out his arm. He reached into one of his extended pockets and summoned his transfigured dildos. He pressed one in without warning and shoved the second one in. He knew he couldn’t hold back long as he pressed himself in and began pounding, “I’m going to stretch you so well Siri. You’re going to get used to filling this full so that I can take you along with my other beta mates. Wouldn’t you love the filling of several hard members sliding in and out of you?”

Sirius was only able to let out gasps and moans. Apparently the pleasure was too much for him to string together a few words in a coherent manner. It wasn’t long before Harry was grunting as well and soon stream after stream of his seed filled his second beta mate. He slowly pulled out before removing the dildos. He enlarged the plug and slipped it in. It wasn’t until he helped his godfather back into the bed that he noticed his other mate standing there with a flushed face and a look of overwhelming longing.

Harry sighed and turned toward his first mate. His mate that was still so skittish and lacking self-confidence, “Come on Severus. We’re going to take a nice long bath and then I will prepare you to feel the fullest than you have ever in your life. You will come so much that every thread of stress that is holding that back so tense will melt away.”

Severus just nodded and turned to walk into the bathroom. Harry followed behind him and slowly filled the large bath with sandalwood and musk oils. He turned toward his mate still standing in his full nude state. His mate looked at him and then looked away. “We have to work on this shyness, Sev. You know you’re handsome to me not matter what face you wear because I see your inner beauty and strength.”

Severus nodded as he slowly slipped out of his many layers of clothing. Harry could only assume the man wore so many layers as added protection. He was always so buttoned up while at the school. A thought that plagued him slipped from his tongue before he could finish the thought, “Are you always so buttoned up because of the sexual abuse you experienced both at home and at school?”

His mate’s eyes widened in fear and he began to shake. Harry growled at his own stupidity, “Shite, I’m a complete dunderhead.”

He quickly summoned a large cushion and moved his mate to sit upon it. He finished undressing his mate, “Stop thinking about it, love. You are ours now. We will never allow harm to come to you again.”

He positioned his unresponsive mate onto his stomach and folded his knees underneath on the cushion. He removed the Prince plug and began stretching and milking his mate’s prostrate. His mate came out of his shock and began to respond. “Feels so good Alpha, cannot hold back. Please let me come.”

Harry bent down and whispered in his ear, “Come for me, Sev.”

After finishing the act with the two dildos and reinserting the enlarged plug into his mate. He picked up the still unusually thin man and walked into the steaming hot tub with him. He cradled the man on his lap and slowly ran his fingers through his hair. “There were many things I saw when I traveled to Avalon. I saw your past Severus. I’m sure I’ve told you about it, but then again your ancestry scroll told it all. I believe that your brother Rabastan was put under some sort of spell that had him attack you while you were here. The whole event stinks of Dumbledore. I still need to figure out how to get to him and Rodolphus. I know they’re in hiding because they were never recaptured, but luckily Bellatrix is dead. I just wish I knew where they hide.”

Severus hugged him and began to sob, “Sometimes it’s just too much. I can’t seem to protect even my godson. How could I protect my future omega when I need you to protect me so much? Why did I have to be broken? Why couldn’t I be strong like you?”

Harry shook his head, “I’m just as broken, Sev. I’m just younger and more resilient. I’m sure much like you were when you were my age. You’ve just had more experiences that I’m sure are far worse than anything I have ever encountered.”

“Thank you for letting me be weak when I need to.”

“Oh Sev, we all need our release sometime. You’ve bottled everything up for so long that when you finally let it out it’s almost explosive. I will need to make sure we do this together at least once a month. You need to have me here to be the strong one so that you can allow yourself to break down and let everything out. Don’t worry we’ll find your brothers and remove whatever was placed upon them. I’m sure that they are not as crazy or as evil as the populous was lead to believe.”

His mate shuddered against him as he held on as if his life depended on it. Harry didn’t know how long he remained in that tub with his mate, but at some point the two of them must’ve fell asleep. The loud bang of the door and the arrival of Sirius awoke them.

He looked at the two of them and smiled, “Surely, I can join the two of you. I can feel the warming charm on the water.”

* * *

Draco awoke with a splitting headache. He searched his brain trying to remember what happened to cause such pain. He looked around the familiar hospital room and soon his heart was gripped with dread. Someone had attached him and he wasn’t able to see the bugger’s arse let alone his face. He couldn’t even be sure that he’d recognize his attacker’s voice.   


He didn’t feel safe even in the hospital bed because he had a faceless enemy. Someone who could come out of the shadows and attack him at any time, and he couldn’t fight a phantom. He sighed but couldn’t help but smile when he realized someone must’ve saved him before the worst could occur. He knew that he hadn’t been raped. His body was still intact for his mate. He was still pure and untainted. Sure the coward had beaten him into a bloody pulp, but the worst hadn’t occurred.

It didn’t stop the tears from forming and leaking from his crystal clear blue eyes. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t until he looked into the familiar face of Maeve that he slumped. He allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. He couldn’t help but cry into the fabric of her dress. She held him and soothed him.

Her voice was low and husky but still had a feminine quality to it that made it different from Lucius’ silky voice. “Don’t worry my little Dragon. We will keep you safe. Whoever tried to attack you will be found out. We will make sure that you are safe. Nothing will happen to you again. Our Alpha is looking for new secure rooms for you three. You shall no longer sleep in the Slytherin dorms and you will have to break your habit of roaming the dungeon corridors when you can’t sleep, Dragon.”

He couldn’t stop the tears from falling, “I was so scared, Mummy. I didn’t think I’d make it out of there. I didn’t see it coming and he was so much bigger than me. I tried so hard to stop him, but he hit my head against the wall. Why am I so weak even now when I’m no longer sickly?”

“You’re not weak Dragon. You’re stronger than most, but sometimes you can be caught off guard. If that person had attacked in broad daylight, you would’ve wiped him clean with your wand. However, the bastard decided to pounce on you in the dark and never gave you the chance to draw your wand. It will never happen again my dragon. We will make sure that you are protected even if I have to stay here in my tiger form and follow you around at all times.”

Draco shook his head and felt warm by being held by Maeve. His eyes closed and he allowed the warmth and security slip over him. No one would be able to harm him so long as he was in Maeve’s arms. She would make sure no harm would come to him. He was her cub after all. Hadn’t she done everything to make sure that he survived his childhood?

* * *

Theo awoke screaming and shaking. He couldn’t help but wonder when the damn nightmares would stop. He nibbled on his lip and looked around at his curtained bed. He knew his dorm mates hadn’t woke because of his strong silencing charms. He didn’t want to have to explain to Crabbe and Goyle why he had horrible night terrors. Surely, people as thick of those two would never understand.   


He couldn’t fight off his feeling of worthlessness and the desire to find his beta mate. He needed Sirius to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright. He needed the reassurance and since he couldn’t find his beta mate right now. He climbed out of his bed and padded over to his childhood friend. He knew that Draco would hold him and tell him that everything would be alright. Draco would reassure him that their mates would make sure nothing ever happened to him again.

He almost let out another scream when he found Draco’s bed empty. His heart sped up with worry. Where had Draco gone? Was he safe? Had something happened to him? If something had happened to Draco, then what was stopping him from being attacked? Draco was so much stronger than he was. He had always been that way. He quickly turned to his brother’s curtains. He ripped them open and quickly climbed in bed with Blaise.

“Wake up, please.”

His stepbrother’s wine colored eyes popped open, “Theo, what’s the matter?”

“I had another dream about Thaddeus and then when I went to seek comfort from Draco, I found his bed empty. I’m worried Blaise. What if something happened to him? I can’t lose Draco like I lost my mother. I need him Blaise. You have both been there for me since we were first years.”

Blaise got up, “We need to get dressed first. If anything happened to Draco, he’s hopefully been found and taken to the hospital wing. We’ll check there first. If he’s not there then we will comb the castle until we find him, and we will find him.”

Theo nodded in understanding before standing and getting dressed. He couldn’t stop chewing on his lip. He was sure that they’d find Draco, but he wasn’t sure in what condition. His gut was telling him that something really bad had happened. It was a sixth sense he had developed as a child. You had to know when something was wrong to survive a father like his.

They started to run as soon as they left the common room. They had to get to that hospital wing as fast as possible. They needed to see that Draco was okay with their own two eyes. Theo was sure that Blaise was feeling the same concern that he was. However, his stepbrother was just better at hiding his feelings that he was. When they finally reached the wing and found Draco sleeping in Maeve’s arms, Theo let out a shaky sigh and climbed into bed with the blonde.

He was still tired but knew that he couldn’t sleep in the dorm room until he knew what happened to Draco. Something had happened; he was sure of it. His friend was covered in yellow bruises that were likely to completely fade with the next application of bruise salve. He felt the bed enlarge and his stepbrother climb in as well.

Theo let out a contented sigh when he felt Blaise at his back and he cuddled against Draco in the front. He was with his other Omega Mates and nothing would happen to them. They had an Alpha and several strong Beta Mates that would make sure they were protected. His father was dead and as soon as his inheritance struck, Sirius would make sure he wanted for nothing. He just hoped that his Slytherin brothers found their Beta Mates soon.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I got inspiration and thus updated sooner than I have in the past. I think I'm starting to see where this is going again. Hopefully, things will continue to pan out. I hope you enjoy.


	14. Hidden Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where some secrets are discovered, a visit to the Gamps, settling in, and a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

Rabastan pulled book after book from the library. He and his older brother had run to one of their family’s secret kept safe houses as soon as they were freed from Azkaban. He had no intention in following the self-proclaimed dark lord. He still couldn’t remember why he had taken the bloody tattoo in the first place.  In fact, most of his adolescents up until when he arrived at Azkaban had been very cloudy, as if he had been placed under the Imperious Curse for several years. He couldn’t stop chewing at his nails as he combed through the books trying to find the answers that plagued him.

It wasn’t long before his pale and gaunt looking older brother wandered into the library, “Still at it Stan?”

“Yes Roddy, whatever spell we were under broke the moment we were exposed to those dementors. I’m sure of it. I just have to find out who put it on us and figure out why. Why would someone do that to us? Why would someone force me to do such horrible things to Severus Snape? I’ve never liked blokes, Roddy. Why would I force a younger year to do something like that? It just doesn’t make any sense. Also, why would you marry Bellatrix and have sex with the Bint when you’re a total poof and have always been one?”

Rodolphus shrugged, “I am the eldest, and surely, I would’ve gone through the marriage that Mother arranged. However, there’s no way I would’ve ever consummated the thing. Not to mention that hag only had eyes on the dark lord. Why would I sleep with someone who’s slept with a putrid petulance?”

“Then why did we ever join him? None of this makes any sense. It’s as if our choices were stolen from us the moment we walked through the halls of Hogwarts, but who would have the power to cast such a spell on us? Who would want to dictate our lives so fully?” He pulled out another book. He sighed when a folded up parchment fell from the book. He slowly opened it and let out a loud gasp.

“What is it, Stan?”

Rabastan shook his head no as he looked at the names on the parchment, “It’s a family tree, Roddy. It’s our family tree. I’m your half-brother. My mother was your Aunt Eileen and I have two full siblings, Severus Prince and Nymphadora Tonks. Severus is a unique name even in the wizarding world. I doubt there was another Severus born in January of 1960. Whoever put that spell on me had me attack my own brother and force him into incestuous relations. I will find out who did this and I’ll kill’em. We need to find our remaining family Roddy. We need to make up for what we lost.”

“How can we do that, Stan? We’re wanted by Aurors for the crimes we committed. Surely, they won’t believe we were under a spell.”

“You and Frank Longbottom were having a secret relationship while still at Hogwarts. You would’ve never tortured him and his wife. You love him too much. You know that Roddy.”

Rodolphus sighed and ran a hand through his auburn locks, “Yes, well. Who’ll believe us? It’s not like Frank can vouch for me. I still don’t understand why he married Alice other than it occurred a year after I married the bitch. Perhaps he was heartbroken?”

“I don’t know Roddy, but don’t think we won’t find out.” Rabastan stared at the familiar black eyes of his brother. The same black eyes that he saw whenever he stared into the mirror; it was a strong Prince Trait after all. “Perhaps we should start with Gringotts. Perhaps they can do some sort of magic analysis that will show whatever we were under. Maybe they’ll find something that still affecting us and be able to remove it. Part of me feels that we need a full cleansing. Then maybe we can try and see our sister. I hear that she’s an Auror and I hope that she will hear us out before sending us back there. Part of me hopes that she knows of the relationship. Something tells me that she will hear us out.”

“Alright Stan, off to Gringotts we go.”

Rabastan nodded and closed the book that was opened on the table. “Yes, we have some goblins to see.”

* * *

 

Tonks felt drained when she finally arrived home after her full analysis of the Prewitt/Weasley Case. She wasn’t looking forward to submitting her report because she really didn’t know who to trust. Something deep in her bones told her that she couldn’t trust anyone in the Order of the Phoenix because for their tie to Dumbledore the Deceiver.  She couldn’t allow the information to get back the puppet master. She had to protect her brother and his mates. She climbed into her bed and crashed. Part of her hoped that Viktor would understand why she had to cancel their date the night before. She’d have some more explaining to do, but the sensitivity of the situation couldn’t have been explained in an owl.

She groaned as she tried to clear her mind and fall into what was likely to be a restless sleep. At some point she must’ve had a date with Morpheus because she woke to her floo chiming. She groaned and undid the ward that blocked calls but didn’t block people from coming through. Her eyes widened when she noticed the familiar head of Griphook.

“Wotcher, Griphook?”

His goblin-face scrunched up with worries, “Auror Tonks, we need you to come through to Gringotts. There is a situation that must remain as secret as possible.  I am sorry to disturb you but you had stated that family matters were very important to you.”

Tonks couldn’t control the rainbow of colors her hair shifted through as she groaned, “Alright. I’ll be through shortly.”

The goblin nodded and slipped from the magical fire.  She knew that it had to be something very secret and important to protect if a goblin willingly stuck his head in a fire. They detested the floo network much like they detested anything else wizardly. They must’ve been worried about writing it down in owl form and having it intercepted, which meant someone was monitoring her. She groaned and ran her fingers through her short locks and messed them up effectively. She pulled on a clean pair of red Auror robes and wondered who was monitoring her and why.

The high and mighty had spies everywhere as he sat on this throne at Hogwarts. She wouldn’t put it past the old man to wonder what she was doing. If he got word about her interesting visit by Malfoy, who had stepped out of the lime light recently, then it would make sense why he was interested in her. Her nose crinkled at the thought. She grabbed a handful of floo power and popped through the same secret floo entrance to Gringotts she had used before.

Her nerves were getting the best of her when she was led to the same opulently decorated meeting room. She let out a growl when she saw the family resemblance in the two men sitting at the table, “Well, I wondered when I’d be meeting you two. Do you come in peace or are you here to trim the branches from your family tree?”

The two looked like changeling twins and it was unlikely for her to tell them apart. One of them with suddenly auburn colored hair spoke first, “There is much we’ve discovered today that would leave us bereft if we dared to harm the remaining members of our family. Perhaps it is best if the Lestrange name faded into obscurity. Perhaps we should all follow in Severus’ steps and take the name Prince.”

The other changeling who stuck with the inky black locks they had both been wearing pulled his brother into a hug, “It’s okay Roddy. We’ll figure this out. We’ve got out baby sister here to help us. We can tell that she will.”

“What the in the bloody hell am I going to do with you two? I know I’ve got to get you out of Sodding Britain, but where to send you. It will need to be somewhere where no one would expect to find Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Perhaps you’ll just have to go by Rod and Stan Prince. The appearance issue is null in voice, however, you will want to select a more human appearance before we leave. I’d suggest something far different from the looks you’re associated with.”

The two brothers stare at one another and shrugged. The one that she thought was Rabastan smiled, “How about we act as twins, dear brother.”

She held back a groan as they took on the same exact appearance, but kept it a bit too perfect. They looked ethereal to a point where one could determine that they were not fully human, but they looked nothing like the missing Azkaban Prisoners except for their inky black eyes, but those were a Prince trait. No one would question a couple of Princes with those coal colored eyes. The only reason why she wasn’t wearing them was because her previous glamour had left her with the Black grey eyes, so she kept them with her Tonks persona. Her true self had the same black eyes that all her brothers had. However, she had no interest in showing anyone that face except for Viktor when she was ready for the next step in their relationship. They were only at the casual sex and dating stage.

* * *

 

Reggie stared at his lovely wife. He was elated that she was once again with child. He couldn’t wait to have another baby in the home. Their twins were almost ready to leave the nest and he had missed having young children around for a long time. It was only the beginning stages of pregnancy, so they weren’t ready to share the information. As soon as she reached the twelfth week they would announce it to their family in Romania. The rest of their extended family would find out over Christmas. He really was happy that she had decided to invite his brother and his mates to visit. His hand rested on her still flat belly as snuggled into his still sleeping wife.

The house had grown quiet when Aquila and Venus went back to their respective boarding schools. They would return home for the winter holiday, which would leave their home filled in a way that it hadn’t been for so long a time. He kissed the beautiful blond in his arms, “Honey, did you remember to invite your sister and her family?”

She groaned in her sleep and sighed, “Of course Andy is coming with Dora and Ted. She even asked me if Dora could bring her beaux. I had no idea that wild child has decided to settle for one person. I was surprised because I could’ve sworn she would’ve kept up with her one off pattern. Apparently, she found someone that rocks her world enough that she wants to keep him. I really hope this means she’s ready to settle down.”

Reggie shook his burnished copper locks and sighed, “The things witches discuss in owl correspondence.”

She raised a delicate eyebrow, “Are you calling us gossips?”

He shook his head, “I would never allude to something so mundane.”

“Nice save dear husband of mine. Now we need to get up and greet the day. We know the days are begging to get shorter and I’d like to see a bit of sunshine. I can’t do that if we remain in this warm bed all day.”

“Yes dear.”

After getting dressed and enjoying a wonderful shower that both quenched their lust and washed away the dirt from the day before, a knock sounded on their door. Reggie groaned wondering who was visiting and doing so without sending an owl first. He walked toward the thick and ancient wooden door. He opened it and let out a gasp, “Dora, you’ve grown so much. What are you doing here with these two gentlemen?”

“Wotcher, Reggie. Do you think we could come in from the rain?”

He opened the door and gave a by your leave gesture. They walked into the room and the two identical men sat down on the couch. His darling Cissy was sitting in the chair next to the overly large stone hearth and knitting little booties. She smiled up at her niece, “Dora, we were just discussing you. You’re mother told me that you wanted to bring a young man with you to the holidays.”

The young witch’s hair went through a rainbow of colors, “Yes, well I haven’t discussed it with Viktor yet. I really hope he can take some time off from his Quidditch team to accompany me.”

Reggie let out a gasp, “Are you talking about Viktor Krum?”

She simply smiled and nodded yes.

He couldn’t keep the smirk off his face, “We mustn’t tell Aquila because he will be shocked to see his mentor from school here for the holidays. I swear it is all we ever heard about when he first attended school. Then again your cousin has become quite talented in his own right. I have a feeling that he will be making a national team this next summer.”

Narcissa groaned and looked up from her knitting, “Are you sure that’s not just wishful thinking?”

Reggie rubbed the back of his neck and tried to hide his embarrassment, “Yes, well we all want our children to outshine us. You know that I wasn’t able to pursue my dreams of playing professional Quidditch, but then again it would’ve brought too much attention to a dead man. Speaking of dead men who are these two you’ve brought with you?”

He watched as his niece’s face turned an abnormal color that could only be achieved by a Metamorphmagus. “Well there’s much you probably don’t know about. How much do you know about my true origins?”

Narcissa looked up and sighed, “You’re mother never told me, but I assumed it was because she was under some vow that stopped her from divulging the information. I knew that you had to have come somewhere different than a traditional pregnancy. I knew that you were not genetically related to Andromeda and Edward, but you were such a blessing. I automatically fell in love you upon first sight. Of course it was done in secret since your grandparents frowned upon any contact with my dear sister.”

Tonks just nodded, “Okay, well yes I was adopted. Dowager Prince presented me to my mum and da when I was just a few days old. My biological mother had died shortly after giving birth and my older brother was still in Hogwarts at the time. He brought me to my grandmother to protect me. He was left with a horrible muggle and knew that he wouldn’t be able to protect me when he was away at school. Well, he later became a Professor of Potions at Hogwarts and his memory was modified by the deceiver and he didn’t remember me until recently. We come from a family of changelings.”

She gestured to the two men sitting next to each other, “These two are my oldest brothers. One is our half-brother but the two of them are close enough to be twins. I would like to introduce Rod and Stand Prince.”

Narcissa’s brow furrowed and she sighed, “I guess I should’ve realized something was off when you two just disappeared after your release. You were under spells too, weren’t you?”

The two men’s black eyes widened, “You know us, Cissy?”

“Yes, well Veela have always had the sight to see through glamours. I can still see your true self behind your current choice of appearance. I was able to see your true selves when you were cloaked in so many spells and appearance modifying charms, which were likely placed upon you at birth. I’m sure Reggie would be willing to find you a house on the reserve and help you two find jobs. You’re interested in working with dragons, right?”

The two nodded and Reggie couldn’t take it any longer, “Okay, so please tell me who these two are really.”

Tonks’ shoulders slumped and she murmured, “Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.”

Reggie turned upon them, “Rabastan, are you telling me that you were under a spell when you did those horrible things to Sev back in school?”

Stan’s eyes widened, “Regulus, we thought you were dead.”

Reggie patted the air, “Yes, well the news of my death has been exaggerated.”

“Well, do you honestly think I would’ve done such things to my baby brother? Did you not understand what Dora had said a moment ago? Severus is my full brother and some sick bastard put me under behavioral modification spells that forced me to torture someone I was destined to love. I hope one day he will forgive me for what I did to him. It doesn’t matter if it was beyond my control. I had no right to make his school life horrible.”

Reggie shook his head, “You weren’t the only one. I’m related to the other man responsible for torturing with his friends that were self-proclaimed Maurders.”

Tonks smiled, “Yes, well their both mates of Harry’s now, so they’ve had to learn to get over that bad blood. I’m sure if Sev can forgive Siri then surely he could forgive Rod and Stan.”

* * *

 

Harry gave Dobby orders to have all of Draco, Blaise, and Theo’s things moved to their new room in the dungeons. He then had Hermione, Fred, and George’s things moved to the Tower suites. His things were moved to the Merlin Suites and he sighed in relief that he would no longer have to deal with immature dorm mates. He knew that his mates would be safe. He walked back through the final door that had a plaque with a large W. on it. He smiled as he walked into his mate’s room. He found Charlie lying in bed asleep from the challenging things from the day before.

He knew that Draco would be in the hospital wing for a couple more days. Once Madam Pomfrey got her hands on a student, she like to keep him or her for observation. She wanted to make sure there were no lasting effects from the beating that Draco suffered. Harry was grateful for the extra time to sort the rooms out. Blaise and Theo were not letting one another out of each other’s sight as they spent all their spare time in the hospital wing with Draco.

His dragon tamer made the mistake of sleeping with his mouth open. Harry groaned at the idea and soon he was thrusting into that hot mouth. It wasn’t long before Charlie awoke and began sucking to a point that Harry could last no longer. Harry pulled away from his dragon mate and looked into his blue eyes.

Charlie laughed, “That was a great way to wake me Alpha. What did you need?”

“I need you to accompany me to the Slytherin dorms so that we can move Blaise and Theo to their new rooms. I don’t want them to spend another night in that snakes nest. Also, I wanted to show you the new doorway I’ve given you to access a common room for all of us.”

Harry held Charlie’s hand as he led him through the doorway to the common room and then chose the Slytherin doorway to the lovely bedroom under the black lake. They walked out of the entrance into the dungeons. It didn’t take Harry long to navigate through the corridors to Slytherin common room. A whispered sentence in Parseltongue had the snake portrait opening. He quickly walked hand and hand with Charlie up to the sixth year dorms. He wasn’t surprised when he found Theo wrapped around Blaise in the same bed. He knew that his fragile mate needed the stronger Blaise to look after him especially after Draco was attached.

He let go of Charlie’s hand to tap them each on their shoulder. The two jumped in their sleep and gasped. He whispered, “Blaise, Theo, it’s okay. It’s just me, your alpha. I have found a better sleeping arrangement for you. Follow me and Professor Weasley here to your new quarters.”

Something in Blaise’s eyes flashed and he was soon hugging Charlie like a lifeline as his nose nestled in his neckline and his legs wrapped around the dragon tamer’s hips. He was inhaling deeply and purring. Harry was at a loss of words.

Theo smiled and shrugged, “I guess that Blaise just found his beta. I’d love to spend more time with Sirius but I understand he is busy putting on a façade for Dumbles.”

Harry ran a hand through his already overly messy hair, “Yes, well I will try work out something for you. I’m sure that once you come into your inheritance you could start sharing a bed with your beta mate. I understand that Blaise doesn’t want to let go of his, but he will have to continue to share a room with you and Draco until he comes into his. His reaction is a bit weird though.”

Theo just shrugged as they walked down the dungeon hallway, “I don’t really know anything about Succubae or Incubi other than the fact that my step mother and brother are one of each. One can assume that since they are sexual creatures they are dependent on their mates even before coming into full heritage. Then again Mariposa hasn’t really found her mate yet, has she?”

Harry went to push up his glasses and growled at himself. He hadn’t needed his glasses since he woke up the pervious summer. He thought he had broken the habit of pushing up invisible frames. “It would explain why she goes through so many husbands. Part of me hopes that she finds her mate in the future. Of course, I guess Succubae are different, as they can still mate with male humans even if they are not their mate. I’m thankful for it as I’d miss Blaise. I’m thankful for each and everyone one of my mates. It sure beats wishing for a family in the cupboard under the stairs when I was a child.”

Theo’s twilight colored pools widened in surprise, “What were you doing in a cupboard under the stairs? Let along wishing for a family?”

Harry just shrugged as they got closer to the Slytherin portrait, “I grew up with my aunt and uncle and they really didn’t like magic. I was kind of just left on their door step the night after my parents died. I guess they tried to prevent me from growing up to be like my parents. My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs until my Hogwarts letter arrived.”

Charlie’s voice burst through this time, “How could you speak of something as horrible as that as if it was no big deal? You didn’t even have a real bedroom until you were eleven years old? Don’t tell me that the story the twins told about there being bars on your windows when they stole dad’s car was real as well.”

Harry sighed as he approached the familiar portrait that guarded his mates new quarters, “Yes, well Dobby had performed a levitation charm on the pudding and it landed on a client’s wife’s head. Not to mention the warning that came from the ministry that let my family know that I couldn’t perform magic outside of school. My uncle decided that it was best that I not return to Hogwarts and added locks to my door and bars to my window. We all know how that turned out. It’s not like I have to return next summer. No matter what Dumbledore tries to reason? Well, he could send me there but I won’t have to stay.”

He looked at the raised eyebrow of Slytherin and sighed, “Do you have something to add? So what my home life wasn’t perfect. I grew up with magic hating muggles. Did you want to add some swell about how all muggles are horrible, Salazar?”

The portrait just chuckled and shook his head, “You are so much like Merlin sometimes I can’t help but wonder if you are his reincarnation.”

“Just open up already you bloody nuisance. You know, I’ve met Merlin. I doubt that would’ve been possible even in Avalon if I were his reincarnation. I’m pretty sure he’s just enjoying his immortal life as one of the Mimicker ancestors who stays in Avalon to teach the next one who walks the earth.”

The portrait just hummed in response and opened up into the quarter’s sitting room. Harry walked in first followed by the other three. Charlie just sat on the couch with Blaise in his lap. He looked over at Harry and sighed, “Do you think I’ll need to stay here?”

“Probably just for tonight. It’s not like you’ll be missed from your rooms. You’re not a head of house or anything. Oh and Blaise, Theo, I don’t want you discussing Charlie’s relationship with the rest of us. I still don’t want to let the other Betas know that I have found him. I can’t wait to surprise them, but I figured it best to wait until after the next full moon. I’ll want Moony recovered before I have my wicked way with all of my Beta mates. Of course one is still missing and I still have two Omegas to find as well.” He huffed as he fell into a chair.

Theo stared out at the large window, “I like these rooms better than even the Slytherin common room, which has been home for the past six years.” He climbed into Harry’s lap and rested his shoulder on the broad shoulder, “Thank you for finding them for us.”

Harry pulled him into a hug, “It’s my job to protect you, Theo. I failed that duty when Draco was attacked. Do not think I haven’t learned my lesson. I will not allow any of you to come to harm. I understand that we’re in the enemy’s den, but I’d rather keep you as guarded and protected as possible. Now, how about we give those two a bit of privacy while I give you some attention that you deserve?”

Theo nodded before climbing off the couch and following him into the bedroom. Harry stared at his most timid mate and closed the door behind him. “I want you to strip my darling.”

The wizard ran his hands through his short light brain hair and shook slightly, “You know I’m not ready to be claimed yet, right?”

Harry clicked his tongue, “It’s not time for me to claim you, however, you’ve been tense since Draco was attacked. I just need to help you relieve some stress, and I figured I could do that by giving you a full body massage with a nice happy ending.”

The Omega gulped as he slowly removed his shirt. As it rose, it exposed sinew muscles and a flat stomach. He was still thin and not overly bulky, but he was built like a runner or even a seeker. He had narrow hips and his olive complexion glistened with white lines. Some part of Harry knew that they were the scars from his mate’s childhood, but to him they only appeared beautiful as they gave off an opalescent shimmer.

Harry’s eyes tracked down the perfectly sculpted abdomen toward the now lowering sleep pants. He held in a groan when he saw the large and erect trouser snake that poked out of very trimmed but golden brown bush. The bullocks hanging down were perfectly rounded and his mouth filled with saliva at the idea of sucking on them. He wanted his mate underneath him crying out in ecstasy as he drives him crazy with just the use of his mouth and hands.  

His delicious mate gasped as Harry pushed him to the bed and quickly summoned massage oil. Dobby had prepared everything without needing full directions. He poured the oil in his hand and began moving them up and down the crisscrossed back. He started at the shoulders and neck as his fingers moved and worked out each of the stress knots plaguing his quietest mate. His mate that was being anything but quiet in that moment, and each delicious moan and growl went straight to Harry’s member.

His fingers traced down further and further and soon he was kneeing the tight and well defined globes. Each of his hands filled with the buttocks. His curiosity got the best of him as he began to part the two. He smeared a bit more liquid on his finger as he circled the delicate little pucker. He watched as the lovely little rose began to open up for him. He added a little more before pushing one finger in. His mate let out a whimper that scared him. Harry left the finger where it was as he searched for that one spot that would send waves of pleasure through his mate. He used his other hand to turn his mate onto his back.

He looked up at the pale face of his lover and spoke calmly, “I will keep my word Theo. I just wanted to show you the pleasure.” He quirked his finger and found the bundle of nerves, which caused his mate to groan and fist the blankets and thrust into the air. Harry left his finger in there massaging his mate’s prostrate as he licked around those delicious looking balls. He sucked them in and Theo moved upward once more and whimpered and moaned.

Harry couldn’t wait any longer and sucked the beautiful cock into his mouth. He took it all the way in and sucked as he moved back up from it. He looked up as his mate stopped making noise. His face was completely slack as it looked like he was silently screaming. It only took a couple more movements like that and his throat was being filled with milky warmth. When his mate stopped shuddering, he allowed the limp prick fall from his mouth and he slowly pulled his finger out. He cast some cleaning charms on both his hands and his pants. The look of rapture on his mate was enough to have him orgasming in his pants. He lifted the blankets over his now sleeping mate and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. Theo was perfect in his way and Harry couldn’t wait until he was able to claim him. He knew that the time would fade away faster than he could imagine.

He walked into the other room and found his other two mates kissing. The visual was just so erotic that he found himself hardening a second time. He quickly stripped off his close before commanding. “Charlie, I want you naked and bent over the arm of the sofa. Blaise, strip for me. We’re going to enjoy your beta together. I can’t wait to see if what I’ve read about Incubi is true. I’ll help you Blaise while our mate prepares for a buggering.”

Harry moved toward Blaise and slowly relieved him of his clothes. He held in a groan as he took in his mate’s bulky and muscular shoulders. The wizard was built like a beater, which was funny since he played chaser for the Slytherin team. He had well defined pectoral muscles and a perfect V shape. His hips were slender but strong, which led to thick and almost Olympian strong thighs. In the center of his pelvic area was a member that was slightly smaller than the enlarged plug still inside of Charlie. Harry groaned at the sight of it and sighed. He would love to one day feel that large cock sliding in and out of him as he sat astride his omega mate, the only one out of his omegas who was able to both carry and impregnate. His lover’s milk chocolate skin glistened with sweat.

Harry’s hand moved to remove his own trousers and pants in one go, “I’m going to enjoy feeling you sliding next to me in Charlie’s stretched hole. I will let you get in their first because I’ll enjoy preparing him for me. You will not be allowed to move once your inside and will have to wait until I join you. I’m betting this will be torturous for you as well. We won’t have a repeat of what happened at the Manor, will we?”

Blaise shook his head, “It’s different when I’m participating in penetrative sex. The connection and exchange of fluids will allow a circle of energy, which will allow me to maintain control even though I have not come into my inheritance yet. Plus the closer I get to my birthday, the more control I gain. I only have two months left.”

Harry nodded and walked over to the prostrating beta. He pulled out the overly large plug and motioned for Blaise to come over. His omega was straining with his foot long manhood standing outright. Harry summoned the massage oil he had used on Theo and put some in his palm. He rubbed his hands together so he would be able to surround the giant manhood. He moved his hand up and down causing his omega to groan and thrust into his cupped palms.

Harry squeezed the cock in his hand and guided Blaise into Charlie. “Now remember to stay still. You are not allowed to move not matter how much I tease you. The same goes for you Charlie.” A delectable thought came to mind and Harry smiled. He pulled his wand and pointed it at the two of them, “ _Immobulus_.”

The two froze in place but he could tell that they were still able to think as nothing moved but their eyes. He walked behind his unripe mate and moved the cheeks to expose the untouched bud. He pointed his wand at it and cast a quick cleaning spell he had found in a special sex book in the Potter Manor library over the summer. Once he was sure that the whole area was clean, he kneeled and began teasing the hole with his tongue. The area tasted wonderful and part of Harry felt it was due to the fact that it was clean. It smelt sweet like the back of a newborn baby’s neck. Not that he ever had the opportunity to smell the back of a baby’s neck, but he had heard his aunt’s book club talk about it when he was little. Not that they really read books. They got together to gossip.

Soon his tongue was slipping in and out of the delicious little hole. He loved how it was opening up for him with his force. Neither mate could move due to the spell, but he could still force certain things to happen. When he felt comfortable with torturing his omega long enough he stood up and moved over to Charlie. He rubbed more oil on his fingers and stretched his mate wide open so that he could shove his own lubricated manhood into the already full hole. His looking tiny next to his well-endowed mate, but he wasn’t known as a sex demon by muggles.  

He pushed his way in and grunted as he moved back and forth into the frozen body. Once he was close to release he muttered, “ _Finite Incantatem_.”

Charlie groaned beneath him and he felt Blaise shudder. It wasn’t long before all three of them were grunting in release. Harry and Blaise pulled out together while Charlie was still humping the arm of the couch and spurting. Harry grabbed the plug and shoved it back in before casting a healing charm on his mate. The membrane shrunk around the plug keeping it snug. Charlie went limp against the couch and Blaise sat on the floor catching his breath.

Harry took a seat next to him and placed a hand on his twitching thigh, “How are you feeling?”

Blaise just groaned, “I haven’t every come that hard before. I feel like an itch I didn’t even know was there was scratched. I’m just blissfully content. Somehow that simple act has fed me more than any masturbation in which I participated.”

Harry chuckled, “Just imagine your birthday.” He turned toward the still slumped Charlie, “How’re you doing over there?”

Charlie just groaned and hit his balled up fist against the couch. His body still shaking and Harry couldn’t help but wonder if his mate was still in the mist of rapture. Finally Charlie sunk the floor and groaned, “Well, that wasn’t expected.”

Blaise and Harry spoke in unison, “What?”

“I don’t think we were ready for a dragon clutch, but I’m pretty sure I just conceived.”

It was in that moment that Harry remembered he had forgotten to get that potion for Charlie. How was he going to ask Severus for that when he had yet to share the news with his other beta mates? He was expecting Maeve or Remus to be with cub, but he wasn’t prepared for any other mate. Sirius and Severus wanted to wait and he knew that Blaise would conceive right away just because contraceptive won’t work on a sexual creature. They were just too fertile. Harry sighed, “Do you know the spell?”

Charlie nodded and silently casted the spell, it was a moment before a blue plus sign appear above his abdomen. He sighed, “Well, it’s a good thing that the gestation for a dragon is pretty darn close to a year. I guess I won’t be returning to Hogwarts next year. Do you think I could stay at Potter Manor?”

Harry nodded, “Absolutely, my home is your home. You’re one of my mates silly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, not really sure why that happened. Hmm, wasn't really planning on having Charlie conceive. Well, I guess it's lucky that he's a dragon, right?


	15. Triad Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Draco leaves the hospital wing, a bonding occurs, and randy beta bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

Draco stared at the door wondering when his mates would come to collect him. He was tired of being in the hospital wing and hoped the harpy would let him go. He knew it was the middle of the night and they weren’t likely to come for him that night. At the same time he was jittery, as it was dark and part of him wondered if his attacker would return. His heart sped up as the vivid memories returned to him of that night. It was clear until right before he lost consciousness. He couldn’t remember something he didn’t witness, after all. The absolute blackness of what happened while he was unconscious annoyed him.

His breathing sped up as the memory went on repeat in his mind. He knew what his attacker had planned. He knew that he was meant to be taken by this stranger. He was meant to be made filthy and unworthy of his unknown beta mate and his alpha. He couldn’t stop the tears that started forming in his eyes from slipping free of their confines. He wasn’t a bloody wimp. He had lived too much of his life in pain to allow something like this to break him.

However, his heart seemed to stop when he saw the unfamiliar person walking out of the shadows. The man was bear chested as he seemed to appear out of the shadowed corner of the hospital wing. Was his attacker able to walk through walls? His aquamarine eyes glowed as if they were backlit and gave him an ethereal look. His chest was bare but for something encircling his upper his left arm and whatever trousers he wore looked as if they were painted on or shrunk to fit. His hair fell in curls but he was unsure of the color. He was frozen in fear as the man grew closer. He wanted to tell himself to fight back. He couldn’t allow this to happen. How could he just lie there and allow the ruin to occur.

He slowly licked his lips and prepared to yell for help, but instead a cracked whisper slipped from his mouth, “Why are you doing this?”

The man’s eyes just blinked as he continued to walk toward the bed, “I’m not here to hurt you. I just needed to make sure you are well. You were pretty beat up when I sent that bastard flying.”

A strange calmness filled Draco, “Who are you?”

The man raised an eyebrow, “I’m a protector. I stopped that abomination from happening and then brought you here. I’m happy to see that I intervened in time.”

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, “Thank you.”

When he reopened his eyes, it was daylight and he couldn’t help but wonder if he dreamt the whole thing. He sighed and wondered if he dreamt up an Adonis savior so that he felt protected. Was he just daydreaming about a beta mate? He hoped to find his shortly after coming into his inheritance if not before. He let out a slow breath when he recognized his visitors. He crossed his arms against his chest, “It’s about time you showed up. Were you just planning on leaving me in here indefinitely?”

His alpha moved a hand through his bit too long hair, “Well, I had to get everything ready for you. You’re not going back to Slytherin dorms and you won’t be walking through the castle if you cannot sleep. Are you well enough to walk?”

Draco smiled and climbed out of bed, “Let’s get out of here before I end up completely barmy. I’ve started hallucinating.”

He followed his mates down the hall as the hospital wing was on the first floor of the school. He was a bit confused when they stopped in front of a painting of Merlin and his wife. Harry said something and the painting swung open. Draco just continued to follow while wondering if he was still in the hospital wing dreaming. Surely, something like this wasn’t really happening. He walked through one of the most striking quarters. He was shocked when he saw the airy Grecian bedroom as they walked through another door. He couldn’t hide his confusion as they walked into a rounded sitting room. There was a very large fireplace, but it was the detailed carving on the surround that caught his attention. It seemed to have an aquatic theme with the mermen and mermaids with their tridents lifted up in the air. They were fighting with the giant squid against a shapeless enemy.

He didn’t have too much time to look around and enjoy the room before they were walking through one of the many doors and directly into another delightful room. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of the huge bed and part of him could imagine sharing it with Blaise and Theo. The three of them were naked and in a circle as they sucked each other off. The imagery sent his blood rushing south. His mind was still somewhat muttered and he wondered how it was possible. Was he still suffering from the side effects of a concussion? How would that affect an eidetic memory? He continued to follow them through a final door. He couldn’t think as the gasp was ripped from him at the view.

He walked closer to the clear wall and looked out onto the underwater city. However, it was the appearance of the squid that really drew him. The being that he would stare at from the windows in the Slytherin common room was just there. He placed his hand on the glass and the squid seemed to reach out as well. It felt like he could almost feel the sliminess of the tentacle through the glass. “That’s just creepy.”

He heard someone speak as if they wore a bubble head charm, “What do you think Madam Pomfrey gave him? It’s as if he’s high on pain potions.”

Another voice said something about getting Severus, but he really couldn’t concentrate on what was going on as he was drawn more and more toward the squid. “You’re here to protect me like that man in my dreams last night. You’re here to make sure I’m okay after what happened. You just want to see that I’m not barmy. You’d be disappointed if I was completely nutters, wouldn’t you? You’re him, aren’t you? You’re my beta mate. I must tell you squid boy, I’m not really into bestiality. Or would it be crestationality? You know, because you’re a squid? Then again you have multiple tentacles all the better to penetrate me with.” He felt funny and the idea of sleeping with a squid was just so out there that he couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling up in him.

He laughed so hard that soon he was having difficulty breathing, but he just couldn’t stop. A big white bird copulating with a bloody squid, how would that work anyway? Wouldn’t the bird just eat the squid? Weren’t they just too closely related to fish? His thoughts sped away as dots overtook his vision and soon he slipped into black unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Harry stared at his mate in shock. What the hell had just happened? They had brought a seemingly healthy Draco down to their new common room and then he goes off about the giant squid. The idea of him being penetrated with tentacles was so funny for him that the blond laughed himself into passing out. Harry wanted to know exactly on which potions his mate was placed. Surely, a knock to the head couldn’t be the cause of a scene like that?

He turned toward Severus who was still waving his wand over the now sleeping Draco. They had moved him to the bedroom and he stayed with Draco while Blaise and Theo went to get Severus. He continued to stare at his sleeping mate and hoping that everything would be fine. Did someone get to him and drug him with something? Who were their enemies besides the obvious? Who had attacked his mate in the Snake pit?

Severus had burst into the room moments before and began his diagnostics. After a few more minutes of muttering and different colored lights appearing over the sleeping boy, Severus looked up at them. “He’s fine for the most part. I’m not sure why he has such high levels of Dimethyltryptamine in his system, sorry we call it squid slime, but I have also studied muggle chemistry. It has hallucinogenic properties, but I still don’t understand how it got into his system. It is usually found in plants that are ingested by species like the giant squid. I believe the chemical is secreted in the slime of the squid, but there is no way it wouldn’t have been metabolized by his system if it were ingested, which leaves me to believe it somehow ended up directly in his bloodstream.”

Harry tried to remember exactly what Draco looked like when he first arrived in the hospital wing. “I understand he was cleaned up and mostly healed when I returned, but didn’t he have open wounds?”

“Yes, but that still doesn’t explain how he came in contact with squid slime. It is a highly regulated substance, but then again we have a source for it in the lake. It wouldn’t surprise me if someone was ambitious enough to swim out there to collect it from the giant squid.”

Harry could care less about the how or whys as it was far more important to him to know what was going to happen to his mate. “Severus, please tell me if he will survive. Is it highly poisonous? What do we need to do to make sure our dragon will get better?”

Severus signed before pinching the bridge of his nose, “The only thing we can do is give him time. It will wear off after a good night sleep. Much like one would combat alcohol really, except he may end up with a more sever hangover for which hangover cure will do nothing.”

* * *

 

Over the next week time seemed to pass quickly as his omega mates were sequestered and safe within their new rooms. They knew to travel together at all times. They hadn’t had any repeated attacks like the one that Draco encountered, but Harry wasn’t taking any chances. He’d made the mistake once and he wasn’t putting any of his mates in danger again. He was frustrated as they still didn’t know who had tried to attack and rape Draco. They had no motive and didn’t even know how Draco ended up in the hospital wing. Someone had to have intervened but no one saw anything.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stared at himself in the mirror. He still wasn’t sure about attending this bonding, but he knew that Hermione was like a sister to him and was the blood adopted sister of his youngest mate. He sighed and shook his head; at least he thought that Draco was his youngest mate. His fairy was likely one of his oldest mates. He didn’t know how long his last beta mate was, but it was likely that he was one of his oldest mates. It was always hard to tell when dealing with demigod like creatures. Hadn’t the woman yelled the name of the Roman God of the sea for impregnating her? His mind thought over what he’d seen in Avalon and made plans to visit again on a Friday night. He felt like there was something familiar about the woman’s appearance. He knew he should know why his final beta mate’s mother gave him that feeling but he was drawing a bloody blank. It was frustrating as all get out and it wasn’t even the end of his issues. He still had to prepare for classes like any other sixth year wizard.

He smoothed down his formal robes before he made his way out the Merlin portrait entrance and turned to say goodbye to his guardians when his eyes widened. He realized in that one moment why the witch had looked familiar and he sighed, “Morgana, did you and Merlin have a daughter who ended up with a man named Neptune?”

The two in the portrait looked at one another and then back at him before Merlin spoke, “Why would you ask about Ninianne?”

Harry gasped, “I was right. My final beta mate is related to you.”

Merlin’s green eyes widened and he shook his head, “Our daughter, Ninianne, wasn’t carried by my omega Morgana, but by her half-sister Viviane who was a beta mate. Her omega was better known as Sir Lancelot. That one was an interesting pair. It was fortunate enough that Lance was an Incubus or those two wouldn’t have had children of their own, and what a blond Adonis that wizard was.”

Harry shook his head in surprise. He couldn’t help but wonder why he wasn’t aware of Merlin’s third beta and forth omega mate? “Why is nothing in the history books about those two?”

Merlin sighed and looked away. “I fear that had more to do with Morgana and my son Mordred.  My protégé Arthur had gotten a bit too big for his britches and decided he was meant to rule Muggle England. He named himself king when he was nothing more than a warlord in a feudal England. Mordred didn’t like the way that Arthur was acting even though one of his fathers was standing has his advisor. Mordred didn’t know that Lance was my spy in Arthur’s court. I’m sure you’re aware of the legend that has Arthur dying at Mordred’s hand. Well due to a misunderstanding he’d called Lance out as well and mortals as well as wizards seemed to have ran with it over time. He was the one that returned to Avalon with Arthur’s body. We really couldn’t leave him in this realm for fear that he would use his elfin immortality to come back and continue to rule with a vengeance. He’s basically imprisoned within the city walls.”

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his already messy locks, “I’m guessing that I shouldn’t believe anything written with regards to Arthurian legend then?”

Morgana laughed, “Take it with a grain of salt. History is written by the victors after all and is known to be changed by well-intentioned fools. Hence the concentration on the goblin wars when so many stories about the rise and fall of various dark lords are ignored. Not to mention the need for balance between light and dark as with any other codependent ecosystems found in nature. Modern wizarding society only sees Arthur as a Muggle king who had a wizard as an advisor. Merlin’s still seen as a great wizard, but no one knows of his true nature. No one mentions his true connection to the Hogwarts founders either.” She looked off into the distance and giggled, “I wonder if you have yet to find their rooms for the simple fact that they were so well hidden. Perhaps now that you know about Lance and Viviane, you’ll be able to find their door in the common room.”

Harry nodded and made a plan to seed out the portrait and rooms. He would need another set of rooms when his other two omegas were found. He was sure that their betas would want privacy when the time came. Perhaps those rooms should remain hidden until his final beta mate could claim them. “I’m guessing that they have a particular spell on them. Is it possible that it was placed by one of their descendants?”

“He would be long lived much like the mixture of fay and elf blood. Not to mention that Neptune was a full water sprite that preferred squid form. Our grandson, Aurelius, would’ve been long lived. Many of my mates are still living but they have crossed over to Avalon and left the Earth realm to its own devices. Auri just wasn’t the same after the girl he wanted to marry over five hundred years ago died. It was one of those instances of witch hunts that had Sal wanting to keep the Wizarding World hidden from Muggles. Those were dark times and we did try to cushion the blow to him. When he asked why he couldn’t see her, we told him that she’d caught Dragon Pox. We didn’t want him going on a warpath against Muggles the way that Sal did. It was his granddaughter that was killed after all. The granddaughter of his and Helga’s son, so absolutely no familial relationship between Aurelius and Marvolo let alone his daughter Elisabeth.”

It was just too much for Harry to process. The idea that his last beta mate was old enough to have loved someone hundreds of years before, he just shook his head and remembered the time. He still needed to get his arse up to the Room of Requirement. “You’ve given me a lot to think about. I need to get going right now though.”

The two nodded as he turned to walk away. He remembered his dream from the summer and he knew in that moment that his final beta still thought the woman he previously loved had died from Dragon Pox. How would that wizard react when he found out the truth? It was probably best to keep the news from him until after the final bonding. By that point, he should’ve found is omega mate and that connection would be much more important than anyone he may have loved all those years ago.

* * *

 

Hermione stood at stone monolith the room provided with her Gemini twins. She did as much research as she could with regards to a traditional Wizarding bond. She wanted everything ironclad and was thankful for all of Maeve’s assistance with her preparations. She didn’t want someone to be able to come between her and her men the way someone had Arthur and the Prewitt twins. She looked over at her white clad twin and his mirrored image in black. She was wearing sapphire blue, which seemed fitting for a September wedding that was taking place on her eighteenth birthday.

Charlie stood on the other side of a table height stone pillar in the middle of the circle of stones; he was going to preside over the ceremony. Fortunately, it was something that came up from time to time on the dragon reserve that he had to get his qualifications in several countries. Her brothers stood at the Northern and eastern directional points. Sirius stood at the south and Severus in the west. She wasn’t sure why Harry’s other mates hadn’t attended, but she was sure it had something to do with tradition that she just hadn’t found the time to read about while preparing.

Charlie smiled at the three of them before clearing his throat nervously, “I must admit this is my first Gemini bonding. I hope I make it through this without making any grievous faux paws.” He looked down at the scroll he held in his hand as the simulated sun lowered and the stars twinkled overhead. “As ancient as the ancestors of magic itself, there were two. They were as if they were one, but they separated upon coming into their new lives. They needed but one to anchor them to the earthen realm for they were star children. The first set never found their destined mate so they floated into the sky forming the constellation that shared the name Gemini.

“We are here today for a glorious union. The two that share one soul have found their anchor.” Hermione smiled as he reached with his palm out toward her. She placed her hand palm face up upon his outstretched hand. He set it down upon the stone pillar and continued, “The anchor will act as the base of the bonding triad for she is the one that shall keep the star children on the ground.”

He motioned with his other hand to have the twin in black to place his hand next followed by the one in white before moving his wand back and forth upon their stacked hands chanting in Latin.  A golden light encircled their palms as if they were being hand-fasted by the energy itself. He looked toward the north, “I call forth the spirt of the northern wind, who heralds in the artic blasts of winter.”

Draco walked into the circle following the directional path from his cardinal point. Hermione couldn’t help but see how much better he looked than when he first got out of the hospital wing. She’d been so worried for him when she had heard about the attack. She wanted to find the bastard who was stupid enough lay a hand upon her little brother and show him of what a lioness was capable.

He walked forth with his hawthorn and pure unicorn cored wand. “Just as Jack Frost brings forth the first snow, the northern wind blesses this bonding. With the wind, comes the air, which is associated with intellect. May you never be without stimulating conversation and continue with your educational pursuits.” A white band wrapped around the golden one that Charlie had placed upon their hands.

Charlie nodded as they both continued pointing their wands at the stacked hands. “I call forth the spirit of the east that overcomes the arctic freeze of winter when the snow melts and flows toward the costal lines, the herald of spring.”

Hermione’s golden flecked eyes widened as she took in the changeling’s appearance. His blue hair and pale white skin seemed to scream water spirit in the same way that his robes, which didn’t seem as intimidating as he floated, down the eastern facing path, as they were in a light blue. He pointed his ebony colored wand at the three hands. His words were just as silky as when he was in class instructing them on the proper way of brewing a potion.

“With the melting of the snow in spring, the eastern rivers bless this bonding. With the rivers, comes the water, which is associated with emotion. May you always share your emotions and show your understanding in every way which you love.” A blue band streamed forth from his wand and was added to the whirl around the palms.

“From the south, I call forth the spirit of fire, which brings forth the heat of summer.” Charley looked toward the south as Hermione looked over her shoulder.

Sirius looked all the intimidating Gryffindor Auror, in his ruby colored robes as he gallivanted down the path toward the awaiting encircled hands. He raised his white oaken wand and spoke, “With the dogs’ days of summer heat, the southern fires bless this bonding. With the heat, comes the fire, which is associated with creativity. May you always find the most imaginative way to bring forth smiles to one another’s faces and the world as a whole.”

He winked as the red ribbon from his wand added to the kaleidoscope of color that surrounded their hands. Charlie looked toward the west, “As the autumn brings forth the close of the growing season, the changing of the trees leafs, the chills of the ancestral spirits, I call forth the earthen spirits of the west.”

Harry walked down the westerly path with a purpose and appeared all the avenging angel as several house ghosts accompanied him, which was a surprise to Hermione. He stopped and raised his familiar Holly and phoenix wand, “From the harkening of the harvest of the fruits of summer, the western trees bless this bonding. With the trees, comes the earth, which is associated with prosperity and grounding. May you find the grounding and wealth in one another than you cannot achieve on your own.”

Charlie looked around at everyone and smiled as if it was directed straight into Hermione’s heart. She felt a heat building within her as he spoke, “Today, these three, have bonded before the four ancient spirts of the cardinals. May their bond never be broken and harken forth a age of prosperity when combining the cleverness and intelligence of the maiden with the creativity and prankster personalities of the fools. We all here bless this union.”

As he spoke the closing statement all of the access energy was absorbed into their hands and it was like a power overload. Hermione felt overly revitalized and looked over at her delicious mates. They resembled freshly picked apples that she was prepared to devour. She didn’t even notice the escape of the witnesses as she began to encircle her lovely mates. She raised an eyebrow, “Drop the robes. I’m taking you both in at once.”

Their eyes pupils were just as blown as hers as she quickly cast some fun spells she had found. She stretched herself to prepare for double penetration. She pushed their naked bodies on the bed that appeared where the pillar had been but moments before. Fred stared up at her with wide eyes as she enveloped him and harkened George forth. The dominant one of the two climbed atop of them and guided himself in and began moving. She felt so full that she could barely concentrate on her surroundings as the first orgasm was ripped from her.

She groaned as the stars began to clear from her mind only to realize another was building and her twins were still not complete. She lost track of time in its entirety as more and more energy poured into her as orgasm after orgasm flooded her system. She could only assume the situation was the same for the twins up until they both groaned and all the magic seemed to seep within them. She groaned and rolled over as they all fell asleep.

* * *

Draco giggled at the image in his mind while walking down the corridor with Harry, “Perhaps we should’ve warned them about the side effects of a ritual like that?”

Harry didn’t respond to him but something in his face told him that the triad weren’t the only ones affected by the magic building in the that room. He gulped as he was pushed through the doorway into Harry’s quarters. The man growled at him, “Strip my dragon. I’m going to have you screaming and coming down my throat until you pass out before I meet up with my betas and give them the shagging of their life.”

Draco could only groan as his magic responded for him and with a wave of his wand, his clothes neatly folded on the bedside table. He was excited. It was the first time his alpha had relieved him. His eyes rolled back with the first introduction to the heat of Harry’s mouth. He groaned and soon was crying from the pure bliss as orgasm after orgasm was ripped from him until finally he welcomed blissful blackness.

* * *

 

Harry sighed as he tucked the now sleeping Draco into the bed. He walked into the shared common room to find his other three mates already in circle fellatio. Harry groaned, “I guess the cats out of the bag. Prepare to floo back to the manor. It’s time for us to welcome our newest Beta mate after all.”

Upon walking through the foyer, Harry whistled and a little too excited Lupin appeared.  His mates followed him through the hallways and into the master suite. “Charlie, prone position across the bed but with feet still on the ground.”

Harry couldn’t help but groan when he saw his big and sexy mate in such a position. He quickly used the spell he witnessed Draco use moments before and undressed all five of them. He reached up and pulled out the Weasley plug. “Sirius to the left, Remus to the right, Severus in the center.”

He groaned as he watched each one of his mates enter the cavernous hole that belonged to his mate. He cast a quick enlarging spell on himself that made his cock the size of their enlarged plugs and cast another fun spell he found in a book the twins had given him. He watched as Sirius and Remus groaned as their plugs stared moving in and likely hitting their prostrate. He summoned the plug belonging to his first mate while he slipped a tingling lubrication potion on his oversized cock. He was soon pushing into the tight heat of his first mate.

Severus yielded to him as he moved in and out and caused the man to thrust in and out of Charlie. He didn’t know how long his mates would last, but he knew that he would enjoy himself as long as it took with the excess blood in his tally whacker. He lost track of time and didn’t find his release until Severus started tightening around him. He kept himself in his mate as he moved him out of Charlie and pushed him to the bed. He couldn’t stop himself from pulling all the way out and slamming back in before his hot seed escaped him and filled his delicious mate. He pulled out and commanded, “Remus left, Charlie right, and Sirius center.”

Harry summoned the Weasley plug and pushed it back into Charlie before adding a warming lubrication potion to his still enlarged penis. He summoned the black plug and pushed into his shadow hound with a groan. The heat seemed to increase with each stroke. He heard his mate groan and moments after he felt his mate tighten around him, he forcefully pulled him from Severus and forced him onto all fours on the floor. Harry rested he head on his mates back as he felt the need to pound into him like a dog in heat. Finally, his seed was ripped from him a second time. He guided Sirius to the bed and announced, “Charlie left, Severus right, Remus Center.”

The cycle continued but this time he used a Blaise spiked lubrication. There was no guarantee the potion would work properly on his sterilized mate, but one could hope. He pushed in and groaned at his wolf clawed at the depths of his being. He awoke from his orgasm to find he’d bit into his mate’s neck and drew blood. He sucked in a gasp and licked the wound, which surprisingly healed it. He pushed his now completely submitting beta toward the bed. “Severus left, Sirius right, Charlie center.”

Harry groaned as he just used the semen of the others to push into Charlie. Oh his love was delicious and it didn’t last long before He was adding his own seed. Once everyone’s plugs were back in place, Harry led them all into the ritual baths. He selected several scents known for healing and purifying properties. He groaned as he climbed into the water and motioned for his other mates to join him. They all spent the time washing one another and relaxing. When the bath was over he smiled at them, “Get to know one another while sharing a bed. I want you to compete to see who can give the most orgasms tonight. The winner gets to share my bed for the next week.”

* * *

 

He found a frustrated Maeve in her bedroom. He clicked his tongue at the roof of his mouth. “You’ve been naughty Maeve. Did I ever say that you could relieve yourself?”

His beautiful tiger mate just stared at him in shock. Harry held out his hand and an already nude Maeve followed him through the hallways of his manor. It wasn’t long before he found the cellar he had Dobby and Winky turn into a kinky sex room. He smiled when he found the swing was installed and hanging from the ceiling. He settled his beautiful mate onto the swing with her legs spread out. “You want me to ride you, don’t you?”

Maeve nodded and groaned, “I felt the energy coming from your room. I wished I could’ve joined you. I want cubs so bad. Why have my heats been dry?”

“It’s a process for you love. It will be a bit before you’ll conceive. If you’re good, then I’ll have you join us when Blaise comes into his powers. I believe allowing him to bonk you would start the cubs for you.”

His mate just whimpered waiting in anticipation, but Harry took his time. He sucked a sweet nipple into his mouth and added a bit of teeth while he ran a hand up and down his loves exposed chest. He waited until the skin was flushed pink before he pushed into the wet cunny.  Harry groaned as this final act felt like coming home. He took a very slow and lingering pace before everything exploded for the last time that night. He pulled his overly shaky mate into his arms before walking back into the guest room where his tiger stayed. He climbed into bed with him, “So, what have you and Remus been doing while you two have been sequestered here?”

Maeve just yawned, “We’ve been entertaining guests. Did you forget that the Weasley-Prewitt couple has been convalescing here? Not to mention Mariposa Nott is still residing here, though she’s been a godsend as she’s helped us, as the other family members have been traipsing in and out of your house to see their fathers.”

Harry chuckled, “I didn’t think I’d have to command the two of you to share a bed while we’re gone, but if I have to, I will. I want the two of you to get to know one another better. You are both looking for your mate and its best to rule one another out right away instead of just waiting for a pull to occur with one of the unknown mates.”

He rolled over and sighed as he pulled his tiger against him and slipped into a restful sleep. He still wondered about all the excessive energy he had. He couldn’t help but wonder how much worse it was for the newlyweds as they were at the eye of the storm.

* * *

 

Hermione awoke hot and only touching her twins allowed her to feel like the heat was quenched. She slid over and was soon riding which ever twin was closest. The heat only increased as another orgasm was pulled for her and she turned toward the other twin and began to ride him. She had no recollection of how many times that occurred, but she was sure time was slipping away from her as it continued. Somewhere in her subconscious she wondered if the professors would notice their absence from classes the following day. She could only hope that Harry would cover for them.

The cycle continued for who knows how long other than the fact that they emerged from the room of requirement Sunday morning. The three of them quickly escaped to their quarter entrance that was just down the hall from the room. Hermione smiled when she saw the buffet awaiting them and could only thank the house elves. It was surprising how famished she was, but then again the amount of activity involved in permanently grounding Gemini twins was far more than she thought it would take.

However it was the new presence she felt as she walked through the castles walls that had her in awe. She jumped when a voice sounded in her head. _Hermione, you and your twins have freed me from the great pretender’s bindings. I will finally be able to protect my students once again. I can only assume this was predestined as it has coincided with the new budding Mimicker Circle. I thank you for your shared energy. I didn’t mean to steal so much from the three of you, but you performed the ritual right atop my warding stone. I couldn’t help but absorb it and use it to clear and fix my wards._

Hermione groaned, “Why is it that I have developed a connection with Hogwarts?”

_Your earthen fay heritage calls to me. You’re one to commune with stones and seek the knowledge lost to the ancients that once walked them. You’re bonded to a true creative fire element and an airy siren. The three of you are bound by the emotional waters that flow between you. A perfect triad, darling, not to mention a prophesized triad, you will help bring down the fool that pretends to be what he is not. The true dark lord that has been haunting this castle since his supposed defeat at the hand of his childhood friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The drug exists but I pulled it from an unlikely source. Also, I didn't have time to edit this as I got tired and figure you'd all waited too long for this chapter. So, I apologize for any errors. I will fix any mistakes pointed out to me.


	16. Lustful Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Blaise is faced with his inheritance, a fairy visits his goddaughter, and Draco finds his own sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

The rest of September continued on with typical school work and Harry spent quite a bit of time in one of his mate’s bed. He enjoyed spending time with both Sirius and Severus who had become quite close over the weeks. He was happy to see his volatile mates were getting along much better than the previous spring or really anytime in the past. Draco, Theo, and Blaise had remained safe with the fact that none of the snakes knew where the three were sleeping and only saw them at meals and during class. Draco hadn’t mentioned anything else about the squid or any other form of hallucination, so Harry could only assume that it was caused by whoever had decided to douse his mate with that addictive hallucinogenic squid slime.

It was the Saturday, October 25th and Harry decided it was time to test his assumption that Blaise could fix his darling wolfs fertility problem. The two of them used the common room fireplace to enter the manor. Lupin was already chained to the bed and transformed into his whimpering wolf. He was on his hands and knees and had his posterior pointed in the air as soon as he smelled Harry enter the room. Harry pulled Blaise into the room after him and slowly approached his mate.

His little wolf whimpered as he scratched behind his ears, “Don’t worry Mooney. I’ve got a plan that should hopefully assist with your cub problem. We’re going to try and get you full of cubs today.”

Mooney’s gold eyes seemed to plead for Harry’s promise to be correct. Harry slowly pulled out the still overly enlarged plug; he liked the idea of having more than one mate dominating his beta or the fact that he could enlarge himself and hammer away into his beautiful mates. He looked at Blaise, “Strip darling. I want you to enter him first and then I’ll stretch him a bit more so that I can make you both enjoy it. Don’t think I didn’t notice that you needed to feed again. You’re getting a bit peaky.”

Blaise just groaned as he slowly undid his robes. His wine eyes deepening into a color reminiscent of a decade aged red Bordeaux wine. He apparently was prepared for such an occasion and wore nothing underneath his voluptuous robes. Once they dropped to the floor, Harry gulped at the fine specimen before hm. His Incubus was quite fit. He looked up and down at the wizard’s finely sculpted chocolate skin and he wanted nothing more than to run his tongue up and down the ridges that were ripped through the young man’s chest. He approached his mate knowing he couldn’t wait until he could claim him. He only had a handful of weeks left to wait.

He gulped and motioned with one finger for his mate to approach. “Blaise, I want you to slide in and then remain still. I just have to inspect you a bit closer.”

Blaise smiled at him and approached the still whimpering wolf, his huge cock sliding all the way in in one simple thrust, while Harry circled him. Harry stared at his mate’s back and soon was running his fingers along each of the well-defined muscles. The perfect skin beneath his fingertips and soon he was biting and licking his mate. It wasn’t long before he was filled with lust and just needed to find relief. He moved toward his still connected mates and noticed how his wolf was wiggling trying to get Blaise to move. He walked over and summoned a bottle of lube. It wasn’t long before he was stretching his mate a bit more to fit his own manhood in. It didn’t take too much as his wolf was already so deliciously stretched from the plug. He groaned as he pressed into the tight heat and against Blaise. He moved in and out as if possessed by a demon. It wasn’t long before he and Blaise were spurting in unison and he discovered after pulling out and replacing the plug that Mooney had released as well.

He gasped as he watched gold light surround his mate, which resembled the way that a ward shattering would to a sensitive. He watched the light dip inward and couldn’t help but wonder if the conception already occurred. He turned to a still flushed Blaise and realized the man’s member was fully erect again. Harry dropped to his knees and sucked on the beautiful thing and it didn’t take long before his beloved mate was filling his throat with his hot seed. He smiled as the Slytherin’s serpent was resting. He waved his wand at Lupin and smiled when he saw a positive result.

“Mooney, you’re with cubs. I will have Mariposa check on you in the morning. I’m going to take Maeve with me because you’ll need to be cared for a bit and shouldn’t be worrying about your omega mate.”

Mooney just fell to the bed and asleep, as if the news was too much for him. Harry shook his head as he walked upstairs with a dressed Blaise following behind him. He smiled at Mariposa as she pulled her son into a hug. He walked up to the bedroom that Remus and Maeve were sharing since the discovered their connection to one another. He found Maeve curled into a ball crying. He sat down on the bed and placed his hand on the ball.

“Hey, now, what’s wrong?”

Maeve looked up at him with wide grey eyes, “I hate being alone. The full moons are the worst because I can’t be with him while he’s in his wolf form. Why am I so useless for my beta mate?”

Harry just pulled her into his lap and noticed the heat rolling off of her, “You’re in heat again, aren’t you?”

Maeve nodded at him before starting to rub up against him like a cat wanting to be pet, Harry sighed. “You’re coming back to Hogwarts with me. You’ll need to stay in your tiger form more often. You’ll accompany me everywhere. I fear this is a fertile heat and that it will continue until you’re able to conceive. I’m still not sure what your body will need before that happens. I’m going to have to give you some relief before we get there though.”

Maeve whimpered and climbed into Harry’s lap. The green eyed wizard felt his trouser snake rise having the lovely mate upon him. He pulled his mate into a heated kiss. His tongue licked his mate’s lips until she surrendered and allowed him entrance. His fingers made their way up to her hair. He had an idea of something he wanted to try with her since he would have to please her every night for several nights. He really did love it when one of his mates went into heat. It meant much more fun for him.

He pushed his mate off and soon relieved her of her clothes. He flipped her around and basically hogtied here with a centralized _Incarcerous_. His lovely mate was perfectly arched when he flipped her onto her back. He knew that she would more than enjoy this position as he started pounding against her cervix. He sat down on the edge of the bed after removing his own clothing. He then raised his wand and levitated her upon his purpling manhood.

He dropped his wand as soon he was fully sheathed into her tight heat. He groaned as he moved her up and down and she just made the most delicious noises. He was called to his mate’s glorious knockers. He wasn’t generally attracted to boobs because he much preferred the male form, but there was something about Maeve that just called to him. He enjoyed them because they were a part of her. His mouth circled the raised nipples as he continued to thrust. He lost track of time to just the sure pleasure the two of them were enjoying. It wasn’t long before they both released together in an orgasmic explosion of energy. He smiled as he lay a very limp Maeve onto the bed and quickly canceled the spell.

His hand moved to her forehead and he was happy to find that her temperature had decreased a bit, but she would likely need to be brought to orgasm frequently to prevent her temperature from rising too high. He walked over to her closet and fount the skimpiest dress she had. It was more of a sheer silk nightgown in forest green than a dress, but to Harry it was perfect. He spelled it upon her and soon awoke her. “Maeve, I need you in your tiger form. We’ll walk down to the floo and as soon as we get there you can sleep, love.”

She nodded and quickly shifted into her beautiful tiger form. Harry led her down the stairs on her leash and soon found Blaise and Mariposa waiting for him. They made their way to the one floo connected fireplace in the manor and headed back to Hogwarts. Harry had made sure to leave directions with Mariposa for the now expecting werewolf.

* * *

 

Charlie sat at the head table with Sirius and Severus to his right and the headmaster to his left. He stared out at the floating jack-o-lanterns and the smiling faces. He was looking for one wizard out of the many. He knew the night before them was always difficult for Harry. Ever since the boy learned the truth and about what marked All Hallows Eve, he wasn’t so keen on the day. Not to mention that something horrible almost always seemed to happen on that night. The troll in their first year, the petrification of the caretaker’s cat in their second, Charlie wasn’t sure but he thought that Sirius’ attack on Gryffindor Tower had happened that night as well.

Charlie was most worried about his fourth year when Harry’s name came out of the goblet of fire. Ron was angry but the twins were concerned. They had sent him a letter while he was still in Romania. He knew what the boy was in store for when he was commissioned along with Reggie Gamp to bring forth the dragons. They were joined by a few other dragon handlers. He wasn’t sure what had happened to Harry the previous year, but whatever had happened the boy kept to himself. Charlie couldn’t help but think it was worse than all the previous years combined.

He kept an eye on his surroundings wondering what would happen that year. A small piece of him wondered if Halloween was cursed by Dumbledore rather than the dark lord. What better way to test Harry then to have something horrible happen to mark his parents’ deaths. He felt a wave of energy coming from the room and tried to figure out from where it came. Soon he was feeling waves of unadulterated lust and looked around to see that he wasn’t the only one affected. Sirius had pulled Severus into a heated kiss. However, it was the students fifth year and above who were really snogging the life out of their nearest mate.

He looked around the Slytherin table hoping as dread fill his stomach that something hadn’t gone wrong with his Omega mate. He knew that Blaise was supposed to come into his powers in a couple of weeks, but it has to be too soon. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and found a rather red faced Harry staring back at him. There was a glow to his green eyes that made Charlie realize his alpha wasn’t affected by the lust circulating the room, but looked rather narked. He was sure that he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of his alpha’s temper.

It was a touch to his shoulder that brought him out of his observations. He looked to his left to find the headmaster twinkling at him, “It would seem that we’re having an issue with an unbound Incubus. I have to ask that you isolate him until we can call forth the unspeakables. I believe that they know a way to control the beast until he can be properly bound. He does seem quite strong. I wonder how many wizards it will take to break that one.”

A chill ran up Charlie’s spine as he just nodded at the old coot. Something told him that someone had purposefully set Blaise up and he wasn’t going to let the Ministry take his omega away. It was his job to protect the now quickly maturing Incubus and he wasn’t going to let anyone stop him. He approached the wizard who now had his back to the wall and looked to be in shock. It was as if he was trying to control his powers but the sweat beading up on his forehead told a different story. As he approached his mate, he soon sniffed something foreign seeping from his pores. He picked his mate up and cradled him like one would their bride or a baby.

He carried him out of the great hall and down the hall to Harry’s rooms. He knew that Merlin would allow him entrance as soon as he saw the state that Blaise was in. He walked to the bedroom and placed him on the bed. He wasn’t surprised when Harry, Maeve, Severus, and Sirius, joined them shortly.

Severus sniffed a bit before he took a sample of the wizard’s sweat. He did a brief analysis with his wand and gritted his teeth. “He’s been doused with lust potion like I feared. We’ll need to get him through this by forging a proper bond and likely appeasing his fertility.”

Charlie nodded before asking the question that was bothering him, “How would unspeakables bind our mate?”

Sirius’s eyes widened before he growled, “They’d rape him before casting horrible spells that would seal away his creature. They would make him weak and then keep him as a sex slave for they would be able to turn on and off his powers at will. It is this practice that has made many Incubi and Succubae go into hiding. I’d love to know how someone figured out what Blaise was about to become and why they spiked his drink.”

Charlie just sighed running a hand behind his head, “Something always goes pear shape on Halloween, right Harry.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll kill that bastard like the Dark Lord before him. I’m sure he had something to do with this the meddlesome old coot. I just don’t understand why he would target Blaise like this.” He clapped his hands together, “Everyone get undressed.”

Maeve transformed from her tiger form already nude. Charlie watched as Harry approached her. He slowly ran his finger down her chest and tugged on a couple of rings that were jutting from her nipples. They seemed like new jewelry and he couldn’t help but wonder when they’d been added. He watched as Harry’s hands went lower until he was playing with another silvery thing that hadn’t been there the last time he’d seen the tiger.

Harry seemed to notice his staring, “She’s been in heat for over two weeks now. I had to find new ways to bring her to orgasm. It turns out that these piercings give her much more pleasure than what she felt before. I could have you experience it as well. Would you like me to pierce your nipples? I’d love to do ti to each and every one of you. How would you like a prince albert that was enchanted to prevent you from coming without me giving it a password?” Harry groaned before turning to Maeve, “I want you to ride Blaise’s big cock. I know you want cubs and he will definitely give you the jolt you need to conceive.”

Charlie couldn’t help but tingle all over at Harry’s suggestion. What would it be like to be limited on what he could do? Why did he want to be controlled as much as he wanted to protect his omega? He kneeled, “Please alpha, give me the pleasure you’ve given Maeve. Please give that same pleasure to my mate.”

Harry just nodded and something in his green eyes gleamed, which forced Charlie to gulp.

* * *

 

Harry looked down at his kneeling mate and felt all blood rush to his cock. The idea of controlling the orgasms of his beta mates appealed to him more than he ever considered before. He shivered a moment before looking over his still tortured omega, “I’ll take care of you after Blaise. Get over there and stretch him and begin to fill him. I’m not sure how many of us he will need to spill our seed before his lust induced fever will break.”

Blaise just whimpered, “Hurts too much, need more, too open, need filled. Need life force, need my mates seed. Must be fulfilled, lust too much.”

Harry just nodded before he motioned for the other two to stretch him further and make room inside their mate. Harry watched for a bit while the three rocked in their mate. He figured there was no need to harass Lupin as he was having a hard time of morning sickness if what Dobby reported was to be believed and the elf had no reason to lie to him.

Blaise whimpered more, “Still not full. Please feed me.”

Harry nodded and approached his mate’s opened mouth. He pushed his overly hard cock into his mate’s mouth. The chocolate sex god sucked him as a baby would suck from his mother’s bosom. He didn’t realize his mate would need something like this to come into maturity. He was sure that the lust potion had sent his beloved into his maturity early. It wasn’t long before his seed was ripped from him and it felt like his mate was taking more than just his seed. He felt a bit of his magic entangle with his mate as well. It wasn’t long before he felt not only his magic but that of all his mates present. Blaise let his limp member slip from his mouth and let out a contented sigh.

Harry looked over at the now sleeping Maeve and noticed her heat had broken. He ran his fingers through the shortly shorn black curls, “Your seed has done it again. I’d say that Maeve will finally have her cubs. She’s so full of our sperm though I wouldn’t be surprised if she as one of each of ours. But just to make sure.”

He motioned Charlie forth, “I want you to take her next.” Harry tugged gently on Maeve’s nipple ring and she opened her eyes, “We’re not done with you yet delicious.”

Maeve flipped over and bent over the bed. Harry nodded as Charlie approached her, while harry called Dobby. The elf appeared before him, “I’ll need my piercing kit. I’ve got some mates to tame.”

The elf nodded and popped back with a shrunken trunk. Harry placed it on the floor and it soon was its full size. He reached in and pulled out a pair of plyers and two rings and a bar. He whispered a spell and the middle ring disappeared from the middle. He pinched his mate’s nipple with the plyers before sliding the ring through the slits on the top of the plyers that lined the ring up. He whispered another spell and Blaise whimpered for a moment before the wound healed. Harry quickly followed the action with his mate’s second nipple. Picked up the par and pinched the head of his mates huge cock after placing the two bar balls on the sides of the piers. He said the spell and his mate screamed. He whispered another spell and his mate groaned and his manhood filled quickly.

Harry reached into his trunk and pulled out a couple of specially ordered dildos. He shoved them both into his mate’s still weeping hole before plunging in as well. Blaise groaned as Harry spoke the spell that would heat the bar bell up and also activated the shield spell that would prevent his mate from orgasming. He started concentrating on the sensations going on around him and the noises that Maeve was making. He lost count of how many times he came before he finally released the shield and his mate tightened around him and the three dildos. He pulled out and called dobby for the Zabini plug. He shoved it into the hole which made a squelching sound from all of the seed still filling his mate.

He looked over and noticed it was Severus pounding into Maeve, who was flushed from a building orgasm. He moved Blaise over and moved her mouth over the overly large member. Maeve groaned in even more pleasure as she began to suck and flick the metal bar. Harry turned his attention to Charlie who just groaned upon looking at him. “It’s your turn my dragon, but I think I’ll give you a ring down there instead. How fun would it be to direct you by just commanding the ring to tug in a particular direction?” He picked up a cock ring metal ring. He whispered a word and it created a gap. He positioned it right below the mushroom head and said the spell to close it. Charlie paled for a moment before the healing spell was whispered. Harry tried to sensation feature and watched as Charlie fell to his knees and began to thrust as if he was on the receiving end of a blow job. He arched backward placing his hands on his ankles as if the sensation was too much.

Harry took advantage of the position and pierced each nipple with a ring. Charlie barely registered the pain as he whimpered for release. Harry removed the shield and watched as his mate’s spunk shot up toward the ceiling. He looked back over at Maeve and noticed that Sirius was now giving his worthwhile she continued to suck on Blaise as if his manhood was a chocolate flavored lolly.

“Severus, did you want me to control your every pleasure?”

His most apprehensive mate’s hair shifted through several different colors before he nodded. He kneeled before Harry, “I know my place alpha. I am yours to command. I trust that you will never overstep your bounds.”

Harry nodded and soon Severus had two matching nipple rings and a rod inserted in his urethra that was connected by a chain to hooped Prince Albert piercing. Harry smiled down at his mate as he said the spell that would retract the rod and noticed his mate sigh. He then said the spell that extended the rod and his mate shivered. “You’re so delicious Severus. I want you to sit on your hands in the corner while I take care of Sirius.”

Severus just nodded and did what Harry said as Harry turned toward Severus and Maeve. “Maeve darling, you look perfectly knackered. How about you turn back into your tiger form and lounge at the foot of my bed like a good little pussy.”

He concentrated on Sirius for a moment before his godfather was sporting the same nipple rings and a spiked bar that also extended into a rod. He extended the rod and watched the man shiver. “It will automatically retract when you need to relieve yourself and then extend again. You will not be able to find relief unless you come to me. This way I will know that it will be safe for Theo to share your bed before he comes into his maturity. I will instruct him to torture you until you have to come to me for relief.”

Sirius’ eyes popped wide, “How devious. You truly are Progslet. James would be so proud.”

“How about you go collect your mate?”

His godfather nodded before leaving the room. Harry turned to Charlie, “How about you take Blaise back to your rooms. The headmaster shouldn’t be able to go through your portrait. If he should knock take Blaise down to the common room before answering. Blaise won’t be seen until Monday. I want that smarmy bastard to wonder.”

Charlie nodded before leaving with his omega mate through the common room door. All that remained was a sleeping Maeve and a kneeling Severus. Harry turned toward his mate, “Come love. I want to continue this in the drawing room.”

Upon entering his white and airy sitting room, Harry motioned to the couch. He sat down and had Severus lay over him like a child getting disciplined would. “I want to test something with you Severus, do you trust me?”

“I do.”

Harry nodded and swatted the potion master’s behind. His mate groaned and pressed into his lap. Harry gave him another slap and his mate moaned. He gave another one and the trend continued. He paused in his smacks to rub the rosy behind. His mate was rock hard against his lap, “Why do you think you like to be spanked?”

Severus just shook his head no and refused to respond. Harry gave him a slightly harder slap and Severus wiggled his behind as if asking for another. Harry smacked him again before directing his mate to kneel at his feet. “Severus, what do you want me to do?”

His mate looked down at the floor, “I have no omega. I have no purpose currently expect to serve you alpha.”

Harry nodded and wished he knew where Severus’ omega was. He understood how along both Draco and Severus felt as the others paired off. He reached down and ran his hands through mate’s hair. “Severus, you have plenty of purpose. You are a professor here and a valued member of our circle. Though it is still opened because not all of our mates have been found, I want you to know how special you are to me. We all love you Severus and it hurts us when we see you hurting like this.”

Harry cast a quick enlarging spell on his already swollen dick before motioning for his mate to stand up. Harry had him bend over the arm of the couch, “I’m going to fill you Severus. I’m going pound into you until you beg for release. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Severus nodded and Harry pulled out his plug before thrusting in. His mate’s tight heat enveloped him and he didn’t even take it slow. He was pounding hard into his mate who was meeting him with each and every thrust. Soon he felt his relief and pulled out replacing the plug. His mate remained hard and had yet to orgasm. Harry pushed him into a lying position on the couch and began to lick around the nipple rings. He whispered another fun spell and he knew Severus’ plug was now vibrating against his prostrate. He watched as sweat beaded up on his mate’s forehead and commanded, “Beg Severus.”

His mate finally broke as tears formed in his dark pools, “Please alpha; please give me relief.”

“Do you deserve pleasure?”

His mate shook his head no, “I don’t deserve anything. I’m a worthless worm at the bottom of your feet. I’ve always been worthless. I’ve never been wanted nor desired. Why should my relationship to my alpha be any different? I’m used to suffering master. I’ve suffered under two wicked masters in the past. I don’t know why I thought you’d be different.”

Harry shook his head and released the rod and shield before gently tugging on one of the nipple rings, “You are precious to me, Severus, just like all of my other mates. You are a part of this family. You deserve pleasure. You deserve to feel attractive, desired, and sexy. You are all these things, Love.” He ran his fingers through his mates rapidly changing hair as the man’s release brought for a river of emotions that had been held behind a dam for far too long.

* * *

 

Vidor stood in the ancient oaken grove in southern France where enjoyed some peace. He knew that he was expected to visit during the upcoming holidays. He wasn’t looking forward seeing Reggie again. Something about him made him feel his missing mate much more. He knew that his mate would never want him. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that is mate was out there but he knew deep within his being that he’d likely never find him. He’d already gone several decades without one.

He approached the edge of the school grounds where he knew Venus waited for him. It was their tradition to get together on Samhain. He felt the need to be close to his goddaughter when his own ancestors walked the earth. His parents were murdered when he was still young, which contributed to him begin found alone by that bastard all those years ago. He had lived for the beautiful being awaiting him since the day she was placed in his arms as a baby. His deep auburn locks of autumn were darkening into their winter black. In spring they lightened to a golden brown and summer brought for the honeyed hues. His hair, like many of the fairy kind, followed the seasons.

He remembered his dear sister, Pandora, had married a rather peculiar wizard and had a daughter. It was sad when he discovered her death. She liked to experiment with things she didn’t fully understand and really did end up opening her own box in the end. Her death was rather messy and unfortunately her nine year old daughter was present during the episode. He thought about his niece and the fact that she was quite young the last time he saw her. Perhaps he needed to make another journey and visit her as well. She was around the same age as his goddaughter after all. He really wondered if she would come into her fairy inheritance upon her seventeenth birthday in another year. For some reason, wizarding magic was always dominant until majority was reached.

His mind was so far away that he gasped when a white haired bundle pounced. He smiled down at Venus, her silvery eyes glimmering back at him, “Vid, it’s so good to see you.”

He couldn’t stop the smile from lighting up his face, “Hello Venus, you must tell me what you are learning right now.”

She shrugged, “You know that this school is known for its charms. I’m happy that I go to school here because Fleur was telling me about how they take those tests during their fifth year instead of their sixth. I’m glad that I have another year to study before I have to worry about it. So, you’re going to be at Christmas dinner with us, right? Mum rote and told me that we’re going to meet our uncle Sirius and his brood. I’m looking forward to meeting him. I’m not sure how Uncle Alin will react when he finally meets Da’s other brother.”

Vidor couldn’t help but shrug, “I’m sure that your brother must be excited about meeting his godfather. You know it would’ve happened sooner if he wasn’t thrown in Azkaban.”

Venus smiled and nodded as her long white blond hair bounced, “He is, it’s all he writes about in his letters to me. He was excited when he read in the paper about Sirius being found innocent after that whole debacle at the British Ministry. Not to mention, the death of that faceless wonder.”

A shiver ran up Vidor’s spine at the description of that self-proclaimed dark lord. He remembered when the wizard had still been human looking, however, his body would forever bear remnants of that man’s existence. The snake faced wonder knew nothing of love, he only knew cruelty. He was thankful for his gift to the man. He mentally shrugged, perhaps it was a curse. He was only trying to help the man keep what remained of his soul together, which just happened to go against the wizard’s desire for immortality.

“I think it would be nice to meet him. I’ve never met your Uncle Sirius, but your father hasn’t spoken too ill of him, so he can’t be worse than my great uncle Loki was.”

The Veela beauty laughed like a bell, “I don’t know about that. I hear he’d the reason why the Norse Muggles came up with the mischief making god.”

A smile lit his face, “That he did. He was quite the prankster and made a name for himself.” It felt as if all the cares in the world lifted from him. He loved visiting his goddaughter for this reason. She swept away the worries about a nonexistent mate. She made him forget about his loneliness, his worthlessness, and the terror that gripped him when he remembered what that wizard had done to him all those decades ago. He wasn’t the scarred and wretched creature when she looked at him like that. He was nothing more than her godfather and she loved him as much as he loved her.

One little thought broke through his mind as he began walking the path through the woods with her, “ _My life is better for knowing her, even if she is the closest to a child I ever have._ ”

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks, Draco couldn’t help but feel left out. It seemed as though everyone had begun to pair off and he was once again left without his beta. He knew that his beta mate was not among any of the ones he had met. His mate was somewhere out there and no longer found. He knew that the same could be set for Harry and Severus’ omega mates, but they didn’t seem as along because they had each other. Severus began sleeping in Harry’s quarters after Maeve was sent back to Lupin at Potter Manor. Theodore joined Sirius in his bed. Blaise disappeared into Charlie’s rooms, which left Draco alone in the Slytherin rooms. He hated being alone, but no one seemed to care. He knew that at some point Harry and Severus would find their Omega mates and then there wouldn’t be any more space for him.

He had a feeling that it wouldn’t be long before that moment occurred. He had a feeling that he would be shut out by the end of the year. Then again he knew that everyone else came into their inheritance before the end of the year. He was the one that wouldn’t come into his until six months after the New Year. It was just this despondent feeling that brought him to the shared common room between all of the suites in mid-November.

He sat in the middle of the room staring at the fireplace. He had studied every detail of the exotic carvings many times before, but he just couldn’t be arsed to care. He felt like he was being left behind and it was in moments like this where every little thing over the past few weeks would float to the surface of his mind. No many how many times he attempted to clear it and shove each of the observations back into each bubble that managed to float to the surface of his pond barrier. Why couldn’t he sink them to the bottom? It was in that moment that he was cursing his newly inherited photographic memory.

He continued to sit there and staring off at the mantle, when he noticed a shimmering next to it. He stood up and approached the distortion? Was it a hidden door? Where would it lead? He was already halfway through the hidden doorway located just left of the mantel, when he cursed himself. He realized that a photographic memory wasn’t the only thing he got from Weasley nee Granger. Hermione had also given him her insatiable curiosity. The door had shut behind him and he no longer had an option of retreat.

He found himself in a torch lit, stone tunnel with a downward spiral staircase like he was traversing a tower. The stones were dark green and reminded him of the dungeons of Hogwarts, but there were tile details fully unique to the tunnel. It was like someone had removed a few of the stones to include a mosaic portrait here and there. They were even enchanted to tell stories, but they didn’t speak. It was like a wizard photo but made of stone. It made Draco think it was because it was created before the invention of the camera and made with an everlasting intent that may not be as lasting on canvas as wrote in stones.

One particular scene caught his eyes as he neared the end of the cavern like hallway. It was of a blond haired woman holding a sword that resembled the sword of Gryffindor, but had the word Excalibur etched into it instead.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Bloody Hell! Why haven’t I heard of that surname in all of my family tree studies?”

 At the end of the long hallway was an ancient looking wooden door with detailed iron hinges. As he approached the door, it vibrated with magic, and it seemed to resonate in the wood itself. He couldn’t help but wonder who would use the finest wand wood oak to build a door. Once he placed his hand upon it slid forward without hesitation. He couldn’t help but gasp at what lay behind the door. It was another set of rooms but the first was an ancient library, which automatically set his new bibliophile tendencies at ease, another trait for which he still needed to thank his adoptive sister.

The built in stone shelves looked as if they were carved out of the bedrock that made up the room. The floors were stone, but shimmered as the natural granite was sanded and polished into a perfect floor. He knew in that instance that the room was in the farthest depths of the castle. In the foundation of the building itself, and the room was likely deeper than the Slytherin suite and common room.  In the center of the room was an intricately woven wool rug. It had a scene of Merlin holding up a golden chalice with a badger on it. He couldn’t help but wonder if that was Hufflepuff’s lost cup.

At the edge of the rug sat a very comfortable looking leather sofa, which had to have had layers upon layers of preservation charms because the details looked medieval in origin. It was as if Merlin himself would be welcome in the rooms, which ironically fit with the whole Merlin was an ancient druid that lived in ancient caves. The room had more of a cavern like quality with the way it was carved from the natural bedrock. However the ceiling was much like the enchanted one in the great hall, but seemed to be the room’s only source of light. It made him happy that he’d found the room during the day or he would’ve walked through it with his wand lit and would’ve missed all of the details.

He walked through the arched hallway at the other end of the room and found an airy drawing room with an attached kitchenette and dining room. The ceiling was different as it was the bottom of an aquarium, which is what he thought until he realized he was directly underneath the main square of the mermaid village. In the center of the ceiling, which was completely clear glass or possibly polished clear quartz as it appeared as if it were stone. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was polished from the natural stone deposits like the floors in the current room and the library. The statue of a man with squid like tentacles for a beard and eyes as black as coal and his hair hung in red colored dreads. He groaned when he read the name Neptune MacNeachdainn and knew he was staring at the statue of the wizard who the Ancient Romans mistook for a god.

He noticed the cabinet cubbies were carved out of the bedrock much like the shelves were in the library. The main difference was that they were covered in metal hinged wooden doors. The countertop was a polished granite ledge with golden yellow, deep green and white flecks. The modern wizarding appliances seemed to stand out in the room. How had they arrived in such an ancient set of rooms? Why would the house elves put such modern items in an rarely used area of the castle?

The sofa in the room looked highly comfortable and two overstuffed leather chairs sat next to a very large fireplace. It was carved out of white marble and somehow melted into the granite wall. He could only assume a hot burning fire like a centralized Fiendfyre was somehow used to create the fireplace.  He continued to explore the rooms and walked through another archway, which hid a straight flight of stone stairs.

They led to a slightly elevated area that had a quartz wall similar to the ceiling below that looked out at the center of the mermaid village. Draco could only assume there was an entrance to the lake somewhere. He couldn’t fathom why anyone would need such an entrance and gasped as he turned to look at the rest of the room. He found a deep pool of water that seemed far too clear to be lake water. It was as if someone had tapped straight into an unknown hot spring. However, the pool next to it easily resembled the lake water and a shiver went up Draco’s spine as he imagined a mermaid walking up from the lake and bathing in the glistening pool.

He looked around the circular tub that stood next to the deep pool, which also appeared to be carved straight from the stone surrounding it. Several glistening stone faucets made the shape of a tall herding stick. He couldn’t help but wonder what scents of soap would be found within each sea creature carved faucet. He walked across the polished obsidian floors toward a closed door. He sighed when the tingling sensation passed over him as it slowly opened.

A feeling of welcome washed over him as he found the perfect bedroom. It was in a completely quartz bubble nestled in the lake grasses, which still gave it a sense of privacy. It was rather far from the city below and was nestled above the surrounding caves. The bed was in the center of the room and covered in blue satin sheets and a silver silk covered down comforter. He couldn’t help but sigh when he felt fatigue from the past few weeks overwhelm him. He found the bed calling to him like the way any other had promised sleep but withheld it. He climbed in and sighed as peaceful calmness overcame his mental pond and tranquility spread over him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He decided in that moment as his lucidity slipped away into the realm of dreams that he had found his own rooms. He found where he would sleep when all of his mates paired off and left him alone. He found his safe haven and he could only hope that one day he would share them with his beta mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so another chapter fresh off the presses. If you find any errors please let me know for fixing. I have to guarantee when the next chapter will be finished, so I hope you enjoy this one.


	17. By the Light of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where one of the omegas come into his inheritance, and Harry finds his omega mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

After what had happened during Halloween dinner, Harry was even more precautious when it came to his mates. They stopped eating in the great hall though they attended the meals for any news and to give the appearance of eating; however, they had more of a group meal in the sitting room of Harry’s chambers on the first floor. All food was brought in by Dobby the house elf and was prepared at Potter Manor. No one was slipping something into their food ever again. When an alpha gets protective, he sometimes goes over the top.

Of course the next incident occurred outside of their normal parameters. Harry never thought that his potion master of a mate could overlook something so badly that one of their mates would be impacted. Then again, he was only one individual and many students made up the class. Of course the number of students was far less in NEWT potions, but the nearly dozen students still outnumbered the one professor. The fact that Harry was present in the class and that he wasn’t able to fully protect his mates prevented him from blaming Severus. All four houses were present, and though Harry could expect someone causing problems, he expected it to be perhaps the one Slytherin who wasn’t his mate, Tracy Davis, or a Gryffindor if one other than him or Hermione had made it in the class.

He didn’t expect the issue to arrive from one of the Ravenclaws or the one Hufflepuff who made it into the class. Ernie McMillian luckily wasn’t the cause of the issue, but he was never the suspect. The four Ravenclaws in the class were Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, and Padma Patil. He really hadn’t notice the female to male deficiency within the higher potions classes, but really three witches to eight wizards just seemed wrong. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was like Chemistry in the Muggle world where it tended to be a male dominated profession, but the few females who made headway in that field were quite talented or had very scientific minds.

The attack was far too calculated for it to be just a simple miscalculation on Corner’s part, but then again he was known for having an on again off again relationship with Ginny Prewett. It was possible that she put him up to it, as Harry wasn’t falling in line to become her latest conquest. Of course, it didn’t stop her from batting her eyelashes at him every time he passed her in the hallway.

Whatever extra ingredient Corner added to Theo’s caldron had to have been highly toxic. The color of the gas coming from the caldron had all of his mates reacting, but then the burnt yellow color even screamed danger to Harry’s instincts. It was too late for Theo, but luckily Blaise and Draco were far enough away that they were able to respond with bubble headed charms before it was too late. They casted one on Theo, as well, to prevent further exposure; Severus cast some sort of shield around the caldron before ushering everyone out of the room.

The growing of scales on his mate’s skin had Harry, Blaise, and Draco running to their dungeon suites rather than the hospital wing. It was apparent that whatever the poison was, it was reacting with Theo’s creature inheritance. Harry shook his head realizing that another one of his mates was receiving his inheritance early. He really needed to figure out how to stop the great meddler and hope that he could complete his circle before action was needed. He felt far too vulnerable right now to make a move. It was better to try to hide things from the old goat instead.

Harry set his mate on the bed and called Dobby. His house elf soon returned with both Maeve and the Malfoy Healer. She didn’t look impressed by the situation and her elven eyes seemed to see everything. She brushed her grey streaked brown locks behind her pointed ear. Her luminescent skin sparkled in the light, “I’m glad that Maeve here has recently brought me into her confidence. Then again, she and Remus both needed my assistance with checking up on their developing cubs. Now, what happened to this young Naga?”

Harry let out a gasp and felt his eyes widen, “I didn’t realize he’d take after his mother. I guess this is better for him than to have taken after his father. What does he need?”

She sighed and started moving her hands back and forth in the air above Theo, “The toxin is being fought off by his body pulling forth his inheritance. He’s going to need his mates. Both his alpha and his beta, you do know who his beta is, right?”

Harry nodded and ushered everyone out of the bedroom except for him and the healer. He called Dobby and soon Sirius was in the room with them. The elf healer put up a privacy screen and advised, “You two need to help him through his inheritance. He will need to feed from his mates. He will do this by drinking your seed. Once he’s had his fill his true snake form should appear, and then the two of you will need to enter his egg sack hole located two feet from the end of his tail. He needs to start incubating fertilized eggs right away. Don’t worry; he will not be ready to lay them until summer.”

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, “We’re going to need to hire a few more nanny elves to assist with the young come next summer. There will just be too many of them for two of us to watch over while the rest of us are at Hogwarts.”

The healer just smirked as she left them to their privacy. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair before stripping. He sat down on the bed and looked down on his already undressed and changing mate, “Come here Theo. You must drink.”

His mate’s eyes seemed a bit more reptilian than usual as the navy color bleed into his whites and his rounded pupil turned to crescent moons. Theo slowly crawled across the bed in what seemed to be the most erratic manner while he arched and relaxed his back with each move. It wasn’t long before the sexy beast wrapped his mouth around Harry’s already erect manhood.

Harry gasped at the force as his mate sucked. It was as if, which was likely, his life depended on it. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as the orgasm was ripped from him by his mate’s very talented mouth. When he came to a few minutes later it was to watch the same reaction ripped from his godfather. He allowed his godfather to recover as he took in the new appearance of his mate.

Theo’s eyes went back to their human navy blue iris and rounded pupils; his chest was the usual honeyed olive complexion. Harry couldn’t help but wonder what his mate was getting up to in his spare time. His mate had a well-defined chest that he didn’t seem to have months earlier. From his waist down where legs used to be was a very long snake tail. Harry had no idea what type of snake his Naga mate represented but his tail was very unique. The tail had a red underbelly, was light blue on the flanks, navy bluish black on top and a bright red tip. Whatever his Naga mate was, he was likely a poisonous breed. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if the poison his mate was exposed to had affected the type of snake his mate became.

He shifted over the bed toward the coiled tail. He found the tip and straightened it out and searched for the hole. He found the well camouflaged hole and pushed his hardening member into it. It was tight and deliciously warm. He pushed in and out and was lost in the delicious feelings before he was once again exploding and had to brace himself before he fainted from the pleasure. He slowly pulled out and climbed over his mate as he watched his shadow hound of a mate moved toward the glory hole he’d just left. He found the delicious neck that belonged to his omega mate. He bit down and heard his mate moan as he claimed him.

Harry ran his fingers over his mate’s nipples while licking his bite mark. He moved away and brought out his pleasure box. He didn’t care if the healer commented; he needed his mate’s nipples pierced. It was part of his need to control. He would have to wait until his mate transitioned back to his human form before he could pierce his other member and put him under the same control mechanism he’d put on his other mates. Speaking of which, he whispered the spell as soon as Sirius pulled out. He heard his mate groan and he smiled, “Now that you have your omega mate, you will have to follow the rules. No, penetration or orgasm without my permission, and don’t think I won’t want to be present each time, oh so delicious to watch.”

Sirius just groaned and the two of them dressed, but not before Harry sucked and gently pulled on the newly pierced and healed nipples of Theo. He got the young man to grab the sheets and arch as he made orgasmic sounds. Of course it was difficult to tell if the Slytherin actually did because he was still in his true Naga form and his manhood was covered by his tail.

The healer walked back in as soon as they were all dressed.  She looked down at the young Naga and smiled, “I’m glad to see he has taken on such a deadly form. He’s a Blue Malaysian Coral Snake and will likely kill anyone with one bite of his venom. It will be something he will be able to secrete even when he’s in his human form. That is why Nagas can be so very deadly even as submissives.”

Harry nodded very pleased. He was glad that another one of his mates could protect himself if needed. He didn’t want to have to be all over protective all the time. It was still his job to make sure that everyone was healthy and happy, but he couldn’t be with every one of his mates at all times. The healer left through the common room floo and Sirius took Theo to their bedroom. Harry sighed and hoped he could get his hands on Severus soon since he really was in the mood for a little bit of BDSM. His potion’s master mate seemed a bit more turned on with a little pain added to his pleasure.

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Harry couldn’t help but wonder where Draco was going to sleep. He had noticed that he wasn’t in any of the other rooms as he found Severus alone one night. He grinned to himself as he went into the dungeon room and found his potion master mate sleeping alone in the bed. Harry felt the shiver run up his spine now that he could isolate his mate and have his way with him. He again had to thank the twins with their new line of sex products. Those two could come up with just about anything.

He pulled out the little compact box and stated the enlarging spell before levitating it and casting the Simi permanent sticking charm. The swing that had some nice padded leather straps was now magically stuck to the ceiling until he used the counter charm on it. He pointed his wand at his sleeping mate and levitated him to the swing. It was one of the bottomless swings that left his mate’s anus completely exposed but he was fully supported off the ground. He lengthened the support cables to where his mate was only hovering three feet off the floor.

He placed his mate into the swing and closed the leather straps around his arms and his legs so that he was in a seated spread eagle position.  He kneeled down and spoke the spell to retract the penis rod and reached down to remove the still enlarged plug. He pulled another twin invention. It was a massaging glove. He would be able to send several sensations through his mate while wearing it. He slipped his gloved hand into his mate’s stretched hole. His mate groaned and opened his black eyes at the sensation. “What are you doing Alpha?”

Harry smiled at him, “You seemed a little neglected as we have yet to find your omega mate. I really can’t bug Draco because he still has a while before his missing beta mate will affect him too much.” He sighed, “You know how important mates are for Veela.”

Severus just groaned, “I guess, but I must admit that I have felt a bit neglected lately.”

Harry sighed, “I promise to show you more attention in the future.”

Before his mate could respond he sucked his unguarded prick into his mouth. It caused his mate to only moan and attempt to buck. Between the massaging sensations he was giving to his mate’s prostrate and the sensation of his mouth, his mate did not last long. He groaned and let loose. Harry stood and replaced his mate’s plug. He moved around to where his own hardened manhood was near his mate’s face, “I understand your aversion, Sev, but I really need relief.”

His mate just nodded and Harry moved his manhood into his mate’s awaiting mouth. He made sure he was gentle as he moved in and out, his fingers moving down to play with the nipple rings, which caused his mate to groan around his manhood. He soon was spilling down into his mate’s mouth. He pulled out and found a vacant stare in his mate’s eyes. He wanted to berate himself for pushing his mate too far. He quickly unstrapped the man and moved him toward the bed. He used the spells the twins had created and soon the swing was completely packed and the box shrunk again.

He pulled his unresponsive mate to him, “It’s okay, Sev. You’re here with your alpha mate. No one is going to ever hurt you again. Psychologists call what we just did exposure therapy. How can you overcome your reaction to such acts without encountering them in a safe environment?”

He wrapped the blankets around the two of them and continued to hold his mate as they slipped off to sleep. He knew that they would need to discuss it in the morning. Harry was ready to put his foot down and let his mate know that he was going to show him how enjoyable oral sex could be. So, perhaps confronting it with a proper discussion first would help.

* * *

 

It was the night of the new moon that had Harry feeling pulled toward the forest. He had noticed Luna Lovegood venturing out there for the past few days, but he wasn’t sure if she was just looking for one of her many fanciful creatures. He knew venturing into the forest at night wasn’t really the smartest thing, but something primal within him took over.

When he reached a clearing and found a handsome man standing in the middle of a clearing with his glowing butterfly wings, Harry realized it really was something primal. He looked over at his omega mate because he recognized the fairy before him as the one that assisted him in the defeat of Voldemort. He slowly approached the skittish fairy. “It’s okay. I’m not here to hurt you. I know who you are and I know what you did for me. You’re the reason why I was able to defeat that beast.”

The fairy’s golden colored eyes widened, “Are you him?”

“Come here, little one. Yes, I’m the mate for which you’ve been looking.”

Harry didn’t even have time to think before he felt the bare chested fairy wrapped around him. Harry wrapped his arms around the fairy’s neck and felt his teeth sink into his mate’s neck while a piercing pain shot through his back. His mate went limp in his arms and Harry sighed as the pain disappeared. He cradled his mate behind the back of his knees and his neck to prevent from touching the delicate wings that were still out. Harry felt a sense that he needed to get up somewhere high to protect his mate. Something about the area just felt too dangerous for his newest mate.

He looked up at the tall branches belonging to the trees of the Forbidden Forest and soon felt as if he were hovering up. There was a fluttering sound behind him and it wasn’t long before his feet touched down on a tangle of branches. He pulled out his wand and soon he’d manage to transfigure a bed that was a part of the three. He surrounded it by an invisible ward that would prevent them from falling out of the bed. He placed his mate into the bed and was surprised to see the wings had disappeared. He helped remove the trousers hiding his mate from him. Once he had the beauty below him fully unclothed, he flipped his mate onto his stomach. Something about the sweet smelling pucker called to him. He didn’t even think about it before he was licking it.

His mate’s hole tasted of honey and something that reminded him of spiced pumpkin juice. It had an overly sweet but Autumnal flavor. He could only assume that fairies were so in sync with nature that they took on flavors from them. He would’ve expected a tangy taste but what he found was just addictive. He was soon penetrating the barrier with his tongue. He heard a groan below him and continued with his ministrations. His mate began to rock against the bed. He removed his mouth reluctantly and began scissoring with his fingers.

His mate started whimpering, “It’s too much. Please make me totally yours now.”

Harry was one to oblige. He removed his fingers and pushed into the tight heat with a groan, “Ah, you’re so perfect. I love how you fit like a glove. Oh, I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you, little one.”

He soon lost himself to the sensations and soon all but collapsed on his mate. As soon as he gained higher cognitive functioning, he slowly pulled out and flipped his mate over. He noticed that his mate had yet to orgasm. He knew he needed to remedy that right away. He took in the overly hard and uncomfortable looking member into his mouth. Again he felt pleasure rushing to his gut as his mouth was filled with the sweetest tastes. His mate seemed to excrete the sweetest nectar. He was lost in the delicious tastes as he continued to suck like a thirsty man in the desert. He groaned even more as he tasted the sweet ambrosia that poured forth from his mate. He allowed the spent cock to drop from his mouth and moved upwards. He ran his tongue along his mate’s chest and held in a growl as he found scars. He knew where his mate got them and hated that someone had laid claim to what was his.

He soon found his mate’s mouth and slipped his tongue into his mate’s mouth. In the moment he made contact, he realized he would soon become addicted to his omega mate’s kisses. Again his pallet was overwhelmed with the taste of spiced hot chocolate this time. His hands roamed all over his mate when he groaned. He’d found a second entrance. He’d only thought that Maeve had developed hers as compensation for her mutilation, but here was another mate that had a sweet cunny. He groaned as he felt the wet juices with his fingers. He broke away from the kiss, “Has anyone every touched you down here?”

The fairy shook his head, “I’ve been in heat for the last sixteen years, but have not found the person who could come anywhere near me. When fairies are in heat they cannot be taken just by anyone. They must be claimed by their true mate. If anyone untrue were to attempt they would be blasted across the room. Since you’ve been able to come this close to me for this long, I can only assume you’re the one I’ve awaited.”

Harry sighed, “A sixteen year heat that must’ve been excruciating. I’ll make sure to satisfy you, little one.”

He pushed into the virgin hole and soon struck through a barrier. He groaned like he had with any other reaction with this perfect mate. He moved in and out while sucking on the sugar dipped nipples. That time when he managed to release he felt a pull on his magic as much as he felt a pull of his seed. He knew in that moment that the two of them were tied together stronger than he was with any of his other mates. He would continue to protect them and give them the attention they needed but he found the one that he wouldn’t want to leave his side. He pulled out and lifted up the blanket. He snuggled next to his mate. “We’ll take care of your jewelry tomorrow. I’d love to see you wearing a platinum chainmail necklace that connects to your beautifully pierced nipples and down into your platinum rod.  I’ll need to have silvery material haram styled trousers made for you as well.”

He slipped into a dream with a fairy covered in suggestive delicate chains disappearing into solid shimmery trousers. The neckpiece would have a tracking device imbedded into one of the many decorative jewels that would summon his mate to his side at any time. Someone had already hurt this mate once. He wasn’t going to take the chance of someone else getting their hands on him again.

He awoke the next morning to find himself wrapped around a still sleeping fairy. He sighed and called for Dobby. He asked the elf to bring him and his new mate back to Potter Manor. He needed to get all the supplies he needed for the outfit he imagined not to mention figure out a way to hide his mate without keeping him holed up in his bed. He’d love to chain him to the bed but that wouldn’t be fair to his older but delicate mate. Once they were in his master bedroom, he let his mate continue to sleep while he called forth his house elves to get him his supplies. He knew that many avenues were open to him thanks to his access to the vaults and house elves that were willing to get things without question.

Upon returning to his master suite, he found his mate sitting up and looking around the room with wide eyes. He moved into the room with the tray of fruit. He wasn’t sure if fairies limited their intake of meat, so decided to go with the safe route of fruit for breakfast. He smiled, “Hello, little one. You should probably eat something while we get to know one another. I believe we got caught up in the moment last night to where we forwent the introductions. I’m Harry Potter, an alpha Mimicker.”

The fairy gasped and his mouth popped open, “My mate’s a Mimicker?  The last of that rare race to walk this earth was Merlin.”

“Yes, and I’m aware of my mentor. So, now when were you planning on telling me your name, little one?”

The fairy stared up at him and smiled, “I’m Vidor Clovis Baum, pleased to meet you.”

“It’s great to meet you as well, Vi. Now I think it best that you eat before we get you dressed. I have a spectacular outfit in mind for you. I’ve sent the elves to the tailor with your measurements. Also, I wanted exact and protective jewelry made for you as well. That’s be crafted by the goblins for me. It all should be arriving shortly.”

Vidor nodded as he began eating the food as if he hadn’t eaten for days. Once he was done he looked up at Harry, “Do you think I could relieve myself?”

Harry nodded, “Yes, the loo’s through there.”

Vidor got up from the bed and walked across the room still completely starkers. Harry had to bite his lip preventing himself from making a sound. He saw just how badly the former dark lord had damaged his mate. The scars were visible in the light of day and he didn’t need his mate thinking he thought they were ugly. He had enough scars himself to have such a feeling. All of his mates had one scar or another. He saw them for what they were. They were badges of honor that showed just how strong his mate was to survive something like that. He also knew how sensitive someone could be about one’s scars.

The wrapped packages appeared on the bed right before Vidor came out of the on suite. Harry smiled, “I think we should take a shower first so that I can make sure you’re perfectly clean before we apply this. Some of this stuff will never come off so you will need to get used to showering with them.”

Vidor nodded and walked back into the bathroom. Harry followed him with a smile. He started up the shower at a heat that the clear stall would create a steam room. He stripped from his clothes and approached his mate and kissed him. He pulled his mate into his arms and soon tasted the sweetness of his lips, “I will never grow tired of you, little one. Now let’s get you washed and fully satiated.”

Vidor shivered as they walked toward the shower.

Harry soon had the fairy pressed against the wall. His hands moving south as his mate just moaned. “Hmm, it appears that secondary hole has disappeared.”

The fairy nodded, “It disappears after conception. It will not reappear until the child is ready to come.”

Harry pressed his mate’s chest against the wall instead, “How long is the gestation period for a Fairy?”

His mate groaned, “Six months.”

The wizard moved his hands downward and pressed two dry fingers into the hole. He whispered a lubrication spell and managed it wandlessly. He groaned and was soon pushing into his mate’s addictive hole. He held his mates arms and moved them up over his head and pinned them there while he rocked into him, “We’ve got to make up for those sixteen years, don’t we?”

His mate groaned, “It feels so good. I never thought it would feel this good.”

“It’s important for me to make you feel good. You’re so handsome and perfect. I’m so proud of you for your bravery and you wear that bravery with those marks on your skin. I can sense that you’re very protective of those you love. So, who brought you to Hogwarts?”

Vidor groaned and shuddered, “Oh so good, mmm, I came to see my niece.”

Everything clicked in his mind, “Luna Lovegood is your niece, isn’t she?”

“Right there, yes, ah harder.”

Harry gave up on getting an answer and continued to hit the spot that was driving his mate crazy. Once they both almost collapsed from the sure bliss of orgasm they finished washing one another and stepped out of the shower. Harry dressed and led his still nude mate to the room. He pushed him to the bed. “I’m going to start with the piercings. I want to make sure that I’ve marked you in all ways.”

Vidor just nodded.

Harry started with the special plyers and the platinum rings he picked out. He pierced each nipple and enjoyed the whine his mate gave off before they became one piece and he healed them. He then gave them a gentle tug and his mate groaned and bucked. “Just the response I expected, mate.”

He moved downward and performed the Prince Albert piercing with the retracting rod. After the healing he stated the spell that caused the rod to grow. His mate groaned and arched again. “Now you will only have release when I allow it.”

Next Harry took out the chainmail half shirt with the high neck, he had made. It had a couple of slits for the nipple rings to poke through. It went on and then melded together on the back once he gave the password. It was then voice activated and would only open again at his command. The back end a little below the neck to allow for his mate’s wings. Several chains hung down from the front of the shirt. Two came up to clip onto the nipple rings. He affixed them and then gave another little yank that had his mate groaning again and fisting the sheets.

Another couple of chains came down from the side of the shirt and affixed to the ring rod on his mates manhood. He put them on and gave another slight tug, which elicited a loud groan. He quickly flipped his mate over and pulled out of a box the plug he had made exclusively for his mate. It was platinum as well and he quickly spelled the Baum crest onto it. It had cushioning charms built into it so that the metal material wouldn’t be too uncomfortable. It had the usual hygiene charms and best of all it had the ability to sync to Harry’s signature. He wouldn’t have to remove it because it would banish itself as soon as Harry’s signature touched it and would reappear as soon as he was no longer touching the area. He pushed the plug in and then ran the other two side chains down his mate’s butt crack and hooked them onto the plug. He gave a slight yank and smiled when his mate moaned and shuddered. His mate then began to hump the bed. Yes the auto vibrate was working when one gave the chain a slight yank.

He had his mate stand up and then pulled out the silvery haram styled trousers. They had an elastic waist and elastic cuffs. He helped his mate into the trousers and enjoyed how delicious his mate looked. The final thing he pulled out was a very warm cloak. It was made from the same silvery fabric but had several warming charms built into it for winter that switched to cooling charms based upon the ambient temperature. He slipped the cloak on and fastened it. “Now you look quite fetching.”

He reached behind and tugged on the chain hidden behind his mate’s cloak and his mate whimpered, “Please stop torturing me. It’s too much.”

Harry smiled, “I’ll show you too much.”

He held both of the front chains and used them to help him pull his mate’s penis up out of the top of the trousers. He then pulled out a platinum cuff that had a very wet and squishy inside and spells that caused it to tighten and release randomly. He placed the cuff over his mate’s member and heard him yell. The cuff had an area where it would catch the seaman and deposit into a jar in Harry’s personal laboratory, but it would banish any urine. He then released the rod and watched as his mate fell to his knees panting. It was only moments later that his mate collapsed to the floor and screamed as his body shook from the force of his orgasm.

Harry smiled and slipped his mate’s still covered member back into his trousers and said the spell that once again elongated the rod. Then he turned off the plug and helped his mate back up to his feet, “You see. I have ways of giving you pleasure even when I’m busy catering to my other mates. You will be off limits to them. You’re mine only. You’re my omega. My betas must share their omegas with me, but my omega is a precious gift that I am not meant to share. Merlin never shared Morgana and I shall never share you. You will always be by my side. That silvery cloak has an invisibility state that will activate on my command. You shall attend classes with me, but no one will see you.”

Vidor nodded and groaned, “Will you be randomly pleasuring me while I sit there?”

Harry smiled, “Probably in classes that we have with one of my beta mates. I’ll probably have you sit right next to their desks and watch as they’re set off. I could probably put a silencing ward around them, so none of the students can hear.”

Harry really did wonder which one of his three beta mate teachers would respond the worst to the sounds of someone in the throes of passion. An invisible person and a voice that they couldn’t recognize occurring during class, Harry decided in that moment that he would wait a week before he introduced his omega mate. Harry slipped on his bracelet that had the invisible chain that he could chose to pull on that would yank his mate to his side no matter the distance. He would protect this mate like he wasn’t able his other omegas. He trusted his betas to keep them well protected. If any of them felt the harsh protective instincts toward them as he felt toward Vidor than his family would always be safe.

Upon heading down toward the exit fireplace, they found the Malfoy Healer standing there. She smirked at them and turned toward Vidor, “I’m so happy to see you again. I can see that you’re already with child. You’ve been waiting for this for a long while.” She then turned toward Harry. “I will visit on Saturday, the 7th of December to check on the progress. Most fairies have their first wee one before they reach a century old. I just want to keep tabs on this little one to make sure nothing goes wrong since he missed his optimal first clutch by about 75 years.”

Harry sighed, “Since you keep on popping up, I probably should get your name.”

She nodded, “You may call me Healer Evangeline.”

Vidor gasped, “You’ve been serving the Malfoy family since they ticked off the fay council. I’m not sure if I can associate with you because my family members on the fay council will disown me.”

Harry’s brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed, “No one will disown you because you are associating with Malfoys. You cannot do anything about the fact that one of my omega mates was a former Malfoy before she took on her mother’s maiden name and the other will be the last Malfoy until he births his first clutch.”

Vidor’s eyes narrowed, “Veela?”

“Yes, but the one that’s female is a Rakshasa.” He turned toward the healer, “In fact, how is she doing?”

The healer turned toward him, “She will be having three cubs come at the end of March as their gestation is roughly 4 months. She may not show until late December early January though because the growth rate increases at the end.”

Harry nodded thankful that their plans to head to Romania could remain unchanged with his many pregnant mates. “This one will be due sometime in May. I believe we should have him deliver here and recover here. Even though I don’t want him away from my side, he will be safer here with Remus and Maeve.”

She nodded.

Harry knew that he could use the leash to go directly to him instead of pulling his pregnant mate to him. So he could spend more time with him and still return for class and no one would be the wiser, but then again he had access to an open floo that even the Headmaster knew nothing about. “I would visit you every night and see the lovely little ones.”

“I know you didn’t ask, but I figured I’d let you know that the guests are doing well. It’s best to keep them here because Fabian and Gideon are still healing and now Arthur is expecting. I want to keep my eye on them so having them at this manor would be best.” The healer reminded him.

Harry smiled as they walked toward the fireplace, “You know, you’re pretty much family. How about you pick out a guest room yourself and you just move in. I’m sure we’ll just have more and more patients for you over the years. Once I decide what I’m going to do with Hogwarts after I get it out of the old Coots hands then we can talk about you working there. You know return to the home you had so many centuries ago. In fact, we could fix up the Chamber of Secrets for you as your very own apartment.”

“We will have to wait and see what changes the new Era shall bring.”

Harry turned toward Vidor, “We’ll floo straight into our common room and from there I will take you to my room. Luckily it is a Sunday, so I still have time before they will notice my absence. I want you ready to suck me off, and if you do a good job then I’ll give you another powerful orgasm as a reward.”

Vidor shook for a moment, “It pleases me alpha to please you.”

“We’ll also need to talk about your past. I need to know everything about you. Perhaps we should do that first or maybe we’ll do that tonight as we prepare for sleep.”

He nodded, “I will need you’re gentle strength to get through that tale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it has been another long break between updates and I apologize but I wanted to get more of this fleshed out before I started posting again. Hopefully, I will be able to update sooner as I continue to work on chapters.


	18. Confronting Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry gets kinky, discovers answers, and Hermione has a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

After spending the afternoon with his new mate, he and Vidor laid in the bed cuddled together. They were happily exhausted from their hours of bliss. If Harry wasn’t inside of his mate, then he was sitting there while he watched his mate orgasmed into the cuff. Harry lay on his side spooning his mate with his arms wrapped around his waist. “Are you comfortable enough to share your tale?”

Vidor shook slightly and let out a shaky breath, “As long as you promise not to abandon me after I finish it. I know that quite a bit about my past is horrible and someone as pure as you shouldn’t be tainted by it, but you’re my true mate. I wouldn’t survive if you were to abandon me.”

Harry gave a little tug on one of his mate’s nipple rings that elicited a moan, “I would never abandon you. You must’ve realized just how addicted I am to you. I couldn’t possibly live a day without you, so, how about you start with your childhood.”

Vidor whined slightly as Harry continued to play with his nipple and started bucking. “I had a pretty normal childhood. My parents loved me and my sister. There wasn’t anything dark in my life until my parents were struck down by Gellert Grindelwald in 1900 before he fully rose to power in Germany. I fled with my sister that year and we ended up in Romania, which luckily remained untouched by that conflict. We found a dragon reserve there where people were welcoming of us. They didn’t seem to care if humanoid creatures walked among them. In fact, a vampire who also sought shelter there invited us to reside with him.

“He had silver hair, almost black eyes, and regal features. He had an ethereal youth about him, but we knew that stemmed from him being one of Selene’s children. She and her cursed Ambrogio were the first infected with the virus. Someone who coveted Selene attempted to split the two apart by cursing him to crave blood and with immortality. I’m sure something must’ve gone wrong with that curse and luckily it has been lost to the sands of time.”

Harry gave a simple yank on his mate’s nipple ring and licked his mate mark, which caused his mate to lose his train of thought. “I don’t care about the creation of vampires. I know enough to know they exist and I shall worry more if I were to meet one. Now, please continue with your story. You explained how you fled Germany for Romania, but how did you end up in the forest of Albania to encounter a young Tom Riddle roughly four decades later?”

His mate whimpered for a moment. “Well, after spending three decades at the dragon preserve, I was overtaken by a wander lust. Part of me must’ve been searching for a life mate and being away from the German Fairies made it difficult for me to find a mate. While traveling west toward Germany, I felt a tug toward the south. It was within an ancient forest that I discovered a wrapped instrument of knowledge that was gifted to Rowena Ravenclaw by Morgana when she became with child. You know, the types of things that the head omega mate is expected to do after the circle is closed. I took it with me when I returned to the black forest of Germany. I was safely hidden from the rising threat in Germany because the elder wand wielding dark lord was busy with his muggle puppet Hitler in Berlin. The council took the diadem back to the Irish fay mounds from whence it came. After spending a decade in the black forest, I was disappointed to not find a mate, so I ventured back to Romania where my sister had decided to stay.”

Harry could feel his mate’s heart beat quicken and knew he must be getting closer to the horrible he saw in the pool. He moved his hand down to his mates still cuffed cock and used his magic to retract the rod and turn on the cuff. His mate moaned and thrust and soon was screaming in pleasure. Harry smiled and whispered, “What happed when you reached the forests of Albania on your way back to Romania.”

Vidor shivered and his voice broke, “I found a handsome young man by the tree. I soon realized his looks hid an evil similar to the darkness I felt within Grindelwald. I made the mistake of landing and he demanded the information about the fay treasure. I told him that it was far away from him. It was in that moment that he lashed out at me and I don’t want to go into details but he is the one that left the marks all over me. However, I was able to stop him before he was able to rape me by casting a curse on him that would prevent him from further splitting his soul.”

Harry kissed his mates neck as he whispered the activation spell for the cuff a second time. His mate was soon sweating and groaning. It took longer that time for his mate to finally succumb to the pleasure and let out another scream of pleasure. “I have a feeling that you escaped something that occurred later.”

His mate nodded, “In the 1970s I was talked into returning to Germany. My family was unhappy about my sister falling in love with an English wizard she met while searching for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, which was rumored to have migrated from Sweden to the highlands of Scotland. The council decided that I had been unmated for too long and selected a mate for me. His name was Brutus and he was a cruel and strong fairy. He quickly demanded that I submit to him and fighting against him made it worse. He forced me to accept his cock without any preparation. I was under his thumb until I escaped back to Romania. He found me there after I went into heat and wasn’t able to come near me. At that point, the fay council was forced to annul our bonding since he was not a true mate.”

Harry felt a rage overcome him, “Where is this Brutus?”

Vidor sighed, “He’s nothing to worry about, really. Even though I received notification of the annulment from the fay council the moment that he was magically thrown from my person, Virgiliu didn’t take too kindly to Brutus. The fairy never made it back to Germany because he made a really good meal for my vampire protector.  Even though he was already mated to Alexander prior to my arrival and their son Alin was four years old. Virgiliu still saw me and my sister as his adopted children and his to protect. I grew close to them after that point and they continued to protect me. I was delighted when Alexander’s son from a previous lover made me the godfather of his Veela daughter.  I lived with the Negrescus even after Alin left for Durmstrang. Reggie had his daughter, Venus; attend Beauxbatons so I have been known to travel there to visit her while she’s at school. Until now, she was the closest thing I’ve had to a child. It’s funny that she’d end up only a year younger than my true mate.”

Harry ran his fingers through his mate’s short hair and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t long before he was devouring the delicious mouth beneath him. He ran his fingers up and down his mate’s exposed sides and groaned. It didn’t take long before he was overwhelmed with a need to control and cause pain. He knew that his omega mate was too fragile for something like that and it had been a while since he’d last pleasured Severus. He broke the kiss and stood up from the bed. He summoned his mate’s silver cloak and did the clasp. “I think that you’ve had too many orgasms for tonight, so I want you to sit in that overstuffed chair in that corner. I’m going to bring one of my beta mates in here and I expect you invisible while you watch.”

Vidor nodded before he walked across the room and sat in the chair. He let out a sigh and Harry smirked as a he flicked his wand and a couple of leather restraints locked his mate’s wrists to the arms of the chair. His mate just stared at him with wide eyes.

Harry walked over and kneeled between his mate’s knees and took one of the nipples in his mouth. His mate groaned. He let go and climbed onto his mate’s lap and pulled him into another passionate kiss. When he broke away, he sighed, “I just don’t want you tempted to interfere when I’m giving Severus the attention he needs.”

He stood up and lifted the hood around his mate and activated the invisibility feature and made sure the hood completely covered his mate’s face. He cast a quick silencing spell on him and sent a Patronus to Severus demanding his presence. His mate walked through the door a few moments later. Harry gave him a feral smile, “How long has it been since I last gave you pleasure?”

“Almost two weeks, Alpha.”

“Come over here Severus. We’re going to have a talk before this session begins. What did I do last time that caused you to go unresponsive?”

Severus’s black eyes widened and his hair color flashed through several different shades. “You had me suck your cock.”

Harry pulled the man into the same spooning position he had his omega mate in moments before except he vanished his potion masters clothes. A wicked idea came to mind as he pictured something his mate could wear under his robes.  He whispered, “Dobby.”

The elf popped into the room and just looked at him with tennis ball sized green eyes.

“I want you to retrieve that special outfit I had made with Severus’ measurements the other day.”

The elf popped away and popped back with a white box before disappearing again. Harry pulled Severus into a sitting position. “I’m going to dress you in something that has several charms including waterproof and built in cleansing charms. This outfit will be worn at all times underneath your clothes.”

His mate simply nodded at him. As he first pulled out a black leather dog collar with several titanium metal rings. Attached to each ring was a chain. Harry put the collar around his mate and it closed and would only open at his command. He connected two chains to his mate’s pierced nipples, which caused the man to groan and thrust. The two chains that went down the side of the collar were connected to the two tiny hoops Harry transfigured on the bar like penis piercing. He tapped the enlarged plug and formed another hoop that he connected to the two chains on the back of the collar. He pulled out a leather cuff that had the same squishy center that his omega mate was wearing a metal version and had it seal around his mate’s manhood. He then pulled out a leather thong that had built two metal rings on the side. He pulled them on his mate and made sure his mate’s cock disappeared into the undetectable extension charm that was cast on the crotch of the thong. It prevented any erection his mate had from being seen by anyone. He then clasped the last two chains from the collar to each side of the thong.

“We’re going to practice a bit of classic conditioning. When I’m done with you, you’ll feel only pleasure when giving me head. Now, first I need to know what I did to cause you to check out like that.”

Severus looked down at his new outfit and groaned, “I must admit this outfit makes me feel both exposed and protected.” He sighed, “The only people who made me participate in oral sex were always so violent that my mind associates the act with pain.”

“Okay, we’re going to start with visualization. Lay down Severus. Now, I want you to picture my perfect cock. It’s fully erect and has given you so much pleasure in the past as it has pushed against your prostrate. It’s covered with chocolate syrup that’s making you want to lick it off. As you begin to lick the glistening head, you notice a tingling sensation in your prostrate as you remember that pleasure.” Harry pulled the chain connected to the plug and grinned as Severus groaned. He was happy that the chains carried the spell that would activate the vibrating feature when tugged upon.

“You realize that it is licking my cock like a lolly that’s causing your prostrate so much pleasure. So, you wonder what would happen if you were to take the head of it into your mouth. As you suck the tip into your mouth like an iced lolly, you feel a warm and wet sensation around your prick that makes you remember how good it felt to slide into Maeve’s sweet cunny.” At that moment he triggered the cuff and Severus let out a groan and grabbed onto the sheets.

“You continue to suck and you take my cock all the way down your throat as you suck hard while moving back up my hard rod. It’s not long before you’re impaling your throat upon it and repeating the process as you moved up again. You’re just feeling so much pleasure and when you pull back up you lick the head of my pleasure stick with your tongue and taste more of the chocolate. You keep it up until my hand wraps into your hair and I groan in pleasure. I force my cock deep down your throat and keep you there. In the moment that I’m spouting hot come down your throat, you feel so much pleasure that your own orgasm is ripped from you.” He removed the rod from his mate and Severus screamed in pleasure with sweat beading down his face.

Harry waited a few moments before his mate came back from the moment of pleasure. He then yanked the chains on the back shutting off the plug; he then turned off the cuff, and replaced the rod. “So, are you ready to truly experience that this time?”

Severus groaned and moved toward Harry’s throbbing manhood. He quickly freed it from Harry’s pants. Harry let out a groan as Severus licked his penis just like he’d described. He then reactivated the plug and Severus let out a groan before he sucked Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry waited a little bit before reactivating the cuff. He moved his hand into Severus’ hair as the man did everything that he had described and the sensation drove him up the wall. It just felt so good. Who knew that his surly mate would be so good at giving head? When he pressed Severus’s head down and started thrusting in his mate’s mouth as he felt his orgasm ready to release he managed to detract the rod as he felt himself fall over the cusp. Once he finished spewing hot liquid down his mate’s throat he let go of his mate’s hair.

His mate collapsed to the bed and let out a groan. Harry quickly turned everything off and extended the metal rod again. He pulled a still trembling Severus back into a spooning position. “How do you feel about giving me head now?”

Severus groaned, “It was good. If I feel that way every time I give you head then I’m sure I’ll never have another flashback or bad reaction.”

Harry smiled and kissed the back of his mate’s neck, “It’s my goal to have you trained to orgasm every time that come squirts down your throat. I think we’ll do this exercise again next Sunday and also begin your conditioning to have a similar response to being spanked. I’d love to see your bum all rosy.”

Severus shivered, “I’m not sure about that, Alpha. I’m not too fond of being spanked. Whenever Tobias used corporal punishment, it always led to me being broken and bleeding on the floor of the basement.”

Harry rolled his mate over and kissed him. He slipped his tongue in and ran a finger over his mate’s sensitive nipples. He didn’t break away until he couldn’t breathe anymore. “I guess we’ll just work on one problem at a time. I want you to be my mate that caters to my darker impulses. Don’t worry with proper conditioning; you will only associate our time together with pleasure.”

“If you say so, Alpha,” his mate groaned.

Harry nodded and then pulled out a horizontal leather swing. He quickly affixed it to the ceiling of the room and levitated his mate into it. It wasn’t long before he had his mate fully strapped down and he cast a warming charm around him that would keep him completely comfortable. “You will sleep in that tonight and when tomorrow arrives; you will take care of my morning wood.”

Severus just groaned and closed his eyes. Harry cast a _Muffliato_ around Severus and the blindfold charm before releasing Vidor. He noticed that his mate had sweat forming on his brow and looked heavily aroused as his manhood bulged in his trousers. Harry pulled out his mate’s manhood and quickly cast an undetectable extension charm on his mate’s trousers. He then pulled his mate into the bed with him. “Don’t worry love, I’m going to give you release and then we’re going to sleep.”

He wrapped the blankets around them and pulled on the back chain before staring up the cuff. His mate let out a groan and Harry demanded, “I want you to beg for me. I’m not going to release the rod until you beg me for relief.”

His mate started to whimper and moaned, “Please master. I need to come. Please allow me release. I will do whatever you ask of me if you will give me this relief.”

Harry nodded and released the rod. He replaced everything as soon as his mate stopped shuddering. “I’m glad you promised me anything. Tomorrow, you’re going to sit at my feet in every one of my classes on your haunches and will give me head whenever I command you to. I expect you to pleasure me in any of my lecture classes. By the end of the day your throat will be sore and you’ll probably have difficulty speaking until I give you a potion to sooth your throat. I’m sure that Severus will have one in his stores. Then when we come back to our rooms, you will allow me to spank you. In fact you will beg me to spank you. You will thank me after each swat and then you’ll allow me to ride you until you are so sore that you won’t be able to get out of bed the next day.”

“I live to please, master.”

“Vidor, you’re so delicious. Don’t think that I won’t be rubbing healing salve on your butt and around your anus for relief. I will never leave you in pain. You’re too precious to me to do that.”

His mate just snuggled up to him and they both drifted into sleep.

* * *

 

Harry looked around the room in which he’d awoken, and let out a groan. He recognized the white stone walls and arches on each of the walls. He knew he had to have arrived to the room through the hall of departure but he didn’t remember walking through the door and climbing into the bed. He must’ve still been tired from all of the activity he had participated in with his new omega mate and his lonely beta mate. He crawled out of the bed in the center of the room and walked toward the arch where he knew the eye of Osiris door was located. He decided that he needed to return to the hall of his ancestors and his mate pools.

He still wasn’t sure why he had ended up back in Avalon, but he would take advantage of the situation and try to see if he could discover what really happened to Draco that night. Not to mention, he still needed to explore the Baum family tree. Not to mention that he needed to find out more about Lance-a-Lot’s grandson. Of course that would require a trip to the Hall of Records. Then he would want to stop in and have a conversation with his mentor, which would require a return to the Hall of History. He walked through the door and found himself back into the room full of pools. He knew there were three pools that he wanted to get another glimpse. He needed to find out more about his final beta mate, he needed to find out more about his final omega, and he needed to find out about Draco’s attacker. Once he had the bastards face, he’d find him and make sure the little blighter pays for what he did to his mate. He also needed to know who intervened.  

He walked toward the closest submissive pool, which was still filled with royal purple liquid. He stepped into the pool and sighed as he watched the scene before him. A familiar looking silver eyed elf with black cherry hair, stood beside a teenaged boy. The older teen wore the colors and fur lined red robes associated with Durmstrang.  Harry remembered them from the tournament from two years earlier, but he couldn’t help but wonder why the teen who looked so anxious. 

The familiar elf placed his hand on the red covered shoulder of the youth, “Alin, I know that you will be fine as one of the Durmstrang contingent heading to Hogwarts. I’m sure that you’ll do our family proud.”

Harry stared at the youth wondering why he didn’t remember seeing him around the school during the Triwizard tournament. He had almond shaped purple eyes that popped out against his mocha colored complexion and seemed to prefer to wear his long black hair tied back at the nape of his neck. “I know that I have to put my name in as a potential champion, but we both know how upset Aquila will be if his mentor Victor Krum doesn’t make it as champion. I believe the whole school is hoping for the Bulgarian Seeker to make it. What am I to do if Dumbledore takes interest in my presence?”

The older elf pulled the younger male into a hug, “Don’t worry. You’ll just have to wear a glamour. We know that Hogwarts is not as welcoming to others of creature blood like Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Well really the reason why Pureblood wizards are the only ones allowed at your school is because only Purebloods understand where all wizards and witches got their magic. Let’s face it Muggleborns will never understand because they were raised in the muggle world where all magical creatures are thought to be nonexistent. Of course if some less desirable families didn’t just get rid of their squibs they sent them off to the muggle world. Hence why we’ve had so many muggleborns in recent history in Magical Britain, and for whatever reason Dumbledore wants it believed that they truly appear from muggles. Of course he’s been behind many of the creature laws in that country as well. Things have been going downhill for Britain since his defeat of Grindelwald in 1945.”

“I know brother, all the more reason to take more care when in the enemy’s territory. You also know that I’ve been seeking my dominant mate. What am I to do if I come across him or her at Hogwarts?”

The older brother shook his head, “I can’t advise you to approach him or her. I understand some of the things going on in England because of my continued communication with Aquila and Venus’ mother. She’s still tied down to that eunuch until she can get the marriage annulled. I just wish I knew what went on with my older brother. He just never seemed the type to betray his friends like that but they had to have found something for him to be sent to Azkaban like that.”

Harry couldn’t hold back the gasp but luckily it was only a memory of the past. It was much like stepping into a Pensieve and nothing he did while in his mate’s pool would announce his presence to the individuals in the recording. He knew in that moment that the familiar elf was Reggie Gamp, formerly known as Regulus Black, Sirius’ younger brother who was thought dead. He was also the mate of Narcissa and the father of her children. Of course, he knew nothing about the children, but they were all scheduled to visit the dragon reserve for the wedding ceremony between the two over the winter break.

He appeared outside of the pool knowing that his final omega mate was awaiting them in Romania. He then walked toward the golden pool that he knew would give him a glimpse of his new fairy mate. At first he didn’t think he needed to visit the pool but that particular mate was his current Kryptonite. He stepped into the pool and found his beautiful Vidor hugging a familiar looking elf. His mate smiling, “I don’t know what I’d do without your friendship Alin.”

The older looking elf winked, “You’ve watched me grow up, Vidor. It’s me that has known nothing but your friendship. You watched over me when I was young as if I were your brother. Then again your sister did the same before she met that strange Lovegood man. Who goes out looking for creatures like that and a human wizard at that? What was he thinking?”

His fairy glared playfully, “I’ll have you know that he gave my sister a beautiful daughter before that questionable accident stole her from all of us. I still wish I knew what really happened there. I know my niece was present but I don’t think she was in the same room. Something tells me someone was involved with her death and used the accident to cover it up.”

“Yes, well none of us trust that Dumbledore. He has way too much power and seems to dislike those with true magical linages a bit too much. He considers all of us nonhumans as dark creatures. I could feel the hate radiating off of him when I attended that blasted tournament. Who would’ve thought they would force a 14 year old to compete in the tournament. I mean it was blatantly obvious that the boy hadn’t put his name in the Goblet of Fire not to mention that any wizard under the age of 17 cannot be entered into a magically binding contract. He really didn’t have to compete but they made him anyway. Of course, he ends up coming back from the final event with a dead body and the knowledge that the darkest wizard since Grindelwald was resurrected.”

The elf ran a shaking hand through his hair, “If all of that wasn’t going on, then I might have approached my dominant mate. Yes, I met him at Hogwarts. He was one of the professors and guess what he taught?”

Vidor stared at his friend for a moment before smiling broadly, “It was potions, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, my obsession with the subject made sense as soon as I saw that extremely talented potions master in his private labs brewing so many medical potions at one time. I thought I would never swallow again with the amount of drool pooling in my mouth and slipping from my lips. It was just so delicious. His sinewy muscles and that aura he commands. It just left me with wanting to present myself at his feet and ask him to take me in hand.”

Vidor shook his head, “Alin, you were always over dramatic. We know you have submissive tendencies, but I really doubt you’re truly into the BDSM environment. I’m sure he’d just have to speak to you in a commanding voice and you would be overcome with orgasm. I’m sure you’ll meet when the time is right. You do plan on pursuing your potion mastery soon. Maybe he’ll take you on as an apprentice.”

Harry stepped out of the pool and shook his head. No wonder he thought the purple eyed mate was linked to Severus. It was a bit surprising to know that Alin knew who his paired beta mate was long before Harry even came into his Mimicker powers. Also, he needed to research the legalities of magically binding contracts and whether or not they can be entered by under aged wizards.

He walked toward the silver pool belonging to his youngest omega mate. He stepped into the pool and watched the night where his mate was attacked. His mate was walking through the dungeon hallways with a distant look upon his face. It was apparent to Harry that his mate was deep in thought. It was only a few moments later that he was pulled into a shadowed area. Harry growled when he recognized the familiar face of Adrian Pucey. How many times had he seen that face on the Quidditch pitch in the past few years? The wizard was only a grade ahead of them because of his need to repeat his seventh year. Apparently, Slytherins who aspire to Quidditch were the sharpest quill in the inkpot.

Harry watched as Pucey beat up his mate. Draco was practically unconscious with the larger wizard ripping at his mate’s trousers when an even bigger shadow descended upon the darkened hallway. The man was shirtless and overly buff. He had long copper ringlets that went down his back. Harry was unable to see the man’s face because no matter how many times he tried to get a look at his face the man would turn as he walked toward the hospital wing. Something told him that this was his final beta mate but that final beta mate seemed the one most steeply heaped in mystery. How could one of his mates be descended directly from Merlin?

He knew how but it still just seemed unbelievable. He stood up as he was kicked out of the pool and made his way toward his final beta mate’s pool.

* * *

 

Hermione stood over George while she cast the needed spells to check for something. She knew that the three of them had participated in several acts over the past few weeks. She enjoyed grounding her Gemini twins. At the same time she was still not ready to get pregnant. There was too much going on, so instead she cast a shielding spell that would move any baby conceived to one of her mates.

Over the past few weeks, George had been exhibiting stomach flu like symptoms. Since the flu was not common in the Wizarding world, she could only assume a child had been conceived during they’re many glorious acts. She did enjoy sharing her bed with two very strong and strapping wizards. She couldn’t count how many times she’d been filled with those deliciously large wands. It was like riding a couple of racing broom handles. It was the perfect way to decompress with all the classes she was taking.

Her wand flicked as she cast the pregnancy detection spell. The glow was green which meant it was positive. Red was negative. She smiled at her mate, “We’ll be expecting our first child. George, you’re carrying our baby.”

She pulled her wand back out and cast several shielding and protective spells, while her mate’s blue eyes filled with tears. She pulled him into a hug, “You’ll make a wonderful father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because I'm American, I'm giving a second chapter as I am thankful for many things and tomorrow is Thanksgiving for us...so I hope you enjoyed this extra chapter.


	19. Pleasure and Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry gets to know his mates better, and comes up with the perfect punishment for Pucey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

Harry awoke with a raging hard on. It was typical for any wizard his age. He really had spent a long period of time in Avalon but luckily he was there while his body rested. He approached his mate in the swing and pinched the man’s nipple to awaken him. Severus groaned and shook his head, as he tried to look through his blindfold. “You remember what your job is this morning, but I’m going to test your limits a bit more this morning. I’m going to keep you restrained and blindfolded while you please me. So, open that pretty little mouth.”

Severus groaned and opened his mouth. It took a bit of positioning before Harry was able to line his cock up with his mate’s delicious mouth. It wasn’t long before he was reaching behind his mate’s neck for the chain attached to the plug. He almost lost it when his mate groaned around his manhood. It wasn’t long before he was thrusting inside his mate’s throat and activating the cuff. His mate continued to give him the best head he’d received in such a long time. Once he felt his orgasm hit he removed the rod and knew his mate was milked dry.

Harry ran his fingers through his mate’s hair, “Such a good boy. Now, I’m going to remove you from your swing and we’re going to test your next threshold.”

Severus gulped, “Yes, master.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from cooing, “Such a good little mate.”

He led his mate to the overstuffed chair he had his fairy mate sit in the night before. He sat down and had his mate bend over his lap. “Now, we’re going to condition you to enjoy the pain of spanking. I want to be able to make your cheeks rosy and make you remember it when it stings when you sit down later.”

Harry lifted his hand and brought it down with a slap to his mate’s right cheek, which elicited a groan. He reached up and tweaked a nipple, which garnered a moan before he laid another slap onto the other cheek. With that one his mate pressed into his lap as if he were trying for friction that would never come thanks to the extension charm on the thong his mate wore. “You really like being spanked, don’t you?”

Severus groaned, “It’s so much different when you do it, Alpha. It’s just pleasure. I don’t feel any pain, but I need so much more.”

Harry helped his mate up to his feet before pushing him down on his hands and knees. “We’re going to try something else, lovely.” He moved the thin little strip of leather out of his crack and pulled out the plug. He reached out and summoned an oversized dildo and thrust it inward. He really had to thank the twins for their sex toys. It really was a wonderful side business for them. Harry tapped it and the dildo started moving in and out of his mate, which caused his mate to groan and wiggle. “You look so delicious there Severus. Just know that I won’t allow you relief until you beg me for it.”

Harry then turned away from his mate, “Vidor, come here delicious. I must taste you again before you spend all day pleasuring me.”

His fairy mate walked toward him and Harry sat back down in the chair. His mate sat down in his lap and Harry shook his head before pulling his mate’s feet up so that they rested on his shoulders. He pulled down his mate’s pants and yanked out the plug before dipping his tongue into his mate’s delicious hole. He enjoyed the noises his mates continued to make while he tortured both of them. Finally the both were begging for relief but instead of giving it to them he activated their cuffs. He removed his tongue from his mate and pressed two fingers into his hot mate, “You’re going to pleasure me so good today, aren’t you Vidor?”

“It’s my life to please you, Alpha.”

Harry looked for that bundle of nerves inside his mate and started massaging it with his fingers while he looked over at a red faced and trembling Severus, “You’ll give me head after potions class today, won’t you Severus? You’ll allow me to sit upon your desk and thrust into your throat while I have my hands in your hair, won’t you?”

“Yes, Alpha, I will do anything you ask of me. Please just let me have relief. It’s getting too much.”

Harry nodded and released both of his mate’s rods. They both convulsed and Harry pulled Vidor against him while he watched Severus collapse to the floor. Harry used magic to remove the dildo and replace the plug in Severus while he used his hands to do the same to Vidor. He then summoned Severus’ blindfold. “Severus, come over here mate and kneel by the chair.”

Severus shakily moved toward him. He kneeled and looked up at the two in the chair, “Severus, I want you to meet Vidor. He’s mine in every sense of the word and he knows your omega mate very well. You’re omega was here during the Triwizard Tournament and is waiting our arrival at Narcissa’s wedding in a couple of weeks. You’ll share our bed with us until we can retrieve Alin. He’ll be your apprentice and apparently has submissive tendencies as well. I look forward to breaking him in and teaching him how to please you.”

Severus just groaned.

Harry looked at his two mates and smiled. “How about we shower together this morning? I want to see both of your delicious bodies.”

* * *

 

That weekend Harry decided to return home because he needed to check on his two pregnant mates and look into the legal rules for exacting revenge on Pucey. He was sure there was something in the archaic wizarding law that would allow him to do something horrible to the wizard who had made the mistake of attacking his unclaimed mate. Before sequestering himself in the large library with his beloved fairy, he decided to leave Vidor with Healer Evangeline to have a checkup while he looked in on his other two mates.

He found Maeve in the upstairs bedroom and new it was time to present her with his gifts. It was time to dress his princess just like one. Her female body was the only one that held interest for him, as she still had strong sinewy muscles underneath her curves. She was a melding of hard and soft and was all the more delicious for it. He stared at her sleeping form for a moment before approaching her. “Maeve, it’s time to wake up darling. I’m here in my alpha duties. I need to make sure you’re satisfied and I know you’re a very sexual creature.”

She rolled over onto her side and opened her mercurial grey eyes. Her red pouty lips were pressed together and her hair was loosely flowing down her back. It was in that moment that he realized her previously shoulder length hair had begun to reach her waist. Her platinum highlights glinted in the light and Harry could feel his manhood harden at just the wondrous vision of his mate. Her black tiger stripes perfectly contrasted against her milky skin and her tall nipples were tight and pointing through the white sheets that barely covered them.

Harry stalked toward the bed, “My, my, my, it appears that you’ve decided to sleep in the nude. You really want release right now, don’t you? Let me present my princess with the queen’s jewels before I give you exactly what you need. Now, how about you remove that sheet so that I can see all of you?”

She blinked her long dark eye lashes at him, which he could’ve sworn were white before. He could only assume that she had cast a darkening charm on them. She sat up and allowed the sheet to pool around her and Harry couldn’t help the gasp as he reached out to her, “Oh, you’re showing.”

She nodded at him, “Healer Evangeline says that my gestation is closer to five months than the total nine most witches have to wait. Apparently, it comes from the tiger genes. Do you want to know how many babies are in there?”

Harry couldn’t shop his hand from roaming over her cantaloupe sized bump, “I’m assuming there’s more than one.”

Maeve nodded, “Yes, the goddess has blessed me with three babies. After having to fight so long with one sickly child, I am delighted to be given such a blessing.”

A heat just washed over him at the mention of three babies. Three children added to their family. Three members of their future and the overwhelming feeling of love for his submissive had him pulling her into a heated kiss. It wasn’t long before his fingers were running downward and he found her perfect slit. He looked for the little nub he had plans for and gave it a little squeeze. She arched up and he could wait no longer. With the proper spell he was nude and entering that perfect heat. He was up on his knees so that he didn’t crush her lovely bump. His hand held her hips as he thrust into her.

He watched as a red flush ghosted over her fair skin and he just continued. He didn’t know how long he would last with her delicious cunny squeezing around him. It just felt too good and soon he was filling her and marking her as one of his mates once again. She seemed to suck up his seed as if her body craved it and soon he was pulling out of her. She was breathing heavily and looked wonderfully thrashed. He ran his fingers through her even more messed hair, “You’re so beautiful Maeve. Now, spread those legs so that I can present you with your pleasure and pain.”

She just complied without question. He pulled out his piercing kit and selected the delicate little ring. It only took a moment to pierce the sensitive nub and it was healed before she stopped screaming. He then called Dobby and the elf soon presented him for the box that contained the specially designed pieces. He pulled out the platinum chainmail halter style top. It had a similar gold collar that would wrap around the neck and then came down into a u like shape that would go right underneath her tits. It would give her support and press them deliciously together, but it would keep her delicately pierced nipples exposed and would make any dress she wore appear as if she were braless.

A grouping of three chains came down from the center of the collar and ran right between her pressed together breasts and affixed to a large alexandrite gem that slightly separated the bottom part of her swell. The back of the piece was held together by delicate chains and one loose strand of platinum encased one carrot diamonds. He quickly put the top on her. The sides of the top came down and had an open hoop that would attach to the girdle that would support her growing belly much like the top supported her boobs. The very short skirt like thing was just as wide as her hips and he slide it up so that it sat right underneath her beautiful belly. He quickly affixed the chains on the side. The chainmail girdle had another large alexandrite gem in the center.

A chain ran just below that gem and he attached that to her now pierced nub. Another chain on the back slipped through her butt crack and affixed to the ring he affixed on her plug. “I want you to stand now precious. I want you to brace yourself against the wall while I show you exactly what you’ll enjoy every night.”

She nodded and stood walking over to the wall while Harry set the timer on the spells so that they would go off a certain order at 8pm every night. Then he started with the gentle yank on the back chain that started the vibration of the plug against her still remaining prostrate, which caused her to groan. He then pulled the chains affixed to the pierced nipples and the rings turned cold before flashing hot. Lastly, he yanked on the front chain and she let out a scream as her legs began to shake. He had to quickly wrap his arms around her so that she wouldn’t fall. He allowed the overwhelming pleasure to continue until she screamed out five more times. He then made sure that the intensity would be the same every night at eight pm. He then shut everything off and carried her back to the bed.

“I will warn you that you’ll want to be in bed a few minutes before eight every night or you might embarrass yourself in front of the house guests.” He ran his fingers through her hair, “Do you like my gift to you darling.”

She nodded as her eyes closed. Harry summoned a towel and a bowl of water when he noticed just how much fluid had escaped from her. He slowly wiped it clean before covering her back up. He kissed her forehead, “Don’t forget that you’ll get to experience that again tonight.”

She just hummed before rolling onto her side. Harry knew she was just too delicious to leave alone and knew he would be returning with his fairy tonight to show Vidor just how delicious their tiger is in the throes of passion. Maybe he would even direct his fairy to claim the omega mate since he was the head omega. Harry just smiled as he dressed and soon left the room. He had some gifts for his pregnant werewolf after all. He headed down to the cellar where he knew his mate would be sequestered as he prepared for the upcoming full moon.

He found his mate also lying on the bed asleep. He groaned again when he noticed the slight swell of his pregnant mate’s stomach. He called Dobby and prepared to dress his mate. The outfit had built in stretching charms and thus would remain on the werewolf when he transformed. It was made out of white leather with a ringed collar much like the one he created for Severus. It would gleam against Mooney’s tawny coat. All metal rings were made of brass and were safe for the werewolf. He hooked the chains to his mate’s pierced nipples. The chains then came down to a white leather skirt that would also help support the growing belly. The skirt had a built in thong that had the extension charm to hide his mate’s now cuffed penis. He had the usual chain attached to the plug as well.

He smirked as he decided the best way to wake his mate. He pulled the chain that started the vibrating plug and his mate groaned in his sleep and turned to his side. He then made sure the rod was still lengthened on his mate before he started the cuff.  He watched as his mate started humping the bed and smiled as he watched the sweat build up on this mate’s brow. He then released the rod and watched as his mate screamed and his honey colored eyes popped open. His mate groaned as he stared at him. Harry just smiled and turned everything off and reengaged the rod. He then wove the other spells that would have everything go off at midnight every night. He couldn’t wait to see how Mooney would react when he was overwhelmed with pleasure during a full moon.

Remus groaned, “What was that?”

“It’s my gift to you. You’ll get to re-experience that pleasure every night at midnight. I fear that I’ve been neglecting your and Maeve’s needs with being at Hogwarts all the time with our other mates, so I figured you two could use some pleasure from your alpha every night even though I’m not here.”

Remus put his arm over his eyes, “You mean that I’m going to wake up to that pleasure every night? When will it go off?”

Harry just shook his head, “I’m not going to answer that question to a Maurder. You’ll just have to wait and see. Now, I’ve got a bit of a problem since I watched you orgasm so viciously. How about you come over here and help me with it. I want to feel your delicious mouth wrapped around my cock and I want to come down your throat and you to suck my seed dry. Do you think you can do that Remus? Do you think you can satisfy your alpha?”

Remus just groaned as he stood up before kneeling at Harry’s feet and undoing his pants.

* * *

 

Harry made his way to the hall that Evangeline turned into a medical wing. He found his fairy still sitting on the table while the healer moved around him and clicked her tongue. Her blue eyes turned to him when he walked into the room and her hands went straight to her hips, “What have you done to him? I have never seen a fairy with so many scars before.”

Harry held up his hands in defeat, “It wasn’t me. I swear. He encountered a young Tom Riddle in the woods where Ravenclaw’s diadem was hidden by her daughter. He had those scars when I met him.”

Her lips pressed together, “Why didn’t you bring him to me right away? A beauty like him shouldn’t be marred with such markings. Do any of your other mates have scars?”

Harry’s eyes widened. He hadn’t thought about the scars on his mates. He had some himself and just never thought them to be ugly or something that could be healed. He looked down at the floor ashamed that he wasn’t caring for his mates properly. “Sirius, Severus, Theo, Charlie, Remus, and I all have scars.”

She nodded, “There isn’t anything to be done about Remus. I know about his scars and unfortunately his werewolf nature conflicts with Elf healing techniques. All your other mates will see me at the beginning of your winter holiday before you go gallivanting off to Romania. Now remove his chest piece so that I can tend to his scars please.”

Harry nodded and soon had the chest piece removed from his delicious fairy. He didn’t even consider the healers need for full access to his mate. He kissed his mate’s forehead, “Don’t worry love it will be back on before you know it.” He turned to the healer, “Do you need me to remove his trousers and pants as well?”

She nodded and soon his mate was as nude as the day he was born. Harry had to fight the urge to cover his vulnerable mate and keep his sight from the healer. She just walked around him and soon he watched as every one of his mate’s scars disappeared. After quite a bit of time, his mate’s perfect skin was just as it had been the day that he was born. Vidor looked down at his body and tears welled up in his gold colored eyes.

The healer continued to run scans and sighed, “He has some internal scarring as well. Someone did some horrible things to his anal cavity. It’s as if razor blades were shoved up there or something. I will need you to remove the plug so that I can heal that as well.”

Harry let out a growl and slowly removed the plug. He really didn’t like the healer encroaching on his mate’s pleasure hole. He didn’t want anyone else every touching his mate’s hole ever. He was never sharing Vidor with any of his betas. He watched as the healer moved her fingers into his mate’s loosened hole before she spoke another language and soon a glowing could be seen from her fingers. She removed them and looked over at him.

“You may redress him. He’s better now. The pregnancy is coming along and he’s quite healthy. He could probably use a bit more exercise, but other than that you seem to be caring for him well.”

Harry nodded and shoed the healer out of the room and couldn’t fight the protective urge that overcame him. “Get on your hands and knees Vidor. I’m going to take you on the floor like a dog. I have to get that healer’s scent off of you. You must smell of me. It’s a good thing that blasted fairy husband of yours is already dead or I would torture him far worse than the Vampire ever did. Why didn’t you tell me about him putting razor blades up there?”

Harry just pushed into his mate and turned on the cuff as luckily the healer didn’t need him to remove that. He continued to push in and out and noticed that his mate was responding quicker than he ever did before. He stopped for a moment to give his fairy time to answer his question.

“I didn’t know it caused scarring. He was a cruel fairy and liked to cause me pain. I was blindfolded every time he did things to me so I had no idea what was going on other than the fact that it hurt so much. I didn’t realize how much the scarring had affected my sensitivity until just now. It feels so good, please start moving again, Alpha.”

Harry just kissed his mate’s still bare neck and began moving in and out again. It felt much better for him as well and he still couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed before. He soon felt everything overwhelming him and he released the rod from his mate at the same time. He groaned and released into his perfect mate. He pulled out dressed and redressed his mate. He lastly placed the warm cloak around him and took his hand. “I’ll need you to help me research revenge laws for the wizard who attacked our Draco.”

Vidor’s gold eyes gleamed, “I shall help you find one. He will pay for touching what is ours.”

Harry just nodded as they walked into the library.

*Break*

After finding the perfect laws and making the perfect plan for revenge of the attempted line theft in the form of attempted rape, Harry and Vidor knew exactly what they would do upon returning to Hogwarts. It was a couple minutes before eight o’clock that he was leading Vidor to Maeve’s bedroom. The eighth chime emitted right as they walked into the room. Maeve was already feeling the effects of Harry’s gift. He moved Vidor toward the bed as they watched her orgasm seven times before the plug and ring turned off. She was groaning and breathing heavily and was delectably flushed.

Harry pulled down Vidor’s trousers and removed the cuff. “Get over there. You may mark her on the other side of the neck. I expect you to do well or I get to spank you until your bum is so rosy you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

Vidor groaned and approached the bed. Harry watched as his mate dropped the cloak and his rainbow colored butterfly wings burst from his back as he approached the still whimpering Maeve. He arched as he trust into the soaked and glistening hole. His mouth was all over her chest and up to her neck as he continued to thrust. He then reached her neck right above the metal collar and bit down. He seemed to suck for a bit as if he were taking some of her blood before he licked the mark. She arched up at that and he continued to move in and out of her. Harry watched as the two came together and a beautiful light encircled them. It began to pulse and soon some sort of magic seeped into the both of them.

Vidor got up off the now refreshed looking Maeve. She looked up at him as if in awe, “Head Omega, our Alpha has found you. Thank you for bestowing your protective blessing over my children and I understand how it will be extended to my beta the next time we orgasm at the same time.”

Vidor just nodded and walked back over to Harry who helped him back into his cuff and his trousers. Harry linked up the invisible chain on his mate that would keep the fairy at his side. Before turning to his still gorgeous mate, “Maeve, have Remus and Evangeline take you out to the shops. You should find some sexy maternity robes. I expect you to be drooled over by every male attending the wedding, not that I want you to show up Narcissa at her wedding, but it would be great if your cousin welcomed you into her arms.”

Maeve’s eyes widened, “Cousin?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah your mother and her father were brother and sister. Apparently, Druella had a bit of an affair with a Delacour. I decided to check on her family tree a bit closer as well when I was back in Avalon.” He went to leave but then turned around with a smile, “I’ll make sure that you’re added to the allowed list on Remus’ chains. If you yank the back his plug will vibrate on his prostrate, the front chain will turn on his milking cuff, and if you tap the head of his cuff it will temporarily remove the rod and allow him to orgasm. I give you this so that you may pass along the omega protection around eight o’clock hour. Hopefully, you’ll have enough concentration to do it while you’re struck by your own overwhelming orgasms.”

Maeve nodded and smiled, “It might take a few tries before I get it right.”

Harry’s eyes sparkled, “Have fun while you try.”

Harry then led Vidor down the stairs and toward the fireplace. “So, are you ready to assist me with that traitor?”

Vidor’s eyes gleamed, “Yes, I believe I have all the spells memorized that will transfigure what needs to be transfigured and turn him into the perfect brooding mare. That slave will give us plenty of children, but remember we must present the first one to his family so that the Puceys will still have an heir. Maybe this time they will raise him right.”

Harry nodded, “I think I’ll use Severus’ seed since I don’t want to waste yours on such a traitor, they’d never accept a werewolf and I’ve yet to collect any of the others.”

*Break*

Harry had left Vidor in the rooms they had the castle prepare for their future slaves. The wizarding world had been depleted heavily from the past two years and Harry planned to do his part to give children to those who couldn’t have them in the magical communities. He was sneaking under his invisibility cloak and soon reached the Slytherin dorm, being the Mimicker and descendent from Gryffindor had its perks. He soon had Pucey alone in a dorm room before he attached the collar to the wizard and chain and turned it invisible. He then dragged the wizard out of the room and toward his new quarters.

Upon entering the room, he pushed Pucey to the bed where Vidor quickly had the metal manacles closed around his arms and legs. Harry then brandished his wand and vanished the wizard’s robes. “You thought you could attack my mate and there would be no consequences, did you? You attempted to rape a non-ripe submissive, which equates to attempted line theft. As the head dominant of my circle, I have the right to enact my revenge in the form of life long slavery and forced pregnancy. You attempted to steal from my line, so I have the right to claim children from yours.” He turned to his mate, “You may start the slavery spell. Remember, you must be the binder between me and our new slave.”

The fairy nodded as his hands began to glow and he spoke fluid Latin. Harry recognized some of the words but never gained fluency in the language, so he had difficulty understanding what his mate was saying. However, he felt the change. He felt the chains that wrapped around each of the slaves wrists, ankles, and neck. Once the magic seeped into the wizard’s skin it formed an unbreakable chain tattoo and on the back of the neck was a beautifully scripted Potter, which showed to what family the slave belonged. Harry nodded, “Vidor, it’s time to perform the permanent transfiguration that will make him into a hermaphrodite. I want his penis still there because I plan on milking his seed as well. I’m sure we’ll have more slaves in the future because there are still so many who have done evils to our houses.”

“Yes Alpha, it will be done shortly. I can do those spells while you apply his slave jewelry.”

Harry smirked. He so loved piercing people. Of course the nipple and penis rings would give more pain than pleasure, but of course they would provide pleasure as well. As pleasure was needed to put him into heat and they would need him in heat before they would be able to conceive. He picked out the Tungsten carbide rings that had microscopic pins that could come out of the rings and imbedded into the nipple like slivers. They also could retract at will. Since Tungsten had the highest melting point, Harry could make the rings as hot to burn through the flesh or as cold as a metal pole in winter. He could do the same with the matching rod ring and it too had the tiny slivers. He pulled out a matching tongue ring, eyebrow ring, nose ring and lip ring. A maniacal smile spread across his face as he pulled out the large rings and couldn’t wait to pierce right through the spinal column with each one. More like through the skin above the bone.

He looked over at the pale Pucey and noticed that Vidor appeared to be done. He looked down and smiled when he recognized the open hole behind the penis that his fairy had prior to conception. “So, is that going to stay there all the time or just form when he’s in heat?”

Vidor smirked, “No, he’s a true hermaphrodite. It shall remain the whole time. I even transfigured a citreous for him as well.”

Harry smirked and pulled out another very small ring, “I’ll make sure that he’s rewarded when he’s good and punished when he’s bad. I think he needs a punishment to start off with since he tried to touch what is ours.”

“I agree Alpha.”

“Pick out one of the metal plugs. I’m sure you’ll find one with all of the pleasure and pain features we’re looking for. Don’t worry; they all have the cleaning spells built into them. We won’t have to worry about him dying from toxic shock or something.”

Vidor nodded and walked over to an unopened chest in the room.

Harry smiled at his still trembling slave, “Don’t worry this is going to hurt you more than it’s going to hurt me.” He started with the nipple rings and enjoyed the screaming as each one was attached through the sensitive skin. An idea struck him, “Hey Vidor, with the increase of hormones from his new uterus, will he grow boobs like Maeve?”

Vidor continued to sift through the box, “Yes, and I could even help that along if you’d like.”

Harry nodded, “Yes, I think I want him identified as female. I think all of our slaves shall be dressed that way.”

Vidor shrugged and then sent a ball of light at Pucey. The wizard groaned and then began to scream again.

Harry smiled when he noticed the larger than normal sized breasts. “Oh these are perfect. Men will pay to fuck these, they will. Maybe we’ll whore her out in the future. I could imagine how much certain people would pay to go for a ride.”

Harry moved on to the facial piercings and decided to pull out some largely gaged rings as well for his ears. He moved then onto the exposed penis. It wasn’t long before it was pierced with the rod lengthened and cuffed. He quickly found the little nub and pierced it as well before flipping their slave over and proceeded to elicit more screams from her as each ring was pierced through dermis layer of skin down the spine. He then started working on the pink hole. He grabbed some oil and worked it open to where it was begging to be filled. His slave was moaning and pressing her front into the mattress. “Oh you’re already acting like a whore and I’m just opening you up for your plug. I can’t imagine the noises you’d make when filled to the brim with seaman. You’d like that wouldn’t you. You’d love to be used.”

Pucey groaned, “Ah feels so good Master. Do anything if you make me feel so good.”

Harry smirked, “Don’t worry. I’ll find use for you yet.”

Vidor walked up with a very spiky looking plug. It was made from the same metal as the rest and had a hoop already attached to it. Harry inspected it and smiled. “Slave this might hurt for a bit, but once its inserted, I’ll make sure I have you wreathing in pleasure.”

He left the spikes out as he pressed the plug in. He knew that it was all the way in with the spikes hitting the prostrate when Pucey both screamed and moaned at the same time. “Vidor cast a quick healing spell. I want to leave those imbedded which will prevent the removal of the plug but we don’t need him getting infected or bleeding internally.”

His mate nodded and sent another glowing ball of light at the slave.

“So, how should we dress him?”

Vidor smirked, “I’d say some crotches pants with the extension charm so no one will suspect his male parts.  We definitely need a chain collar connecting to each of those rings down the back and to his plug. It needs to connect to his nipple rings and run down to his other two rings. After that I think it should be a shear harem outfit. He needs to have his assets exposed so that prospective buyers can look before they purchase.”

Harry smiled, “Perfect. I’ll take care of the chains while you talk to Dobby about the outfit.”

Harry pulled out a collar that had lots of rings around it. It too was made from the tungsten carbide. It sealed around the slave’s throat. He hooked two chains to the front and wrapped them around each breast and then up through the ring in the collar and then to the nipple ring. He took two chains affixed to the side of the collar and ran them down the side before bringing them inward and tying a not near their slaves navel. One chain then went inside the cuff and affixed to the piercing. The second part affixed to the clit piercing. He flipped the slave back over and connected several chains to the one loop in the back. Each chain was connected to one of the hoops and the one that was longer went through the first ring and affixed to the one below. It gave a look of a waterfall of chains and the longest one was linked to the plug.

Harry looked up, “I think he needs some ink. I was thinking tribal markings down his arms, sides and legs. What do you think?”

“I think it would be both painful and make a wonderful statement. I guess it’s a good thing that it will take a bit before he’ll go into heat.”

Harry smiled and pulled out a couple of black ink tattoo guns. “How about you assist me Vidor?”

* * *

 

Harry stared at the work of art that was now their slave. “I think we reached his pain threshold. He should just be lucky that we have instant healing spells. If he were muggle, then he’d have to deal with the burning and itching until the tattoos healed. So, now how do we throw him into his first heat?”

Vidor smiled, “I modeled the spell after Maeve.”

Harry chuckled and set the spells so that the butt plug would vibrate against his prostrate, the cuff would ignite milking him, the clit ring would vibrate, and finally after a half an hour of teasing the rod would retract. Their slave would have a half hour of rest and then it would start all over again. It would go on from nightfall until dawn every day. “How many days do you think he’ll last before he goes into heat?”

“I have no idea but we should check him for symptoms every morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I wrote this chapter a while back but I went through and edited it today. I don't believe I missed anything with my read through. I have a feeling that this fiction is getting close to winding down. I have a feeling it will end with the end of the 6th year. Part of me wonders if I will write a sequel as I have another idea that's taking my attention.


	20. Meeting Alin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where our group ventures to Romania and meet their last omega mate. 
> 
> A/N: second chapter posted today, enjoy! If you seem a bit lost, you may wish to go back and read the chapter before this one.

Harry had their slave by the collar as he watched his mates go through the floo from Potter Manor. He made a promise to a healer that he couldn’t break. Several of his mates were mad at him while the healer took care of all of their scars. Severus seemed to glower the most, but when he saw himself without those scars from childhood, a smile actually lit his face. Charlie didn’t seem too impressed with her removing the scars he’d earned over the years from dragon handling. She’d removed all of his badges of honor at least that is how he saw it. Sirius was ecstatic to be rid of any of the marks left over from Azkaban and his horrible childhood. Theo was happy he no longer bore the marks of his father’s abuse. Harry hoped with time that the mental scars would fade as well.

They were preparing to leave by floo to Charlie’s home in Romania. But before they could leave, Charlie had received a letter from Molly. It was decided that since she too was responsible for line theft that they would collect her and bring her to the Manor before they left. Harry liked the idea of having a second slave. The one at his side had only taken a week before he’d gone into heat and now he was with child. Harry couldn’t wait until the child was born so that he could present it to the Puceys. Another idea came to mind now that Molly was in the picture. They could use her to present the Puceys with two heirs, might as well give them an heir and a spare when they took their only male heir.

Harry smirked and handed their slave off to Charlie as he and Vidor led the tied up and covered Molly to one of the basement rooms of the Manor. It didn’t take long between the two of them before she was sporting all of the signs of enslavement. Harry really did love the spell that caused the weight to melt away and left a rather attractive looking woman. The piercings accentuated all the right places and she too was fitted with a metal plug and spinal rings. Her hair was grown and placed into several long braids down her back. Not to mention the hairless spell that Vidor had found and already applied to Pucey.

“So, how do we know that she’s in heat?”

Vidor smirked, “It’s different for females. I’m able to instantly throw a female slave into heat. In fact watch.” The fairy snapped his fingers and Molly was wreathing on the floor begging for relief.

Harry smirked and called Dobby to him. Soon the elf returned with a turkey baster filled with Pucey’s seed. Harry started the clit vibrations as well as the anal plug. It worked differently on females but still had a wonderful effect. She was screaming and moaning and dripping liquids as he thrust the turkey baster into her and pushed in a bunch of seed. Once the fourth orgasm was ripped from her Harry turned it all off and they dressed her in her sheer garments.

Vidor waved his hand and smiled. “She’s conceived.”

“Good.”

They led her out of the room by her leash and presented that leash to Charlie. “It is your responsibility to look after her. She’s already with child and will be carrying a second child for the House of Pucey.”

Charlie smirked as he took the leash, “I’ll be happy to look after her. I’ve know quite a few males on the reserve that would give anything to bed a woman. I believe she’ll be well used by the end of break.”

Harry smiled, “They’re willing to pay, right?”

Charlie nodded, “They will pay handsomely.”

“What about Adrian here? Will they pay for her as well?”

Charlie smiled, “We are going to make a killing this winter break.”

* * *

 

They arrived at Charlie’s place with just an hour to spare before the engagement dinner. They were formally announcing their engagement just days before their wedding. It was apparent that they wanted to wait for their children to be present for all of it. Everyone was dressed in dress robes. Maeve was dressed in a very slinky silk dress that showed all of her pregnant curves. She looked smashing on Remus’ arm. He was barely showing because he was only caring one cub unlike the three that Maeve had. Blaise was on Charlie’s arm, Theo was accompanying Sirius, and Draco was paired with Severus. Tonks showed up with Viktor Krum and the two looked quite close as well. Charlie had his arm wrapped tightly around the leash attached to Molly’s collar and Harry did the same with Adrian. The slaves walked ahead as they walked down the cobble stone street.

The dragons themselves were kept about five miles out from the village in the surrounding caves. Regulus’ house was right next to the shops and one of the larger buildings there. It was painted a bright white over the stone. Harry was sure that the gardens were lovely in the spring and summer time. He could just picture two children growing up at the house and playing in the gardens. What would it have been like to grow up there instead in the cupboard under the stairs in Surry? They walked around the back of the home where a few tents were set up for the engagement. Heating charms kept it uncharacteristically warm outside.

Several red table clothed tables sat underneath the tents and many people were dressed nicely. Sirius seemed to recognize Regulus first and pulled Theo toward his brother. Severus and Tonks were soon pulled into the arms of two similarly looking males. Harry couldn’t hear what was being said but both Severus and Tonks were crying and hugging the other two back.

Harry couldn’t really notice too much as he was pulled in a different direction by Vidor. “Harry, I want you to meet my adoptive father Virgiliu Negrescu, his mate Alexander, and their son Alin.”

Harry looked at the first man and groaned. Everything about the man screamed dark and mysterious. He had silver hair and striking aristocratic features. His deep red eyes were almost black but the light hinted at their true color. He carried a cane that reminded Harry of Lucius’ old snake headed one. He was dressed in all black, which only made him appear more formidable. Harry held out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you. Vidor has told me much about you. I’m glad that you were there to protect him when I was still too young to do so.”

Virgiliu stared at him as if trying to peer directly into his soul before taking Harry’s hand, “You seem like a smart wizard. I should probably let you know that I tortured for days before finally killing the last man who dared to hurt my Vidor.”

Harry smiled, “I’m only sad that bastard is dead because I would’ve loved to have enacted my own form of justice on that brute of a fairy.” He pulled Pucey forward, “This one decided he was going to try and attack one of my mates. I found ancient laws that gave me rights to enact my revenge. She’s already with child and will be accepting bed partners for the duration of our visit for the right price paid to me since she is a slave.”

Virgiliu smiled, “I like you kid, you’ve got spunk.”

Harry smiled and turned toward Alexander. He was dark haired man with pointy ears who appeared to be in his thirties. However, his silver eyes seemed to speak of an age much older. “It is my pleasure to meet Reggie’s father. Sirius is happy that his brother survived and I can’t help but think you’re the one to thank for that.”

Alexander took his hand and gave it a squeeze, “I can tell that you have a wonderful heart, Harry. I know that you will always take care of your mates. I’m glad that the world finally has another Mimicker walking upon it.”

Harry nodded and then looked over Alin whose almond shaped purple eyes widened. His straight black hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck. His features were sharp but still very masculine. His mocha colored skin begged to be licked and bitten. Harry could feel a hard on already forming. He had to fight back a groan as he took Alin’s hand and brought it up to his mouth. “It is a pleasure to meet you finally. I have heard so much about you. Now, let me go collect Severus so that we can welcome you to our circle.”

Alin let out a slow breath and nodded. “I’ve waited for him for so long, but I didn’t even know about you Alpha.”

Harry smirked, “Don’t worry. We’ll remedy that for you shortly.” He turned toward Virgiliu, “Will you keep an eye on my slave while I introduce your son to his mates?”

The vampire took the slave’s leash before adding, “I hope you understand that the same warning goes for Alin as well.”

Harry nodded, “Of course. We would never harm and we will only protect.”

Vidor and Harry then took each side of Alin’s side and led him over toward a still crying Severus. Harry cleared his throat and Severus looked up. His eyes widened as he stared at Alin, “Yes, Severus, we have found you’re omega mate. Now are you going to introduce me to your companions?”

Severus nodded, “These are our brothers, Rod and Stan.”

Harry nodded, “It is a pleasure to meet you. Have you two found any companions yet since you’ve arrived here?”

Rod shook his head and so did Stan. Harry smiled, “Before we go to sell them for the nights remaining, how about the two of you take our slaves tonight to do what you will. We only ask that you don’t harm them for they are both with child and those children are important to the House of Pucey.”

The two bowed, “Thank you brother.”

Harry smiled, “I guess we are related through bonding now, aren’t we? I will have to invite you two to my Manor as soon as we can get you cleared.”

Harry then found Sirius and Regulus, “I’m sorry to leave so soon but we need to take care of something. We’ll be returning shortly and hopefully not missing much of the party. People are still arriving, right?”

Regulus just nodded as the four left the back yard and walked back toward Charlie’s cabin, which had more rustic qualities to it than Regulus’ house had. It was apparent that it had been bought and maintained by a bachelor. They moved toward the main floor bedroom, where Harry divested all of them of their clothing with a simple spell. He turned toward Severus and Vidor, “The two of you shall kneel until it is your turn. We shall welcome our newest mate into our circle.”

The two kneeled onto their haunches and watched as Harry pulled out the special box. “First Alin, I must mark you as one of ours. Do you notice the beautiful piercings that both of our mates wear? You shall have your own as well.”

Harry looked through the box and found some lovely yellow gold rings that would complement his new mate’s perfect complexion. He pulled out another ring for the Prince Albert piercing, and found another delicately engraved cuff that seemed to match the other two perfectly. It only took him a few minutes to get everything pierced. He extended the rod, which caused Alin to moan and grab the sheets. His purple eyes popped open and he looked over, “What was that?”

“Each of my mates wears that. It allows me to prolong their orgasm, which leads to a stronger one.” Harry then flipped his new mate around and noticed something when he pulled the exposed cheeks a part. “You’ve never been with anyone, have you?”

Alin shook his head, “I wasn’t interested in a lover’s tryst. I saw how too many of them occurred while in school and then when I went to Hogwarts I found my destined mate. I didn’t see the need to look for something else when I knew that one day something would lead me to him.”

Harry pulled out a special oil lubricant that Severus brewed. It was something his mate had created when he was younger to assist in his masturbation. Always the solitary spy, Harry shook his head and concentrated on his task of slowly opening up his virgin omega mate. He circled the rose bud with one finger and was soon pushing in and out of that whole. He worked a second finger in as he started to scissor before working in a third. By that point he started looking around for that special spot and soon was pressing his fingers against it. The noises his mate was making were too delicious to stop. He slowly pulled out from his mate and began to spread the oil over himself.

“Severus, spell that contraceptive potion into him before I enter him and then return to your kneeling.”

His mate stood pulled out a blue potion and his wand. A moment later the potion bottle was empty and Alin let out a groan. “I hate the feeling when potion is spelled into my stomach.”

Harry pressed into him and waited for his new mate to adjust, “You want to be his potion’s apprentice, right? Well, we can’t have you up the duff until after you finish that mastery, now can we?”

Alin grabbed the sheets and groaned, “So, full.”

“Don’t worry; you’ll be very full after we’re done with you tonight.” Harry then began to move in and out of his mate slowly. He continued to press against that sweet spot and soon it was getting to be too much and he just release as he bent over his mate and bit his neck drawing blood. He licked the mark and pulled out.

He turned toward Severus, “Stand.”

His mate stood and he quickly removed the cuff. “Now, we’re going to leave this off for a bit, but as soon as your mate is broken in, it will be returned.”

Harry watched as Severus kissed their mate’s exposed back gently as if he were afraid the young elf would disappear if he were too quick. He licked a pathway downward and was soon licking the come filled whole and groaning in pleasure as his tongue slipped into the loosened ring. Harry quickly grabbed the base of his mate’s shaft to stop him from releasing, but then remembered the rod would prevent it as well. He kissed Severus between the shoulder blades, “It appears that our conditioning have left you with a craving for come.”

Severus groaned, “He just tastes so good. It’s like the finest whiskey. I know he’s mine. I can taste it in every lick. Can I please enter him now?”

Harry nodded and let go of the shaft and watched as Severus added the clear liquid that caused his large manhood glisten. It wasn’t long before he was pushing in and Harry could tell the connection was just too much for his mate as he began to thrust erratically. He sighed and released the rod on Severus and the wizard instantly orgasmed. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’s waist and reengaged the rod. “How about you give me head while Vidor bestows the submissive blessing upon Alin?”

Severus nodded and Harry groaned while Severus tended to him. Of course the vision of his fairy mounting their newest mate was enough to have him orgasm without stimulation. Severus attentions just quickened things along. It was like he and Vidor were in sync as they both orgasmed at the same time. Harry was again thankful for the rod preventing Severus from activating his conditioning, but instead Severus started whimpering. Harry ran his fingers through his mate’s hair, “I know you need release but think about how more satisfying it would be to bring your mate to orgasm so that you receive the blessing as well.”

Severus looked up at him, “This isn’t punishment?”

Harry shook his head no and pointed at the bright light encircling Vidor and Alin. “He’s bestowing a blessing and for that same blessing to be passed to you, you and Alin need to meet your peak at the same time. Don’t worry; I’ll help the both of you along.”

Once Vidor removed himself from Alin, Harry approached the bed. He flipped Alin onto his back, “This time, I want you to look into your beta mate’s eyes and accept everything that he is. I must admit that he will need your love and affection. He may be as strong as a Scottish Thistle, but at the same time he’s a fragile as a heather stem.”

Severus slowly approached the now exposed Alin. Harry watched as his mate once again slowly ran his fingers along Alin’s skin. His face was just filled with so much awe. His mouth touched the elf’s lips and soon they were devouring one another. Severus leaned down onto the other person and seemed to be just lost in the warmth. Harry watched this for a long time as he pulled Vidor next to him and replaced the cuff. He bestowed a kiss upon the nape of his mate’s neck and watched as Severus slowly entered his mate. Harry decided to speed things up as he activated Severus’ plug and Alin’s cuff at the same time. He smiled as he watched as the two started rocking against one another vigorously.

He whispered in Vidor’s ear, “So, do you have any idea what it looks like when the blessing is passed from omega to beta?”

Vidor shrugged, “I guess we will find out shortly.”

Harry released both rods at the same time and watched as a purple and black energy circled one another like a yin yang symbol before the purple energy sunk into Severus and the black energy sunk into Alin. A golden light then burst between the two of them and was quickly reabsorbed. Harry sighed and knew that two more of his mates were well protected. He sighed into his mate’s neck and applied more kisses. “I wish we could just get those babies here faster so that we could leave those slaves here and make even more money. I wonder if Charlie would allow us to turn this cabin into a brothel.”

Vidor shuddered, “I know how we can take care of that. You’d have to speak with Charlie about the latter but he knows how lonely it could be here, so he might just like the idea. Perhaps we could find someone to help with running the place.”

We need to get back to the engagement dinner. Perhaps we should have Rod and Stan wait until after we’ve taken care of the babies so that they can have fresh whores.”

* * *

 

The rest of the engagement dinner went spectacularly. It wasn’t long before they invited both Rod and Stan back with them. The two brothers each had one of the slave’s leads and seemed pleased with the one they had. Alin and Severus went to bed early and were tightly wrapped up with one another, as if they were still afraid the other would disappear. Maeve and Lupin went into another bedroom to go to bed because they were both tired. Draco went to hang out with Hermione and the twins where they were staying on the reserve.

Sirius and Theo were staying the night at Reggie and Narcissa’s so that they could get to know their family better. Sirius was excited when he discovered his godfather status for Aquila. It was fun to see playfulness  return to Sirius that hadn’t been there in a while. Blaise and Charlie joined them in the basement where Vidor was busy drawing a circle into the stones. Harry wasn’t exactly sure what his fairy mate was doing as it was somehow explained as a fairy secret. Apparently, it had something to do with the time difference when someone was pulled into a fairy ring.

When the circle ebbed with energy and one area seemed to be open as a doorway, Harry just looked over at a smiling Vidor, “So, how is this supposed to work.”

Vidor smiled, “Well, you had promised the brothers a night with our slaves. How about we give them nine months instead? Time will pass faster for us then it will for them. They will be able to use and make sure our slaves stay in good shape while they continue to grow. Perhaps we should send an elf with a bunch of food supplies as well. I have basically created a pocket dimension with a cabin, land, and a working garden. It’s set to be permanently late spring early summer so a perfect growing season.”

Charlie’s eyes gleamed, “Is this something that you have to recast or is a permanent portal?”

Vidor nodded, “It’s permanent.”

Charlie moved toward the edge of the circle, “This will work perfectly for our repopulating wizarding society plan and we can give our slaves the proper time in-between pregnancies. We’ll make a killing by turning my cabin into a brothel upstairs and having this baby creating cabin in the basement. We can keep at least two slaves available at all times.”

Harry sighed, “But we only have two slaves.”

“Yes, but we still need to find a way to get back at Dumbledore. We still need to research a potion that will de-age him but surely he’d make another brood mare. Not to mention Ron and Ginny. I’m not sure what they’re up to but you need to keep an eye on those two. What about breaking the truly guilty death eaters out of Azkaban and turning them into slaves? Wouldn’t it be fun to have Mulciber and MacNair as more breeding stock? We really should find everyone with a dark mark and find a way to determine if they were innocent or guilty. We’ll have to do a bit of remodeling but that’s what extension charms are for. We could turn the upstairs into a bank of rooms where the slaves will live and take their visitors. Too bad that Bellatrix bitch is dead because she would’ve made a perfect one but I guess we’ll have to settle for the Carrows.”

Harry chuckled, “We’ll have to talk with Severus to get names. The idea has merit, but how about we deal with this situation before we decide to take over the world.” He turned around and called, “Dobby.”

The elf popped into being. “What may I help you with, Harry Potter?”

Harry shook his head. Apparently being at Potter Manor had increased the communication abilities of his house elf. “I would like you to collect quite a bit of food and put it into an expandable bag. We will need to send you with the slaves for about nine months so that they have time for their babies to grow. We’re going to send a couple of wizards with them, so we will need you to make sure you have enough food to prepare food for them. Are you up to the task?”

The elf’s head bobbed expectantly. “I will do that.”

“Perhaps you should also bring the healer with you so that we’ll be prepared for the births. Time there will move slower than time here.”

“I will be back with the Healer and the supplies.” Dobby popped back out of existence and was back with everything he said.

Harry quickly explained everything to Healer Evangeline; she smiled as she looked over at the slaves. “That’s a marvelous idea, but what happens if they go into labor early. Wouldn’t they need a healer?”

Vidor shook his head no, “I can time it just right and I put up charms that will prevent labor until they are back in this dimension. You know how talented fairies are with time pockets.”

She shook her grey streaked brown haired head, “Yes, well of course. They perfected it with their fairy rings that tend to trap at least one muggle each year. How about you send our guests off while I prepare for two brand new babies to come into the world?”

Harry nodded and Vidor helped the four through the door along with a bounding house elf. He turned to Charlie, “The sooner we get those Pucey heirs to them the sooner we don’t have to worry about retaliation.”

* * *

 

Two very healthy looking brothers and two very pregnant slaves stepped out of circle less than an hour later. The elf healer already had two beds set up for the slaves and rushed the two there. It appeared that Molly was only in the early stages of pregnancy and Adrian was screaming from the pain of the later labor. Harry sat there and watched as the baby crowned and was soon in the world screaming. The baby had dark colored hair and bore a strong resemblance to Adrian. The only thing that resembled Severus was the slightly pointed ears that marked a changeling. The baby was cleaned and then placed in Adrian’s arms where the baby latched onto the milk secreting teats.

The healer then turned to a now screaming Molly. It didn’t take long for a little witch to join her brother into the world. Her hair was a reddish brown and her eyes were the normal bright blue. The baby was cleaned and swaddled before being placed in her mother’s arms. It wasn’t long before Molly had the baby drinking from her breast. Harry shook his head and turned toward Vidor, “Do you have those contraceptive potions Severus gave you?”

The fairy nodded and walked up to each slave and forced the potion down their throats before turning to the brothers, “How about you guys take these four back into the dimension again. After a year has passed use the passwords that Harry gave you to put them both into heat. Then I want you to choose which one you want to carry your heir. You will then stay there for another nine months before returning. We’ll help them through two more births and then you’ll take the slaves and your babies back into the dimension for another year. Once your children have been weaned from their mother’s you will return here.  We will then retire our slaves to bed and prepare for their full use in the morning and for the next year.”

Rod and Stan’s eyes widened, “You will bless us with heirs?”

Harry smiled and pulled each brother into a hug, “After everything you’ve been put through, you deserve heirs.”

* * *

 

When the brother’s returned with two very pregnant and in labor slaves and two almost two year old children, Harry motioned the two over to the beds and picked up the two children. The girls reddish brown hair had grown into beautiful little curls and the boy’s hair randomly changed through colors. He cast a quick glamour over the boy’s ears so that he would only appear to be a child with a special ability rather than a creature inheritance. He looked over at the brothers, “What have you named them?”

Rod looked over at him, “Anastasia and Alfred Pucey.”

Harry nodded, “Once the babies are born you will follow the rest of Vidor’s instructions.” He turned to the fairy, “You have two more of those potions, right?”

The fairy nodded and Harry took the children through the floo back to Potter Manor. It didn’t take long for him to track down the Pucey home address and apparate there with the children. Of course, he filed their birth certificates first, which listed Adrian Pucey as the only parent and the other parent as unknown. He brought all of the paperwork and made sure protection and tracking charms were placed on the children. He would know the instance anything bad happened to either child and he would intervene. He would do what he must by ancient law but he would never put a child into an abusive home. He wasn’t Dumbledore, after all.

The home was a large manor in Wiltshire where many ancestral homes were built.  Luckily, the Potters had built theirs on the outskirts of Godric’s Hallow, which was not visible to anyone but an heir and his guests. The cottage his parents had hidden in had only been a gate house of the actual property where the village had sprung up around. He had left it in the same state it had been in and a monument to his parents. He walked up to the gates and placed the children’s hands upon them. They swung open recognizing the Pucey blood running through the children.

The gardens were darkened with the cold of winter though no snow appeared upon the ground. The temperature was warmer in that part of England than the Northern Scottish area where both Potter Manor and Hogwarts resided. The pathway was immaculate and he was soon standing upon a stone stoop and staring up at a Tudor style Manor. So much red brick that King Henry VIII would’ve been proud, and he knocked upon the ancient looking wooden door.

A house elf opened the door and stared up at him wide eyed. Harry cleared his throat, “I’ve come to see your Master and Mistress. Please inform him that the House of Potter has business with the House of Pucey.”

“Yous a Mimicker. Yous come back to change world. Badly treated house elves be freed under your rule.”

Harry cleared his throat, “Are you mistreated?”

She shook her head no, “Buts there be some who anger master. He keeps them in the dungeon.”

Harry nodded and just followed the elf into the home. He found Mr. and Mrs. Pucey sitting in the Drawing Room which had been decorated for Yule. He brought forth the children and presented them to the Puceys. “Per ancient law, your son did a grievance against the House of Potter. I have taken him on as a slave, but couldn’t leave your house without an heir. I would like you to meet your grandchildren Anastasia and Alfred. Please raise them well. I will know if you were to mistreat them in anyway and I shall collect them as I am the reason for them being brought into this world and I will not allow a child to suffer.”

The two just stared at him with wide eyes. The witch cleared her throat, “Do you honestly believe we would actually hurt our own flesh and blood.”

Harry shrugged, “Something caused Adrian to believe that he had the right to rape an innocent student at Hogwarts. Luckily, the attack was stopped before it could proceed too far, but he made the mistake of attacking my betrothed. I didn’t take well to such an attack. These two are innocent and must be taught that such acts are not right. They are almost Two years old. I have their birth certificates here, which were filed with the ministry.”

His mother rushed over and examined both of the children and smiled likely noticing the resemblance to her son in both of them. She smiled at Harry, “Thank you Mr. Potter for bringing me my Grandchildren and not leaving this house without an heir.”

“I have been informed that you have misbehaving house elves in your dungeons. As I am from an elven line, I request that I take those elves for reconditioning. How much will you accept in payment?” He pulled out a Gringotts transfer slip.

Mr. Pucey stared at him and smiled, “You may have all of the wretches for 1000 galleons in their current condition.”

Harry nodded and asked for their vault number before submitting the transfer. The paper disappeared and two receipts reappeared in both Mr. Pucey and Harry’s hands. “Mr. Pucey, please show me to my new property.”

The other man nodded and led him down some creaky stares and Harry had to hold back a gasp when he saw what shape the twenty five house elves down there were in. They had all of their limbs but were in varying stages of healing. Harry nodded and called forth Dobby. The elf appeared and looked around. Harry just stated, “I have taken possession of them. Please bring them home and have one of the healers among our house elves tend to them. We will find jobs for them once they are well.”

Dobby nodded and popped away with them. Harry then turned toward the other man and growled, “I don’t care what they’ve done. No being deserves to be treated that way. If I hear that you’ve kept any future elves down here like this I will bring Adrian here so you can watch me whip him in front of you in this very room and then I will have him ride my cock and scream out in pleasure. I need to remind you that he is as much my property as these house elves are yours. I will not mistreat him so long as you do not mistreat your elves further.”

“You dare threaten me in my own home.”

“I have power over you sir. I could’ve enslaved all of you for what your son attempted. I have read the laws and I know my rights as Lord Potter. You should be happy that I am not using you and your wife as brood mares. If you don’t shape up, I’ll find more creative ways to use your son. I’ll make sure to take wizarding pictures and send them to you. I’ll stick them to your bedroom ceiling. Don’t think I can’t come up with ways to torture you in your own home. Now good day sir and do take care of those children. You don’t want to know what I’ll do if either one of them are harmed.”

He walked out of the house and apparated off the front steps and right through their anti-apparation wards. He just wanted to put that much fear into that man’s mind. How dare he treat house elves in such a manner? When he arrived back at Potter Manor it was to find twenty five healthy and smiling faces at him. He just shook his head and wondered about house elf magic.

“Dobby, do have these elves all fitted with uniforms that match yours. Then get five volunteers to send to Romania to watch over Charlie’s home. We’re going to need help with keeping it in good condition and protecting our slaves. We will have paying clients and we want to make sure they don’t have violent tendencies when it comes to sex.”

The elf just nodded in understanding. “I expect them by tomorrow.” Harry added as he flooed back to Charlie’s home. He arrived back just as Rod and Stan returned with two one year old children and two very healthy looking slaves. He smiled at them, “I’m so happy that you kept them to the exercise regimen. We need them as strong and flexible as possible for the next year.”

Rod stared at him and smiled, “Harry, brother, I want you to meet Rudolph Severus Lestrange.” The little boy in his hands had hair that was circling through many different colors and pointed ears. He also bore more resemblance to Rod than Adrian.

Stan stared at him a moment and smiled as he held up a girl, “This is Eileen Rose Lestrange.” She too had the same color changing hair but her eyes were as black as Severus.

Harry smiled, “You’re children are beautiful and I’m sure they will be a big hit at the wedding. I’ve had a rather trying day. If the two of you wish to stay the night here tonight, you may do so. I’m sure that Severus will be excited to meet your children. Have you already registered their births with the Romanian ministry?”

The too shook their head and Rod spoke, “We plan on doing so tomorrow.”

Harry turned toward Vidor, “I think it’s time we snuggle up love.”


	21. Wedding and More Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we see a lovely wedding, the rest of the holiday break, and more sex slaves.

It wasn’t long before they were all seated once again in the backyard of Reggie Gamp’s home. In front of them was an intricately charmed altar with several climbing vines that were charmed to bloom with both white roses and purple lilies. The aisle that went down the center of the backyard with chairs on both sides was made from shimmering white sandstone. The grass was green even though it was the dead of winter and Harry was sure that he felt quite a few warming charms around the area.

It really was a beautiful set up and it had Harry thinking about having his own ceremony with all of his mates. They would make it look like a large group ceremony with each beta and submissive mate paired off. He’d have his little fairy right next to him and if his mate was good, he would be wearing clothes instead of showing off his skin except for his bondage outfit. He could always have him on his knees sucking him off while the minister read the vows. It was the rightful place for his submissive after all. They should be there to serve him as the alpha. He groaned as he felt his member harden. He wanted to take each and every one of them right then and there. It had been so long since he was deep within one of his willing mates.

Standing at the altar, was both Reggie and Aquila who appeared as the best man. The music began and resembled the sound of Christmas bells. It just seemed so fitting for a winter wedding. The first one to walk down the aisle was a teen who appeared just as beautiful as one of the Delacour sisters. She had blatant Veela blood in her and females tended to show their characteristics much sooner than males. She walked up and stood across from her brother, and Harry quickly realized it was Venus who stood there.

Narcissa came down the aisle. She was beautiful with her hair down and wearing a very large and white muggle styled wedding dress. She had her veil back and cascading down the back of the dress, which was covered in intricate beading and lace details. She looked like an angle stepping straight from a graveyard as if a statue had awakened to come to her wedding.

A wizard stood in the middle of the front aisle between the two groups. He wore official robes and had a voice that reminded Harry of the Princess Bride. Really, what was the difference between Roman Catholic and Orthodox Catholic anyway? He was dressed like a bloody muggle Bishop anyway. Where had the two got this guy? It was apparent that he was a wizard, as he was busy waving his wand and was directing bands of pure magic to circle the two joined hands. Harry wasn’t even sure if the man was speaking English and he was sure that he had to have been speaking Latin or maybe even Greek. It was all Greek to him, anyway.

The ceremony ended with a very bright glow between the two that reminded Harry of the passing of the submissive blessing he’d witnessed just days earlier. He couldn’t help but wonder if he were to check the ministry records if they would show Severus Prince married to Alin Negrescu. Then again, how many people would associate Severus Snape with Severus Prince anyway? He really needed to take care of Dumbledore when they got back to Hogwarts. He couldn’t let that wizard cause any more trouble.

He shook his head and cleared his mental to do list, as the bride and groom walked back up the isle and toward the tent where the reception started. The two awaited the guests at the entrance of the tent where many bestowed they’re blessings. Harry approached with Vidor on his arm. He first pulled Narcissa into a hug, “I’m glad to see that you’ve finally got your happy ending. I hope that we’ll have children growing up together. So, when are you expecting your next wave?”

She blushed and whispered, “In June.”

“Congratulations,” Harry gasped before moving onto the groom.

He pulled the man into a hug as well, “I’m happy for you, brother. I look forward to getting to know you better over the years. I know that Sirius is ecstatic to have found you once more and I promise we’ll look after your little brother when he returns with us to Hogwarts.”

Reggie squeezed his arms as he pulled away, “You better protect him from that horrible Dumbledore. I’m not sure what’s up with that wizard but he’s always given me the creeps.”

Harry nodded, “Don’t worry; we’ll take care of him as soon as we return.”

* * *

The rest of the reception went by wonderfully and it was time to return to Potter Manor before the end of the holiday. They had found that Rod and Stan were willing to keep an eye on the brothel for them. They knew it wasn’t the best place to raise their children, but they decided to keep a house elsewhere and split their time between the children and the brothel.

Harry looked at Vidor after everyone settled into their rooms. “So, you wouldn’t happen to know a potion that would de-age a wizard quickly, would you?”

Vidor smiled at him, “I actually do know the secret of the fountain of youth. You didn’t really believe it was found in Florida, did you? I can quickly go and obtain the waters that will de-age a wizard; however it’s like turning back the clock. As soon as it is administered, the aging process will begin again. He will start getting older from the age to which he regresses.”

“Perfect, how about you go and retrieve that while I research golems. We’re going to have to leave a dead body for the masses after all. Who do you think they’ll make headmaster after his death?”

Vidor just shrugged before apparating away. Harry turned and made his way into the library that had become so much his home. With the proper spells, he was thankful Hermione had showed him, he found many books on golems and faking one’s death. He found a spell that would create a perfect copy of the person with just a bit of his hair and would make all healers’ diagnostic spells come back with heart attack as the cause of death. Harry finished with his notes just as Vidor appeared back with a vial of clear liquid.

Harry smiled, “So, you ready to take out some trash when we’ve got the perfect alibi for being away?”

Vidor just nodded while Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and the two of them went through the floo in their common room. Upon arrival, they slipped through the Merlin portrait and made their way toward the gargoyles guarding the headmaster’s office and quarters. Harry showed his control over the school when with a simple wave of his hand, the gargoyle just jumped away.  The two of them went up the circular staircase and quickly found the hidden door to the man’s quarters.

Upon seeing the man sleeping in the bed, Vidor gasped, “That’s not Dumbledore. I’d know that face anywhere even years later. That’s Grindelwald.”

Harry sighed as he cast a sleeping spell on the man before lobbing off a big chunk of hair. He concentrated on the spells for the replacement body while Vidor spelled the clear liquid into the man’s stomach. Since the hair was removed before the man was de-aged, the body lying on the ground was a replica as the man was rather than the youth that now slept in the bed. Harry left the body on the floor after spelling on some of Dumbledore’s night clothes.

“How about you do the honors darling? I believe this slave should be primarily yours as he harmed your family first.” Harry watched as the scripting and chains went around the delicate man’s neck. His hair was still long but now a haystack yellow. He was quite the handsome man, and Harry could understand how he had risen to power. Harry smirked and decided that he wanted to do something different with this one.

He shook his head, “I have a better idea. Is there a way to give him a duel appearance? Could you make it where his male bits morph into female ones with a simple commands? I’d love to keep this one male, it would just be so much better if I can shove my cock in his tight ass. I’ll be honest I’d much rather keep this one handsome.”

Vidor nodded in understanding, “I’d love to make him suck my cock right now. He does have a pretty mouth. It would be a shame to cover him up.”

Harry nodded, “We can do all of the tattoos and piercings and for the clientele looking for a female, we can give them the password.”

Vidor waved his hand and soon the male attributes completely morphed into an overly busty woman. She was right out of an anime hentai. It did nothing for him, but he was sure that Sirius would orgasm from just looking at her. His godfather was one of those strange bisexual individuals after all. He then said another password and the perfect male form was before them once more.

“I’ll dress him in his slave markings while you decide on what tattoos should adorn his arms and sides.” Vidor nodded as he took the ink gun and got to work. Harry worked with the same exact rings he’d put in his other slaves. It wasn’t long before their new slave was properly ornamented. Vidor had moved to the other side while Harry was putting the metal rings down the man’s back. Harry could only groan at the beauty that lay before them when they finished.

The tattoos were of delicate cherry blossoms and done in the same pinks, whites, and reds associated with them. Harry picked out red crotch-less nickers with a milking cuff that slightly hid his junk when they hung out, but that would form into a straight man’s wet dream of a fanny on command. He wore shear pink robes over it. It was as they stared at their new star of the brothel that they decided to awaken him, but Harry knew in that moment that this one would never see the brothel. This one would be his and his fairies lovely little pet. He held back a groan as she awoke with a start and looked at both of them, “Harry, my boy, what are you doing in my rooms?”

Harry smiled and caused the nipple rings to sear before going ice cold, “The jig is up Grindelwald. You are paying for your crimes against the house of Potter and Baum among others. You are now our slave per ancient laws due to your assistance with line theft and overall manipulations. Not to mention the mass murder of the Baum family.”

The bright blue eyes widened in fear, “What are you going to do to me?”

“Firstly, get off the bed and kneel slave.” Harry commanded and Grindelwald complied with her head down. Harry then levitated the body into the bed and covered it with blankets to make it appear the old man went in his sleep. He then called Dobby and the elf popped the three of them back to the Manor. Not even the portraits would know that they were there.

They brought their slave to his new quarters and proceeded with the process of putting him into heat. Harry turned toward Vidor, “How long do you think we can keep him in heat without causing him too much harm? We can give him orgasm relief but wait to impregnate him until we’ve found the perfect donor. How long do you think it will take us to track down the real Dumbledore?”

Vidor nodded, “We should probably keep him in heat for a few months. I believe he deserves torture for everything that he’s done. Perhaps that torture will break him into the perfect broodmare. We can see that his looks will make him very popular when we finally do send him to the brothel, but perhaps we should collect a few more slaves before doing that. So, do you want to visit Azkaban and collect a few more slaves? Severus already gave you the list of the truly guilty, right?”

Harry nodded, “Do you have more of that water? I’d love to have them all at the ripe age of 18. It will give them more birthing years. How about we stop by the ministry first and pick up a toad? Surely, forcing a teen to write lines with a blood quill falls under the lines of torturing a head of house. We could enslave her as well?”

Vidor looked at him, “It will take a lot of work to make her attractive for prospective clients, but I’m up for a challenge. I’m sure I’ll be able to lengthen her legs, but it will be very painful for her.”

Harry smiled, “Good.”

* * *

Before the end of the winter holiday, they had the lower level rooms filled with slaves. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the number of death eaters he now owned and who were wreathing in heat. He had Avery, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Crabbe Sr., Dolohov, Gibbon, Goyle Sr., Jugson, MacNair, Mulciber, Rookwood, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Travers, Umbridge, Wilkes, and Yaxley. His fairy had done a wonderful job with them as they were all voluptuous and overly appealing whores. All but two of the already in heat slaves were fed contraception potions.

Harry could only smile as he led each of the slaves through the floo toward the brothel. He left the renaming of the whores up to the brothers who probably knew them well from when they were forced to run with them per Dumbledore’s manipulations. They each found their way to their rooms except for the two Carrows who were awaiting auction for bearing children. Harry couldn’t help but smile when a couple of gruff looking dragon tamers won the right. The two followed the directions carefully and soon they returned with 1 year old children and two begging whores who were once again in heat.

Harry turned toward the brothers and smiled, “Perhaps you should look into hiring some assistants and we’ll probably need to start advertising throughout the continent and back in England. I’m only glad that their collars hide my name so that no one will be able to trace this place back to me.”

Rod looked up at him, “I have a feeling this dragon reserve will soon be filled with young children and single fathers looking out for them. Perhaps we should also look into opening a daycare. I’m sure you still have a few house elves that’re looking for a job.”

Harry smiled, “That sounds like a perfect idea. I still have one slave at home who’s going to return to Hogwarts with me. We’re still trying to retrieve the person entitled to his first child before he’s brought here. So, how about you go by the rooms and select names for our new whores. I think it best if the Ministry doesn’t find out what really happened to their inmates. I’m pretty sure they’re going to be stumped as to why so many of them died, but then again that will like just end in a mass burial in that cemetery they keep on the island.”

Both of the brothers shivered, “I really hated that place.”

* * *

Harry returned to his Manor like a conquering hero and found the still whimpering slave curled up in his bed. It was easy to stick to a pronoun for him when he looked like he did. He wanted to find the real Dumbledore and leave it to him to rename the slave. It would be another form of poetic justice after all. He sighed as he walked into the library and pulled several history books. He was sure that he would find out what happened to the defeated wizard after the duel that took place back in 1945.

Part of him knew that he could ask Hermione, but she was busy caring for the still growing George. It was odd to think about how that relationship worked. Then again, he really had no right to think about things like that when he had his own interesting brood. He still couldn’t help but wonder about the mental health of his youngest omega mate. He would check on Draco after he found the answer he currently sought.

After reading through many books and accounts of that battle, Harry was finally able to determine that the real Albus Dumbledore was likely locked up in the prison built near Bulgaria by his previous impersonator. He knew it would take a couple of days of his remaining winter break to retrieve the wizard. Part of him wanted to take care of it right away, but another more dominant part wanted to wait until they could form a better plan. Perhaps they’d need to make a visit to the Hogshead before retrieving the wizard.

He sent all the books back to the shelves before walking toward the room his lonely omega called his own. He found the golden blond curled up in the bed with tear tracks down his cheeks. Harry couldn’t help but sigh as he picked him up. He would make sure that Draco slept with him and Vidor for the rest of the break. They would have to cut back on the love making, but perhaps it was best to just sleep at night. If he really needed to torture someone, he did have a new slave to break in. The idea of having the gorgeous blond strung up in manacles begging for relief might just be too much of a temptation for him. Maybe he’d give him a good spanking for all the things he’d done, but make him feel intense pleasure with each smack.

He shook his head and laid Draco down on the large bed before turning to Vidor, “He’s been having a hard time since the attack. I really wish we could find his Beta sooner. I’m not sure if he’s going to make it until June. He just seems so lost and I fear he’s isolating himself. We’ll need to show him that he’s still an important member of this family.”

“I welcome him into our bed, Alpha. I see that he needs that protection from us. He needs to feel the warmth of being embraced by his mates.” Vidor nodded and climbed into the bed and pulled Draco into a hug. He ran his fingers through the teen wizard’s hair and Harry couldn’t help but feel the fatigue he’d been fighting all day. He climbed into the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Draco as well and slipped into a deep sleep.

The next morning he woke with a raging hard on and just wanted to command one of his mates to suck him off but he looked over and saw how peaceful the both looked wrapped up in one another. He sighed and stepped out of the bed. He heard the whimpering of the slave coming from the other room. He smiled and walked toward it. He groaned when he saw her, he wasn’t sure when it happened but he’d turned into a she..

She was arching back and moaning attempting to reach for relief. “Come here little Belladonna.” He then whispered the password that had her melting back into a man. He groaned and whipped himself out, “Come and suck me and I’ll give you relief after I’m done playing with you.”

Belladonna, who was now more of a Hemlock, nodded and approached him. The slave took him up his strong jaw, into his mouth and sucked. He swirled her tongue and showed that he had a lot of experience with giving head. Harry just groaned and didn’t last long before he was squirting, “I expect you to swallow every drop or I won’t fuck you hard and give you the relief you desire.”

He watched as not even one drop was spilled from his pretty little mouth. He groaned even more and knew that he just had to share him with his mates. He’d make sure they watched as she begged and then maybe having Draco riding him while he took Vidor would allow his little lost Veela feel more accepted.

He walked back into the room with Hemlock on a leash. “Crawl pet, you’re not allowed to walk unless given permission.”

He levitated her cushion from the other room and had her waiting on her hands and knees. He approached the bed seeing his two beautiful mates. He shook them awake, “Draco come here love. I want you to strip for me. I want to see that beautiful arse of yours while you enjoy my gift to you.”

His veela’s eyes widened and he slowly turned toward the noise and groaned, “Alpha, you want me to fuck your sex slave?”

Harry chuckled, “Darling, he’s our sex slave and one that I likely won’t relinquish. He’s perfect to perform certain things on that I’d be afraid to do with my mates because I wouldn’t want to hurt you. I’ve just have so many of these dark desires and I’m afraid of losing control and hurting you. I’d don’t have to worry about that with lovely Hemlock over there. He’s made to take whatever his master is willing to give. Now get over there and give him some short lived relief. I’ve got to find Dumbledore so that he can put a child in him. I’ll look forward to fucking him as she gets round with child. I don’t think I’ll allow that one to have the time room. No, I’m keeping him.”

Vidor awoke during this and smiled, “So, you’ve decided on taking a concubine?”

Harry groaned and approached his fairy, “Oh yes love. I’ll need someone to fulfill my every dark fantasy when any of my mates are indisposed. You’ve already been through so much and I don’t wish to add to it. I know you have only a few months left before the little one will come. I don’t want to do anything to compromise my chance at family.”

Vidor looked up at him with his golden eyes, “How do you know exactly our little one will come?”

“There’s a family tapestry in the Potter Library. It’s self-updating and I know just which of my mates are with child and it even shows estimated due dates. I look forward to each and every one of their births. Currently, all of the omegas but Draco and Alin are with child. We know that Blaise will have a two year gestation. Theo’s conception was due to that potion accident, in order to survive the poison gas; we had to fertilize his eggs. He won’t show at all before he lays his eggs this summer.”

Hemlock wined and made a noise that made Harry want to take him and see how far he can go. Instead he turned toward Draco, “You’re going to stay with us in our room when we return to Hogwarts. I know that I cannot claim that perfect little bum of yours until you come into your inheritance in June, but don’t think I won’t enjoy watching you plow that concubine every morning. You will help me train him. He’ll be such a good pet for us, won’t he?”

Hemlock wiggled his behind and moaned, “Please fill me. I need to be filled.”

Harry moved toward Draco and smiled, “Perhaps I should help you with your clothes.” He slowly unbuttoned each one slowly to expose the delicious iced late complexion. The blood adoption by Hermione had did wonders for his Veela. He ran his finger down the omega’s chest, “You’ll give us a good show, right?”

Draco bit his lip and nodded.

Harry moved and slowly slipped the night shirt off his shoulders. His hands ghosted over the warm flesh and he had to hold back a moan. He wanted this little mate. He couldn’t wait until the night when he could fully claim him. It would be beautiful to welcome him into the family. To have his final beta mate come and for his family to be complete, he dreamt of it frequently. He could see all of the little children running around laughing. He would give them a great childhood. It wouldn’t be anything like what he had to go through. It wouldn’t even be anything like what many of his mates had to go through.

He shook his head and kneeled before his lovely mate and pulled down the flannel trousers and his pants. A marvelously sized cock was right in his face and it just looked so delicious. He licked the eyes and his mate shuddered. He sucked him fully into his mouth and deep throated him before sucking his way back up and letting it pop out of his mouth. He looked up, “You’re so handsome. Now fuck that bitch into submission. I want to see you come into that tight arse. I want to see your face when you come, so full of pleasure.”

Draco nodded and approached the still wreathing concubine before dropping to his knees behind him. He grabbed onto his sides and Harry walked toward them. He grabbed Draco’s cock and pushed it into Hemlock’s upstretched hole. He groaned at how fabulous it looked when Draco thrust in and out of the slave. Draco face flushed and his buttocks tightened with every thrust. Soon he was coming and Harry groaned. His mate was so sexy when coming.

He suddenly had an urge to take him down into a dungeon room and shackle him to the wall. He didn’t understand why he hadn’t cuffed Draco yet but he needed to have him cuffed right now. He needed him milked every night. He needed to have his concubine filled with every one of his mate’s sperm and so full of babies that he was about to explode. He groaned with the images and knew that he needed to milk Draco.

“Vi, how about you take Draco to the bed and get him cleaned up while I take care of our little pet for a bit. When I come back, I want to get him prepped. He deserves pleasure. I want to make sure he’s pierced and cuffed. He’s too delicious not to milk. I need his seed. I have plans for all of your seed.” His mind flashed to Maeve. He knew that his lovely’s cock was chopped off by his sadistic father, but what about his balls. He would have to check to see if they were intact and if they were, he would need to talk to Poppy and see if there was anything that could be done if his balls were intact. Surely magic had a way to regrow the appendage or something. He needed to milk his Maeve. She was sexy as a woman tigress but he’d love to ride her as a pompous man. He couldn’t help but think that his Maeve was lacking confidence as Lucius.

“Vi, that water that we used on our lovely pet, if we were to give that to someone who was disfigured and brought him back to an age before that accident, would his body be intact or would it still have all the scars of the past?”

His fairy looked up from where he was rubbing down a moaning Draco, “It turns back time on the body. It will remove scars that occurred after the age in which the person regressed. If you notice, the map of the tube is missing from Hemlock. I didn’t cover it up, but he got it after his current age.”

Harry nodded before walking out of the room with their pet. He moved toward the pleasure room he set up in the dungeons. He placed his pet over an angled table, it placed her ass in the air and resembled the exercise equipment one would use to assist in sit-ups; however, it was being used in a much different way. He pulled out some silk ropes and tided her hands to the legs and her legs to the back. “I want to check your pain threshold. I just wonder how much you can take before breaking down. I command you to be as load as you need. I want to hear every sound.”

He started with his hand and listened to the wonderful noises. He continued to smack until the rounded behind was rosy pink. Then he moved towards the crops and made his ways to the whips. Before he was done, his pet was sobbing into the table. He moved toward the long blond hair and pulled it back, “What do you want? What is it that you need?”

“It’s too much. I need release. Please let me come master. I need to come.”

Harry nodded and started the compression cuff and removed the rod before ramming his own leaking cock into the tight heat. He pounded him until they were both falling into orgasm. He then released him and hooked back up his leash. “You were so good pet. I enjoyed our play time. Did you enjoy your release?”

“It was so good master. I feel well used. I deserve to be used. Thank you for caring for me master.”

Harry nodded as they walked back up to the bedroom, “Soon, you will be filled. We will fill you with Dumbledore’s seed first and then I will join you all in the room. I want to be able to continue to do what’s needed to be done, but I want you for something else before the years out. I need you full of all my mates. We need you to have all of our babies. I need you so filled you won’t need another heat, but you’ll still be begging to be filled. You’ll be around to watch those children grow up and they will only know you as our concubine. They will never know that you were our surrogate. I will have other mate’s blood adopt them. You will be punished for everything you’ve ever done while manipulating everything and we get to punish you. It’s perfect really.”

“Yes master.”

Harry brought Hemlock back into the room and ordered him to sleep on his bed, which was an overly large pillow on the floor.  He looked over at the bed and found his other two mates sleeping.

He moved toward Draco and noticed his lightly tanned skin was clean and a box lay open on the floor. Harry groaned when he found the outfit he had picked out for his lovely Veela mate. He grabbed the piercing kit and started working away. Soon platinum loops were peaking from his mate’s nipples and a perfect bar peeked from the mushroom shaped tip of his mates cock. Harry groaned before placing in the rod and platinum cuff. He slipped on the extended pocket thong that made the cock disappear from view. His lovely could be harder than ever and no one would ever know. He placed a lovely platinum choker around his neck that had chains running down each side that hooked up to the thong. His Malfoy crested plug shown behind the string. He slipped on the sheer slivery haram pants that had a locking waist that prevented anyone not keyed in from removing them. The charms would remove Draco’s need for relief and the self-cleaning charms woven into the fabric would prevent them from ever stinking. He knew that they would be easily hidden under school robes.

 He shook his mate awake, “You’re deliciously cuffed like all of my other found mates now. I’ll be able to collect your seed, so that when the time is right our concubine will carry all of our children. I can’t wait to see her full of babies. It will be delicious. You will be sleeping with us for now on. I want to wake with you between me and Vi here. You look perfect to snuggle between us. Now come here, I must teach you how to fist our mate. He will love it and I really need to stretch his anus so that he can take all of our semen in both of her orifices. I’m going to have Severus make the potion that will create a second womb connected to her anus. It will allow us to fill him and her with more babies. I want him so big and rounded that she can no longer move. He will just lay there on his bed as we move him to fuck him.”

Draco groaned as they moved toward the concubine. Harry turned on his cuff knowing that his lovely mate would be begging to come by the end of it. He removed the plug and slowly stretched the hole with some of Severus’ special lube. He soon was pressing his whole hand in up to his wrist. He turned toward Draco and he kneeled beside him. He watched as Draco fisted Hemlock who slowly started to turn into Belladonna and she just groaned and humped her pillow. Harry spoke the passphrase again and the hard lines of their perfect concubine were back. It looked perfect and soon he was starting his cuff and released both of their rods. They both came at the exact same time and Harry groaned. It was perfect and the only thing that would make it better was if he had both of them tied up to the horse and he was controlling Draco as he slammed into Hemlock. He could then take a knife and carve his name into his lovely mate’s back. He could make his mark permanent.

Harry shook the dark thought from his mind. He groaned knowing that he wouldn’t go that far. He didn’t understand why such thoughts slipped into his mind. He had no desire to abuse his mates. He would never put another individual through what he was put through at the hands of the Dursleys. Those bastards left their mark but not just in his flesh. It unfortunately went deeper than that. He pushed those thoughts away. He wasn’t ready to deal with anything locked away in that tiny cupboard under the stairs where he forced all those memories in his mind.

Every once in a while he’d wonder about his urges. Why did he need to be so domineering sometimes? Why did he need to control his mates every orgasm? Why did he have to be there whenever his betas and omegas had moments of togetherness? Did he really feel that unloved or was it something else? He couldn’t help but wonder but he couldn’t think about it at that moment because he had mates that needed him to be strong. He couldn’t break down or question his sanity when his lovers were depending on him as their alpha. They had to get ready to head back to Hogwarts and deal with the fallout of the death of Dumbledore. He still had to travel to the continent and retrieve the real Dumbledore. Also, wasn’t his brother supposedly in the Order? Wouldn’t his brother have noticed the switch? Was Aberforth under a spell of some sort? He sighed realizing he’d also need to stop by the Hog’s Head and cast finite incantatum at him. He would have to see what would happen and perhaps the old goat would help him retrieve his brother from Nurmengard. He would need to get some more water and help them forge new identities.

He shook away the thoughts once more and enlarged the plug and shoved it back into the leaking hole. He groaned as he once again saw his children poking out from the slave’s belly. Something within him was demanding the babies be born soon. He had to have his children. They needed to have all of them soon. When where his mates due again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the length of time I have taken in between posts but a lot has been happing for me in RL. I have another beautiful baby and she’s been a challenge as well. I haven’t found much time to write until recently this chapter has sat unfinished for over a year. I had hit a bit of a block, but now things are starting to flow again. I don’t know when I’ll be done with the next chapter but I hope it’s not going to take more than a month.
> 
> Okay so taking constructive criticism and because the actor that played a young Grindelwald is so hot, I have decided to keep him mostly male. So, this is just an update.


	22. Taming of a Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where someone is finally found out, Harry plans his escape, and a whore finds their place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited this chapter, so maybe it will make more sense this time.

The end of the winter holiday arrived and Harry had his teacher mates floo with Vidor and Alin. The rest of them were set to take the Hogwarts express. They had roles to play after all. Harry had a plan forming in his mind that would require sneaking in Remus and Lucius. He hadn’t completed the plan though and it would take more nightly trips to Avalon before he would have it fully formulated. He sat rather board on the train, but soon he felt a tug. One of his mates was in trouble. He looked around the compartment and tugged at his hair when he noticed that Draco was the only one missing from their group. Why was it always Draco?

He left the compartment and walked into the hallway. He went toward the direction he was being pulled. He found himself right outside of the boy’s loo and heard talking inside. He pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket that he brought with him in case it was needed. He slipped it over him and cast some silencing charms before walking into the room. He found Draco huddled against the room while Michael Corner and Ginny Prewett were busy arguing with one another.

Her face was turning scarlet as spittle hit Michael’s face, “Why won’t you do what I bloody tell you to?”

“I don’t know why you want me to rape him. How is that going to help you get Harry Potter?”

She yanked on her hair and screamed, “He’s his mate. He’s the only mate that Harry hasn’t fully claimed yet. If you rape him, then you will stop that circle from forming and I’ll be able to slip in. I thought you were with me all the way. You followed my direction when we tried to get that other Slytherin Bastard out of the way, which completely backfired by the way. Also, you found a way to slip that lust potion to Pucey keyed into Draco Malfoy, which again didn’t go as planned. You even screwed up with that other lust potion for that Incubus. He should’ve been in the hands of the DoM and not protected by Harry’s Circle. He’s bound now and the DoM and the Ministry can’t do a damn thing. His binding is even registered. No one can question it.

“I demand you take that little bitch out right now. You need to penetrate him. We need to follow Dumbledore’s instructions even though he died of a heart attack. He saw what would happen if Harry gained all of his power and influence. The sodding talisman that he’s been wearing since the first night back at Hogwarts isn’t even working. It was supposed make him so violent that his mates would run away from him. Why haven’t any of them left him yet? I know he’s still wearing it because I can still see it around his neck.”

Harry held back a gasp as he reached for his neck. He felt a round metal disc around a leather band. He pulled down on it and shoved it in his pocket. Things started to lock into place, and he didn’t like what it meant. Every time he had spanked Severus or brought him to the edge. Every time he did things like fisted his mates or controlled their every orgasm. It was on that talisman. Why didn’t he notice the thing before? He’d have to have his mates look it over and he’d have to apologize for how he’d been acting. At the same time, he couldn’t fully blame it on the talisman. Something within him enjoy controlling others and pushing them to their limits. Perhaps it was because he’d been a punching bag for so long that he just felt like punching back. He shook his head no; he wasn’t going to think about that. He had a mate to focus on. He couldn’t spend the time dwelling on his past. It wouldn’t help anything.

She stomped her foot as Corner crossed his arms and shook his head, “Why won’t you just listen to me?”

He cleared his throat, “I believe that you’re completely mental. Why would you continue to follow a dead man’s orders? Why would you even think it will work?”

Something dark flashed in her eyes as she pulled her wand and pointed it at him and shouted, “ _Imperious_. You will get your arse over there and fuck that Slytherin into the floor. You will leave him a beaten and bloody mess. Then when Harry finds you, you will tell him that you couldn’t help it because the prick was just so alluring. He was just asking for it. He was gagging for it.”

Harry pulled his wand noticing that even though Michael was trying to fight the control, he was failing as he moved toward the still shaking Draco. He whispered finite incantatium and watched as it hit him. Michael fell to his knees before jumping up and emptying his stomach into the toilet. Harry then cast a body bind at the bint. She hit the floor hard. He put the invisibility cloak on her and levitated her before pulling Draco up. He wrapped the still shaking blond’s arm around him as they walked back to the compartment. Upon entering the compartment, he cast silencing charms and locking charms at the door.

He looked over at his lovely fairy, “Is there any way to remove the changes applied to a sex slave?”

His golden eyed omega nodded, “Yes, we can remove the heat charm, the body modification, we can even remove the piercings and heal them, however, I fear the tattoos are quite permanent, but the one with the owner’s name will disappear once the spell is broken, why?”

He pulled the silvery cloak off of Ginny Prewett and sighed, “I found her commanding Michael Corner in the bathroom to rape Draco. She admitted to having Pucey spiked with a lust potion keyed into Draco. I think he might be innocent of his crime and doesn’t deserve to spend the rest of his life in a brothel. I just hope that his recent experiences don’t leave him permanently scarred. However, perhaps we need to have her interrogated with truth potion.”

Vidor shook his head no, “We just need to perform the ritual for her that binds her to you and then you can command her to tell you anything honest.”

Harry shook his head no, “She should be bound to Draco. She should be his sex slave. I know that he probably won’t want to touch her but would be best for him to have power over her since he’s been her focus. She’s wanted the most violent of attacks for him.”

Vidor nodded and took Draco and Ginny over to the corner of the compartment while Harry approached Hermione.  He pulled out the amulet and handed it to her, “I also found out about this. Could you please tell me what it is?”

She gasped, “Who was wearing this?”

He gulped, “Apparently, I have been since the first of September.”

Her eyes narrowed and she looked over at Ginny like she wanted to kill her, “I hope that she gets pounded every day at that brothel for the rest of her life. She deserves it! That is a sexual perversion and violence amplifier. You may have had those tendencies but that amulet would’ve made it 100 times stronger. It would’ve turned you into an abusive bastard and a rapist. You haven’t done anything overly horrible, have you?”

Harry pulled at his hair, “I have every one of them under orgasm control and have demanded that I be present for each orgasm or have set up when they can release. I’ve been extremely controlling when it comes to who receives pleasure when and I have to be aware of it.” He blushed a bit and felt ashamed as well, “I’ve also initiated fisting, spanking, and bondage into my copulation with my mates.”

Hermione sighed, “It could’ve been so much worse. Have you been having urges for blood play or permanently marking them with scars? Leaving marks like bruises and getting a kick out of their screaming?”

Harry looked down and felt his ears heat up, but if he could speak with anyone about this, it was his sister. “I have pierced them and the slaves have permanent tattoos on them.”

“I don’t know what stopped this from having a full effect on you but it’s probably linked to the same thing that prevents the Imperious Curse from working on you as well. Perhaps your will was just too strong. This things works on even more of a subconscious level and that’s probably why it influenced you at all, but you have been fighting it this whole time as well. So, what are you going to do about it?”

He looked at her and could feel the burning in his eyes that meant that tears wanted to form. He wouldn’t breakdown. He couldn’t breakdown because his mates needed him to be strong. “I like milking them, but I will key the betas and omegas into each other’s cuffs and plugs. I do like some of the kink but I will make sure they actually enjoy it and any of my overly violent tendencies, or over the top sexual kink, I will use my pretty little concubine.” He waved his hand and disillusioned Belladonna. He groaned at the sight of her. She was wearing a ball gag and had her knockers behind a leather holster that was just straps and showed so much of her skin. Her leather pants were crotch-less with just a piece of string in the back. She was fully on display on her knees with her arms tied behind her back. However, what he liked the most was that she had a cock hidden behind her pants and her arseholse was begging for a pounding and to be filled. He whispered the passphrase and watched as she melted back into Hemlock.

He groaned and approached him. He couldn’t help himself as he was overwhelmed with the need to fill his little pet and leave Hemlock a shuddering mess in front of everyone in the compartment. He whipped out his cock, pulled out the plug and pushed right into his already prepared anus. It was perfect as he pushed in and out, “You like this don’t you whore. You like it when there’s a dick in you. You like it when your being pumped full of seed. The only thing that would remove that itch for you would be if you were full of babies. You want that don’t you? You want the heat to go away, don’t you? I just love fucking you. You’re just so willing to be filled all the time. You’ll take anything, won’t you?”

He just groaned before looking over at Draco, “Get over here you sex pot. I need your cock in here with me as I fuck our whore. You need this after what that little bitch over there put you through. Don’t you want to ride him? Don’t you want to feel strong instead of how weak you felt minutes ago? Come over here and fill our whore. We’re the only ones to touch this one. You don’t want that Loosey Goosey over there. We don’t know what she could’ve picked up while she was whoring around trying to get her way.”

Draco nodded and approached as the sound of Vidor’s tattoo gun resonated in the background. Soon Draco was on his knees next to him. He was moaning, “Oh you do like being filled by both of us don’t you, Hemlock. You’re just a perfect little poison for us, aren’t you? You liked it when we fill you and prefer the more cocks in you. You’re just so tight when both of us are in you.”

It wasn’t long before both Harry and Draco were coming hard. Soon they both pulled out and Harry disillusioned the debauched concubine. He helped Draco back into his pants and trousers before pulling him into a kiss, “You’re perfect Draco. We’ll find your beta soon and all of us will complete.”

Draco sighed into his neck, “Thank you for protecting me and giving me a way to satisfy my sexual frustration. Since he was the one behind many of our attacks, he really does deserve to be our whore.”

Vidor walked back over to them, “You might want to pick up her brother as apparently he was a huge part of the planning. Perhaps he could take Pucey’s place as he was there invisible with his hands down his pants masturbating when the person who saved Draco showed up. He was so enthralled from wanking that he didn’t even have a good description of the man who’d saved him. Ginny was beyond livid when she found out.”

Harry nodded, “However, I think it would be better justice to present him as a gift to Adrian. I believe his sister could replace Adrian.”

He walked out of the compartment. He was soon dragging a silenced Ronald Prewett down the hallway towards their locked compartment. As soon as he was in the room, he pushed him toward Vidor who looked over at Hermione and smiled. She rolled her eyes as she realized that it would be her name hidden under his choker. She looked over and went, “Hey now, why do I get that tosser?”

Vidor smiled, “Don’t worry, you’re not going to get him. He’s going straight to Adrian, the student he framed and forced into slavery.”

She nodded and placed her hand on George’s belly who was sleeping with his head on her shoulder.

* * *

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Harry made his way to Hog’s Head as soon as the opening feast was over. He found Aberforth Dumbledore staring off wiping glasses as if still under a trance. He pointed his wand at the man and cast his second finite incantatum for the day. The man’s blue eyes sharpened and he looked at Harry with suspicion. “What are you doing here?”

He handed him the proper dosage of the de-aging waters. It would make him exactly as he was at age eighteen. “Drink up and I shall tell you of the wondrous journey we were about to embark upon.”

He looked over shrugged his shoulders and gulped it down. Harry watched as his grey hair turned auburn and his beard disappeared as he once again had a baby face. He couldn’t help but wonder how long it took him before he was able to grow a beard. “Now that you’re younger and can move freely without arthritic pains, let’s go rescue your brother.”

His blue eyes widened, “You know of the impostor?”

“Oh yes, he’s my lovely Hemlock and soon you will be assisting me with shoving your cock so far up his arse that he will feel it for the next nine months.”

He chuckled merrily, “I’ve always wanted to fuck that bloody wanker.”

“You know where the prison is, right?”

He nodded, “I’ve visited him once a month for the past fifty years. However, they didn’t know why I was visiting him and I couldn’t tell them because of the imposter’s spells.”

Harry nodded and waved his wand quickly disguising the man before him so that no one would recognize him. He then did the same for him. He held on as Aberforth apparated him to a dark tower. He managed levitate the two of them to the window before going directly through the wards.  Harry quickly fed Albus with the youth bringing waters after cutting off his hair. They left a dead prisoner as they reappeared in the Hog’s head. Harry looked over at Aberforth, “I’m afraid that you’ll have to die as well.”

He nodded and came back with a hairbrush. Soon a dead Aberforth was sat in a chair at the bar as if he died while cleaning glasses in his pub.  He looked over as Harry held out his hand for the both of them, “I think I would’ve preferred to have welcomed death while working. It just seems fitting.”

Harry popped the two of them directly into their common room. He looked over at Vidor. “I need you to create another one of those time circles.”

Vidor just raised a dark brown eyebrow, “Where and at what conversion rate?”

Harry tapped the thumb to his forefinger, “I was hoping it could be done in our sitting room. I want to have 1 minute for every month, do you think that’s possible? How soon could you have it completed? I plan on being there for a bit so you’ll probably also want to retrieve more of that water. We’ll need a bigger house for all of our children. We’ll need plenty of food and we’ll need to bring some House Elves with us as well. Perhaps some of those that want to have their own children. That way we can return with more elves than we started with.”

“You recommend we seclude ourselves in a time bubble for several years and then return and de-age those who noticeably changed.  Is there anything else?”

Harry pursed his lips as he thought, “We’ll need a state of the art potions lab for Severus and Alin. Perhaps they can finish his apprenticeship while we’re in there. I expect to have Draco and the rest of them de-aged back to 17 when we’re done and I’ll do the same. I want us to leave tonight after the feast and we’ll be back in time for class tomorrow. I will invite Hermione and the twins as well. That will give them time for research. The Dumbledore brothers are coming with us as well and I think I’ll go retrieve the Longbottoms. Perhaps with this time we’ll be able to cure them.”

Draco looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, “Don’t forget to bring a healer. I’m sure that father can use one as the babies should be delivered by a professional.”

Vidor nodded, “I think you should invite my niece and her beaux as well. I think the two of them are close to mating as well. I think they’d do well away from here. Also don’t forget Nymphie and Viktor or Rod and Stan. I’m sure they can ask Reggie to watch the brothel for a night.”

Harry nodded and left the room to round everyone up. It wasn’t difficult to find Neville and Luna as they were standing outside of his portrait. Luna just smiled at him and said the willow whips told her that she’d find her destiny before the portrait of Merlin. He used the floo to get a hold of Rod and Stan. The two of them radially agreed and got their little ones ready to arrive. When he stopped by Potter Manor to collect Lucius and Remus, he remembered the Weasley’s and Mariposa. They all traveled back in the floo with him and awaited their journey.

Harry then had Winky and Dobby pop over to St Mungo’s and pop back with the unconscious Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville just stared at him with an open mouth. Harry held up a hand, “I don’t know if we’ll be able to fix them but we’ll have time to try. I want to return your parents to you Neville, but with how many years they’ve missed, it may be fairer for everyone involved to return them as older siblings than parents.”

Fleur nodded, “Dat would be best.”

* * *

Vidor stared at him as the bubble was finished, “I think it best a few of us go and get everything set up. I volunteer and believe that Maeve, Frank, Alice, Remus, Blaise, Mariposa, and anyone else who is expecting should accompany me along with Healer Evangeline. I want the rest of you to wait 15 minutes before arriving.”

Harry gasped, “But that means I’ll be leaving you along for fifteen months. Will you all remain safe?”

Vidor nodded, “It will give us enough time to everything prepared for our long term stay. Also, have you remembered to retrieve Adrian yet?”

Harry shook his head, “No, I forgot about him. I guess it would take about that amount of time to retrieve him and get him unbound and present him with Prewett.”

“So, it’s decided then. We’ll go.”

Draco interrupted, “I’m going as well. The sooner I come into my inheritance the sooner you could take me and I’ll no longer be a sitting duck for Dumbledore’s manipulations. I want to be fully welcomed and safe.”

* * *

Harry smiled as they walked into the very large manor set in luscious green hills. His little fairy had outdone himself with his magic. They had a large forest in the background where Remus would love running. The manor was a sodding castle with the size of it and it had plenty of rooms for everyone and rooms to grow. Harry’s heart filled as he realized his brood would grow. He would have his family soon. He’d all the family he could desire and he’d live in peace with them before it was time to return.

He walked toward the entry way with the rest of them. An unbound Adrian walked upright with a crawling Ron Prewett, now known as Rook, in front of him. Rook was kept male per Pucey’s preference and had all of the markings of the slave. He was tattooed with Chess pieces and looked a fair sight, as Adrian only allowed him to wear a banana hammock.

Adrian accepted Rook and the opportunity to join them in Atlántida, which was what Vidor named their new home. He was still in great shape and didn’t mind the tattoos. He had already asked for fertility potions, so Harry couldn’t help but think that there’d be many more little Adrians before they were done.  Ginny had taken his place at the Brothel and many dragon tamers flocked to her when they found out just how well practiced she was.

Harry made his way to the very large master bedroom where the bed was large enough for every one of them to fit. They wouldn’t be separated and this way they could have as much passion in their life as they’d prefer. However, first he still had a strong desire to take care of his concubine.  He needed to exact his perfect revenge. He led Hemlock into a ritual room and had the Dumbledore Brothers, Vidor, and Draco accompany him. He also had a mixture of all of his mates sperm that he placed into an enchanted dildo. It would join them while they filled him with so much that they’d practically have a village of babies in the months to come.

Vidor shook his head and sighed, “I have a surprise for you.”

The door opened and in walked a younger looking male. His silver locks fell halfway down his back and his silvery eyes looked directly at Harry and he shuddered. He gulped, “Lucius?”

“In the flesh alpha, our cubs are sleeping in the nursery. I delivered before you all arrived. There was a reason why Vidor requested I accompany him before the rest of you arrived. Healer Evangeline was happy to stay with us before returning to get you.  Do you like?”

Harry groaned, “Oh I can’t wait to cuff you and re-pierce you. You’re so handsome and I bet you can still turn into Maeve whenever Sirius desires it. I know my godfather’s bisexual. Maeve does make for an excellent disguise as well. Now get over here so that you can join us in filling this whore with babies.”

They all stripped while Harry placed Hemlock in a leather swing hanging from the ceiling. He positioned him on his stomach and spread him wide open. He had him at the right height so that they could all fit in him. He then walked around the front while Vidor handed him many different potions. Harry could only assume they were fertility, lust, and stamina potions. Harry let out a groan as he saw his mates, “Come here you three.”

He pulled Vidor into a kiss and rubbed his hand over the ever rounding belly. “You’ll be having our child soon too, won’t you?”

The fairy smiled and nodded.

He pulled Lucius against him then and grabbed for the now intact cock. “I love you like this Lucius. You have all of the equipment to play with and I will enjoy showing you great pleasure.” He pressed himself against the flat plains of his mate and gave a contented sigh. Many times the curves of women were just too fluffy.

He then turned to Draco and pulled him into a tight hug, “You’re so delicious. I was surprised by your changes since your transformation. You will be returning to Hogwarts of age and bound to one of your mates. Something tells me your beta will not stay away after he’s realized you’ve gained your inheritance. You shall call him like a siren to sailors.”

Draco raised a pale blond eyebrow; his formerly golden curls had faded to silvery curls. He looked like he was Fluer’s brother. His eyes were pool of liquid mercury. His skin was pale once more but not the sickly paler he was before. It was more like he stepped out of a milk bath. Harry wanted to take him into the other room and claim him. His lovely little Veela was giving off the scent of cherry blossoms and some kind of fruit which had his inner creature screaming that he was fertile.

Harry looked over at the Dumbledore brothers, “Don’t worry, I’m willing to share my slave. Aberforth, I know you prefer the female visage but you’ll have to deal with this sausage fest until I’m ready to relinquish his reins to you and Albus. He’ll get Hemlock and you can have Belladonna.  A match made in brotherly heaven.”

The brothers who were exactly the same age thanks to the potion looked like they could be Gemini Twins and would easily pull off a triad upon their return. Harry moved Vidor there first and removed the plug before directing his un-cuffed manhood into the gaping hole. He followed with Draco and then Lucius. He motioned for the Dumbledore brothers to push in before he found a spot and pushed in himself. He rocked back and forth and everyone groaned. “We’re going to fill this dirty little whore’s hole. He’s going to take every last drop. He’ll be as big as a house and need special treatment.”

 He then summoned the come filled dildo, and shoved it in with the rest of them and activated the dildo to thrust in and out. No one had to move while the toy did all the work for them. It was the most pleasure Harry had experienced in a long time and it felt like magic was stirring around them as they came to a crescendo. They all grunted and soon Harry was feeling hot spirts from everyone else. They’re whore looked thoroughly debauched. He slowly pulled out as he instructed everyone else to pull out one by one. Vidor was the last one to pull out and Harry shoved back in the oversized plug.

He turned to Vidor, “Are there any rituals or spells that could make Hemlock’s pregnancy shorter without any harm to the babies?”

He nodded, “I will need to speak with Healer Evangeline. She should be able to assist me with the required rituals and make sure that no one is harmed in the process.”

He kissed Vidor’s temple, “You do that love. Don’t think I don’t want you round once more. I’m sad that I missed your other delivery, but I can’t wait to fill you with more. You’ll be round before we know it and we’ll have so many fairy children that you’ll never have to worry about the Baum family name once more.”

His fairy blushed before leaving the room. Harry then turned toward Draco and Lucius, “You two will accompany me. I must get to know you better.”

He began walking out of the room with father and son before turning back to the brothers, “This room is yours to share. Please take care of Hemlock because he’ll be yours after he’s given me what I want. I’ve been just reminded how perfect my current mates are. Belladonna’s good as breeding stock, and Hemlock’s great for pleasure, but all of my mates are so much more handsome than she/he.”

The Dumbledore Brother’s high fived each other before helping the slave down from the swing.

“I want you in the bath. It’s been so long since I’ve had a bath with you Lucius. Will you let me fill that pretty little bum of yours? Draco you’ll let me suck you off while I fuck your father, right?”

Draco groaned and nodded.

Upon reaching the Roman styled bathes, Harry filled it with lavender and orchid blossom soapy water. He moved forward and beckoned the other two to further. “Lucius I want you bent over the side of the tub with that glorious arse in the air. Draco sit next to your father so that my mouth can reach your cock while I plunder him.”

Harry groaned as he pushed into the recently shrunken hole and a thought rushed through him, “This is your first time in this body with me, isn’t it.”

Lucius nodded and Harry thrust. It was glorious in a way that he missed with Maeve. He reached over and sucked Draco’s cock. It felt fabulous and he thought he’d die from the copious amounts of love he felt radiating from this two mates. It wasn’t long before they were all spent and relaxing in the tub slowly washing one another.

However, the smell was just too much. He turned toward his handsome mate, “Lucius, I want you to make yourself super sexy and wait for Sirius in our bed. I want to watch while you ride him and he sucks my cock. I’m sure it will be glorious.”

He then turned toward the blushing Draco, he could tell his little Veela was ready and waiting, “We just can’t wait any longer, can we? Come here so that I can stretch you before you ride my cock until you’re full of my seed. I can’t wait until you’re round and full of our babies.”

Draco groaned and presented his delicious arse to Harry bending over the tub edge. Harry started with his tongue and swiping across his perfect little pucker. He slipped passed the tight little hole and pressed in. In and out before adding finger after finger, and soon it felt like his little Veela was prepared to take his whole hand. He slowly slipped his fingers out and pressed in.

He pulled Draco down and watched as the stretched hole encased his purple cock. His lovely Veela had fangs form, his nails formed into claws, and perfect snow white feathered wings protruded from his back. Harry groaned and pulled his mate to him before sinking his teeth into his mate’s neck. Before he knew it, his mate was spasming around him and he was floating on cloud 9. He pulled his youngest mate into a strong kiss before slowly pulling out.

He watched as Draco transformed back to his new look except he was still quite flushed from their activities. Harry smiled as he dried off. “I can’t wait to have you join the rest of us in our bed. When we return, we’ll find your beta mate.”

That night Harry lost count of how many times he and his mates came. The next morning he was awaken by the sounds of crying and he walked toward the sound. In there he found five toddlers standing up in their crib, two girls and three boys. He yelled back into the other room, “Luci darling, what have you and Vi come up with for these lovelies’ names.”

His two mates walked into the room and looked them over, “The curly dark haired little girl with those large violet eyes is Phoenix Violet Black. The Auburn haired little girl with your almond shaped green eyes is Lily Narcissa Potter. The milk chocolate boy with the platinum curls is Julius Angelo Zabini, he also has my silver eyes. The pale boy with platinum hair is Aurelius Quinton Delacour.  The last little flaming haired little boy with crystal blue eyes is William Fitzgerald Weasley.”

Harry nodded and could stop the sobs that broke free. “They’re all so beautiful and their names are perfect. They seem so close and I will enjoy these years to watch them grow up. Seeing them just makes me want to pin you to the bed and make love, but we have to care for these little ones. I’m guessing they’re old enough for adult food now. They look it.”

However before they could leave, two more cries caught his attention, “Who are these two?”

Vidor looked at him an blushed, “These are our twin daughters. They’re almost one year old. Their names are Aqua Peony Baum Potter and Crimson Primrose Baum Potter. It’s a bit hard to tell them apart but Aqua has your eyes and Crimson has mine. Other than that the two are identical.”

Lucius pulled him into a tight hug, “You know that you don’t have to be strong all the time, right? I know there are things in your past that you’ve kept hidden. I can sense me in you. It’s okay to share the burden with your mates. We’re safe here and we can help you through.”

Harry shook his head no as he picked up the two girls while leaving the fairy girls for Vidor and walked out the room. “You two are so beautiful. I can’t wait to see what you look like when it’s time for you to start Hogwarts. I’ll have to watch out for wizards who will want to take you away from me, but you’ll always be Daddy’s little girls right?”

They both nodded as he walked down to the kitchen. His heart hurt and he knew he’d do anything to protect his growing family. He wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt them. They would never be thrown in a cupboard under the stairs or be forced to do chores at too young of an age. Right now he just wanted to spend time with them before they got two big and no longer wished to play with him.

He found nine empty highchairs around the table, two filled ones,  and many of his mates and house guests waiting for him. He turned toward Severus, “So, do you think that you’ll be able to cure the Longbottoms?”

Rod seemed to hold his breath as he looked up from spoon feeding his little boy Dolph while Stan was busy feeding little Rosie. Harry knew that Rod had some hope about something but he didn’t know exactly what. However, he could tell exactly what Stan was thinking when he looked upon Mariposa. Perhaps she’d found her next husband and hopefully her last one.

Healer Evangeline cleared her throat, “They’ve been healed since a couple of days after we healed Lucius after he gave birth. I remembered how the waters had helped Lucius and Vidor had more of the special waters which de-aged them back to the age before the trauma occurred. Alice is actually quite close to giving birth. She has about another month to go.”

Evangeline thought about how things happened all those months ago. They had been in the new home for three months and Lucius had just given birth to five lovely babies. Shortly after they healed him, Vidor had arrived in the room and had him drink something that she didn’t recognize. She watched in astonishment as Maeve melted into a younger Lucius and everything healed. They had been trying to find anyway to cure the Longbottoms since they arrived, but were unsuccessful so far.

Evangeline continued to run diagnostics on the two unresponsive people. Then a thought struck her from their success with Lucius Malfoy. If those waters could turn back time and heal wounds, why wouldn’t they heal torture as well? She turned toward the fairy who awaited her next examination, “After I’m done checking on your wee one, I think you should bring me some of that water. I’m thinking that by de-aging them to around age seventeen; they should be able to regain complete function.”

The fairy nodded at her and she began casting spells. Everything looked healthy about the pregnancy, “I say you have a month left. The two girls are doing quite well. Have you been experiencing any troubling symptoms?”

Vidor shook his head no, “Everything has been going well. I can’t wait until my two little girls come.”

She finished her scans, “The twins are healthy. Just try to stay stress free and if you feel any signs of concern come to me right away. We want these little one’s born healthy.”

The little fairy nodded before taking off and returning with two vials of water. She walked over and poured them down each of her patient’s throats. It was quite the skeptical to watch and soon she had two young adults staring back at her. Alice giggled when she looked over at Frank, “Come here my little Frankie doodle. I’m so glad that we’re back together. That whiteness was so lonely without you.” She then gasped, “Where’s Nevil? Where’s my little baby?”

Evangeline laughed this time, “He’s not really that little anymore. He’s sixteen and has a love of his own. I’m sure he’ll be excited to see you. When he arrives, it might be another year before he arrives with Harry and the rest of them.”

Healer Evangeline was pulled from her memory when Harry gasped.

She watched the now young wizard run into the dining room and jumped onto Rod’s lap and pulled the man into a strong kiss. “You’re here and you’re mine. What happened to you? Why did you listen to that bitch when she came to torture us? Why didn’t you respond when we offered you to join in a triad? Alice has always known you were my dominant mate and that she was my submissive. I have two. I wish we could’ve done this a while ago. Come Roddy, I need you to fill me. It has been so long since you last filled me. I want to carry your child. I want to give my Nevil a brother. Alice is already close to giving him a sister.”

Rod groaned and looked over at Stan who nodded. He scooped Frank into his arms and left the room. It wasn’t long before he found his bedroom and placed his delicious mate onto their bed. He quickly stripped the man and moved his legs up over his shoulders. He stared at the bud that looked the same from when they first joined in school. He pushed a finger and the membrane just sucked it right in as with the second.

Frank moaned, “So hungry for you. Just get that big cock of yours in.  I want to just push in. I feel like you were just in me yesterday. I’m already stretched and hungry for you.”

He moaned even more when he felt the fullness of his mate’s cock. It was glorious and it just had been too long without him. Soon they were lost to wild passion, but when they awoke from their frenzied coupling, Frank just knew that he was pregnant and he was excited.


	23. The Intermission Ends and Circle Completed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of sixth year approaches and the final mate makes his appearance.

Minerva was sitting at her desk looking at the Hogwarts book while preparing the list for the following year’s first years. She always preferred to check it in the months toward the end of the year. It seemed even more important this year. She had so much more work with taking over the position of Headmistress after Dumbledore’s mysterious death. Sometimes that was the way things happened. Someone just died without showing any signs of sickness. She could only assume it was an aneurism much like what had killed her own Ma when she was first married. Then again her own husband died without any warning.

She shook her head and let out a gasp. Several names that she swore were not there moments ago appeared in the book. She could only wonder what could’ve happened to allow those names to appear from nowhere unless they had just come out of a heavily warded building. Her thoughts spun in circles even more appeared as she stared at the page, which made her read the names closely. She counted them slowly there were 35 new names in the book and they were all first years and many of them had suspicious names.  However, it was the Dumbledore twins that really surprised her. She thought that Dumbledore and his brother were the last of the line, and they both sadly died recently. Unless Aberforth had a love child of which she wasn’t aware. Also, the number of babies born on Valentine’s Day that year seems suspect.

She shook her head and continued with the magic that put together the invitations and addressed the envelopes to go out that summer. If she had looked at the envelopes, she would have noticed the same address listed for the new names added to the list.

December 20. 1986

Rudolph Severus Lestrange

Eileen Rose Lestrange

January 1, 1986

Romulus James Lupin

February 14, 1986

Albin Percival Wakker Beckett Dumbledore

Adria Kendra Willough Berget Dumbledore

Amsonia Vera Negrescu

Benedict Callum Burke

Benito Cason Zabini

Cezar Arthur Weasley

Horst Jarvis Baum

Leonard Alchemy Delacour

Lupus Leo Black

Raina Jada Lupin

Sage Ezio Prince

Scorpius Lucius Malfoy

Violet Baum Potter

March 3, 1986

Phoenix Violet Black

Aurelius Quinton Delacour

Julius Angelo Zabini

Lily Narcissa Potter

William Fitzgerald Weasley

April 4, 1986

Artemis Pollux Malfoy

Apollo Castor Malfoy

May 5, 1986

Aqua Peony Baum Potter

Crimson Primrose Baum Potter

June 30, 1986

Bellessa Fiore Zabini

July 15, 1986

Turner Harold Potter

Lyra Amaranthus Black

Libra Alyssum Black

July 25, 1986

Heliotrope Fiona Granger

Hibiscus Gael Granger

July 31, 1986

Nymphaea Alice Longbottom

Nolan Francis Longbottom

August 15, 1986

Trenton Edward Nott

* * *

The sun beat down on his now straight silver tresses; the young Veela had been restored to his seventeen year old self. It was like the last ten years that had passed were washed away. The only remnants were his children who would start Hogwarts in the fall. He sat upon a large bolder near the surface of the black lake in the sun. The forbidden forest trees casting shadows behind him. He stared out at the lake as if he had a million thoughts weighing down his consciousness and a silvery bite scar located at where his neck met his left shoulder. His knees were tucked up against his chest, with a pile of pebbles in a pile next to his left foot. His left hand was filled with pebbles as he picked out one from the handful with the thumb and forefinger of his right hand. He closed his eyes and looked up into the sky as if enjoying the sun beating down on his face like a gentle kiss.

Draco thought back to the claiming he experience a few hours ago for his newly de-aged body but over a decade before for his mind. He still felt like a part of him was missing and always felt that hole even with his children taking up a small part of it. He was still missing his Beta mate. His alpha tried to make up for it, but it never fully rid him of his ever aching desire for completeness. He stared out at the black lake tossed the first pebble at the giant squid. The afternoon sun in June was always warm against his pale skin. He took in the beauty surrounding the castle knowing that the term was about to end. They would be leaving for holiday soon. He would find himself welcome in Potter Manor with his children surrounding him once more.

A sense of déjà vu enveloped him, as he watched the squid disappear beneath the inky depths. He ran his thumb along the pebbles still resting in left hand. He let out a gasp and dropped the pebbles back into the pile. His eyes wide when he took in the human like form walking out of the lake. The man’s bare chest was tightly muscled as if he spent his days fighting with a broad sword. Perhaps he wielded a hammer against an anvil like a black smith forging such a weapon instead. The man’s legs were wrapped in a skin tight material that was littered in scales. If it was possible to make trousers from sharkskin, Draco was certain that was the material that made up the man’s trousers.

However, it was the face that caught him like a fly in a web. It was chiseled as if handcrafted by Michelangelo himself. His aquamarine eyes shown out from his mocha colored skin. His hair fell in copper ringlets down his back. The man wore an arm cuff with an intricate Celtic knotting in gold surrounded by leather. Draco felt his mouth grow dry. His heart raced as he took in the being before him. He felt his feathery white appendages wrapped around his chest in protectiveness.

The man stopped right before him, “I have not felt this pull for over millennia. You called to me in a way stronger than my siren ever did. Something about you is both strong and vulnerable. What are you called beautiful?”

Draco shook his head not sure how to respond. He had never felt the rush of happiness that mere words spoken from the being before him before. “I’m Draco Malfoy,” he managed to mutter after a few deep calming.

The man gave a graceful bow that spoke of times long gone. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I’m Aurelius Myrddin MacNeachdainn. I have been drawn to the windows for the past five years and now I realize where the true pull was from. It was you all along, right? You were the one I just had to defend earlier in the year. The pull was there even then, but it is nothing like it is now.”

Before Draco could respond he felt the presence of his alpha. He looked behind him to see the fire within his emerald eyes. His alpha looked dangerous. Even though, he was back in his younger body, his alpha had the wisdom and knowledge of the past decade barely contained within. Harry walked out of the forest with his pointy ears showing.

The knight who had arisen from the school’s lake eye’s widened when they landed upon him. Draco was able to hear the man whisper, “How is it that you have her eyes?”

Harry didn’t say a word.  He approached the man and looked the Knight up and down. His voice was gravely and filled with promise, “Ah, my final mate. I have found you. You, who are descended from Viviane and Merlin’s daughter Ninianne. However, you appear to have taken after your father. He hid from her in that form when she gave birth to you in a nearby cave. I saw it all upon visiting your pool back in Avalon. Come, we must complete the circle now that you have been found. Hogwarts wishes us to use her center room where her magical anchor is stored. I shall send notice to the rest of our mates. I understand that Draco is your Omega. I shall not take him away from you, but you shall submit to me as your alpha.”

“I shall, m’lord. I will follow your lead.” Aurelius gave a by your leave gesture.

Draco watched Harry turn around and walked back to the castle. The Veela sighed in hidden contentment. He stood and followed the two. His mind raced with even more thoughts. He couldn’t help but wonder what would come next and how much he still didn’t know about his alpha even after the decade they all spent together. Upon entering the castle, Harry took a sharp turn and headed down a flight of stairs. Draco swore those stairs hadn’t been there moments before. The castle walls of the stairwell were not the dark gray stone he was used to seeing. Instead they were a glistening white marble.

He heard Aurelius mutter to himself, “The castle has changed much. Why hasn’t the rest of it kept its original appearance?” Aurelius looked around and sighed, “I see. There is a great darkness that has been slowly polluting the very stones of this place for well over 50 years.”

If Draco was honest with himself, he would admit to not remembering the words until later.  His thoughts were too distracted by the man’s perfectly sculpted back. Not to mention the fine tattoos marking the sharp planes. He couldn’t stop seeing that powerful man over him thrusting into him and once again telling him just how handsome he was. His mind was brought back from its wanderings when they entered a glorious room. It had an eye etched into the floor and twelve different colored pools.

A being with milky white skin, waist length dark hair, hovered over a head high tall platform in the center of the room. His eyes opened and Draco had to bite back a gasp, they were the exact same color and shape as his alpha. The more he looked at the man, the more he realized he was of the same species as his mate. The man spoke without opening his mouth. _Your intellect has improved greatly since your blood adoption. Of course you have many years to study and grow while in that self-contained universe. You are correct, Draco, I am the same being as your alpha. I am the last one to walk the earth before his birth. I am known to many, but my name was changed over the years. My true name was Myrddin Wyllt_.

Draco was unable to hold back the gasp, “Merlin!”

The man’s voice laughed in his brain. _Yes, that is the name they call me now. I am here to help with the closing of your circle much like the one before me was here to help close mine. I still miss my alpha-omega mate Viviane better known as the Lady of the Lake. I loved all my other mates just as much but they had their own betas to look after them.  I was able to spend more time with her. However, they were always there when I wanted to spend time with them. Then again, my betas were Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. I’m sure you figured out who the other two omegas were, right? Yes, Salazar was with Rowena Ravenclaw and they had the beautiful Helena. Rowena was a fairy after all and Salazar was a Yuan-ti, which are described as half man half snake beings. It is them and the Naga that brought the ability of Parseltongue to wizards. Helga was an elf and Godric was a true changeling._

Draco just stood there in shock as he realized that Hogwarts was built because of a Mimicker and his mates. The fact that the alpha of the group was bloody Merlin was even more unbelievable. He was so out of it that he just followed the directions given to him moments later by his alpha. He stripped and stepped into the light blue pool. Upon entering the pool, he felt at home in a way he had never felt as a child while he watched the water grow clear.

He looked up in the center of the room. He noticed a leather-covered, waist-high stand with metal shackles attached to it. There was a black rubbery tube coming out of the pillar on which Merlin hovered above. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he could only assume it had something to do with the ritual that was to close their circle with all of Harry’s mates found. He sat back on the bench within his pool and watched as mate after mate walked into the room. Each of the omegas climbed into their respective pools while the betas stood near the center next to Harry and Aurelius.

* * *

Harry had been waiting for this day for a while though he had forced it out of him mind while they were raising their family at the farm house. After his last trip to Avalon, he knew the room was waiting for him in the bowls of Hogwarts herself. He had learned much about Merlin’s circle and was shocked the founders were a part of it at first. It did made some strange sort of sense in the end. He watched every one of his omega mates step into their specific pools. He knew what needed to happen to close their bond. He knew it would strengthen it to a point that he could finally grab the reins of the Ministry once they completed their Hogwarts education the following year.

He turned to his final mate, “I need you to remove your trousers and bend over that stand. We need to welcome you to the circle and make you a beta like the rest of the dominant mates.” He couldn’t help but reach out to touch the man’s exposed back, “I must stay that you are a fine specimen. I cannot wait to make you mine. Plus, I must say how much Draco is looking forward to you protecting him.”

The man remained stoic as he nodded and followed the directions given. Harry quickly clasped the man’s hands into the shackles on the other side of the stand before hooking the ones around his ankles. He walked around the stand and slid the rubber tube over the man’s already hardening girth. “How long has it been for you?”

The man let out a long groan, “I have spent the last thousand years as a squid. I would say a long time would be an understatement. I just didn’t realize my need in my other form. Please hurry up.”

Harry couldn’t keep the laugh from bursting forth, “Don’t worry, love, this is only the beginning of the orgy that is about to take place. By the time we have finished with you, you will be more than satiated.”

He turned toward his other beta mates, “The order in which you will line up is Severus, Sirius, Remus, and then Charlie. When we are finished with you, Aurelius, you will stand behind Charlie in line. I will be the first one in each line.”

He turned back around and concentrated on preparing his final mate. When they had returned from the farm house a few months back, he didn’t expect for everything to come together so quickly. His elusive mate finally made his appearance. Even though he suspected the giant squid from the Black Lake, he had no way of knowing for sure. He heard a groan as he slipped his first finger into the tight heat. He pointed his wand at the puckered hole and whispered a lubrication charm. Soon he had several fingers moving in and out of his perfect mate who was already whimpering. “Don’t worry, love, you’ll have plenty of me soon,” he whispered next to the man’s ear before adding more lube to his gorging manhood.

He had to bite back a growl as he pressed into the other man. There was something about him that made Harry feel addicted. It wasn’t the same type of pull he got from his fairy, but there was a pull to complete it. The pull was to take him swift and hard. He needed to show this man his place. He needed to understand that he was to submit. Perhaps it had something to do with the man’s age, but Harry had no way of knowing. He was too busy concentrating on pulling all the way out before thrusting back in. it wasn’t long before he was moving faster than humanly possible as he pounded into his mate. His hands resting on the man’s bent back, his fingers running along the strained muscles.

Light erupted behind his eyes and he grabbed for his mates shoulders but ended up collapsing on his back instead after two quick thrusts. He lay there for a moment as he caught his breath. He slowly pulled out. He turned toward Severus, “It is your turn. No need to stretch him. Just slip right in. Show him he is your equal.”

Severus nodded his silvery head and approached the now limp man. Harry couldn’t help but groan while he watched his first beta slip into his last. Severus’ hair color and facial features shifted sporadically while he rocked into the willing body. Harry paused a moment and called forth the MacNeachdainn family plug. Dobby appeared before him and handed him a black plug with the crest that had a trident with a sea serpent wrapped around it.

He stood there and continued to watch each of his beta mate’s enter his final one. Once Charlie was finished, Harry thought he was fit to explode a second time. However, he kept himself in check while he placed the plug inside his mate. He couldn’t help but whisper as he leaned over him to undo the cuffs. “You are so delicious. I think I’ll have more of you tonight. Please tell me you like to suck cock as much as you like to feel it inside of you.”

The other man just groaned as he walked to the back of the line. Harry sighed as he pushed Severus over the stand. He leaned over him and did the cuffs. He felt his mate stiffen as it had been a long time since he was last bound. Ever since Harry had determined the cause of his possessive and sadistic streak, he shied away from the more risqué kink in the bedroom.  “It’s okay Severus, just remember to trust me. Remember how I never hurt you even when I was under the influence of that pendent.”

He walked around the stand as he slipped the rubber tube over his mate’s limp manhood, “It’s to collect your seed for the continued ritual. I want you to orgasm as many times as possible. Please just let go and concentrate on the pleasure, Severus.”

He walked back around and slowly pulled out the Prince plug and set it upon his mate’s back. He just thrust right in after that. He took a moment to find the bundle of nerves he knew would give his mate pleasure and soon got lost in the rhythm. After he pulled out, he took the plug with him. He watched mate after mate take his handsome changeling. However, an urge overtook him when it was his squid mate taking him. He quickly approached and pulled out the plug from the man. Before he knew what was happening, he was thrusting into him once more. He grabbed the man’s hips and controlled the whole thing. When he came that time, he bit down on the man’s left shoulder right next to his neck. He pulled out and stuck the plug back in before replacing Severus’.

The pattern continued to repeat and each time Aurelius took his turn, Harry found himself inside the man once again. By the end of it, the man had four scars two on each side of neck. After undoing Charlie from the stand, another urge filled him once more. He growled, “Aurelius bend back over that stand now.”

The man remained quite as he did as instructed. Harry only groaned.  He chained his mate back to the table and reconnected the tube. He looked over his shoulder at each of his other mates and commanded, “You all need to get into your pools. I will escort our mate to his once I have finished with him.”

It wasn’t long before he was once again in his delicious mate. “Why didn’t you show up before today? I have been looking for you for a bloody year. Why did you stay hidden in your squid form? Why did you hide from your alpha? Were you trying to defy me?”

The man beneath him just shuttered as he came again, “No, alpha. I’m not sure why I remained in that form. I did appear a couple of times when Draco called out to me for help, but I knew the time wasn’t right. My mate needed protection but he wasn’t ripe like he was today. He didn’t smell as he did when he sat upon that rock. He was wanton and I knew the time was right. I wasn’t even aware of you alpha. Not until you walked out of those woods.”

“One of our omegas called us in distress earlier this Fall and everyone else on Hogwarts grounds came running. Why didn’t his distress call bring you from your waters?” Harry asked as he continued to move after his second orgasm in the man below him. He just couldn’t stop thrusting. He wanted to fill the man so full that he would conceive. He needed this mate to complete the circle. He needed this man more than he had ever needed anyone else. He didn’t know why he felt so abandoned by his absence, but he was going to make his mate understand.

His mate whimpered, “I don’t know why I didn’t hear his call. Maybe I could only hear the call of my own omega mate.”

Harry didn’t know what came over him but soon he had pulled out. The loud smack sounded and echoed through the cavern like room. He looked at the red handprint forming on his mate’s behind. He groaned, “I’m sorry. I’m not sure what came over me.”

He pushed the plug back into his mate and detached the rubber tube. However, he didn’t feel the need to send him to his pool yet. Instead he slid underneath the stand. He removed the tube and took his mate’s perfect cock into his mouth and sucked. His mate was whispering in a language he didn’t know. Somehow, he could recognize it as swearing of some sort likely due to the overstimulation. It wasn’t long before his mouth was filled with the sweetest liquid ever. He groaned as he swallowed it. He undid the cuffs and groaned, “I swear your essence is pure ambrosia.”

Aurelius just laughed, “Why do you think I remained hidden for so long? I didn’t what to share that with anyone but my true mate.”

As he walked him over to his pool, Harry remembered one thing. “Though I’m sure that Severus would love the taste, he doesn’t like the act with those he doesn’t trust completely. Please never try to share that with him without him initiating it. He has horrible flashbacks when forced or restrained.”

Aurelius just nodded before climbing into his Aquamarine colored pool. Harry walked over to the lead pool that was emerald green. He sighed as he went into the ritual bath. He still didn’t understand why he reacted that way with his final beta mate. There was something about the man that was pure sex on a stick. Perhaps that was the reason why he remained away for so long.

* * *

Harry and his mates remained in the cleansing pools until two beds formed. One was located directly between his and Vidor’s pools and the other was between Aurelius and Draco’s pools. They each stepped out of the pool and Harry soon heard Merlin in his mind. _You need to take a syringe of essence from the center column where I am floating. You will find a pool with your beta mate’s combined seed. You must prepare your fairy omega and squirt it in. Don’t forget the barrier spell. Then you will fill your mate with your seed._

Harry walked up to the carved column and found the glittering pool. He picked up the muggle syringe that luckily didn’t have a needle but had the small hole that worked perfectly for squirting. He sucked up the right amount and walked toward the bed where his fairy mate was waiting. He moved his mate onto his back and placed pillows underneath his back raising his butt into the air. He pulled out the plug that kept his mate always ready. He slowly slipped the syringe in and squirted before applying the barrier that would keep it deep within his mate. It wasn’t long before he was adding his own seed as he kissed his mate. His interactions with his fairy mate always seemed more than any other mate. It wasn’t long before he was reaching the end.

He replaced the plug in his mate and left the bed. He was pulled toward the new bed that appeared between Severus and Alin’s pools. Merlin’s voice filled his head once more. _It is time to start sealing the circle. You shall take Alin while you submit to Severus._

Harry nodded as he approached the already prostrating half-vampire. He couldn’t stop from running his fingers through the man’s silky locks. Then he remembered the syringe and was a bit surprised when Severus approached and handed it to him. He took it from his beta and soon had it inserted, removed, and the barriers in place. It wasn’t long before he entered his omega mate and he sighed as he felt his beta preparing him. His potion master’s fingers were both tender and skilled. Harry groaned when the man found his prostrate. Harry stayed sheathed in Alin while he waited for his beta to take charge. It wasn’t long before he felt the delicious burn from being entered. He groaned as he felt pleasure on both ends. It didn’t take long before he was an incoherent mess. He sighed as he felt his beta slip out of him and he pulled out of Alin. The plug was reinserted and Severus was added to the control of it. It now could be removed by either one of them.

He looked behind him and noticed the bed that had formed between Sirius and Theo’s pools. His Naga mate appeared in his full reptilian glory. His snake tail was coiled off the bed and his entrance was showing as he was waiting on his side. Harry approached and was handed the syringe by Sirius before he even thought about it. He groaned as he entered his beautiful mate and was soon filled a second time. He couldn’t stop from kissing his mate’s perfect chest. He ran his tongue along the scars knowing them to show his mates strength and survival at the hands of his horrible father. He only saw the strength behind the marks and none of the ugliness his mate attributed to them. He felt his mate trembling underneath him. He looked up and noticed the tears.

“No, don’t cry Theo. You are perfect the way you are. You are so strong and I cannot wait until you are rounded from your fertilized eggs once more.”

His mate gasped, “I’ve desired that for so long. I can’t wait to bring forth more children to the world.”

“You are loved Theo. We would all do anything for you that would make you happy. We all love you and Sirius is your protector. You know this.”

Soon it was all over and Harry was once again leaving one bed and entering the next. He smiled as he looked upon his two heavily pregnant mates, he really couldn’t contain himself once they were de-aged. He was in their bed for a week long until the two were pregnant once more, “How did the two of you make it here in your condition anyway?”

Remus laughed, “By house elf I am afraid.” He handed Harry the syringe and the ritual continued. Harry felt even more loved when he felt his werewolf mate bite down on his shoulder. He knew that Remus was marking him just as he had marked his mate before. It wasn’t long before Harry was replacing the plug and moving onto the next bed.

Blaise was lying back on the bed with one hand underneath his head and the other resting on his still flat stomach. It wasn’t long before his sexy mate was moving that hand up to his nipple to tweak it. Harry growled, “You are definitely a sexual creature. I’m still not sure how Charlie has managed to stay awake to teach with how demanding you are at night. Especially after we got back from the farm house, you were on him as soon as you were de-aged.”

Charlie just laughed beside him and handed him the syringe. Harry continued with the ritual but had to cast an enlarging charm on his manhood so that he could properly fill his Incubus mate. It wasn’t long before the both of them were a mess. Something about being between an incubus and a dragon-like creature brought something animalistic out in him. He smiled when he looked down at the bite filled chest of his lovely mate. Blaise just looked back at him with a smirk on his face. Harry replaced the largest plug of his mates and left the two to cuddle.

He slowly approached the final bed and fought the urge to mount his squid beta once more. Instead he took the syringe from him and continued with the ritual. He groaned as he felt the heat forming in his belly. He knew in that instance that he was ovulating. He would be with child after this ritual was completed. When his mate pulled out of him, he lingered a bit in Draco. “I hope you know that you are damn sexy.”

He ran his fingers up and down the flushed chest below him. “I remember how more attractive you are when rounded with child.” He couldn’t fight back his groan as he felt light forming in his fingertips. He ran those fingers up and down the milky chest before him.  His mate purred below him. Harry couldn’t stop the second wave of pleasure that took him. He was soon thrusting in his Veela mate and going toward his second orgasm. “Oh, you’re going to steal a second one from me love.”

It wasn’t long before he was pulling out of his lovely mate and replacing the Malfoy plug. He soon found a collar and leash in his hand and he looked up at Merlin with a raised eyebrow. _The final step requires you to take your last beta to your bed with your omega. He shall crawl there to show his complete submission and then you will take him for a final time while your omega takes you. With this final act the energy shall be released and your circle sealed._

Harry looked over at his delicious mate and sighed. He started to understand that pull to make his beta submit. It was in the ritual after all. He worried until he came to that realization because he had no desire to become the terror he was under the influence of the Talisman. He never wanted to force his mates to submit. This would be the last time he would do so and it was only because of the requirements of the ritual. He pushed his mate down onto his knees and clasped the collar around his neck, “You will crawl like the pet you are back to my bed. There we will show you your place and you will find pleasure like no other.”

His mate didn’t protest and crawled back toward the bed in the front. Harry couldn’t help but feel the power of making his mate submit. He understood it was part of the ritual, but he fought the feeling of rightness. He would need to have a full cleansing. He could only figure that the de-aging potion had allowed the magic residue to fill his body once more. He pushed his mate down on the bed pulling out his plug. Harry’s hands were pushed the man’s shoulders into the bed while the man’s bent legs rested against his chest. He still had the leash wrapped around his wrist. He paused only while he awaited the burning sensation of his Omega mate entering him. Once he felt his fairy inside him, he began to move and took control of the situation. He wasn’t sure how many orgasms they all shared before the desire to continue finally slipped away. However, he did know one thing. He needed to share his bed with the both of them. Since he wasn’t going to leave Draco alone, the four of them would sleep together that night.

* * *

Harry woke up in the middle of the night snuggled between so many naked bodies; he felt content. He looked over and smiled at his two cuddling omegas. Draco’s blond head was tucked into Vidor’s chest. Harry turned toward his last beta mate and couldn’t stop the growl that slipped from his lips. It was like he could sense his mate was fertile but had yet to conceive. It wasn’t long before he pulled on the leash still attached to the collar around the man’s neck. His mate’s aquamarine eyes popped open.

“Hand and knees on the floor now,” he demanded.

His mate said nothing as he complied. Harry walked around him and didn’t know exactly what he was doing but it felt good to circle him. “Suck my cock,” he commanded.

He groaned as his mate complied and followed his command. He pulled out of his mate’s mouth before his orgasm overtook him. He didn’t want to waste his seed. He needed his mate to be with child. He moved away and pushed his mate’s face to the floor, which left his arse in the air. “You look so good like that you know.”

His mate still remained silent as he entered him. Harry couldn’t help but nip at the back of his mate’s neck while thrusting. He didn’t stop after he felt rush after rush of pleasure. He didn’t stop when he felt his own seed leaking out as he continued to thrust. He didn’t stop as the light began to pour into the windows. He just continued to go. He didn’t notice the bowl placed under his mate collecting his seed. It wasn’t until a bright light rushed over the both of them that he finally stopped.

He pulled out and groaned. He wanted to scream when he noticed the redness of his mate’s anus. He had no way of knowing how long he had gone. Looking at the shocked looks on his omega mate’s faces, he could only assume it was a long time. It was then that he noticed the bowl. He reached down and pulled out the bowl. He took a couple of fingers of the rainbow colored liquid and began to rub it into his lover’s hole. It wasn’t long before the redness went away and his mate sighed with relief. He replaced the plug and stood. “Climb back onto the bed love.”

Aurelius climbed onto the bed and grunted as he collapsed, “I thought I was going to die. What the hell just happened?”

Harry couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face, “I just couldn’t stop until I knew you had conceived. That bright light was exactly that. I’m not sure how long your gestation is, but you are now carrying one of our many children. Well, I have a feeling that after that ritual, we’re all with child.”

Draco and Vidor both let out a strangled gasp as their hands raced to their still flat stomachs. Vidor quickly reached for his wand and whispered a spell. His belly lit up and he smiled, “I never thought it would happen again so soon. I’m pregnant. I’m so happy.”

Draco didn’t look so overjoyed, “How am I supposed to complete my final year of Hogwarts like this?”

Harry just laughed, “The same way the rest of us will. Remus and Maeve will need to stay at the Manor as they shall be having their children by the end of summer.”

Draco sighed, “I guess there’s a reason why glamours were invented. No one must know.”

Harry nodded, “I agree. It was bad enough what Ginny attempted. I will do everything to keep you protected. I will never let any harm come to you. Our circle is sealed and soon we will all experience an influx of power. No one will ever harm one of our number again.”

* * *

Their sixth year ended with the students getting off the train and joining the professors at Potter Manor. They all were overjoyed at seeing their grown children once more and couldn’t help but share their news of the children to come. The following year would be quite eventful. Even though the students could pass their NEWTs with straight Os, they had to keep up appearances. The Ministry of Magic was just as corrupt as it had been before the fall of Voldemort. It would take quite a long time with the help Sister-in-law and brothers-in-law with cleaning out the bad.

He knew the world had much more that needed done. Harry wasn’t prepared for it yet, so the decision was made to return for their final year and protect their children who would be posing as their cousins. I mean really who would believe the journey they went through anyway. Not to mention that come the following summer the Merlin line would make its appearance once more. The very laws of magic would come to bare and no one would ever harm his family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the most of this chapter as the ending long before I got anywhere near it. I had to make some changes to it due to the twists the actual story took. I understand that I need to go through the whole thing and edit it. I also know that I should make a more censored version I could post on another site and one that those who were not entertained by the over the top sexual scenes could enjoy. I may come back to do that at some point, but I have lost much inspiration for this piece and have my muses pulling me elsewhere. I know it still has many errors. I shall not post another story until it is complete and gone over once before doing so. I believe that is the best way to avoid continuity errors and simple mistakes. I apologize to anyone who was disgusted with my errors or my weird turns over the last four years I have written this. Finally I have an end. I hope you enjoyed the ride even though it is anything but perfect. I am changing my pen name for this work and will use the original pen name of Talis Ruadair for my more censored work. So do not fear if you see this reposted under the name Adare Thompson.


End file.
